Llevarte conmigo
by GabYxA
Summary: Cap. XV Frag. ¿Alguna vez despertaste de madrugada pensando en mí? ¿Me percibiste alguna vez en la caricia viento, me respiraste en el aire o bajo el sol del mediodía? ¿Me sentiste? ¿Supiste cuánto te quería? Era a ti a quien buscaba.
1. Porque te amo

**LLEVARTE CONMIGO**

**Por GabYxA**

**-.-** Aviso: Voy a estar corrigiendo partes de los capítulos que llevo... no serán la gran cosa, tan solo faltas de ortografía y estética. De texto solo agregué en este capítulo lo que estáen itálicas y entre**-.- **Muchos besos.

**PARTE 1**

Llegué a pensar que jamás terminaría mi primer fanfic; la verdad es que no sabía qué rumbo llevaría, pero aquí está. Es largo, pero les aseguro que tiene un buen final.

Dejen reviews pls; recibo sus críticas, comentarios y claro, felicitaciones) ˆˆ

Sailor Moon y todos los nombres no son de mi propiedad. Ahora sí, comencemos y en verdad espero que les guste. XOXO

**"Porque te amo"**

**-.- **_Desprotegida. Sola con mis ilusiones perdidas, sin razón alguna para permanecer con vida. Con las manos en mi rostro sin lograr retener el llanto de desesperanza... Y escucharon mi voz de dolor desde la oscuridad en que sobrevivían, y recuperé la fe cuando todos volvieron. Más seguí sintiéndome incompleta y vacía, me faltabas tú. Nunca volviste, permaneciste lejos mientras yo esperaba en silencio por tu regreso. Regresa a mí._**-.-**

Ya había caído la noche, en unas horas más volvería a verlo. La vida sin él había sido tan vacía y sin sentido. Un año había pasado ya desde que ese anillo se había ofrecido como su promesa de regresar por ella.

Cada día que pasaba se encontraba con un pedazo de él. Las calles gritaban su nombre, los espejos esperaban verlo aparecer detrás de ella, la lluvia se había vuelto más fría.

El atardecer nunca había sido tan insípido, el amanecer jamás había sido tan odioso... un día más significaba vivir sin lo que la hacía feliz; un día más sin Darien significaba esperar la noche para cerrar sus ojos y pretender entrar en sus sueños; talvez así haría que él la recordase.

Pero esta vez no sería igual, el atardecer fue bendito y es que al día siguiente, él regresaría y haría que todo ese tiempo se esfumara como si jamás hubiera existido.

Salió al balcón, no podía dormir. Desde allí se podía ver la Luna y las estrellas. Recordó cuando ella observaba la Tierra desde el cielo, vivía enamorada del azul de los mares y de los ojos oscuros del príncipe; ahora ella vivía en el planeta en el que tanto había añorado estar para estar a su lado.

Pero él se había ido hacía un tiempo. Pero no importaba, Seiya había estado tan equivocado. Él la había sugestionado tanto con respuestas a las preguntas que se había hecho por meses: -_¿Por qué me dejó sola? ¿Por qué sé nada de él? ¿Será que ya no me ama?-_ Pero él no había tenido las intenciones de separarlos, tan solo pretendía protegerla, cuidaba de ella sin tener razones para hacerlo... había tenido quizás una sola, y era por eso que él le guardaba rencor al que ella esperaba por hacerla tan triste.

Serena se detuvo a pensar un poco en el que se había vuelto su amigo incondicional; siempre notó algo extraño en él, sus amigas se lo decían, y él lo demostraba con sus palabras y acciones; debía tenerle un cariño especial por estar siempre a su lado.

FLASHBACK

"¿Te quedarás conmigo, Bombón?" preguntó con la voz apagada. Pero no era una pregunta, ni siquiera era una petición. Fue como si no pretendiera formular la pregunta para no recibir respuesta, pero necesitaba hacerla. Jamás quedaría en el intento de mantenerla a su lado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su voz la hiciera entender lo que en realidad sentía por ella. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas encerrarla con su pregunta en una jaula hecha de su felicidad, de su enojo, de su tristeza y sus celos, así talvez sería suya... pero eso significaba hacerla desdichada; él sería incapaz de encerrarla allí.

"Me quedaré contigo" respondió Serena "Acompáñame hasta mi casa, ¿quieres?" pidió ingenuamente

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ella no había entendido el verdadero significado de la pregunta de Seiya. Él deseaba que ella se quedara con él para siempre, pero su compañía estaba condicionada, en cuanto él regresara, ella se iría de su lado para siempre, olvidaría su protección. La perdería, y no tenía remedio. Ella tan solo veía en él un amigo, y no lograría nada más mientras Darien existiera, mientras ella lo amara. Serena jamás se quedaría, pues la simple idea y esencia de Darien ocupaba el corazón y mente de Serena y estaría presente por siempre, aún después del tiempo. Por siempre.

Acomodó su cabello. Ahora entendía lo que había pasado ese día en el parque, él había estado tan cerca formulando la pregunta que no tenía ni una sola esperanza. Se sintió culpable. No podía hacer nada por sentir algo más que cariño y agradecimiento por él. Talvez era incapaz de sentir algo por vivir atada a su destino; era incapaz de corresponder el amor de Seiya por vivir atada a Darien, a quien había amado desde el inicio del tiempo.

Ni siquiera si Seiya hubiera llegado un poco antes habrían logrado algo. El destino seguiría su curso, y en ese destino no estaba él. Y ya no había nada por hacer, al día siguiente Darien regresaría a ella.

No podía siquiera buscarlo y explicarle que lo había intentado tanto como el había intentado retenerla. Entonces una apareció una estrella fugaz que se desvaneció del otro lado del cielo... no había nada por hacer, Seiya también regresaría a su vida normal y a su verdadero hogar; él también debía seguir su camino. Y el destino de ella la alcanzaría al día siguiente.

Había estado tan confundida, necesitaba descansar.

Al día siguiente se preguntó porqué había estado pensando tanto en Seiya la noche anterior, siendo que en ese momento, al ver el amanecer, se encontraba llena de alegría y no lograba concentrarse en algo más que no fuera Darien. La simple idea de contemplar de nuevo los ojos que había añorado por tanto tiempo le hizo sentir la necesidad de sonreír. No era el destino lo que había intervenido en su corazón, no podía ser que la felicidad estuviera escrita, nada ni nadie habría sido capaz de describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

---------------------- 

Serena se enteró un día antes de la llegada de Darien... ¿cómo podía ser que se lo hubiera dicho Andrew? Ella ni si quiera tenía idea -_Debió estar muy ocupado para decírmelo o se trataba de una sorpresa para m- _pensó

Se encaminó hacia el aeropuerto, aún llevaba la mochila de la escuela y llevaba dentro el uniforme que se había cambiado por un atuendo de colores tenues: Darien debía verla linda.

Pasó por varias calles, y ahí lo vio. Caminando hacia ella, con la vista perdida en el suelo; lucía cansado. Sus miradas se encontraron, Serena dejó caer su mochila sin reparos y Darien mostró una enorme sonrisa. Corrió hacia él, sus manos ahora estaban tan cerca, comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

"Te extrañé tanto... todos los días... desde que te fuiste... temí jamás volver a verte... no debiste, no debiste dejarme sola...." se aferró a sus brazos y a su cuello.

"Perdóname Princesa. Yo también te extrañé mucho, siempre" besó su mejilla. Permanecieron en silencio, intentando recuperar el tiempo, respirando de nuevo el mismo aire.

Darien sonrió "¿A dónde ibas vestida tan bonita?" preguntó finalmente

"Iba a darte una sorpresa, en el aeropuerto" secó sus mejillas "¿En verdad me veo linda?"

"Preciosa" dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Él tomó un mechón de su cabello rubio, acarició su rostro y buscó sus labios. Temblaba como la primera vez que ella le correspondió. Había soñado con aquello noches enteras, había recordado su felicidad estando a su lado. La niña que amaba lo había esperado.

Serena, se dio cuenta de que aquél año sin él no había pasado. Nada importaba ya, él estaba allí y ella estaba en sus brazos. Él había cumplido su promesa.

"¿Porqué no contestaste mis cartas?" preguntó Serena ansiosa.

"Sabía que tarde o temprano me reprocharías eso... no pude escribirte porque no quería que te sintieras mal..."

"Pero si me sentía fatal al ver esas postales... quiero decir, eran muy lindas, pero" comenzaba a llorar otra vez "¡No me gustaba despertar todos los días con la esperanza de correspondencia tuya y encontrarme con una puesta de sol o con una estrella"

"No entenderías porqué lo hice, pero ya no importa, ahora estoy aquí" Darien sabía la verdadera razón por la que no había contestado las cartas, ella no lo sabía aún.

"Supongo que tienes razón" se conformó Serena "Como siempre"

"¿Cómo te ha ido en la preparatoria?" preguntó Darien con el intento desesperado de dejar aquel tema atrás.

"No muy bien, sabes que nunca he sido buena para algunas materias; jamás seré tan brillante como Ami, pero desde hace un tiempo que he obtenido mejores notas" dijo sonriendo "Aunque debes saber que Ami ya no es la más lista de la preparatoria, hay un chico, Taiki, que ha salido empatado con ella, y algunas veces le ha sido el primer lugar de la clase"

"¿Taiki? Eso sí es nuevo" dijo sarcásticamente

"Sí, él y sus dos hermanos entraron este año a la preparatoria, en mi clase, son muy divertidos en realidad" cambió bruscamente de tema "Darien, ¿porqué no me dijiste que llegarías hoy?"

Darien suspiró "No quería que me vieras cansado del viaje, quería arreglarme y darte la sorpresa" la abrazó.

Serena soltándose de sus brazos de manera infantil replicó "Entonces no tenías muchos ánimos de verme"

"¿De qué hablas? Eres la única razón por la que regresé y debo decirte que cuando te vi tan linda por la calle, llegué a pensar que irías a ver a tu nuevo novio" Darien esforzó una sonrisa, pero parecía que hablaba en serio.

Serena notó la actitud de su novio, -_¿Qué sabe de--?- _"¿Mi nuevo novio? Eso no tiene sentido" Serena intentó parecer mas cariñosa y lo tomó nuevamente de las manos "Tú siempre has sido y serás el único... ¿o es que tú tenías otra novia y por eso no me escribías? "dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Jamás te traicionaría Princesa, lo sabes" y besó sus manos

**-.-**_Y sentí miedo al verte caminando hacia mí. Debía ser un sueño, el mismo que tantas noches se había repetido y desvanecido cada madrugada. Y volviste a mi, indistinto y cariñoso; transformaste mi realidad en una perfecta. Nunca había sido tan feliz y sentí miedo de perder el momento en que te sentí nuevamente mío, nunca había sido tan feliz como te volví a abrazar. Había pasado tanto tiempo y sentí miedo de que terminara; porque esta vez no quería despertar, porque quería que existieras conmigo, viviendo ese momento eternamente._**-.-**

Pasaron las horas, Darien y Serena seguían tomados de las manos en el lugar donde se rompían las olas; habían hablado de tantas cosas que los temas se acababan.

"Ahora háblame de esos chicos, amigos suyos, ¿de dónde son?" dijo finalmente Darien

_-¿Porqué le interesa tanto ese tema?- _pensó ella _"_Es una historia muy larga. Ellos son de otro planeta, Kinmoku" dijo como cualquier cosa "Llegaron a la Tierra buscando a su princesa Kayuu. Ella huyó de su planeta destruido... son tres hermanos y se transforman en las Sailor Starlights; cuando los descubrimos las chicas no confiaban en ellas... es decir, en ellos..." dijo algo confundida, pero continuó "Pero yo sabía que ellos eran esperanza. Seiya y yo lo sabíamos pero nos prohibían vernos" record

Serena había hablado tan rápido que Darien pareció captar solo la última parte "¿Te prohibían verte con... Seiya?"

Serena reaccionó "Sí. Como ya te dije, son tres hermanos: Yaten, que es un presumido, Taiki, el mas inteligente de los tres y Seiya... él es muy buen amigo, podía pasar toda la tarde con él y jamás me sentí sola, siempre estuvo conmi—con nosotras" corrigi

"Pues si son tan amigos, tendré que conocerlo. Es decir, conocerlos" dijo Darien suspicazmente

"El sol se está poniendo" dijo ella dando fin a la conversación "Extrañé tanto ver las estrellas contigo" apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos, contemplaron el atardecer y después las estrellas. Mas tarde, él la acompañó a su casa; a media noche timbró el teléfono de Serena en su habitación: era Darien quien le deseó buenas noches

"No hagas planes mañana, te alcanzaré a medio día, iremos a comer y pasaremos la tarde juntos" no se trataba de una petición "Te amo"

"Claro, hasta mañana" dijo ella. Se lanzó a su cama y abrazó un cojín en forma de corazón "Darien" suspiró.

**-.-**_Regresaste trayendo para mí una nueva esperanza y la ilusión que creí perder el día en que tu espalda se marchó de aquí. Y ya no te irás porque no puedo estar sin tí, porque no puedes vivir sin mí, porque si sucediera una vez más, moriríamos de soledad. Y no quiero dormir, quiero seguir recordando en tí y en cómo caminabas hacia mí._**-.-**

--------------------

Al día siguiente la escuela siguió como siempre, el ocio en las clases reinaba pues ya eran los últimos días antes de vacaciones. Seiya intentaba todas las maneras para llamar la atención de Serena; la seguía a todos lados, conversaba con ella, intentaba hacerla reír y tomaba cariñosamente su largo cabello rubio a cada oportunidad que tenía.

A la hora de la salida la acompañó hasta los jardines; había sido un día difícil para él, por alguna razón Serena había estado distraída toda la mañana, y no le agradó mucho la situación. No tardó mucho en saber la razón de la actitud de Serena.

"Espera Bombón, olvidé algo en los vestidores; ahora vuelvo para acompañarte hasta tu casa, no te vayas sin mí, ¿está bien?" dijo él mientras le acariciaba la barbilla.

"Si" pero recordó "Seiya, hoy no tienes que acompañarme hasta mi casa porque voy a otro---"

"Entonces te acompañaré a donde quieras" dijo Seiya sonriendo "A donde sea"

"No, Seiya, no entiendes. Voy a ir a otro lugar, pero necesito ir sola, bueno, no sola. Iré con--" debía decírselo de una vez "Darien regresó ayer."

El chico sintió un hielo por el estómago y dejó de pensar mientras las palabras de la chica se repetían en su cabeza. "¿Darien? ¿El señor no-tengo-tiempo-para-regresar-las cartas-a–mi-novia?" replicó finalmente

"No lo llames así" se sintió mal "Darien regresó ayer y prometió que pasaría por mi hoy en esa puerta" dijo señalando la puerta principal a unos metros de ellos" dijo que me llevaría a comer a un lindo lugar" respiró "Es por eso que no necesito que me acompañes hasta mi casa, pero sabes que te lo agradezco" esperó la reacción del chico.

Notó que había sido demasiado duro "No des las gracias bombón, tu sabes que—"

"¡Allí está!" dijo Serena alegremente, el frío llegó hasta la sangre de Seiya

Darien estaba más allá de la puerta principal, hablando con Ami, Mina y Lita; Serena no lo había visto por ir caminando con Seiya, quien automáticamente se detuvo en medio del corredor.

Ella siguió y en segundos se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya no iba a su lado. Regresó por él "Vamos, ayer me dijo que quería conocerte" lo tomó del brazo.

Él estuvo apunto de anotarse un comentario irónico, pero era incapaz de articular una oración, _¿Cómo es posible que él esté allí, en este mismo lugar, a tan poca distancia provocando la incontenible felicidad de Serena, mientras que yo lo he intentado todo el día... ¡por meses!>_

Se encaminaron un poco más y llegaron hasta Darien que se había despedido ya de las chicas. Serena saludó a su novio con un beso. Seiya sintió como si hubiera perdido un escalón. No quería seguir allí; el día anterior había sido tan diferente.

"Darien, él es Seiya" dijo presentándolo "Él me ayudó mucho; siempre cuidó de mí" y reparó la última parte de su comentario "Como te dije ayer, somos buenos amigos. Y Seiya, él es Darien, mi novio"

"Así que sí hay otro chico Bombón" murmuró Seiya, casi para sí mismo.

Darien le tendió su mano al otro chico, pero éste dudó por un par de segundos para estrecharla.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Darien, que fingió no haber escuchado las palabras de Seiya

Lo único que le agradaba a Seiya de Darien, hasta ese momento, era su auto rojo estacionado del otro lado de la calle. "Bonito auto" dijo tomando su mano con fuerza mientras lo veía con una mirada retadora. Era lo único que podía decirle, pues no le daba gusto conocer al tipo que había provocado la tristeza de Serena por tanto tiempo, y ahora estaba allí, tan tranquilo y despreocupado.

"Gracias" contestó Darien sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Fue un momento realmente incómodo para Serena; los tres se quedaron callados en ese interminable silencio.

"Entonces, ¿nos vamos Darien?" dijo ella al fin

"Claro, Princesa" un tanto disgustado "Y Seiya, no llames _Bombón_ a mi novia"

"A mí no me molesta" dijo nerviosa la chica tratando de sonreír.

"En cambio a mí sí, Serena" la voz de Darien se tornó fría, esta vez la chica calló y borró la débil sonrisa. Agachó la cabeza.

"Siempre he llamado así a Serena y no me lo puedes prohibir" intervino Seiya un tanto enojado.

Darien lo ignoró "Vamos, Princesa"

"Hasta mañana Seiya" dijo Serena tímidamente encaminándose hacia el otro lado de la calle, Darien seguía en el mismo lugar.

"Hasta mañana" contestó Seiya dirigiéndose a la chica, pero viendo a Darien "Bombón"

Darien alcanzó a su novia en su auto, le abrió la puerta delantera y ella entró.

-----------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, la última del curso y como todas las mañanas de los últimos meses, Serena y Seiya decidieron tomar su descanso en uno de los jardines.

Seiya reflejaba una expresión extrañamente seria, pero tratando escucharse casual "¿Qué tal tu día ayer?"

Ella contestó después de tomar aire "Darien y yo fuimos a comer, luego me llevó a un lugar muy lindo, parecido a un lago donde hablamos por horas, ya sabes, debajo del puente. Después me llevó a mi casa para acordar la hora en que nos veríamos hoy y por la noche me llamó por teléfono, tiene la costumbre de llamar por las noches" todo lo dijo tan rápido que Seiya no supo si expresó felicidad o cansancio, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo más.

"Ah claro. Entonces te divertiste mucho. Genial, debió ser estupendo para ti pasar todo el día en su compañía, después de todo deben recuperar el tiempo perdido" dijo Seiya de ningún modo convencido.

"Pero no se trató de tiempo perdido" corrigió Serena "Él debía estudiar y tuvimos que sacrificar tiempo, invertirlo" y recordando la primera parte de su comentario, agregó "Y sí, lo extrañé mucho"

"Y por eso siempre le escribías cartas que él nunca contestaba"

"Porque no tenía mucho tiempo—"

"Para pensar en ti"

Serena comenzó a desesperarse "¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Seiya? Hablas como si le guardaras rencor a mi novio" no le importó ser demasiado sincera "Como si estuvieras celoso"

"¿Y cómo se supone que debo reaccionar?" levantó muchísimo la voz, exasperado.

Serena comenzó a gritar "¡No tengo idea! Además fuiste tú quien empezó con las preguntas sobre mi tarde con mi novio"

Entonces él comprendió que se había portado de manera muy infantil. Aunque las últimas palabras de la chica le habían dolido "Lo siento Bombón, es solo que... Pasa que no soporto... y no puedo hacerme a la idea de que hay otro chico... mientras que yo... todo este tiempo contigo; y él lejos y tan solo llega, te toma de la mano... y yo todo este tiem—"

Serenacomprendió, no quería seguir escuchando sus reproches."Seiya, yo--"

"No puedo reaccionar de otra manera. Lo sabes..." poniéndose de pie agregó "...desde que te vi por primera vez no quiero dejarte, me importas demasiado" comenzó a acercarse más a ella

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa "No entiendo lo que pasa. No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir con todo esto?" pero ya sabía la verdad

"Estoy enamorado de ti"dijo repentinamente "Eso es lo que pasa y lo que quiero decirte es que me siento mal con todo esto." no podía seguir reflejando su inseguridad, "No debes entender nada. Solo olvídalo" se alejó unos pasos de ella

Ella lo tomó de el antebrazo, replicó "Pero, Seiya, yo nunca—"

"¡Lo sabes desde hace tanto tiempo, Bombón, no había manera de que no te dieras cuenta!" ya ni siquiera intentaba ser discreto

"¡Quiero decir que jamás te di motivos para que te enamoraras de mí! ¡Siempre supiste de Darien, jamás te mentí! Yo siempre lo esperé, no podía, ni quería..." Serena odiaba sentirse confundida otra vez "No debía traicionarlo" soltó a Seiya.

Le dolió escucharla hablar así, además decoraje e impotencia. "¿No debías?" repitió irónicamente.

_-Como si se tratara de una obligación- _pensó Serena, se sentía realmente aturdida. Ella no había querido aquello, ¿cómo podía explicárselo? Murmuró "Jamás te di motivos para pensar que yo algún día llegaría a—"

"¿Quererme?" esta vez la vio tan fijamente como pudo.

"No intentaba decir eso" resultó difícil acomodar sus pensamientos "Es solo que ahora que él regresó, no puedo ni quiero dejarlo ir. Lo amo, ¿entiendes?" lo dijo lentamente como tratando de explicarle algo complicado a un niño de cinco años.

"Lo entiendo perfectamente, Bombón. Y será por eso que no verás más que amistad en mí" odiaba escucharse vencido

Ella lo conocía demasiado bien y ésta vez había logrado herirlo como nunca antes "Te quiero mucho Seiya, pero no como tú quisieras" lo tomó de las manos "En verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, te agradezco que hayas estado a mi lado siempre"

"No digas nada, lo hice por que sentí la necesidad de protegerte" estaba seguro de lo que estaba por decir "Porque te amo."

Serena negó con la cabeza, ¿qué haría ahora que sabía que él también...? "Estás confundido Seiya"

"No comprendes, jamás entenderás" La impaciencia de Seiya se convirtió en desesperación, no podía seguir con la conversación y dejó los jardines dirigiéndose a los vestidores.

Serena se quedó allí, -No _puedo corresponderle, no debo corresponderle... debo seguir mi destino... debo estar confundida... los dos estamos tan confundidos... yo amo a Darien, y así debe de ser- _Él había vueltoy se daría cuenta una vez más que lo que sentía por él no había cambiado.

-----------------------------

No pasaría esa tarde con su Darien; debía imaginarlo, no había estudiado tanto para regresar y pasar todos los días con ella. No le quedaba más que resignarse y quedarse a descansar en su casa, a la que había llegado sola.

"_Pero pudo haber esperado un poco más, apenas regresó y ya no está conmigo"_ una vuelta más en su cama "_No debo ser tan egoísta, estoy mal acostumbrada... después de todo no pasé las tardes de los últimos meses sola"_

Era cierto, Seiya pasaba todos los días por su casa. _"Porque me ama"_ lo supuso demasiadas veces, pero hasta ese día estuvo segura de lo que eso significaba

Esta vez lo dijo en voz alta "Está enamorado de mí" se sentía tan culpable.

Había sido su confidente, su apoyo, su protección por tanto tiempo, y aún así, casi nada había cambiado. Tan solo en un par de ocasiones había sentido sus emociones desacomodadas, él sabía exactamente qué hacer para lograrlo.

Recordó la noche detrás del escenario del concierto Te llevaré conmigo cuando todo haya terminado dio otra vuelta en su cama.  
_-Si ese habría sido mi destino, lo habría aceptado sin condiciones, aunque eso significara dejar a Darien-_ pensó inconcientemente, pero después se arrepintió "No puedo pensar de esta manera" dijo para sí misma "Aunque mi destino fuera otro, jamás dejaría ir a Darien, no de nuevo" cerró los ojos -_Es solo que no puedo decidir por mí misma qué hacer para no sentirme tan confundida-_ Se quedó dormida hasta el día siguiente.

--------

Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte; les prometo que se pondrá mejor a la siguiente. Déjenme reviews por favor y prometo subir la segunda parte muy prontito. Besos.

GäbYxA


	2. Un amor triste

**LLEVARTE CONMIGO**

**Parte 2**

Como lo prometí, aquí está la segunda parte. Espero que les guste igual o más que la primera. Sé que por ahora el rumbo de la historia no se ve muy bien, pero ya verán que al pasar los capítulos entenderán todo. No les puedo prometer nada!! A mí también me gustan mucho las opciones de parejas... yo tampoco sabía qué hacer, pero ya decidí y solo me queda pulir los últimos capítulos. Gracias por sus ánimos y por sus reviews. Besos. GabYxA

"**Un amor triste"**

Esa misma tarde, Templo Hikawa

"¿Rei?"

"¡Darien!" contestó la chica desde el fondo del templo "Pasa, tan solo trataba de encontrar algo en el fuego, pero al parecer aún no es el momento" dijo entornando los ojos

"Claro" él no tenía ni idea de lo que se refería pero ya conocía demasiado bien a Rei como para preguntar más "Eso debe ser."

"¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar?" dijo con un cambio de voz a uno más entusiasta

"Pasaba por aquí y decidí saludarte" dijo Darien mientras entraba "Eres muy amable, pero debo regresar a acomodar mi departamento, no me gusta..."

"El desorden, claro" comentó Rei desinteresada por los quehaceres de el chico, y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz "Aunque te sugiero que busques a Serena, a menos que quieras que otro ocupe tu lugar y la acompañe toda la tarde" ahora parecía burlarse "Te fuiste, pero ella nunca estuvo sola."

"Nadie ocupará mi lugar al lado de Serena. Estoy seguro de lo que siente por mí" lo decía sinceramente, pero se inquietó "Y si con eso te refieres a el niño presumido—"

"Entonces ya lo has conocido. Porque te refieres a Seiya, ¿verdad?" era increíble cómo la chica jugaba con los pensamientos de Darien

Él no podía resistirlo, debía saber más sobre él y la relación que había llevado con Serena.

"¿Quién es exactamente? ¿Qué hace aquí?" pero eso no era lo que realmente necesitaba saber "¿Qué demonios tiene que ver con Serena?"

"Vaya, vaya, parece que no es de tu completo agrado, verdad Darien?" dijo la chica sonriendo.

Sin embargo Darien no sonreía "No juegues conmigo Rei. Estuviste todo el tiempo, y te exijo que me expliques lo que—"

"No pasó nada" al ver que Darien levantaba una ceja, siguió "Te fuiste y ella se sentía muy sola. Tratábamos de animarla, pero siempre estaba distraída, lloraba y a veces no iba a la escuela" lo dijo como si se tratara de algo completamente normal.

Después cambió a una voz más seria "Entonces lo conoció. Seiya y sus hermanos son artistas, al menos aquí lo son. Los conocimos mucho antes de que entraran a la misma clase que las demás. No había manera de no saber de ellos... y aún así la única que parecía indiferente era Serena" tomó aire para seguir "No daba señales de conocerlos y supongo que fue por eso que llamó la atención de Seiya. Ella no lo perseguía a todas partes, como lo hacían Mina y otras chicas" como si ella nunca lo hubiera hecho "Seiya se convirtió en la sombra de Serena: la comenzó a acompañar a todas partes y la invitaba a salir" se detuvo un momento para que Darien asimilara esa información, pero le dio muy poco tiempo para darle el tipo de información que seguía "Estaba enamorado de ella. Incluso le puso ese sobrenombre, para mi gusto poco original. No podía separarse de su _Bombón_" dijo haciendo una mueca infantil, y volvió a tomar aire.

"Cuando descubrimos la verdadera identidad de él y sus hermanos no permitíamos que se vieran, y aún así encontraban la manera de hacerlo. Serena nunca nos habló de sus sentimientos hacia Seiya, pero al parecer logró confundirla un par de veces." Rei había decidido terminar su explicación allí, pero no pudo evitar reparar su comentario "Aún así, siguió esperándote, Darien."

El muchacho trató de captar todo y finalmente dijo "Entonces, ¿sigue enamorado de ella?"

Para la muchacha había sido divertido comentar todo eso a Darien, pero comenzaba a sentirse incómoda; él a veces parecía tan serio "Al parecer sí, y no es un chico que deja lo que le interesa sin hacer hasta el último intento. ¿Ahora tomarás mi consejo? ¡Búscala!"

"No veo la necesidad" no podía ni quería aceptarlo, ni siquiera ver la posibilidad "Serena es incapaz de traicionarme."

"No te traicionará" Rei asumió la voz misteriosa que en ocasiones lograba espantar a las personas "Porque es su destino permanecer a tu lado y cosas terribles pasarían si el destino no sigue su rumbo" dirigió la vista hacia el fuego por unos segundos, y volviendo en sí, siguió "Pero estoy segura de lo que digo: no te gustará saber lo que pasará si Seiya logra permanecer en los pensamientos de Serena; es muy persuasivo"

-------------

A la mañana siguiente Serena ya se dirigía a la escuela. Caminaba sola y con paso apresurado pues pronto comenzaría a llover. Había discutido con Seiya, y estaba seguro que aunque él la quisiera más que a nada en el mundo, él no desistiría de su enojo. Él era muy orgulloso.

Cuando la chica llegó al salón de clases, algo temprano, él no estaba sentado jugando con papeles como solía hacer. Serena se sentó en su lugar y esperó. Debía hablar con él, no había sido su intención ser tan dura.

Pasaron los minutos, la campana sonó anunciando el periodo de clases. Entonces llegaron Taiki y Yaten seguidos de su club de admiradoras, pero no eran todas pues Seiya no había ido ese día a la escuela.

Ella se puso de pie y preguntó "Taiki, ¿no vendrá hoy?"

"Si te refieres a Seiya, no, no vendrá" respondió él.

Yaten no tardó en intervenir "Pero no sabemos porqué. Tan solo despertó deprimido" dijo separándose de un grupo de chicas y con voz sarcástica agregó "Y estamos seguros de que tú sabes algo ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestro hermano?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy la culpable del estado de ánimo de Seiya?" dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana "Yo no hice nada"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Taiki "Nosotros estamos seguros de que los vimos ayer discutiendo en los jardines, y vimos que Seiya se alejó de allí muy enojado."

Entonces ella intentó soltarse del problema "Pero... no discutimos..."

"Aprovecha esta oportunidad que se alejó de ti. Ya has hecho bastante daño" dijo Taiki

"Solo déjalo Serena" replicó Yaten

Ella no encontró palabras para defenderse de aquella acusación. Parecía que esta vez tenían razón.

Entonces una voz retadora llegó desde la puerta "Déjenla en paz. Ustedes no tienen nada que ver con la relación que lleva con Seiya" Lita había llegado defendiendo a Serena, le dirigió una mirada acusadora a su amiga también

Fue Taiki quien respondió "Tienes razón Lita. Pero sucede que Seiya es nuestro hermano y nos preocupa que reaccione así cada vez que a tu amiga se le antoje--"

"Lo que ustedes dos piensen no me importa en lo más mínimo" a Serena comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza

Los dos muchachos fingieron no escuchar las palabras de Serena y se sentaron cada uno en su lugar. Taiki revolvió su maletín y Yaten subió los pies a la mesa.

"No hagas caso Serena. Son unos idiotas" dijo Lita tomando del hombro a Serena. Las demás chicas llegaron en ese momento al aula y se encontraron con una Serena visiblemente ofendida y a una Lita molesta. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntaron, Serena prefirió sentarse, no quería explicar que Taiki y Yaten la habían acusado del mal estado de su hermano.

------------------------

Pasó el descanso con sus amigas a quienes terminó por contarles lo que había sucedido en la mañana tras la insistencia de Mina.

A la salida del periodo de clases se encaminó sola hasta su casa y al llegar se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía hambre. El día había sido cansado e insoportable desde el inicio. Cruzó la puerta principal y se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación. Ni siquiera saludó a su mamá con la que se tropezó en las escaleras. Cerró fuertemente su puerta.

Al darse cuenta de que Luna no estaba allí, comenzó a decir casi a gritos "Siempre les ha sido fácil culparme de todo. Yo no tengo la mínima culpa ni soy responsable de lo que le pase a Seiya" ni siquiera ella creyó lo que estaba diciendo "Yo no le pedí nada nunca y por eso no debió esperar nada a cambio" esta vez se había escuchado ella misma malagradecida y egoísta "Los tres son unos idiotas"

Y quitándose los zapatos se recostó sobre su cama mientras tomaba la foto de Darien. Ya habían pasado casi dos días desde que lo había visto y no había señales de él, ni siquiera una llamada por la noche ni una sorpresa al mediodía. Era como si él jamás hubiera llegado.

Sintió el impulso de arrojar el portarretratos por su recámara, pero finalmente la acomodó al revés en mesa de noche.

"No me gusta sentirme tan sola" dijo

------------------

El teléfono timbró una hora después de que se quedó dormida. Era Darien. _-__Ya era hora-_ pensó.

"Buenas tardes princesa" dijo él "¿Cómo has estado?" ella odiaba cuando se dirigía a ella como si se tratara de su superior.

"Bien. ¿Porqué no habías llamado?" contestó con voz amable siendo que en realidad estaba muy molesta

"No había tenido la oportunidad. He estado muy ocupado, jamás pensé que estos exámenes fueran tan complicados, pero es necesario aprobarlos si es que quiero conseguir un buen emp—" fue interrumpido

"Entonces, ¿cuándo nos veremos?" ella en verdad tenía sueño _-Tan solo acordemos la hora para vernos- _pens

"Aprecio tu atención Princesa" contestó con una débil risa. Pensó en voz alta "Trataré de hacer unos esquema menos complicados para después estudiar sobre ellos, pero supongo que podré encontrarme contigo mañana al atardecer"

"Perfecto, entonces nos vemos en el parque a las seis, pero no llegues tarde" Serena era demasiado cortante esta vez "¿Está bien?"

"Como quieras" dijo él con voz seria "Hasta mañana"

"Cuídate" y colgó.

Ella sinceramente no había esperado que pudiera verse con su novio esa tarde. Estaba demasiado fastidiada de todo que no tenía ánimos de sentarse en la banca del parque y ver las primeras estrellas de la noche. _-Preferiría ir a bailar_, _pero Darien no lo hace- _pensó. Se sintió peor.

Decidió no volver a dormir, como todo en ese día, la había puesto de mal humor.

"Debería buscar a Seiya" dijo para sí misma _-Solo déjalo Serena-_ record_ "_Pero no estoy segura de lo que sea mejor para él" Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación hasta encontrarse con su espejo.

Al ver su reflejo y encontrarse con su propia mirada recordó _-Tus ojos son más lindos que todas las estrellas reunidas- _entonces lo decidió: lo iría a buscar y no le importaba encontrarse de nuevo con sus hermanos. "Debo hablar con él"

Salió de su cuarto y recordó que no había comido nada desde hacía horas. Entonces se dirigió a la cocina donde su mamá horneaba galletas. La saludó y abrió el refrigerador pensando que algo de allí podía llenar el vacío que sentía en el estómago, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ese vacío llegaba de otro lugar.

"Debo salir mamá" dijo cerrando el refrigerador "volveré temprano"

"¿Irás a ver a Darien?" su madre tenía una voz dulce "Me enteré de que volvió hace unos días y no me lo habías—"

"No iré a ver a Darien" dijo Serena "Buscaré a Seiya"

"¿Seiya?" preguntó su mamá mientras soltaba inconscientemente la bandeja de las galletas, se dio cuenta de cómo había reaccionado, recuperó su voz amable "Está bien, pero si Darien viene o llama preguntando por ti, no le mentir

"Él no vendrá y tampoco llamará" salió de la cocina "Ya no le importo"

------------------

Supuso que aquello no le molestaba y quiso convencerse de que eso sentía. Ya se había acostumbrado a estar sin Darien por mucho tiempo como para sentirse mal en ese momento _-Y a mi tampoco me importa lo que él haga. Siempre y cuando no se olvide por completo de mí- _se corrigió a sí misma.

El año que habían pasado separados había cambiado muchas cosas. Su mejor amigo había pasado mucho tiempo con ella haciendo la ausencia de Darien menos larga. Seiya incluso era más divertido, no hablaba todo el tiempo de sus estudios.

Serena pensaba en todo esto cuando alguien la sorprendió por la espalda. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ami.

"¡Hola Serena!" saludó Ami alegremente "¿A dónde vas?"

"A ningún lugar" mintió dirigiendo la vista a la calle

"Claro y es por eso que llevas tanta prisa" dijo divertida "¿Irás a ver a Darien?" preguntó sonriente y un tanto entusiasta

"No. No iré a ver a Darien. Él no puede pasar todo el día conmigo, además, necesito hablar con Seiya"

Ami suspiró. Definitivamente no se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba.

"Iré a buscarlo a su casa, sé que me enfrentaré a sus hermanos, pero no me importa" dijo Serena algo agresiva

"Serena—"

"¡Tengo que hacerlo Ami!"

Ella miró a su amiga nerviosa "No iba a reprocharte eso. Tan solo quería decirte que no tienes que ir hasta su casa" al darse cuenta de que su amiga no entendía "Acabo de verlo en los jardines al lado del lago, debajo del puente"

Serena no esperó más, ni siquiera se despidió de Ami ni le agradeció la información. El puente estaba muy cerca de allí, llegaría en pocos minutos y no tendría que lidiar con Yaten ni con Taiki. Pensó que en esas condiciones sería más fácil la situación, pero estaba equivocada.

Al llegar a los jardines lo vio de pie a la orilla del río. Lucía cansado y especialmente triste. Nunca había sido tan difícil llegar hasta él y dirigirle la palabra.

Apenas iba a pronunciar algo y Seiya, sin voltear "Hola Bombón. ¿Para qué me buscaste?, porque esto no es una maravillosa coincidencia, ¿verdad?"

"Necesito hablar contigo" él estuvo a punto de interrumpirla "En verdad necesito que me escuches"

"Está bien" dio la espalda al lago, la miró mientras se sentaba "Siéntate aquí" dijo

Serena avanzó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Había extrañado estar así con él durante el día. "No sé cómo empezar" dijo confundida

"Entonces hazlo desde el principio" dijo él con una sonrisa

"Está bien. Entonces debo empezar dándote las gracias por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo, no sé qué habría hecho sintiéndome tan sola como me sentí el día que él se fue" ella esperó algún comentario sobre –él- pero Seiya no se detuvo en ese punto.

"No tienes porqué agradecer Bombón. Desde que te conocí he sentido la necesidad de protegerte" volvía a hacerlo, se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Ella se apartó un poco "Te convertiste en mi mejor amigo. Sé que a veces me comporto de manera infantil, pero no soy una niña."

"Lo sé" dijo él cariñosamente

"Me di cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mí al poco tiempo" Seiya tan solo sonrió "Sin embargo, preferí ignorarlo. Debía ser algo pasajero, siempre estabas jugando"

"Jamás jugaría con---"

"Déjame seguir, por favor" respiró profundamente y continuó "Lograste confundirme un par de veces..." él volvió a sonreír "Pero solo eso Seiya, no puedo corresponder a tu cariño de la forma que quisieras" siempre había sido difícil enfrentar una situación así sin evitar llorar, odiaba aceptar la verdad "Justo cuando comienzo a quererte de una forma diferente, todo debe cambiar" sus ojos brillaron

Él volvió a acercarse para secar sus lágrimas "¿Porqué debe cambiar? ¿Debo tener esperanza?"

"No" ella no se había explicado bien, volvía a confundir sus pensamientos y sus palabras "No quiero darte falsas ilusiones. No puedo seguir" su voz se quebr

"¿Porqué Bombón?" dijo él con un dejo de desesperación

"Lo que siento por ti no puede competir con el sentimiento que lleva años en mí" debía ser verdad lo que decía como para decirlo tan firmemente "Amo a Darien"

Seiya abrazó sus rodillas "¿Y él te ama tanto como te amo yo?"

El miedo recorrió la piel de Serena, en verdad no sabía la respuesta. Aunque él se lo había dicho un tiempo antes, no estaba segura. "Sé que me ama"

"Yo daría la vida por ti" tomándola de la barbilla se acercó a ella "Me gustaría poder hacerte feliz, tomar tus sueños y llevárselos al mar o echarlos a volar, y verte sonreír. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo entiendas?" murmur

"No necesito entender nada" replicó volteando el rostro, aquellas palabras movieron una vez más sus emociones _-Cualquier cosa, solo por verte sonreír- _recordó a Darien. Le dolió la cabeza aún más "No quiero lastimarte" dijo sinceramente

"Entonces dame una oportunidad Bombón. Si tan solo pudieras verme de una manera diferente" pidi

"Pero no debo" Serena se llevó las manos al cabello. "Tengo miedo de perderlo otra vez"

"Es porque no te has permitido salir de su sombra" Seiya hablaba sinceramente "Creía que no le guardaba rencor, pero al ver que te hacía tan triste y ahora, al ver que es tan frío contigo, me doy cuenta de que no eres feliz a su lado" se hincó delante de ella "No estás confundida" la distancia que quedaba entre ellos era mínima "Nunca me había sentido así antes. Nunca había querido a nadie de esta manera" Seiya le robaba el aliento y aún no sabía si ella correspondería

Una corriente de viento frío llegó desde su espalda _-Esperé en soledad toda una vida, tan solo para conocerte- _Serena no sabía qué hacer "No puedo traicionarlo" se fue.

--------------------

Había dormido casi toda la tarde, pero no era eso lo que la mantuvo despierta durante toda la noche.

Escuchó una voz lejana _-No se trata de un capricho- _su propia voz

_-Tan solo me preocupa que un día serás la Reina y lo único que haces es vigilar la Tierra. Aunque estés enamorada, ese sentimiento podría lastimarte- _su guardiana insistía tanto...

FLASH BACK

"Yo elijo que mi vida sea así" aquella muchacha tenía el cabello muy largo, su vestido era de telas blancas especialmente finas y delicadas; sus joyas y su porte eran de noble. Pero lo que revelaba su posición y origen era la luna creciente que brillaba en su frente. Pertenecía a la familia Real. Era la princesa de la Luna. 

"Pero aquí lo tienes todo. El Sol acaricia sutilmente tu piel y el viento entra hasta tu balcón. Vivimos rodeados de la luz que nos hace felices. Además Serenity, tenemos una vida larga y plena" le hablaba a su hija dulcemente, tratando de convencerla de que se quedara "Si te desposas con Endymion tendrás que ir a vivir a la Tierra donde los hombres son crueles y están rodeados de maldad y tentaciones"

"Eso no me importa madre" vio una sombra detrás de su puerta, no hizo caso y siguió "Desde allí la Luna luce tan hermosa... Encontré el amor en la Tierra, en Endymion y solo quiero estar con él para siempre" nada la haría cambiar su decisión.

"Dices que tu único deseo es estar con él por siempre. Debes recordar que Darien posee una vida completamente mortal. Cuando él se vaya tú te quedarás sola por largos años" intentó convencerla

Los ojos de Serenity comenzaron a brillar "Prefiero que sea así a vivir una eternidad sin él" le dio la espalda a su madre para ver al planeta azul por su balcón "Desde que lo vi por primera vez sé que nací para estar con él y nada me hará cambiar de decisión"

La Reina observó a su hija comprensivamente, sus ojos tristes revelaron lo que presentía: una historia diferente a la que su hija deseaba._ "_Un amor que no podrá completarse entre la Tierra y la Luna. Un mal presentimiento que terminará en un amor triste_" _pensó.

Serenity no comprendió la expresión de los ojos de su madre: su felicidad no le permitía ver la verdad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-------------------

**Notas: **

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado ˆˆ en pocos días voy a actualizar y subir la tercera parte. De una vez les advierto que será deocho capítulos, aproximadamente; así que por favor, no se desesperen... si les parece mejor, bájenlo a su compu, para que lean con calmita, no me enojo.Les prometo un buen final a todo esto, aunque espero no hacerla tan fácil: a mi también me gusta el drama y las intrigas jijiji. Dejen su review! Cuídense. GabYxA


	3. Lo que nunca sentiste

**LLEVARTE CONMIGO**

Por GabYxA

**PARTE 3**

Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto! Tenía planeado subirlo antes, pero ya saben de los problemas que hubieron en la página y todo eso... pero aquí ando, no me he ido ;) Espero que les guste esta tercera parte, que estoy segura les va a gustar a muchas. GabYxA

_-Te besé como a nadie en la Tierra, por tu amor yo gané varias guerras.Y viviendo en tus brazos mis sueños protegías... Todavía no entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió, decidiste que marcharte así sería lo mejor. He sufrido tantas noches sin ninguna explicación, hoy se terminó, esto se acabó-_

"**Lo que nunca sentiste" **

Por mucho tiempo había olvidado la decisión que tomó aquél día. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era su madre y que se había enamorado de la Tierra, de su Príncipe.

Los recuerdos de aquella vida eran pocos y solo llegaban de vez en cuando como destellos de días plenamente felices -_¿Porqué recordé esto?- _pensó

En ese momento Luna entraba por su ventana desviando a Serena de aquél extraño trance. "Se debe tratar de una señal¿no crees?" Luna ya había subido a su cama y miraba fijamente a Serena a los ojos. "Para que nunca olvides la decisión que tomaste aquél día durante el Milenio de Plata" se echó en los pies de su amiga "Elegiste compartir por siempre la vida con el Príncipe Endymion, Serenity"

"No me llames así, Luna. ¡Yo no soy Serenity!" abrazó una almohada, se dio la vuelta en su cama y cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir. Pero no fue así, seguía pensando en lo que había recordado -_Una señal de que debo seguir el camino que comencé aquél día- _pero no estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor.

El cielo de aquél sábado tenía las nubes más revueltas y grises que en días anteriores. La mañana parecía pronosticar un día imperfecto y para ella lo sería. Aquella tarde vería a Darien en el parque, pero no sabía si eso la hacía feliz.

La noche anterior recordó lo mucho que lo había amado, pero no sabía si seguía sintiendo lo mismo después de tantos años.

Salió de su casa temprano y fue al Café en el que se reunían ella y sus amigas todos los fines de semana. Al llegar, ellas ya estaban allí, se dirigió a su mesa y sin decir una palabra se sentó en el lugar vacío entre Ami y Mina dejando su bolso a un lado. Al levantar de nuevo la vista se dio cuenta de que Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru también estaban allí.

"Ellas tienen razón" dijo Michiru inspeccionándola con la vista "No luces muy bien."

Y Serena, dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a sus amigas, especialmente a Ami "No sé a qué te refieres" dijo rudamente

"Te ves distraída y pareciera que estás a punto de enfermar¿te pasa algo?" preguntó Hotaru comprensivamente

"Estoy bien" dijo la rubia, al ver que Michiru levantaba una ceja "El clima me ha afectado un poco" mintió

"No quiero que nos desviemos mucho del tema Serena, así que te hablaremos con la verdad y esperamos que tú también seas sincera" dijo Haruka con un dejo de desesperación "No te hace bien que sigas viendo a ese chico, Seiya" dijo con una mueca de desprecio "Puede ser una mala influencia para ti. Además, Darien ha regresado y no muestras mucho interés en él" dijo

Comenzaba a entender el objetivo de la presencia del par "Muestro el mismo interés que él muestra por mí" respondió Serena enojada

Pero Michiru no se detuvo en las palabras de Serena y continuó "Pasas demasiado tiempo con tu _amigo" _hizo el ademán de comillas con las manos "Y esa situación también le disgusta a sus hermanos, quienes no te desean lo mejor" no sabía qué mas decir para convencerla "¡No es conveniente que sigas viendo a Seiya, él solo busca jugar Serena, es un niño, tan solo busca confundirte! No debes ceder, debes ver con claridad las cosas, organizar prioridades. No puedes distraerte" dijo casi ordenando.

Serena miró a su alrededor, sus amigas agacharon la cabeza o desviaron la vista. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

"Seiya no busca jugar conmigo y tampoco desea confundirme. Nunca me había pedido que le correspondiera, no le importaba que solo fuéramos amigos. ¡No le importó cambiar las cosas hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo no era feliz con Darien!" dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Todas permanecieron en silencio y fue Rei quien habló esta vez "Con lo que dices tan solo nos demuestras que es cierto lo que dice Haruka. Seiya ha logrado confundirte en el intento de separarte de la persona a la que le siempre has sido fiel."

"No debes seguir viéndolo Serena. Sus palabras te distraen. Tú siempre has amado a Darien" dijo Michiru lentamente. Serena negaba con la cabeza "Amas a Darien y él regresó por ti" con voz dulce

"No regresó por mí. Regresó porque siente la obligación de estar conmigo" replicó. Ami estuvo a punto de opinar pero fue interrumpida. Serena se sintió peor "Apenas y me llama por teléfono y no muestra interés por mí o por lo que haga. Pero he descubierto que no me afecta su actitud. Amé a Darien por mucho tiempo." su voz tembló "Pero terminó" mintió

Sus amigas se inquietaron "Escucha Serena, estamos tratando de llevar una conversación tranquila. Debes relajarte y pensar en lo que estás diciendo porque tus palabras no tienen sentido. Es un capricho, estás confundida y desesperada, pero debes tranquilizarte" dijo Mina inconscientemente

¿_Un capricho_?- se preguntó "Tan solo deben darse cuenta de que a ustedes les importa más que a él la relación que pueda formarse entre Seiya y yo" sabía que no podía haber algo, pero los comentarios de sus amigas le molestaban "¿Qué les dice eso?" dijo insolentemente.

"Que entonces no debemos detenernos en tus sentimientos, sino en tu obligación, Princesa" una voz ronca llegó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Setsuna había estado allí desde el inicio, pero Serena no se había dado cuenta "Desde el inicio del tiempo naciste con privilegios que conllevan obligaciones, y una de ellas es seguir tu destino sin admitir distracciones ni errores. Aseguraste que tus sentimientos hacia él jamás cambiarían y al tomar la decisión de estar a su lado por siempre firmaste con tus palabras tu propio destino sobre un pergamino eterno. Yo te escuché aquél día" Serena recordó la sombra detrás de su puerta aquél día. Setsuna siguió "Pensaste que tu amor jamás terminaría. Ahora no puedes arrepentirte ni regresar el tiempo" tenía que ser severa con ella. Le dirigió una mirada de complicidad "En aquél tiempo te equivocaste... serás responsable de lo que vendrá al universo si cometes un error más" dijo

Serena pudo darse cuenta de lo que Setsuna insinuó "Nunca debí fijarme en el Príncipe de la Tierra, me equivoqué" recordó su sueño con dolor "Quieres decir que mi primer error fue arrebatar mi propia vida cuando él murió la primera vez" su voz temblaba, nunca antes había hablado de aquello "Y tienes razón al decir que ese fue un error, porque esa decisión fue la que sin duda llevó a los míos a la perdición. ¡Tienes tanta razón Setsuna! Debo seguir mi destino y no puedo cometer un error más" no le importaba ser irónica "Pero tampoco puedo renunciar a buscar lo mejor para mí" replicó

Setsuna pidió paciencia "Mereces ser feliz. Pero como ya lo mencioné, naciste con privilegios que conllevan obliga"

"¿Qué privilegios¿Años y años de luz y fragancia¿Larga vida? Por Dios, Setsuna, eso se terminó. ¡Yo no soy Serenity!" comenzaba a exasperarse otra vez "Ya no lo soy" dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma.

"Entonces debes entender que lo que queda ahora son solamente tus obligaciones" dijo ignorando el comentario de Serena

"Es que es una ironía" trató de explicar "Aquella decisión fue un error que nos llevó a la destrucción; hoy dices que esa decisión se convirtió en mi destino y que seguirlo es mi obligación" Serena levantó tanto la voz que comenzó a llamar la atención de las demás personas del Café "Supongo que mi felicidad jamás llegar� pues así cometa un error o siga mi deber, jamás la encontraré... porque mi felicidad jamás ha estado bajo la sombra de Darien" no quería que sus amigas notaran su inseguridad. Se puso de pie y salió.

_-Se hace tarde y Darien aún no llega- _Estaba decidida a decirle cómo se sentía –_Pero no llegó. Tiene mucho trabajo, vive ocupado y no tiene tiempo ni siquiera...-_

"Para ti" Un chico alto, de cabello negro y largo estaba de pie a sus espaldas. Al ver que Serena seguía distraída, repitió "Esta flor, para ti" ofreciéndosela

Ella la tomó "Gracias, es muy linda" dijo Serena

"Yo tengo otro concepto de lo que es la belleza, Bombón" dijo acercándose más

Serena se ruborizó _-¿Porqué lo hace todo el tiempo?- _pensó.

Seiya imaginó lo que ella hacía allí, sola. "¿A quién esperas?" Intentó disimular.

Suspiró "A Darien. Prometió que hoy no llegaría tarde, pero ya se retrasó…" consultó su reloj "… media hora" mintió

Él se dio cuenta "¿Seguirás esperándolo? Porque pensé que podríamos caminar un poco..."

"Yo—"

"Claro que si no estás dispuesta y prefieres esperar a _tu _Darien, lo entiendo" dijo Seiya bajando la voz.

"Sí quiero… ir contigo. Él no vendr� debe estar muy ocupado, estudiando, supongo" respondió poniéndose de pie. Quiso dejar la tristeza y la frustración en la banca del parque en la que había esperado por más de dos horas, pero la felicidad que sintió nacer de pronto, se desvaneció en unos segundos.

Seiya se dio cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba su amiga, le dolía ver que seguía sufriendo por su novio "Quiero ser sincero contigo, Bombón. Estás tratando de mantener una relación"

"Que ya no funciona. Es por eso que ya no quiero seguir. Darien ya no me ama" le molestó que él se diera cuenta y no le interesó dejarlo solo en el parque. -_No sirve de nada seguir pretendiendo que es real- _pensó

_-¿Quién dijo que el amor bastaba para ser feliz?- _

Quiso correr, pero sus piernas eran demasiado débiles. Caminó hasta la casa de Lita, donde sus amigas seguramente estarían reunidas.

"No puedes decir eso, no puedes estar segura. Debes hablar con él y juntos buscar la solución" sugirió Ami algo preocupada.

"Pero ya no tiene sentido. No le importó dejarme sola esperando. Esto no es nuevo. Antes de que él se fuera a América nuestras citas eran en su departamento o en una banca del parque. Siempre hemos sido muy diferentes... nada ha cambiado desde entonces" ahora estaba mas tranquila, hablar de lo que sentía solo con sus verdaderas amigas no le molestaba en lo absoluto

"Eso no te molestaba antes" dijo Minako cuidadosamente.

"Pero ahora es diferente, he cambiado" le dolió admitirlo "Él sigue mostrando un mínimo interés en mí y ya no lo soporto" dijo con sinceridad

Rei ayudaba a Lita a preparar la cena "Pero ¿lo sigues amando?" preguntó.

Serena se había preguntado muchas veces lo mismo y creía saber la respuesta "No lo sé" bajó la voz "Ni siquiera sé si lo he amado verdaderamente alguna vez" pero estaba segura de la verdad "Talvez lo que hemos sentido es obligación... cosas terribles pasarían si no seguimos nuestro"

"¡Pero no puedes estar a su lado y ser infeliz por siempre sólo por seguir tu destino¡Ouch!" Ami pisó a Mina por opinar como siempre tan imprudentemente.

"Yo pienso..." dijo Ami, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Mina "...que deben aclarar sus sentimientos. Talvez solo estés confundida. Pasaron muchísimo tiempo separados" explicó

"Aunque así fuera, Mina tiene razón: no puedo estar por siempre esperando por su atención. Merezco ser feliz¿verdad? " preguntó.

Sus amigas intercambiaron miradas de cansancio y preocupación; fue Rei quien finalmente contestó "Has sufrido mucho y es tiempo de que busques tu felicidad" retiró la tetera del fuego.

_¿De mí siempre enamorado?-_ Serena seguía despierta contemplando el techo de su recámara.

Darien llamó por teléfono por la madrugada "Discúlpame por no haber llegado. Consulté el reloj y me di cuenta de que todavía tenía un par de horas antes de verme contigo, pero perdí el sentido del tiempo, y cuando vi de nuevo el reloj, me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde" dijo intentando justificarse

_No necesito tus razones- pensó. _Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. "Lo supuse" dijo ella.

"Entonces¿me perdonas, Princesa?" trató de mostrarse cariñoso

Serena secó sus ojos y dijo lentamente "Tenemos que hablar Darien. Mañana te estaré esperando en el parque, a las ocho" dijo fríamente

Él dudó en contestar, tenía otros asuntos qué atender, pero la voz de Serena le decía que algo no iba bien "Claro... Te prometo que"

"No prometas, tan solo cúmplelo" colgó -_No me dejes esperando otra vez- _pensó.

Al día siguiente, en el parque:

"Ni siquiera me escuchará por estar pensando en sus asuntos" dijo para sí misma dando vueltas en el mismo lugar. Se sentía nerviosa, jamás en su vida se imaginó que haría lo que estaba por hacer. Siempre había estado segura de que pasaría con él el resto de su vida. Sus manos estaban frías, sus piernas temblaban.

Era justo la hora a la que habían convenido encontrarse. Así que llegó a la misma banca del día anterior y decidió no hacer caso a la frustración que había dejado allí.

Quince minutos tarde -_Esperé un año para verlo de nuevo, puedo esperar unos minutos más, puedo esperar para dejarlo- _Sintió un leve dolor en el estómago.

Pasó mas el tiempo "Disculpa la tardanza, pero mañana tengo el examen tan importante del que te hablé. Pasé todo el día de ayer, la madrugada y lo que me quedó de hoy preparándome para presentarlo; es algo complicado y—"

–_Si tan solo te dieras cuenta de lo que necesito. Realmente te necesito- _pensó decepcionada al escuchar las palabras del chico. "Por eso no viniste ayer, no me buscaste el día anterior, ni te interesaste por mí desde que llegaste" dijo Serena con voz cansada.

Darien no se sorprendió ni se percató del tono sarcástico de Serena "Me alegro que comprendas la situación, llegué a pensar que no entenderías" buscó sus manos.

"No es que comprenda, Darien. Es solo que no me interesa en lo absoluto" no le importó ser demasiado directa. No soportó que él no se diera cuenta de lo que quería decirle "¡Y tampoco me importa que me ignores todo el tiempo y que no te intereses por mí!" su voz se quebró

Él permaneció inmutable, su voz se tornó fría "Ahora te reconozco otra vez Serena. Me decepciona que no alcances a asimilar la importancia de mis asuntos. Te comportas un tanto egoísta. Pensé que habías cambiado esa actitud durante este año, pero veo que—"

Ella no podía creer que Darien hablara así "¿Egoísta¡Te fuiste por un año y no te importó dejarme sola, esperando por ti!" había reprimido esas palabras por mucho tiempo "Yo solo correspondo a lo que me has demostrado" no soportó seguir viendo los ojos del que hasta ese día había sido su novio; decidió darle la espalda.

"Estoy cansada de que me trates como a una niña; no te has dado cuenta de que ya no lo soy" se sentía débil, no podía dejar que la viera llorar, se alejó de él unos pasos "Tampoco soporto la manera en la que te diriges a mí, con tanta frialdad e impaciencia, como si fuera tu superior o tu hermana menor. Nunca te diste cuenta de que lo que significaba ser tu novia"

"¿Significaba?" preguntó confundido.

Serena se dio la vuelta, decidió verlo por última vez a los ojos "Debí decírtelo antes, cuando seguías lejos. Terminó desde hace mucho tiempo" pero el sentimiento seguía aferrado a su piel.

Pero la sintió lejana, hasta entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba Serena ¿cómo hacer que su voz la alcanzara otra vez?

"No puedes hablar así" se preocupó "Es normal que estés confundida, pasó mucho tiempo" intentó tomarla de las manos, pero ella lo rechazó. Darien cerró los puños fuertemente "En toda relación es normal llegar a este punto. ¿Porqué no te tranquilizas y hablamos de lo que—"

"Ya perdimos mucho, y no creo que el poco tiempo con el que dispones baste para cambiar mi decisión" Serena intentaba no escuchar sus palabras.

"Entonces¿aquí termina lo que construimos a través de los años?" se dio cuenta de que eso no funcionaría "¿Te olvidas de nuestro destino?"

Serena no quería escuchar "No lo olvido" le dolía la cabeza. -_Quiero que estemos juntos por siempre- _recordó su propia voz.

"¿Y la promesa que hicimos de estar siempre juntos, de amarnos siempre?" insistió exasperado.

"¡Confundimos nuestros sentimientos con la costumbre y con la obligación!" debía hacerlo entender "Fuimos manipulados por la fuerza del destino o algo parecido, no lo sé, pero no puedo seguir"

"Talvez tú lo hiciste, pero yo te amo tanto como la primera vez que te vi: cuando nos reencontramos en este mundo y mucho antes también, durante del Milenio de Plata" dijo. -_Cada que tengo un sentimiento creo que también tú lo estás sintiendo- _recordó

_Yo no soy Serenity-_ pensó ella una vez más. "No debiste ofrecerme lo que nunca sentiste, y ya no es tu responsabilidad cuidar de mí... ¡Olvida el pasado y olvida al maldito destino!" gritó

Darien resistió las ganas de corregirla en su vocabulario, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas; decidió ignorar las palabras de Serena y se acercó a ella "Escúchame: podemos intentarlo, si pones de tu parte. Princesa, si te esfuerzas, si pudieras entenderme, podemos salvar nuestra relación" no podía decir más.

"No puedo salvar algo que jamás—" Pero no estaba segura de lo que estuvo por decir "Me esforcé por ser feliz cuando no estabas, pero no lo logré y cambié demasiado. Ya no puedo hacer nada... y no me llames Princesa" pidió

Darien recordó _-No llames Bombón a mi novia- _pensó que Seiya había tenido que ver en la decisión de Serena. Sintió celos. "Entonces vete y cuando regreses te darás cuenta de que siempre me has amado. ¡A mí!"

Ella trató de ignorarlo "Y cuando pierdas la esperanza de que vuelva, te darás cuenta de que jamás te pertenecí. No regresaré a tu lado" dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Se alejó de él, caminado aprisa y sin voltear.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que él la alcanzara. "Pero tampoco estarás con él" la tomó de la cintura y la besó en un intento desesperado de recuperarla.

Serena no reaccionó, Darien le robaba el aliento _-En algún lugar, antes- _lo empujó "Déjame sola. No es por él. Me perdiste hace mucho tiempo" no podía seguir mintiendo, quería permanecer con la idea de que aquél beso había sido falso. Quería quedarse, y por esa razón era mejor irse en ese momento.

Él la soltó, la dejó ir haciendo un esfuerzo por entender lo que había pasado. Ya había caído la noche y una estrella fugaz apareció atravesando el cielo. Las nubes se desbordaron.

Debía alejarse de él, comenzó a correr. Necesitaba reprimir el impulso de buscar sus manos tibias otra vez.

_-Te estaré esperando la próxima vez-_

**Notas:**

Espero que les haya gustado esta tercera parte (estoy segura que muchas de uds. están dando saltitos... pobre Darien...) pero no se dejen llevar mucho por esta tercera parte, no será fácil para Seiya... porque como siempre "no les prometo nada" creo que me voy a hacer famosa por esa frase. Bueno, les mando muchos bss. GabYxA

"Muchas veces no es más que costumbre... ¿cómo estar segura? A veces debemos dejar ir lo que más amamos para darnos cuenta si era real. Esperamos no equivocarnos¿qué hacer si nuestra oportunidad de ser felices desaparece? ...No es costumbre, es confusión"

Les voy a contestar sus reviews de la primera y segunda parte, así que será muy largo, bueno, mas o menos:

Black Lady: me da gusto que Seiya te parezca un encanto… ya somos dos las que pensamos igual! Gracias por leer y dejar tu Review.

Shary: Lo siento mucho mucho! Pero te juro que no lo haré sufrir… mucho. No quería ke te pusieras triste jajaja, pero asi es la vida… Yo sé que él es el mejor y aún así no puedo decirte con quién se kedará… no me odies! Espero que te haya gustado la parte 3 ;) Gracias por tu review. Ahh y claro que voy a leer tus fics!

TanitaLove: yo estoy contigo de que debe ser horrible lo que le pasa al pobre sei, pero no te preocupes mucho. Irá mejor, aunque no puedo prometerlo P … ok ok, será un pokito más lo que sufrirá. Gracias por leer y dejar tus reviews.

Nancy: me da muchisimo gusto que te gustara mi fic ¡ Gracias por tu review!

Amynaoko: gracias por tu comentarios, de vdd!… no puedo decirte nada de cierto. Espero que sigas leyendo, muchas gracias por tus reviews. Bss

>Me he dado cuenta de que varias dicen "tonto darien" pobre muchacho! En fin, por algo debe ser

Harumikyyy: creo que ya te diste cuenta de que cumplí con la parte de darle papel a haru y a michiru… desde el principio lo tenía planeado, así que no hacían falta tus amenazas amigui  jajaja por cierto, todas estarán en mi historia, no se preocupen porque estarán mucho. Wen, gracias por tus porras y siento mucho no poderte decir lo que seguir� pero te prometo que estará muuuy bien. Haruu ya portate bien por favor! Jajaja P Bss

Usagi: gracias por dejar tu review! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado… ya lo he terminado, solo que las haré esperar pokito… lo seguiré subiendo por partecitas. Bss

Sailorlivimoon: a mi tambien me gustan muchísimo esos dos, por eso ha sido muy difícil decidir¡ pero no te preocupes, elegí bien ;) escribí el fic porque, como dices, no hubo este tipo de trama en la serie. Gracias por tus comentarios, me dio muchisimo gusto leer tu review ˆˆgracias por tus porras! Y sip, espero que la historia vaya mejorando… pero no puedo decirte con kien se kedar� sorry, tendrás que seguir leyendo ;) Ya te agregué a mi msn, espero encontrarte prontito. Cuídate

eliz: me da gusto que te guste mi historia! No te puedo asegurar que estarán juntos pero tampoco puedo prometerte lo contrario… a mi también me encanta Seiya de vdd, pero como ya dije, no se confíen mucho de la Parte 3, osea no lo mates aún por fis ˆˆ no es tan malo, ya lo verás. Sorpresas? Claro! ;) Gracias por tu review.

NeoMoonSeren: vv ke mal que no te guste seiya… pero no te preocupes, Darien será bieeen importante en capitulos siguientes ;) aunque en este ultimo no lo hice muy feliz… espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, te aseguro ke te va a gustar. Gracias por tu review!

Neo-gaby: tocalla! Pues si va a ser algo cortito, aunque para mí fue suficiente, serán 9 capítulos en total, ya los terminé… no me preguntes más. Gracias por tus comentarios! Prontito subo lo demás! Bss

Haruka: gracias por tus comentarios! Me da gusto que leas mi fic… espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, entraron haru y michiru! Y seguirán apareciendo, así que espero que te guste más ;) Sigue leyendo mi historia ˆˆbesos

Asosa76: Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por el ánimo! De vdd, agradezco tu review ˆˆ

Ladystarichardson: a mi tambien me duele hacer sufrir a nuestro Sei… pero justamente como escribiste, en el Corazon no se manda… aunque las cosas ya cambiaron un pokito en esta ultima parte ;) aun así no puedo asegurar la pareja, porque como te diste cuenta y como era mi intención, ella está más que confundida. Gracias por tus comentarios y por tu review ˆˆBss

Gracias a todas dejen sus reviews!


	4. Tu luz El inicio del tiempo

**PARTE 4**

"_Tu luz - El inicio del tiempo"_

Hola. Espero que todas estén muuuy bien. Esta vez no las hice esperar mucho, pasa que ya estoy de vacaciones! Y entonces ya tengo más tiempo ˆˆ

Esta cuarta parte (qué emoción:P) está dividida en dos capítulos a su vez; tan solo fue para diferenciarlas, porque tengo que confesar que "El inicio del tiempo" es de las partes que más me gustan de mi propio fic… talvez pensarán que soy vanidosa o modesta, pero esta parte del manga y de la serie siempre me ha gustado. Espero que les guste la forma en que lo redacté, me tardé muchísimo en elegir las palabras correctas para poder terminarlo ˆˆ Sé que al final esta cuarta parte va a cambiar mucho las cosas en la historia.

Gracias por sus reviews, los contesto al terminar. Les mando muchos besos. Cuídense pero portándose mal 

p.d. Las últimas líneas las escribí en uno de esos momentos de inspiración en la interminable clase de Administración mezclado con el efecto de mi sentimiento de desesperación por otras cosas.

GabYxA

"**Tu luz"**

Debía encontrar un lugar donde sentirse segura. Sus brazos habían sido para ella un refugio por mucho tiempo. Pero había terminado. Pensó en visitar a Rei, pero se sentía incapaz de hablarle de lo que había pasado momentos antes. No quería hablar con nadie, quería quedarse sola para siempre, sin sentir ni llorar.

_-Pero yo te amo tanto como la primera vez que te vi.- _Las palabras de Darien reaparecían como gritos por la calle y hacían eco al golpear las ventanas de los edificios. No sabía porqué, pero intentaba olvidarlo.

Gritó llevándose las manos a su cabello"¡Déjame en paz!" con todas sus fuerzas.

Se detuvo, iría al puente. Caminó con paso apresurado en dirección opuesta. No pensaba, tan solo deseaba llegar hasta él, allí terminaría todo.

Llegó al pie de las escaleras y las subió a toda prisa. Corrió hasta llegar al centro del puente, desde donde se veía gran parte de la ciudad. Sin saber cómo, subió hasta el barandal. Sintió el viento del sur golpeando su espalda.

_-Eres la única razón por la que regresé- _recordó el día que vio su silueta caminar hacia ella "Te conozco demasiado, pero tú no sabes de mí. Todo este tiempo… No sabes lo que quiero ni lo que busco" dijo para sí misma. Había perdido el sentido por un momento, reaccionó. -_No puedo dejarme vencer. Debo ser fuerte_- sintió vértigo. El viento acarició su cabello "Él tiene razón, soy muy egoísta" bajó -_Mamá debe estar preocupada por mí- _pensó "Hay tantas personas que en realidad me necesitan" Debía regresar a su casa. Había traicionado todos sus esfuerzos y los de sus amigas que tantas veces se sacrificaron por ella. Bajó del puente y siguió caminando.

Sintió que el pasado la seguía. Miedo. Entonces se encontró con unos brazos que la tomaron fuertemente. Sin ver el rostro de el extraño "¿¡Qué demonios...?! ¡Suélteme!" reconoció las manos de su amigo.

"¿Porqué corres Bombón?" dijo sonriendo, pero al notar que por la mejilla de la chica corría una lágrima se sintió terrible "Supuse que te dejaría esperándolo otra vez y vine por ti" la miró fijamente a los ojos "¿Te dejó sola otra vez?" preguntó lo obvio.

Ella no contestó, se soltó de las manos de su amigo. Pero a él no le importó "No te mereces esa vida. Debes ser fuerte y dejarlo atrás" dijo el chico.

"Es lo que hice Seiya. ¡Es lo que intento lograr!" le dio la espalda "Pensé que sería más fácil dejarlo ir. Decidí convencerme de que es lo mejor, pero es muy difícil: nunca conocí la vida tan apartada de la suya y tengo miedo de sentirme más sola que antes" explicó. Darien no estaba cerca, no contuvo el llanto

"No tienes porqué sentirte sola" dijo Seiya acercándose, la abrazó "Cuando lo olvides por completo verás la luz a tu alrededor" era difícil explicarle "Tu luz, la que su espalda no te dejaba ver" Serena se deslizaba de entre sus brazos hacia el vacío y no encontraba la manera de recuperarla "Olvídalo Bombón" murmuró

"Parece que la felicidad no es mi destino" sus palabras se rescataron de entre los sollozos "No entiendo cómo seré feliz si lo que estaba escrito para mí era estar con él. Pero todo se perdió con el tiempo y no encontré otra forma de recuperarlo" no pudo decir más

Seiya besó su mejilla "Entonces acepta la felicidad que yo te ofrezco" dijo a su oído.

Había terminado con Darien después de varios años, y aún así no podía aceptar a Seiya. No podía traicionar la memoria de su Príncipe -_Pero yo no soy Serenity- _pensó.

Intentó borrar esos pensamientos de su mente. Levantó la cara y sonrió "Por favor, llévame a mi casa, Seiya" la lluvia se confundió con sus lágrimas, pero no se sintió segura.

Serena pidió a su amigo que la dejara sola unas calles antes de llegar a su casa, deseaba seguir caminando sola. Él la dejó allí. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que tocara a su puerta. Una mujer de ojos azul oscuro abrió "Estaba preocupada. ¿Dónde estuviste?" preguntó

"He sido tan tonta, mamá" se arrojó a su pecho llorando, pero no pudo explicarle el porqué.

Su madre la abrazó "¿Qué ha pasado Serena?" hacía mucho que su hija no lloraba de aquella manera.

"Decidí que terminara" dijo la chica entre sollozos "Pensé que sería lo mejor y ahora me siento más sola que antes" Serena estaba empapada, afuera llovía fuertemente.

Mamá Ikuko llevó a su hija al interior de la casa. Subió las escaleras con ella, llegó hasta su cuarto y la recostó en su cama. Besó su frente y esperó allí hasta que se quedara dormida.

"**El inicio del tiempo"**

_-Cuando nació la ilusión, cuando te conocí- _

La Tierra, el planeta azul llevando en brazos la esperanza y la posibilidad. Contemplar la Tierra desde la Luna… eso debían sentir las personas de aquél planeta al contemplar el cielo.

"Si sigues admirando la Tierra terminarás enamorándote de ella" dijo la gata negra mientras cruzaba por la enorme puerta blanca. Ella llevaba en su frente una brillante luna creciente. "¿Qué es tan especial para que lo contemples día a día?"

"Nada" mintió la chica "Tan solo me pregunto cómo se ha de contemplar Luna desde allí" dijo sin apartar la mirada del planeta azul que veía desde su balcón.

"No sabes mentir, Serenity. Lo buscas noche y día" la gata llegó hasta la cama a mitad de la recámara "Y cuando lo encuentras, no dejas de sonreír el día siguiente"

"No tengo idea a qué de refieres" dijo ruborizándose. Se dio la vuelta "Yo no busco nada allí abajo" tomó su peine de plata y se sentó en su cama; comenzó a peinar el largo cabello rubio.

Luna se preocupó al encontrar ilusión en los ojos de la niña "El Príncipe Endymion, él es a quién buscas y contemplas desde tu balcón. Desde la noche en que lo viste salir a los jardines de su palacio, no puedes desviar la vista de su planeta" dijo bajando la voz.

Serenity dejó de peinarse y miró fijamente a la gata "No tienes idea Luna, de lo hermoso que es el Príncipe de la Tierra. El hombre más fuerte y maravilloso que ningún otro. Desearía un día escuchar su voz" confesó

Luna se impresionó con lo que acababa de decir su Princesa. "Y tú no tienes idea de lo grave que es lo que acabas de decir" la reprendió "Él es mortal, es de la Tierra: no es para ti" aquello no funcionaría con la niña "¡No te conoce!" insistió

"¿Quién debe decidir si alguien es o no para mí? ¿Mi madre? ¿Lo que le convenga a este Reino?" preguntó tristemente, Luna desvió la vista "Además, el hecho de que él no me conozca no es importante. Tan solo es cuestión de llegar hasta él" se asomó de nuevo por el balcón mas alto del palacio color perla.

"Algo que nunca harás" replicó Luna y anticipándose a la pregunta de Serenity "Porque yo no lo permitiré" se acurrucó sobre la cama.

Ella dejó el peine sobre su mesa de noche, se puso de pie y apagó todas las velas de su recámara. Llegó otra vez hasta su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas de seda blanca. A sus pies Luna había caído dormida.

"Entonces esperaré hasta que la luz de mil soles alumbren mi balcón y él pueda encontrarme desde su jardín" dijo Serenity para sí misma.

Cinco noches después, Serenity volvía a salir a su balcón. Había escapado de una recepción Real que se celebraba en su nombre en el Gran Salón de su palacio.

Dirigió la vista hasta el planeta azul. Sabía exactamente dónde encontrar lo que buscaba. Llegó hasta el majestuoso palacio de la Tierra, y siguió hasta el jardín. Endymion no estaba allí.

_-Algo va mal- _pensó -_Él siempre sale por las noches, toma una rosa y se recuesta en el jardín- _se preocupó"¿Dónde estás, mi Príncipe?"su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que en ese momento salía una silueta oscura del palacio.

Él intentaba correr, pero lucía demasiado débil para lograrlo. Cayó e intentó ponerse en pie. La oscuridad cayó sobre Endymion; se colapsó a unos pasos de los rosales.

Sin perder tiempo, Serenity regresó a su recámara con la intención de cerrar la puerta principal. No debía ser vista pero Luna llegó corriendo en ese momento; la había estado buscando la última media hora.

"¿Qué pretendes, Princesa?" preguntó sospechando algo. "¿No intentarás—"

"Debo ir con él, Luna" cerró la puerta cuando ella entró "Endymion está enfermo. Algo va mal, intenta escapar de su palacio" dijo nerviosa

Luna sacudió la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender "¡¿Quieres bajar hasta la Tierra y encontrarte con un extraño?!"

"Sí" dijo Serenity ingenuamente "Me ayudarás, ¿verdad?"

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio "Está bien, Princesa. Si eso es lo que en verdad deseas" dijo finalmente.

"Gracias, Luna. Si mamá o alguien más me busca—" pidió

Luna asintió "Tan solo, evita los problemas, por favor. Recuerda que eres la Princesa de la Luna" sus propias palabras le dijeron que no era correcto, pero Serenity no lo pensó dos veces.

Sintió la brisa de la noche, cayó a través de las nubes, se sintió más pesada mientras se acercaba a la Tierra. Logró llegar hasta el jardín, él no debía estar muy lejos de allí.

Buscó entre la oscuridad la silueta oscura de Endymion -_En algún lugar cerca, recostado, sonriendo- _pensó angustiada.

Lo encontró. Endymion yacía a unos pasos de ella, estaba inconsciente, pero nadie había más se había percatado ni había ido en su ayuda, solo ella.

Llegó hasta él, se arrodilló para tomar su mano. Al darse cuenta de que él no la miraba se llenó de miedo -_¿Qué te ha ocurrido mi Príncipe, para que hayas deseado huir de tu propio palacio?_- Acarició el rostro del muchacho. No sabía qué hacer, tan solo desear con todas sus fuerzas que se curara.

Por primera vez sintió que nunca volvería a sentirse sola, se sentía protegida y muy cansada; había utilizado mucha energía para lograr llegar hasta allí. Se recostó a la luz de la Luna, con su príncipe a un lado. Él comenzaba a respirar sin dificultad.

Las nubes pasaron descubriendo la luna llena que se dirigía al horizonte. Se sentía inmensamente feliz. "Ellos sienten lo mismo que yo cuando contemplo la Tierra desde mi balcón, cuando levantan la vista hasta la luna: esperanza" dijo para sí misma, fue escuchada.

"¿Cómo es que admiras la Tierra? ¿Desde el cielo del que has llegado?" preguntó Endymion incorporándose.

Serenity se sobresaltó. Evadió la pregunta. "Comenzaba preguntarme cuándo es que despertarías" nerviosa se acercó a él y retiró un mechón de cabello oscuro de la frente del muchacho.

Sus ojos azules brillaron al encontrarse con la mirada oscura que la absorbía y fascinaba; pero los ojos negros del príncipe no reconocieron a la persona que había acudido para cuidarlo: en el pecho llevaba un cristal, su vestido tenía perlas bordadas, su piel era delicada y llevaba una luna creciente en la frente, el signo de la nobleza, de la Familia Real del Reino de la Luna.

Su voz cambió "¿Cómo es que una dama como usted pudo encontrarme?" preguntó

"Yo... tan solo, lo vi caer" respondió nerviosamente "Qué hacía usted en ese estado huyendo de su palacio, es mi pregunta" Nunca había deseado tanto verse linda.

"No huía. Me sentí enfermo y decidí tomar aire fresco" dijo. Serenity se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un muchacho orgulloso. "Pero ya no importa pues cuidó muy bien de mí ¿Puedo preguntar por su nombre? Pues hasta ahora sé que podría tratarse de un ángel… o una diosa" dijo hundiéndose en sus ojos azules

Ella se ruborizó, vaciló en revelar su nombre. Sintió que si se lo decía el trato que estaban llevando desaparecería; pero necesitaba que él lo supiera "Te lo diré si antes me haces una promesa" pidió

"Lo que desees" dijo impacientemente

"Debes encontrarme aquí cada noche en que la luna llena llegue a tu cielo. Pero no debes decirle a nadie que nos hemos conocido" propuso sin saber lo que él respondería

"Te estaré esperando la próxima vez" aceptó buscando su mano.

Serenity sonrió. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse, tenía muy poco tiempo para regresar al palacio "Soy de la Luna" dijo con voz suave

El príncipe recordó sus propias palabras -_Debemos detener esta guerra sin sentido_-

Ella interrumpió sus pensamientos "Mi nombre es Serenity" lo soltó y regresó a través de las nubes. Endymion se dio cuenta hasta entonces que había conocido a la Princesa de la Luna.

Así espero día a día, un mes completo para reencontrarse con ella y con sus brillantes ojos azules. Serenity siguió contemplando la Tierra cual rosa desde su balcón.

La noche en que la luna llena se mostró con todo su esplendor sobre la Tierra, ella bajó hasta el jardín donde la esperaba su príncipe.

Siempre había querido saberlo "¿Cómo es la Tierra desde la Luna?" preguntó él descansando sobre el regazo de la niña.

"Como una enorme y azul bola de cristal" contestó Serenity con voz divertida mientras acariciaba un mechón negro.

Endymion la vio fijamente, buscó palabras para describir lo que estaba pensando "La Luna es más hermosa desde que te conocí, ahora sé que todos los días sonríes desde tu balcón" explicó.

Serenity se ruborizó mientras sonreía una vez más. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz pero guardó silencio.

"Con el viento a nuestro alrededor, a tu lado, mi corazón se siente en paz, porque sé que este nuevo sentimiento también tú lo estás sintiendo" murmuró él. Sonrió sintiéndose vulnerable.

_-Tan cálido, cuando estoy contigo, me lleno de fuerza, mi corazón se alegra- _Necesitaba decirle"Quiero que estemos juntos por siempre, quiero permanecer de esta manera" dijo sin más

Endymion se incorporó mientras tomaba la barbilla de su princesa. Besó su mejilla. Respiraron al mismo tiempo "Eternamente" Besó sus labios con dulzura. Nunca la dejaría sola, siempre cuidaría de ella.

Luna reprendió a Serenity, pero no logró hacer que ella dejara de bajar cada mes para encontrarse con el muchacho, las visitas a la Tierra continuaron. Ella regresaba más ilusionada y feliz que antes.

"Has ido a la Tierra otra vez, Serenity" dijo la guardiana de Mercurio adivinando el porqué de su mirada distraída.

"El Príncipe de la Tierra no es para ti. Su reino y el tuyo están enemistados, tu madre no lo aceptará" replicó la guardiana del planeta Marte

"Deberá hacerlo, cuando se de cuenta de la forma en que lo amo" dijo Serenity suspirando "Y hasta que eso ocurra, seguiré viendo a Endymion. No puedo dejarlo ir, él espera por mí" suspiró acariciando su largo cabello "Y yo lo amo" insistió.

Un día la Princesa fue vista por su madre mientras se preparaba irse. Ella la reprendió por bajar a aquél planeta sin protección a encontrarse con el Príncipe de la Tierra. Intentó convencerla de que aquello no resultaría al final, pero su hija decidió buscar nuevamente a Endymion.

Serenity estaba muy triste por la mirada y advertencias de su madre "No debemos seguir encontrándonos de esta manera, nunca más" dijo

"¿Puedo saber la razón?" preguntó Endymion tomando sus manos.

"Habitantes de la Luna y de la Tierra no deben tener contacto unos con otros. No de esta manera. Son las leyes del universo. No puedo enamorarme de ti…" contestó llorando. Endymion se acercó "…pero ya es demasiado tarde" lo besó. No podía renunciar a él, lo necesitaba y juró bajo la luz de la luna llena que viviría por él. Sería eterno, como él se lo había prometido.

Pasó el tiempo. Serenity y Endymion decidieron vivir y ser felices en la Tierra; la Reina no pudo prohibirlo, él era todo para su hija, así que tan solo hubo una condición: celebrarían el compromiso de la Princesa con el Príncipe de la Tierra en los jardines de la Luna, deseando que aquél compromiso despejara los problemas que habían surgido con la aristocracia de la Tierra.

El día de la fiesta llegó y Serenity se preparó con ayuda de sus amigas; ellas arreglaron los dobleces de su vestido blanco, acomodaron la tiara de cristal en su frente y colocaron sus joyas en su muñeca y en su pecho. La Princesa tomó su espejo y peinó su largo cabello por última vez, nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

En seguida escuchó música fuera del palacio, corrió hasta la ventana y pudo ver a su príncipe llegar a los jardines. Él caminaba por la alfombra roja, seguido por los miembros de la nobleza de la Tierra. A lo lejos, una nube oscura expandiéndose.

FLASHBACK

"Debemos detener esta guerra sin sentido" explicaba Endymion a sus guardianes "No los traiciono, tampoco a este planeta, pero apoderarnos de el Reino de la Luna no significa nuestra prosperidad" explicó dirigiéndose a las puertas de su Palacio.

Ellos no respondieron, llevaban días distanciados de su Príncipe. En su lugar contestó una mujer "Usted tiene la última palabra, príncipe Endymion, y sus guardianes harán lo que usted disponga" su voz era tan fría como su corazón -_Pero yo no obedezco órdenes de nadie. Un eclipse y todo terminará. Endymion, la princesa no se interpondrá en ninguno de mis planes. El reino de la Luna será mío- _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Serenity nunca había deseado tanto llegar hasta a su lado y abrazarlo.

"Ya es tiempo" dijo una de sus amigas, quien llevaba un vestido color naranja "Tu Príncipe espera" dijo sonriendo

Serenity dejó que sus amigas se adelantaran, mientras ella seguía contemplándose en el espejo _-Hago lo correcto- _pensó -_Y seré muy feliz- _Salió aspirando profundamente y bajó las escaleras de su alcoba hasta llegar al Gran Salón. Allí la esperaba su madre, la Reina Serenity, quien tan solo sonrió a su hija con los mismos ojos tristes. Todo estaba listo, la noche había caído.

Serenity se encaminó hasta los jardines, llegó hasta donde Endymion esperaba. Un beso, y se tomaron de la mano. Todo comenzó a llegar a su fin.

Gritos desgarradores, estruendos provenientes de todas partes, siluetas en la oscuridad, pero Endymion seguía a su lado, se sentía segura. Pero algo ocurrió. Endymion la soltó y corrió hasta donde las luces se reunían, hacia el origen de aquella oscuridad que había llegado amenazando la paz y esplendor del Reino de la Luna.

Beryl había encontrado oportunidad de llegar hasta allí a través de un eclipse con una oscuridad muy poderosa. Las guardianes del universo fueron derrotadas una a una. Confusión y dolor por todas partes. Serenity estaba muy cerca, sin duda el objetivo principal de aquél ataque era quitarle la vida. Era lo que buscaba para finalmente hacerlo suyo.

La fuerza que sobrevivía a la desesperación llegó hasta ella, la mataría. Endymion corrió y se interpuso entre el rayo de oscuridad y Serenity. Lo derrumbó, cayó en silencio suavemente. Ella gritó a mitad de la noche poniéndose de rodillas frente a su Príncipe, como el día que lo conoció.

"¡No! ¡Endymion!" lo tomó de las manos, lo abrazó contra su pecho "Por favor ¡NO!"

"Esperé en soledad todo este tiempo, tan solo para conocerte" sus ojos que hasta entonces brillaban, comenzaban a opacarse. Mil tormentas se reunieron en su mirada mientras su mano tomó la de su prometida.

Ella lo besó suavemente, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Debía darle su energía, conseguir que siguiera respirando; pero no funcionaría, se dio cuenta cuando su mano dejó de oprimir la suya. "Te amo" perdió las fuerzas en su último suspiro "Serenity" la fuerza incapaz de perdonar le arrebató la vida.

"¡ENDYMION, NO!" Serenity gritó sintiéndose completamente sola. En medio de la destrucción y el silencio lloró y suplicó, pero nada le regresaba a su Príncipe. Quedaba el vacío. Frío y silencio.

"Un sello a la Luna y a todo lo que existe, para contener el mal. Les confiaré el futuro, protegerán el Cristal de Plata" pronunció la Reina Serenity al ver casi completa la pesadilla que había tenido. "Y serán felices"

La oscuridad seguía allí, escuchó la voz su madre quien luchaba por permanecer en pie y por liberar el Reino de Luna. "Prefiero que sea así a vivir una eternidad sin él" repitió. No estaba dispuesta a seguir viviendo. Tomó la espada que seguía a un costado de su Endymion y se hizo una con ella. La hoja plateada desgarró suavemente su piel mientas su vestido se teñía de rojo. Sintió el sutil veneno fundirse en su sangre.

----------

"¡ENDYMION!" Serena despertó de madrugada, su llanto rompió el silencio. Esta vez había recordado demasiado, más de lo que podía soportar.

"¡Serena! Hija, ¿qué te ocurre?" su madre llegó hasta su habitación que comenzaba a pintarse de colores tenues "¿Tuviste un mal sueño?" amanecía.

La muchacha fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra. -_El único hombre al que he amado en realidad- _pensó. Había sido demasiado real, tanto que le era imposible pensar con claridad: la oscuridad y los gritos seguían en su cabeza e inundaban su habitación.

No sabía qué significaba el nombre que su hija había gritado, pero se sintió incapaz de preguntar. Seguramente significaba un mal recuerdo. Eso pensó. "Estás ardiendo en fiebre" dijo su madre tocando su frente "Me preocupas mucho Serena" La abrazó sin sentirla realmente como suya, siempre había sido así.

Era incapaz olvidar cada imagen. Cada lágrima le dolía tanto como aquella hoja plateada _-Existías y yo te buscaba. Soñé que éramos reales- _No podía evitar sentir el miedo a cada segundo con más fuerza sobre su piel -_Vivo pretendiendo que nunca desperté para no recordar que aún respiro- _

**Notas:**

¿Qué les pareció? Supongo que ya se imaginan lo que sigue, pero de todas formas sigan leyendo y déjenme sus reviews, ok? Besos a todas, cuídense muchísimo. Ahora les contesto sus reviews del capítulo tres:

Neo-gaby: No te dejé tanto tiempo en suspenso :P espero que te haya gustado esta cuarta parte, que como supondrás, hará más difíciles las cosas para nuestro Seiya... pobre, pero no te preocupes mucho tocaya Gracias por tu review. Bss.

Chris: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! Me da gusto que no todas odien a Darien! No puedo prometerte que no va a sufrir, pero ya te darás cuenta con esta cuarta parte por dónde va la historia (no van tan mal con él ;). Bss.

Carrie: ¡Me entiendes a la perfección! Todo lo que me escribiste en tu review es verdad, es justamente lo que quería expresar!! Espero seguir causando esa emoción en ti. Ojalá te haya gustado la cuarta parte también. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios ;; Bss.

Sailor Angel7: Gracias por tu review! Infieres bien y te habrás convencido de lo que me escribiste con esta cuarta parte… Hasta para mí fue difícil seguir escribiendo después del tercer capítulo, pero ya tienes el resultado. Cuídate y sigue leyendo, pls. Bss

TaNiTaLoVe: Siento mucho lo de tu novio… tan solo déjame decirte que te mereces lo mejor, no lo olvides. Estoy contigo con que es horrible lo que pueden llegar a hacer o decir los hombres… Te mando un abrazo, y en cuanto pueda te prometo que leo un fic tuyo. Bss.

Diosa Hikari: Gracias por tus ánimos!!! Espero que te cada vez te guste más. Tienes razón con lo que dices sobre Darien y Seiya, pero no lo sé, lo voy a pensar. Sé que con este último capítulo cambió un poquito la idea sobre Darien, ¿no? Bueno, cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review. Bss.

Shary: ¿Poqué no quieres a Darien? Jajaja, está bien, no te culpo… pero sé que después de esta cuarta parte no lo odias tanto… ¿o sí? Es que eres muy difícil de persuadir jijiji y sé que ya tienes una idea de lo que va a pasar, ¿verdad? Pero no estés muy segura! Gracias por tus comentarios, me da gusto que sea de tu agrado ˆˆ esa fue mi intención desde el inicio. Y no te preocupes, no haré sufrir mucho a Seiya… solo pokito. Por cierto, no he podido leer algun fic tuyo, estoy bien atareada ultmamente, pero ya verás que lo voy a hacer. Bss.

Amynaoko: Gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capitulo que, como ya estarás dándote cuenta, podrá voltear las cosas otra vez… Gracis por seguir mi fic. Bss

Vega de la Lira: Eres muy linda, muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!! ;; Estoy bien contenta! ¿el mejor? Estoy segura de ke hay muchos otros muy buenos, pero me da gusto que me reconozcas entre todos! No me imaginé que alguien pudiera pensar algo así de mi historia!!! Espero que este cuarto capítulo te haya gustado mucho tambien (es de mis favoritos ˆˆ) Sigue leyendo, pls! Te mando muchos besos. Cuídate! (Gracias otra vez ;)

Asosa76: Me encanta que te haya gustado!!! Estoy contigo con que es horrible sentirse como ella… justo como dices, relegada y confundida.. Y saliendo un poco de la historia tengo que decir que a veces debemos ver el lado positivo de la situación para no dejar ir lo que ha sido mágico y que seguirá siendo real. Regresando, tienes razón… no valdría la pena sin esfuerzo! Espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capítulo… ya te imaginarás lo que sigue.

A todas un abrazo. Gracias por leer mi fan fic y sigan dejando sus reviews! ;)

GabYxA (Y arriba Tamaulipas!!)


	5. Mi forma de amar

**LLEVARTE CONMIGO**

Por GabYxA

**PARTE 5**

Ey! Tanto tiempo sin escribir por aquí. No había tenido tiempo de subir este capítulo porque primeramente me fui de viaje y luego mi hermano no soltaba la computadora y ayer tampoco pude porque a veces Fan Fiction no me quiere :P pero aquí estoy con lo prometido, mi parte cinco!

Espero que les guste mucho terminé con los últimos detalles hace un par de minutos (es que cada que leo alguna parte de mi Fic cambio aunque sea una palabra) pero ya está lo mejor que pude.

Este es un capítulo de transición pero no menos importante. En él, como en todos, intento expresar de cierta forma algunos sentimientos o emociones que hemos sentido en algún momento de nuestra vida, por eso elegí a Serena como protagonista; porque es un personaje que es capaz de sentir de todo, así como nosotras ;) Ella ama, sufre, se apasiona y se entristece, es en ocasiones orgullosa y a veces vulnerable...en fin, es como yo y como todas. Es difícil describir lo que nos ayuda a crecer, pero es lo mejor que pude hacerlo. Talvez sea mucha información para un solo capítulo... y talvez algunas me odien al final (porque intentaré justificar a cierto personaje) pero les prometo resolverlo todo de la mejor forma que pueda. Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme, contesto sus reviews al final. Gracias por leer!

GabYxA

**x-x-x-x**

**Mi forma de amar**

La mañana transcurrió tranquila para todos los habitantes de esa enorme ciudad, pero Seiya seguía inquieto. Debía verla, el pecho le oprimía, tenía un mal presentimiento y debía comprobar que ella estuviera bien. Era temprano, sus hermanos seguían dormidos en su departamento y aprovechó el momento para salir a buscarla.

"Buenos días, Señora Tsukino" saludó amablemente "¿Se encuentra Serena?"

La mujer cruzó la puerta y la cerró lentamente por fuera. "Mi hija sí esta, querido. Pero está indispuesta" dijo en voz baja.

Seiya se preocupó. El día anterior había visto a su amiga muy alterada y angustiada. La conducta de Serena había sido muy extraña; había terminado con su novio al que siempre había amado, después podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Lo que más temía era que pudiera lastimarse a sí misma, aunque no pareciese ese tipo de chicas. Aunque no quería pensar eso de ella, sabía que una persona en esa situación lo haría sin pensar. Su respiración se detuvo y se apresuró a preguntar. "¿Está bien¿Puedo hacer al--?"

"No, no, no. Está bien" dejó la voz dulce y retomó una seria y apagada "Tan solo enfermó. Ayer regresó muy noche, estaba empapada" Seiya se tranquilizó. Mamá Ikuko se dio cuenta de que podía decírselo a él "Creo que terminó con _él_, después de todo este tiempo. Se sentía muy mal, y si a eso le agregamos la noche helada de ayer y el mal sueño que tuvo..." susurró como si se tratara de un secreto.

Seiya arqueó las cejas "Entonces es verdad¿terminó con Darien?" preguntó con ansiedad, sabiendo la respuesta. Ella asintió. Pudo haber dado saltitos, pero no sería lo más propio. "¿Puedo verla?" pidió impacientemente.

Ella lo pensó por unos momentos, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza. "Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pues eres su mejor _amigo_..." acentuó la palabra "...pero prefiero que no. Serena debe descansar. Yo le diré que estuviste aquí y podrás volver talvez por la tarde o mañana" propuso cortésmente.

Seiya no estaba dispuesto a alejarse ni siquiera un paso de la puerta, pero comprendió que no lograría nada con eso. "Está bien. La buscaré más tarde. Gracias" Tampoco quería regresar a su departamento.

La mujer sonrió y entró a su casa nuevamente. Seiya escuchó sus pasos subiendo las escaleras al mismo tiempo que un motor desde la acera. Un joven alto, de cabello oscuro, y muy bien arreglado bajó de un reluciente auto rojo, apartó los lentes oscuros de su rostro y taladró a Seiya con sus ojos negros, sin embargo, no dijo una sola palabra; pasó a su lado como si no estuviera allí.

Era su oportunidad, recuperó el ánimo y adoptó una pose de triunfo. "No te das por vencido¿eh Darien?" dijo Seiya en tono sarcástico "Aún cuando has perdido, te gusta insistir, humillarte" dijo insolentemente a su espalda.

Darien no volteó, pero sí respondió después de un respiro de cansancio "No digas estupideces, niño" respondió con voz fría y llena de resentimiento.

Seiya sonrió tratando de provocar el enojo de Darien; nada le daba mas placer que reírse en su cara ahora que había perdido su tesoro. Y qué tesoro. "Trato de mantenerme a tu nivel" retó con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

No pasó un segundo cuando Darien llegó hasta Seiya y lo sujetó del cuello con fuerza. "No juegues conmigo, y tampoco te acerques a Serena" amenazó firmemente.

Seiya apretó los puños con fuerza "Lo haré si ella me lo pide" dijo apartando de un golpe el brazo de Darien "Y aún así no ganarías nada" lo empujó "La perdiste para siempre y no permitiré que sigas haciéndole daño…" repuso cambiando su voz a una madura y severa.

Habría respondido con un golpe directo a su rostro, pero esta vez Darien no reaccionó violentamente, siguió escuchando reteniendo su impulso.

"…Ya has hecho suficiente" terminó Seiya retomando el camino.

Darien intentó ser indiferente a el comentario "¿Porqué te vas¿Es que ella no está o es que intentas evadirme?" preguntó provocativamente.

No sabía qué contestar, podía hacer que sintiera celos como los había sentido él. Pudo mentir, reírse aún más en su cara; pero no lo hizo, talvez no sería lo mejor para ella. Nunca acabaría de saberlo. "Serena enfermó. Su madre dice que ayer regresó bajo la lluvia" dijo la verdad, pero no podía seguir con ese tono amable "Pero ya deberías saberlo, ayer estuviste con ella" dijo en forma de reclamo, pero omitió que él también la había acompañado. Darien no contestó. Seiya comprendió que había perdido su oportunidad de hacerlo sentir mal pero lo asesinó con la mirada. "Necesita descansar. Deberías hacer lo mismo que yo, dejarla tranquila" le dio la espalda "Y si en verdad la amas, como dices, déjala ir" terminó como quien controla la situación, más no como una orden, si no como una petición.

Seiya dio la vuelta y caminó en silencio por la acera. Estaba aturdido y ansioso. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas verla aquella mañana y en su lugar se había encontrado con el culpable de su desdicha. Darien también había ido a buscarla. Talvez una señal de que después de todo no podría llamar a Serena como suya. Él siempre estaría detrás de ella, sombra de su pasado y de lo que significaría si futuro.

Dejó que diera unos pasos. No pudo evitarlo, las palabras se desbordaron "Podría dejarla ir si eso fuera lo mejor para ella. Si estuviera seguro de que te ama y de que no quiere saber nada de mí" dijo temiéndolo, pero no lo demostró. Siempre lograba una voz despreocupada. Permaneció en silencio un par de segundos "La sigo amando demasiado" dijo casi inexpresivamente, pero en realidad sentía sus palabras.

Se detuvo "No me convences" repuso Seiya moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con las manos en los bolsillos "¿Sabes? Eres un tipo muy extraño, siempre presumiendo de lo que te mantiene ocupado mientras alejabas a Serena de ti. No tienes idea de la suerte que tenías, con la oportunidad de llevarla de la mano" dijo intentando no mostrar su inseguridad y desesperación. Siempre había deseado ser él quien fuera a su lado. Siempre reprimiendo sus emociones. Mientras que él, seguro y orgulloso a su modo de ver, se daba el lujo de desaparecer, y aún así, conservar el privilegio de permanecer en los pensamientos y en el corazón de Serena. No era justo, pero era su realidad. Nada podía ser peor ahora que ella también sufría.

Darien pareció ignorar sus palabras, pero sabía que Seiya tenía razón. Aún así no podía contrariarlo ni defenderse. Casi pudo leer sus pensamientos, se detuvo en un punto del que necesitaba hablarle para que se diera cuenta de la verdad. "No tienes idea de cuánto la amo. Jamás lo entenderás. Me enamoré de ella cuando era una niña, la ayudé a crecer, cuidé de ella y me sacrifiqué por su felicidad. Porque siempre he visto por su futuro, porque, aunque no se de cuenta, me preocupo por lo que pueda pasarle. La amo porque es la única persona que ha estado conmigo inspirándome felicidad. Porque desde que la conocí dejé de estar solo" Darien esta vez utilizó una voz tranquila y sincera. "No me di cuenta de cuándo se convirtió en una mujer, ni cuando mi cariño se convirtió en el sentimiento más profundo." explicó sin más. No sabía porqué confesaba todo aquello a quien lo había juzgado tan duramente, pero necesitaba explicarle que nunca había sido su intención lastimarla como sabía que la había lastimado. Habría preferido morir antes de verla sufrir, antes de perderla.

Seiya se tranquilizó un poco al ver que Darien parecía hablar con sinceridad; aún así no podía evitar replicar. "No debiste irte y dejarla sola. No tienes idea cuánto necesitaba tenerte a su lado." le dolió admitirlo "Era frágil, vulnerable. Ella necesitaba algo más que tus buenos deseos, alguien que supiera amarla de verdad" dijo Seiya finalmente viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Darien se acercó despacio, evitó el sarcasmo esta vez "¿Tú serías ese alguien? Tú la amas como si el sentimiento naciera cada vez que la ves y la proteges por la única necesidad de estar a su lado." dirigió la vista a la ventana del cuarto de Serena "Yo la amo despacio y cuido de ella porque soy responsable de lo que quiero en verdad. La amo y sé que me corresponde" dijo sin la intención de molestar, pero a Seiya aquello seguramente le resultó doloroso aunque se tratara de la verdad. "Talvez sacrificamos mucho, pensé que sería lo mejor" explicó Darien "Pero cometí el error de pensar que nadie más se enamoraría de ella" dijo olvidando el rencor que sintió al verlo en la puerta de Serena.

Seiya no pudo seguir viendo a Darien a los ojos. Agachó la cabeza. "Bom—" sonrió disimuladamente, evitó la palabra cariñosa, en realidad no quería más problemas con él en ese momento en que hablaban tranquilamente. "Serena siempre estaba distraída, pensando en ti. Jamás habría logrado separarla de tu lado, además nunca lo intenté. Así que volviste y ella era feliz." Recordó el rostro de su amiga al ver a su novio acercarse a ella. "Pero al pasar los días sus ojos dejaron de brillar, dejó de sonreír. Se dio cuenta de que no era como lo había imaginado por meses." Su rencor regresó sutilmente.

Darien comprendió el punto de Seiya. "Talvez pensó que la había olvidado." murmuró pensativamente, guardó silencio por un momento. "Tienes razón en pedirme que la deje ir" Le hablaba como hablan dos amigos. "Pero no puedo dejarte el camino libre hacia ella pues no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor; no estoy seguro de lo que ella siente por ti" sus palabras fueron definitivas.

No encontró argumento para reponer. Seiya comprendió que Darien tenía razón. Serena estaba confundida respecto a él, sin embargo, ella hablaba con seguridad al decir que siempre había amado a Darien, que siempre le había sido fiel.

"Entonces debemos dejar que ella elija" continuó Seiya con inseguridad, pero retomando la pose de triunfo.

Aún así Darien no dejó su seguridad "De eso se ha tratado todo el tiempo. Esto no se puede resolver entre tú y yo para después imponérselo" dijo cansadamente "Ella más que nadie, merece ser feliz" Dirigió la vista por última vez hacia la ventana de Serena, esperando ver su silueta pasar despacio, pero no sucedió; caminó hasta su auto.

Seiya permaneció de pie. Las palabras de Darien lo habían dejado intranquilo. Se convenció de lo que no había querido aceptar. Nunca había imaginado que él la amara de tal forma, nunca lo había demostrado, pero al fin pudo entender: en realidad la amaba, talvez tanto como lo quería ella. Había un pensamiento vago en él que le decía que quizás Darien sí merecía el amor y desesperación de Serena.

También vio hacia la ventana. Sin pretenderlo recordó los días de espera de Serena y sus ojos tristes. No podía renunciar a ella. Debía esperar.

**x-x-x-x**

_No había miedo, solo traición, egoísmo y un ocaso infeliz. Pero no tendría que soportar más el sufrimiento de haberlo perdido...__Lo había hecho por él..._

"Luna, tenías razón" dijo Serena repentinamente tomando a su amiga desprevenida.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó.

Suspiró cansinamente "Cuando me aconsejabas que no bajara a la Tierra" Su voz comenzó a temblar levemente. "Debí escucharte. Habría evitado el sufrimiento de todos los que me rodeaban." Le dolió aún más la cabeza "Setsuna está en lo cierto, en aquél tiempo me equivoqué" abrazó su almohada tristemente.

Comprendió "Setsuna es muy sabia, conoce los hilos del tiempo como nadie más, pero pierde la paciencia constantemente" Le habló suavemente "Ella no debió hablarte así aquél día, fue muy dura contigo" intentó consolarla.

No funcionó. "Pero tenía razón" replicó Serena. Su voz temblaba.

"No. Y yo tampoco estaba en lo cierto en aquél tiempo. Pensaba que aconsejarte de esa manera era lo mejor para ti, pero nunca me detuve en el nuevo sentimiento que había nacido entre los dos" Al darse cuenta de que aquellas palabras tampoco funcionaban para reanimar a Serena, continuó "Da-- Endymion y tú tan solo fueron víctimas de la ambición por parte de algunos, quienes no se detuvieron ante la pureza de su amor. Tú no fuiste la culpable de la destrucción del Milenio de Plata, pues era algo que debía suceder" pero ni ella estaba segura. Tuvo una brillante idea "Si aquello no hubiera ocurrido, la Tierra de hoy no existiría. A veces se debe sacrificar demasiado, lo sabes." dijo esforzando una sonrisa.

_Se debe sacrificar tanto…- _pensó. "Pero mi madre—" insistió Serena casi ahogando sus palabras.

Otro punto difícil. "Ella dio la vida para que tu vivieras en estos días, y lo hizo feliz, porque sabía que te reencontrarías con tus amigas y con tu verdadero amor. Quería que llevaras una vida normal" explicó Luna. Después se dio cuenta de que Serena no negaba quién era realmente, ni su pasado, pero no cuestionó ese asunto.

"Pero lo eché todo a perder" comenzó a llorar otra vez. "Dejé ir a Darien. No sé que me pasó" se sintió vacía y tonta.

"¡Pero tú no tienes la culpa!" la reprendió. Serena no contestó. Luna buscó palabras, guardó silencio pensativamente. "Aun así no todo está perdido, también tienes a tu nueva familia, y a tus amigas. Ellos te aman demasiado… Y estoy segura de que Darien lo hace también todavía, solo que no has logrado entender su manera" había escuchado a Seiya y a Darien hablar. Serena secó sus lágrimas. "Además, no lo has dejado ir por completo, pues sigues pensando en él. Sigues soñando con él" dijo en forma de secreto.

Serena recordó lo que había estado soñado los últimos días "Pero esos sueños se convierten en pesadillas" pensó en voz alta.

Luna asintió. "Eso significa que no debes dejar que eso pase también mientras estás despierta" propuso. Había decidido no decírselo... "Él estuvo aquí, vino a buscarte"…Pero no lo pudo evitar.

Sus ojos se iluminaron "¿Y qué pasó? Mamá no lo dejó entrar¿verdad?" preguntó intranquilamente. Le habría gustado verlo.

_¿Ahora qué?- _pensó. "No. Bueno, de hecho, fue Seiya quien no lo permitió" dijo Luna vacilantemente.

Realmente no entendía "¿Seiya?" repitió Serena confundida "Pero¿cómo¿Porqué?" se incorporó rápidamente.

"Él llegó un poco antes que Darien y tu madre le explicó los motivos de tu indisposición, así que decidió regresar mas tarde" temió seguir. "Pero en cuanto él se marchaba, Darien llegó. Al inicio pude darme cuenta de que discutieron, pero después lograron hablar tranquilamente" Anticipándose a la pregunta de Serena "No pude escuchar lo que decían" mintió.

Serena pensó por un momento. Abrió la boca varias veces para hablar, pero callaba. Después formuló su pregunta "Luna¿crees que Darien aún me ame tanto como antes, como en el Milenio de Plata?" preguntó tímidamente.

Luna sonrió, no pudo evitar su comentario "Me da gusto que admitas que Serenity y tú son la misma, comenzaba a preocuparme tu actitud en cuanto a ---"

_El cristal y nuestro pasado, involuntariamente inseparables y relacionados eternamente-_

No quería hablar de eso. "Tengo mis razones" dijo Serena cortantemente. Dando el tema por terminado, siguió "Tú, que siempre tienes la razón¿lo crees?" preguntó recuperando su voz amable e inocente.

Luna se sintió orgullosa de haber sido y seguir siendo su consejera, confidente y mejor amiga "Aunque no entiendas su manera, estoy segura de que siempre te ha amado" contestó alegremente.

Serena saltó de su cama, supuso que debía ser mediodía. Talvez por dormir tanto tiempo le dolía la cabeza de esa forma. Se vistió y casi corriendo se dirigió a su armario.

"No creas que tu madre dejará que salgas." La siguió con la vista mientras corría por toda su habitación buscando cómo arreglarse. "Serena¡Ardías en fiebre por la madrugada!"

Después de lograr sacar sus zapatos de debajo de su cama "Pero ya estoy mejor, y necesito ver a mis a—"

"¡SERENA!" se escuchó la voz atenuada de un chico detrás de la puerta, al otro lado del corredor "¡No pienses que saldrás de esta casa, mamá no lo permitirá!" dijo burlonamente.

No pasaron ni tres segundos "¡SAMMY¿Podrías ser más prudente? Tu hermana está enferma, necesita descansar ¡Pero lo mas seguro es que la has despertado con tus gritos!" mamá Ikuko gritó enojada, pero después retomó su voz dulce de siempre "Pero ya que lo has hecho, dile que sus amigas están aquí" pidió.

**x-x-x-x**

Al mismo tiempo, Templo Hikawa:

"¿Tienes tiempo?" preguntó el muchacho desde el jardín

"Claro, pasa. Últimamente tus visitas son muy inesperadas" dijo Rei sonriendo, después tomó una actitud seria "¿Has visto a Serena?" preguntó nerviosamente.

Al escuchar aquél nombre Darien sintió como si hubiera perdido un escalón. "La he visto" inconscientemente bajó la mirada, era duro recordar el día anterior "No pude hacer nada, no me dejó explicarle. Simplemente me rechazó, se comportó fría conmigo. Terminamos." dijo rápidamente.

Rei cerró los ojos –_Entonces cumpliste con lo que decías- _pensando en su amiga. "Después de todo este tiempo" suspiró angustiada "Lo siento mucho Darien, pero debo decirte que la noticia no me toma por sorpresa" dijo firmemente.

Debió imaginarlo "Entonces ¿ella se los había dicho antes?" preguntó con ansias a moco de reproche "¿Porqué no me dijeron nada?" replicó con enfado.

Sabía que él reaccionaría así, prefirió no levantar la voz. "Serena tenía esa idea desde hace un tiempo, pero no estábamos seguras de que pudiera ser tan fuerte como para hacerlo" contestó con sinceridad. "Tampoco debe tomarte por sorpresa a ti" dijo con indiferencia.

Darien se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando. Omitió algunas palabras, eligió su frase. "No estaba en mis planes que Serena se apartara de mí después de tantos años." dijo sarcásticamente. "Pensé que nuestra relación era fuerte, que nada podía separarnos. Confié en que esperaría por mí." No resistió, lo había pensado toda la noche "¡Tenía planes para ella¡Tenía planes para nosotros¡Y me traicionó!" gritó desesperado sin encontrar más qué decir.

La chica se acercó, lo tomó de un hombro "No tienes porqué sentirte así. Jamás te dio motivos para pensar de esa manera. Ella te esperó, pero tomó esa decisión porque no logró comprender, no le explicaste nada, Darien. Todo esto lo ocasionaste tú, debiste hablarle a ella como me explicas a mí" repuso Rei tranquilamente.

Darien se apartó. Sonrió fríamente, casi hipócrita. Tomó lo que tenía a su alcance para justificarse. "No es verdad. Él tuvo que ver con todo esto. Logró confundirla, entrar en sus pensamientos, apartarla de mí, y lo peor es que no puede hacer nada" golpeó un muro del Templo.

Tampoco esa actitud le tomó por sorpresa. Eso se habían imaginado ellas al inicio, pero después se convencieron de que no era la razón… -El teléfono timbró, pero lo ignoró- …También existían otros motivos "Sabes que no es verdad. Eres tan orgulloso que no puedes aceptar tu error" dijo ella sosteniendo la mirada de su amigo.

_-Mi error- _Podía ser que ella estuviera en lo cierto, no podía negarlo. Darien permaneció en silencio y sin moverse. Pensando en todo lo que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Rei lo interrumpió "¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó acomodando su cabello.

**x-x-x-x**

"¿Que hiciste qué!" exclamaron alteradas todas al unísono cuando Serena les explicó que había terminado con Darien.

"Debes estar loca. Ese hombre te ama. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?" preguntó Ami, seguida por Mina: "Pero¿cómo fue?" y Lita terminó con la avalancha de preguntas: "¿Cómo reaccionó?"

"Aún me duele la cabeza, así que no me atormenten con su impaciencia" dijo Serena forzando una sonrisa, después regresó a su voz un tanto triste "Ya lo había pensado antes, pero no sabía si me atrevería a hacerlo, pero al verlo y al escuchar sus excusas, no lo soporté. ¡Consideraba a su examen como un asunto más importante que yo! Le hablé con sinceridad, le dije todo lo que sentía con respecto a la relación que llevábamos, pero no le importó. Permaneció allí, sosteniendo un escudo para mis palabras, ni siquiera pronunció un _Perdó_n" sus amigas permanecían en silencio. "Le dije que todo terminaba, y tan solo dijo que estaba seguro de que yo regresaría" dijo indignada.

"¿Y piensas hacerlo?" preguntó Mina inquisitivamente.

Serena sabía que si había una persona a quien no podía mentirle, era a Mina. Ella siempre terminaba descubriendo la verdad. Serena suspiró. "Anoche, tuve un sueño, pero fue demasiado real" ignoró la perplejidad de sus amigas, aparentemente aquello no tenía qué ver con el tema, pero tenía su propósito. "Recordé cuando la Luna era un Reino, y la Tierra una sola nación. Antes de renacer habíamos sido muy felices" Cerró los ojos "Recordé cómo contemplaba a mi Príncipe desde mi balcón, cuando nos conocimos, la promesa que hicimos. Yo lo amaba tanto…" Serena prefirió no hablarles de la segunda parte de su sueño. De la pesadilla. "…Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que un amor tan fuerte y sutil al mismo tiempo, el amor que siempre he sentido por él no puede ser destino, no puede estar escrito ni sellado como obligación. Es tan profundo y real que tan solo puede vivirse." Sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Su voz les recordó el perfume de aquellos años. Con las palabras de Serena, ellas, sin querer, habían recordado los años de luz durante el Milenio de Plata, los años de felicidad antes del fin. Antes de los minutos de oscuridad y destrucción

Mina no soportó retener su pregunta, era demasiada su intriga, y ya que estaban en el tema "Serena¿porqué nunca nos hablaste de tu…tu decisión?" preguntó con tacto y voz extrañamente tímida. Ami le dirigió una mirada grave, pero no repuso palabra, pues ella y todas las demás también querían conocer la respuesta.

"¿Es verdad que…?" siguió Lita suavemente.

Había preferido no hablarles de aquello, pero comprendió que no podía evadirlo por siempre. Le dolió admitirlo "Si, lo hice" contestó sin más, adoptando una expresión seria "Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho." Pero en realidad no estaba segura.

Aquella respuesta las dejó heladas. Un tanto decepcionadas pues nunca lo habrían pensado de ella. No sabían sus razones, no podían juzgarla. Sintieron un velo de lástima rodeándolas.

Serena notó la expresión en sus amigas, interrumpió lo que pensaban. "Fue necesario, aunque Setsuna crea que fue un error" Su vez tembló "Ella no sabe por lo que pasé" dijo Serena mientras regresaba su peor recuerdo a su mente. Secó la lágrima que se obstinaba en caer.

Imaginaron el sufrimiento que pasó su Princesa, pero "¿Cómo se puede amar tanto a una persona como para decidir arrebatar la propia vida al verlo perdido?" preguntó Ami sintiendo como suyo el dolor de su amiga.

No sabía la respuesta. Nunca supo porqué lo amaba de esa forma, siempre que lo veía sentía aquella emoción y deseo de estar con él toda su vida. Imaginar que lo perdía le desesperaba y angustiaba locamente. Eso le llevó a recordar el día anterior, el puente, el viento, el vértigo. Y la razón volvía a ser él.

Lita intervino "¿Lo amabas tanto?" imaginándose la respuesta.

Al ver que Serena no respondía sus preguntas, Mina lo adivinó "Lo amaste como nunca imaginaste amar, ni siquiera a ti misma. Entregarías tu vida mil veces más por él, porque eres incapaz de olvidarlo" afirmó convencida, leyendo la mirada doliente de su amiga.

Serena negó con la cabeza. No quería recordar. _-__Habría sido diferente, pudimos ser felices...-_ Abrió los ojos. "No puedo olvidar el pasado" Volvió al momento en que respiraba, al presente, a su habitación "Y hoy lo necesito más que nunca" confesó sintiéndose nueva, como si volviera a respirar.

Ami sonrió dulcemente, respiró descansada, aquello estaba resuelto y el pasado ya no importaba. Al menos eso pensó. "Eso quiere decir que sigues amándolo. A pesar de todo lo que han pasado, a pesar de los años, los dos siguen siendo fieles a sus sentimientos" dijo con ternura.

Serena negó con la cabeza. "No sé de él. No sé si todavía me necesita" contestó ásperamente. Respiró profundamente "Aunque mil veces había agradecido la oportunidad de renacer, de haberlo encontrarlo nuevamente. Pero no sé si él sienta lo mismo, parecía que no le importaba" Intentó explicar con palabras y evitar las lágrimas. "Así que intenté apartarme de mi destino, nada me obligaba a seguirlo." No era fácil encontrar excusas, se desesperó. "Yo siempre me interesé por saber de él, en cambio él no se preocupaba por mí, pensé que ya no me amaba, y no podía creerlo. No quiero creerlo." Retuvo el llanto de impotencia intentando ser fuerte. Bajó la voz buscando calma "Debo dejar el orgullo aparte, no me deja ser yo misma." Después de algunos días lograba hablar con sinceridad. "Por lo menos ahora me doy cuenta de que sigo sintiendo lo mismo por él. Pero vuelvo a lo mismo, no estoy segura de si él todavía me ama, muy pocas veces me lo ha di--"

"Me alegro de que ya estés mejor, Serena. Tu madre me dijo que habías tenido fiebre" dijo una voz sin entusiasmo, desde la puerta, interrumpiendo a Serena.

A Serena le fue difícil reaccionar y cambiar de aquella forma el tema "Ya estoy mejor, gracias" respondió notando la seriedad en Rei.

"¿Dónde has estado Rei? Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes antes de venir" parloteó Mina, y después, como si una luz se encendiera cerca de ella "Ni te imaginas lo que nos ha dicho Serena que hizo ayer" dijo ansiosamente.

"Demasiado tarde, Minako. Ya sé que nuestra princesa terminó con Darien" dijo con un tono molesto.

Lita se dio cuenta de eso "¿Cómo es que lo sabes?" preguntó inmediatamente.

La hermosa chica del cabello negro se sentó cerca de las demás "Estuve con él y me lo dijo todo" contestó sin más.

Tan solo le dio tiempo de tomar el aire suficiente "¿Lo buscaste, Rei! Tan solo ha estado unas cuantas horas en libertad¿y ya has ido a consolarlo!" gritó Mina exaltada.

Serena frunció el entrecejo, había estado convencida de que Rei y Darien ya no tenían nada que ver desde muchísimo tiempo atrás, pero no evitó sentir un leve dolor en el estómago.

"No digas tonterías, Mina" dijo Rei ofendida "Darien y yo hablamos por un tiempo en el Templo, justo después de venir a visitar a Serena. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pedir algunos consejos" dijo como quien en realidad no quiere explicar.

"Y tú encantada¿no es así?" la actitud de Mina comenzaba a ser infantil.

"Basta, Mina" intervino Serena.

Pero Rei siguió "¡Solo somos amigos!" replicó realmente enojada.

Mina rió falsa y escandalosamente.

Serena tuvo que levantar la voz "¿De qué hablaron, Rei?" preguntó intrigada dejando el asunto atrás. Todas adoptaron una expresión de curiosidad.

Ella dudó un momento, pensó en lo que estaba por decir, midió sus palabras, finalmente "Tan solo puedo decirte que, intentes hablar tranquilamente con él. Los dos lo necesitan. Él estaba destrozado y tu incluso enfermaste" Adoptó una voz extrañamente comprensiva.

Serena apartó la mirada, ellas no tenían idea de lo que había intentado, así que intentó reprimir el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

"Rei tiene razón Serena" intervino Luna "Talvez él tenga alguna explicación qué darte"

Pero Rei seguía inquieta, no era su fuerte medir sus palabras, elegir lo que debía decir y lo que no. No resistió más "Pero tendrás que esperar un tiempo, no solo hasta que estés mejor, Serena" desvió la mirada de las de sus amigas "Él se ha ido" murmuró.

Pasaron un par de segundos, como si la frase de Rei resonara en eco por toda la habitación. Después las preguntas estallaron.

"¿Estás segura, Rei?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿A dónde?"

Entre las preguntas de sorpresa de sus amigas, Serena se sintió sin fuerzas otra vez. El rayito de esperanza que había despertado con ella por la mañana había desaparecido por completo. "¿Cuándo volverá, Rei?" El vacío la golpeó con más fuerza.

Rei volvió el rostro hacia su amiga. "No lo sé, Serena. Lo siento." dijo honestamente.

No pasaron dos segundos antes de que Serena se pusiera de pie, esquivara a sus amigas y saliera corriendo de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta principal y salió al jardín. Giró la cabeza hacia todos lados, él había estado allí unas horas antes, y ahora lo había perdido otra vez. _-No me dejes sola otra vez- _pensó.

"¡Serena!" sus amigas la siguieron y llegaron hasta ella sin aliento "¡Regresa¿A dónde piensas ir?" preguntaron.

"Fui una tonta, siempre lo he sido. Lo dejé ir... pero ya no puedo... ¡Ya no quiero!" salió hasta la calle "Tengo que encontrarlo, pedirle que me perdone. Le dije que ya no era una niña y me comporté como tal" dijo desesperada.

Sus amigas se miraron una a la otra, y fueron Lita y Ami quienes fueron por Serena hasta la calle.

La tomaron de un hombro "Serena, no puedes ir tras él. No puedes buscarlo, si él decidió irse lo hizo para darte tiempo. Eso es lo que deseas¿no?" dijo Lita intentando convencerla.

Ellas lograron que Serena regresara a su casa, pero seguía muy alterada. "Pero necesito saber de él. ¿A dónde fue Rei?" insistió ansiosamente mientras apretaba inconscientemente con fuerza a su amiga.

Rei se apartó rápidamente "Te he dicho que no tengo idea, Serena" se dio cuenta de que había sido muy dura con ella. Intentó repararlo, la abrazó. "Su amigo, Andrew, él debe saber algo"

**x-x-x-x**

Ellas la acompañaron, pero les pidió que esperaran fuera. Quería enfrentar lo que fuera por sí misma.

"Sabía que vendrías a buscarme" dijo Andrew con voz antipática antes de que Serena llegara hasta él "Hizo sus maletas, y no dejó fecha de regreso" se anticipó a las preguntas de la chica.

Serena intentó reaccionar con la misma indiferencia. "Pero¿será pronto¿Hasta dónde ha ido esta vez?" preguntó apresuradamente.

"Asuntos de trabajo" explicó el muchacho.

Una vez más Darien mostraba más interés en sus asuntos financieros que en ella. Intentó convencerse a sí misma que tan solo había construido castillos en el aire. La ilusión desapareció. "Debí imaginarlo" dijo decepcionada.

Pero Andrew siguió sin verla a los ojos "Eso no le tomará mucho tiempo, pero aún así, no regresará de inmediato" al notar que Serena no comprendía la situación, explicó "Nunca lo comprendiste, Serena. Estudiar era necesario para él, era indispensable irse lejos para conseguir un buen traba—"

Pero Serena no lo dejó terminar "Siempre ha sido muy ambicioso" tomó su bolso y se puso de pie "Eso no lo justifica" con la misma mirada de tristeza.

"Te equivocas" corrigió el muchacho "Su intención era encontrar un buen puesto, depender de sí mismo" dudó en continuar, pero al ver la expresión de su amiga "Te ama Serena, pero no entendiste cuánto ni de qué forma" Se desesperó al ver la confusión en el rostro de Serena. "Él quería comprarte un anillo nuevo, para después hablar con tu padre" explicó atropellando las palabras.

Comprendió. Permaneció inmutable. Lentamente recuperaba la esperanza. "¿Quieres decir que él pretendía--?"

No sabía si arrepentirse de que se lo había dicho. "Sí. No debí decírtelo, aunque de todas formas ya no importa" dijo enfadado.

"Sí importa" Había perdido la noción de dónde permanecía de pie. Buscó la mirada de el muchacho "Debes decirme a dónde ha ido, por favor" suplicó tomándolo de los brazos "Por favor. Yo, yo no lo sabía, no tenía idea. Él se portaba indiferente, no me buscaba, no tenía tiempo para mí y yo supuse que--"

"No puedo, lo siento" pero no resistió la mirada de Serena, triste y al mismo tiempo buscando una ilusión "Pero puedo decirle que has venido a buscarlo, talvez eso le haga cambiar de parecer. Talvez regrese pronto" propuso amablemente.

**x-x-x-x**

Esa misma tarde todas se reunieron en el Café para acompañarla mientras esperaba noticias. Mientras, hablaban entusiasmadamente para reanimar a Serena.

"Deberíamos hacer un plan diferente" decía Lita con alegría "Salir de esta ciudad, aprovechar nuestras vacaciones para estar juntas. Conocer nuevos sitios, nuevas personas. Distraernos" explicaba imaginándose las vacaciones perfectas.

Después todas juntas gritaron "¡Playa!" Comenzaron a hablar simultáneamente, atrayendo la atención de las demás personas.

Ami intentó calmarlas "Pero eso no es un plan diferente, además--" comenzó recordando vacaciones anteriores.

"Eso no importa, Ami" interrumpió Minako en voz muy alta dispuesta a que nadie destrozara su emoción.

Rei comprendió lo que intentaba explicar Ami. Señaló hacia la ventana; afuera la lluvia, el viento y las nubes amenazaban en convertirse en tormenta.

Las demás agacharon la cabeza con tristeza. Ese clima las retendría.

Serena sonrió, se invirtieron los papeles: ahora ella intentaba reanimarlas "Pero podemos permanecer aquí. La ciudad es muy grande, encontraremos cómo disfrutar nuestras vacaciones. Emm…Podemos ir de compras, visitar todas las pastelerías de la ciudad o ---"

Unos pasos se acercaron a la mesa. "Serena, he hablado con él" dijo Andrew, interrumpiendo la conversación que llevaban las cinco chicas, una de ellas se inquietó más que las demás "Volverá mañana" dijo sin más.

Su entusiasmo extrañamente desapareció al instante hasta convertirse en preocupación. Hasta ese momento había creído saber lo que haría cuando viera de nuevo a Darien, le pediría perdón y le robaría un beso, pero al escuchar aquella respuesta perdió claridad en sus pensamientos. Volvía a sentirse aturdida ¿Qué pasaría si Darien ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir?

Todas observaron atentamente la reacción de su amiga.

"No puedo equivocarme una vez más" dijo casi para sí misma "Debo hacer lo correcto"

"Ya lo has decidido¿verdad?" preguntó Rei con voz muy baja "Volverás con él…"

Una vez más interrumpió el muchacho "Tan solo estará aquí por tres días, después hará otro pequeño viaje" agregó apresuradamente.

"Tres días y se irá otra vez" repitió asimilando la información. Sus amigas temieron que cambiara de decisión, ella había estado comportándose de manera muy extraña cuando se mencionaba a Darien.

"Eso no importa, Andrew" dijo Mina no muy convencida.

Serena asintió "Tendré que acostumbrarme" dijo con un hilo de voz mientras forzaba una sonrisa sincera "Solo quiero que vuelva" dirigió la vista a la tormenta que se aproximaba a la ciudad.

**x-x-x-x**

Abrió la puerta lentamente, dejó las llaves en un mueble y dejó caer sus maletas. Suspiró cansadamente. Se llevó las manos al cuello, el viaje había sido extrañamente pesado. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Sin ella no tenía sentido seguir buscando lo mejor porque finalmente no conseguiría ser feliz.

Inconscientemente se dirigió al mueble en el que había dejado su fotografía la última vez. Pasó los dedos por el vidrio con ansias de volver a verla, acariciar su rostro, tomarla de la mano. Se sintió más solo que nunca. Se arrepintió del tiempo que dejó pasar. Ahora no tenía nada, ni destino ni motivos para buscar uno nuevo.

_-Por orgullo no queremos ser ninguno el primero en aceptar que necesitamos bastante más que respirar el uno del otro cada segundo-_

Se llevó la mano al pecho, le dolía extrañamente. Sintió algo en la bolsa interior de su abrigo; lo había olvidado.

Contemplar la elegante cajita forrada de terciopelo, que en su interior presumía el diamante que alguna vez había representado esperanza para él, en aquél momento le inspiraba un profundo temor. Temor a nunca tener la oportunidad de ofrecerle aquél anillo. Miedo a perderla para siempre.

"Serena" Los recuerdos regresaron a su mente uno tras otro. Recordó su voz, las promesas, los días felices, su princesa sonriendo de su mano…

"¿Qué le pasó a nuestro amor?" Dejó la fotografía. Vio su reloj de pared. "Los años junto a ti—" Recordó el cielo nocturno, la luna llena, su princesa abrazándolo con fuerza "Regresa" dijo con impotencia mientras guardaba la cajita una vez más, cerca del lugar en que le oprimía el pecho con fuerza.

–_Serenity- _pensó. No pudo evitarlo, los últimos días había estado recordando los años de luz. Aquellos recuerdos de esperanza y al mismo tiempo de destrucción le hacían aún más daño. La extrañaba cada vez más. "Perdóname" murmuró.

_-Esperé en soledad toda una vida, tan solo para conocerte... en soledad...para conocerte...-_

**x-x-x-x**

Abrió los ojos, permaneció en silencio en la orilla de su cama. Luna seguía dormida en sus pies, debía ser de madrugada.

"Endymion, Darien. Mi Darien" dijo finalmente "No estoy segura de tener fuerzas para seguir. No sé cuál es mi destino en realidad" tomó un portarretratos del suelo "No quiero lastimarte más" había soñado con una espada. _-Prepara la espada y la traición- _

"¿Tienes un presentimiento¿Soñaste otra vez... con el Milenio de Plata?" preguntó Luna mientras abría los ojos "¿Una visión¿Un mal presagio?" insistió preocupadamente

"Nada de eso, Luna" mintió. Acarició su largo cabello sobre la almohada, algo había hecho mal. Se apresuró a preguntar "¿Cuál crees que sea mi destino en realidad?" volteó para verla mejor "¿Cómo estar segura, Luna?" preguntó en voz baja.

Aquella pregunta le pareció extraña "No entiendo tu pregunta. Deberías saberlo ya: tu destino es Tokio de Cristal, y Darien a tu lado para lograrlo" dijo como si lo supiera de memoria. Se acercó a su amiga "Te comportas de forma extraña Serena. Esta chica seria no eres tú" dijo animadamente, pero no funcionó. "Él regresa hoy, tan solo deberán hablar por un tiempo y todo estará bien otra vez. Confía en que así será" volvió a acurrucarse en la cama.

Pero Serena no estaba muy segura de aquello. Confiaba en que él comprendería, pero no estaba segura de que las demás palabras de Luna fueran verdad. -_¿Cómo saberlo de cierto?- _pensó. Faltaban pocas horas para irlo a buscar. -_El mundo ya comenzó a conspirar para mí- _cerró los ojos una vez más.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas.

"Ya es de día, preciosa" dijo una voz dulce "Has dormido lo suficiente, ya es hora de que hagas algo más que descansar" apartó las sábanas, se dirigió al balcón y recorrió las cortinas con la intención de que entrara la poca luz del sol.

Dirigió la vista a su ventana "¿Qué hora es, mamá?" preguntó.

"Cerca de medio día. Aunque no lo parezca." Besó en la frente a su hija.

Aquellos últimos días habían sido cada vez más oscuros, las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo, la lluvia no se detenía a ninguna hora. Serena se vistió y salió de su casa.

Darien regresaba ese día, talvez ya estaría en su departamento. Se dio cuenta de que tenía mediodía para buscarlo, después él se iría otra vez. Pero al tomar el camino hacia su departamento cambió de dirección.

**Notas**:

¡No me odien por favor! Yo sé que las cosas no pintan muy bien para Seiya y que Darien lleva ventaja... pero no lo puede evitar! Tenía que justificar a Darien (fans de Mamo-chan, espero que les haya gustado) ... pero no se confíen! Tambien sé que todo esto puede estar algo confuso por el momento, pues fue mucha información para un capítulo, pero prometo que todo se resolverá... ¿bien? Uuuy estoy orgullosa de esta parte Me gustó lograr escribir un poco más que en veces anteriores... creo que esta fue la más larga¿Adivinan hacia dónde se dirige Serena? ;) No dejen de leer la próxima parte! Les prometo que la escribiré lo mejor que pueda... pero no puedo prometerles alguna pareja, como siempre Se cuidan mucho, ahora respondo sus reviews (Gracias a todas). Dejen otro!

Harumiky: amigui! ooyee, tu kieres ver a Darien humillado y golpeado a más no poder! Pero estoy contigo de que lo que le estoy haciendo no es mucho... mira que tu idea de el conflicto Darien-Seiya-Serena/Haruka es interesante, veré en dónde puedo acomodarlo ;) vv y sip, haru habló pokito, pero seguirá saliendo... y hablará más I promise...Y sip, Serena es quien sufre más, pero ya di mis razones, intento explicar cómo es que nosotras sentimos tambien, cuando nos enamoramos o nos confundimos¿te parece que lo estoy expresando bien? Lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Yyy lo de hacer sufrir a Seiya... sabes que lo adoro, pero eso no me impide poder escribir algo sobre eso, es más, los haré sufrir a los dos, no te preocupes. Amigui, sorry por no haber leído ya tus actualizaciones, es ke salí de viaje, pero te prometo te prometo que ya lo haré ahh y gracias por dedicarme un capitulo. Ya hice esto muy largo y no eres la única¿sabes? jajaja, bueno, cuidate. Bss.

Vega de la Lira: Spero que te haya gustado tambien este capitulo cinco... Gracias por tus comentarios, me ponen muy feliz Sobre todo me da gusto que logre conmoverte de tal forma ;) Espero nunca decepcionarte y mantener mi título ji ji ji. Bss.

Neo-gaby: Pues después de muchos días al fin actualicé tocaya, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, aunque Sei-chan haya salido solo una parte ;) Creo que ya te imaginarás qué pasará con él... ¡No me odies por favor!... No será fácil (para ninguno de los dos) Pero aún así, tampoco te confíes mucho de lo que piensas que pasará... Espero que sigas leyendo y me sigas dejando tus lindos reviews. Bss.

TaNiTaLoVe: Me da gusto que estés confundida! Es lo que buscaba jajaja de vdd. me encanta que les guste mi fan fic. En cuanto a Darien, creo que este capitulo respondió tus dudas sobre todo lo que siente y lo que le pasó... Siento que fue mucha información para un solo capítulo (insisto) pero era necesario para explicar muchas cosas, el misterio de lo que pasaba con Darien.

amynaoko: eyy saludos! Creo que ya te imaginarás con este capítulo lo que sigue... va a cambiar mucho, tenlo por seguro. Bss y gracias por tu review

asosa76: Gracias por tu review y por los ánimos que me das! Espero que te haya gustado esta parte... y prometo que las cosas se ponen mejor aunque parezca que todo se está resolviendo.

Shary: Siii, el capitulo pasado fue tristeee, lo sé pero como tú, tmb lo disfruté mucho y sentí exactamente lo mismo que tú (un sutil dolorcillo) cuando pensaba en qué palabras elegir... es que me relaciono mucho con mi fanfic! Y ahora que lo mencionas, fijate que sí tiene parecido con tu capitulo 8 (te lo dije tmb en el review que te dejé) ... Ah y adivinaste, este capitulo no fue del todo positivo para nuestro Seiya TT lo siento mucho! no merece sufrir... pero lo compensaré ;) Por cierto shary, me gustaría muchisimo leer tu lista de razones para odiar a Darien (no Endymion, como mencionaste, si no a Darien)... talvez en el anime no era tan lindo, pero con este capi espero haber cambiado un poco la imagen que tenías de él... sé que lo hice aunque sea un poquito mejorcito... pero no tanto como Seiya lo sé lo sé, no me odies! jejeje, bueno, cuidate mucho. Bss.


	6. Conspiración

**LLEVARTE CONMIGO**

Por GabYxA

**PARTE 6**

Primero que nada, discúlpenme por tardarme en actualizar. Oigan, oigan, para mí una semana es muchísimo. Es que tuve problemas con mi Internet, pero ya está arreglado.

Debo confesar que llevo escribiendo este Fan Fic mucho tiempo y cada que vuelvo a releer cada parte siempre agrego algo más. Por eso me tardé en subir esta sexta parte, en la cual inicié retomando y reescribiendo el último fragmento de la parte cinco.

También debo decir que subiré la séptima parte hasta que regrese de vacaciones. Me voy pasado mañana dey no sé bien cuándo regresaré… pero les prometo que en cuanto ponga un pie en mi casa lo voy a subir ;)

Pasando directamente a lo que trata esta parte, bueno, talvez sea un poco confusa. Es el peor lapso de Serena, e intenté describirlo lo más cercano posible a cómo lo ideé… y también a como yo también me he sentido algunas veces. También introduje algo de lo que las Scouts están sintiendo, un nuevo enemigo, no tan nuevo… estoy segura de que si ponen la suficiente atención sabrán de inmediato de quien se trata esta nueva amenaza para ¿todas?... Espero que les guste… aunque supongo que muchas terminarán odiándome (solo espero que no sean muchas). Ojala esta parte no las decepcione, les juro que lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Pero sean sinceras en sus reviews, se los agradecería muchísimo.

Ahora sí, doy paso al sexto capítulo. Bss. GabYxA

**Conspiración**

_-Esperé en soledad todo este tiempo, tan solo para conocerte... en soledad...para conocerte...-_

Abrió los ojos, permaneció en silencio en la orilla de su cama. Luna seguía dormida en sus pies, debía ser de madrugada.

Aquellas palabras siempre le habían inspirado protección. Al despertar entre el frío escuchándolas de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que la hacían sentir culpable. Y es que tantas cosas estaban cambiando. "Endymion, Darien. Mi Darien" dijo finalmente "No estoy segura de tener fuerzas para seguir. No sé cuál es mi destino" tomó un portarretratos del suelo.

_-Te odio y busco mi venganza-_ Un vago sentimiento de culpa, un destello de arrepentimiento... -_Habría sido diferente, pudimos ser felices y en esta vida no estaríamos tan distantes- ... que no sabía de dónde venía. _

"No quiero lastimarte más" había soñado con una espada. "No sé qué me está pasando" murmuró con ansiedad.

Luna percibió una voz que temblaba entre la oscuridad. Una voz nerviosa. No sabía de qué se trataba esta vez, Serena se escuchaba más vulnerable que nunca. Lentamente abrió los ojos, la vio recostada. Se dio cuenta de que sufría en silencio. Interrumpió los pensamientos de su amiga "¿Tienes un presentimiento¿Soñaste otra vez... con el Milenio de Plata?" preguntó Luna mientras abría los ojos "¿Una visión¿Un mal presagio?" insistió preocupadamente

Nunca admitiría que sentía más miedo que nunca, no la dejaba respirar. "Nada de eso, Luna" mintió, siendo que todo lo que había mencionado Luna, era verdad. Retuvo el llanto, y es que no entendía qué era lo que realmente le hacía sentir de esa forma. Horas antes había percibido esperanza rodeándole, así que no entendía cómo en ese momento se sentía tan aturdida. Su sueño era el responsable. Sueño o presagio, lo que fuera. Acarició su largo cabello sobre la almohada. Era una pregunta la que insistía en ser la más importante. "¿Cuál crees que sea mi destino en realidad?" buscó incorporarse para ver mejor a Luna.

Aquella pregunta le pareció extraña. También la actitud. Serena temblaba, estaba alterada, aunque no visiblemente. Aún así nunca se imaginó lo que realmente le pasaba. "No entiendo tu pregunta. Deberías saberlo ya: tu destino es Tokio de Cristal, y Darien a tu lado para lograrlo" dijo recitándolo de memoria. Se acercó a su amiga lentamente.

Eso Serena ya lo sabía de algunos años atrás. Pero esa no había sido la respuesta que estaba buscando. "¿Cómo estar segura, Luna?" preguntó sintiendo su garganta cerrarse.

_-Prepara la espada y la traición- _El viento golpeaba su ventana.

Luna lo pensó por un momento. -_¿Cómo?- _pero no encontró respuesta. Fingió que no había escuchado la pregunta de Serena, pero en realidad aquella pregunta la había inquietado a ella también. "Te comportas de forma extraña Serena" entornó los ojos, buscó reanimarla forzando una voz alegre "Esta chica seria no eres tú." pero no funcionó, Serena parecía no reaccionar de forma diferente. Decidió la forma convencional, Darien. "Él regresa hoy, tan solo deberán hablar por un tiempo y todo estará bien otra vez. Confía en que así será" Esperó respuesta por un momento.

Serena permaneció callada, como si Luna de pronto desapareciera. Intentó vaciar su conciencia de todo lo que le sucedía. Parecía como si ella misma no estuviera allí.

Luna se preocupó aún más, pero decidió dejar a su amiga con sus pensamientos. La vio por última vez y notó que había dejado de temblar, así que volvió a acurrucarse en la cama. Lo más cierto es que le dio miedo tanto silencio, pues dejó de escuchar incluso la respiración de Serena.

Pero ella seguía pensando en que talvez lo que Luna decía no era del todo cierto. No estaba segura de que las demás palabras de Luna fueran verdad. Su mal presentimiento no se repararía con que él volviera a su lado. –_Mi destino ¿cómo saberlo de cierto?- _pensó nerviosa. El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de colores tenues. Faltaban pocas horas para irlo a buscar. -_El mundo ya comenzó a conspirar para mí- _cerró los ojos una vez más.

"Ya es de día, preciosa" dijo una voz dulce "Has dormido lo suficiente, ya es hora de que hagas algo más que descansar" apartó las sábanas, se dirigió al balcón y recorrió las cortinas con la intención de que entrara la poca luz del sol.

Dirigió la vista a su ventana "¿Qué hora es, mama" preguntó.

"Cerca de medio día. Aunque no lo parezca." Besó en la frente a su hija.

Aquellos últimos días habían sido cada vez más oscuros, las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo, la lluvia no se detenía a ninguna hora. Serena se vistió y salió de su casa.

Darien regresaba ese día, talvez ya estaría en su departamento. Se dio cuenta de que tenía mediodía para buscarlo, después él se iría otra vez. Pero al tomar el camino hacia su departamento cambió de dirección.

**x-x-x-x**

Se habían encontrado cerca de allí. Rei sostenía un paraguas rojo bajo el cual Mina también se cubría de la intensa lluvia que caía aquella tarde por toda la ciudad.

"¿Es Serena?" preguntó Rei mientras observaban a Serena caminar despacio por el parque, sola. Se preocupó al percibir un aura extraña rodeando a su amiga.

Mina pudo describirlo perfectamente "Es como si cargara con todas esas nubes sobre sí misma. Enfermará de nuevo." dijo temiendo lo peor. Rápidamente recordó que aquél día regresaría Darien "¿Crees que Darien ya haya regresado?" se apresuró en preguntar.

"Es muy probable. Pero talvez no ha ido a buscarlo. Debe tener miedo o algo así." comentó Rei con un dejo de desesperación.

Mina suspiró "Pobre Serena" susurró mientras se acercaban a ella.

Rei arqueó las cejas. "Ella se lo buscó" interrumpió "Se desesperó y fue su decisión terminarlo; debió tener paciencia. Nosotras la aconsejamos todo el tiempo, pero prefirió seguir pasando su tiempo con Seiya" dijo en voz baja.

Rei era muy dura, pero aún así no hubo manera de replicarle, de todas formas tenía razón. "¿Has tenido noticias de él? Desde que terminó el curso no he visto a ninguno de los tres. Es extraño¿no crees?" preguntó Mina.

"Lo es, pero no creo que sea un mal presagio. Últimamente se han portado muy mal con ella" dijo sarcásticamente. "Puede que sea mejor que se mantengan alejados de nosotras." contestó Rei con aparente indiferencia. Sabía que los necesitarían, pero no le habló de eso. En ese momento ella también seguía enojada con ellos por molestar a Serena, a quien rara vez le demostraba su cariño.

Mina no tardó en agitarse nuevamente. "¡No puedes decir eso después de todo lo que...!" gritó Mina.

Su amiga la interrumpió "Hey, Serena" llamó Rei acercándose al otro lado del parque que amenazaba con inundarse. Serena se había sentado bajo un árbol "¿No sabes que es peligroso sentarse allí durante una tormenta?" se acercó rápidamente como si se tratara de su madre.

Serena buscó la voz y se encontró con que sus amigas caminaban hasta ella. "Hola, Rei…" contestó. "…Mina" desvió la mirada y la dejó perdida. No podía recordar.

La observó cuidadosamente, parecía que retomaba la actitud extraña de días anteriores. Solo que esta vez le daba miedo encontrarse con su mirada. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Mina preocupadamente. "Luces... empapada" tomando un mechón de su cabello.

Tenía frío, se encogió para abrazar sus rodillas. "El universo está conspirando, puedo sentirlo en el viento, en el suelo, en la lluvia." sus palabras no tenían sentido para sus amigas, pero no reparó en el detalle. Hablaba explicándose a ella misma todo lo que pensaba y sentía. "Está conspirando para que todo se haga más denso para mí." Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Una vez más se sentía aturdida. "Mi verdaderodestino está sobre mi espalda y no logro pensar con claridad" se desesperó como nunca. "No quiero arriesgar más." Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Rei acarició la mejilla de su amiga cariñosamente, como casi nunca lo hacía. No entendía porqué, pero Serena estaba más desconsolada que nunca. "¿Qué pasa¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó temerosamente.

Serena la vio a los ojos. "No" contestó sin más. Rei retrocedió. Algo definitivamente no iba bien. Serena intentó reparar la palabra severa y su voz ronca de antes. "Pero supongo que es normal. Tan solo debo lograr que el regrese a mí pronto, me da miedo la oscuridad" temblaba. Agachó la cabeza.

Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido. Mina frunció el entrecejo, intentó unir razones o motivos, pero no los había. "Vamos a mi casa ¿quieres?" pidió cuidadosamente, Serena negó con la cabeza. "Estás ardiendo en fiebre, Serena" dijo mientras tocaba la frente de su amiga.

Serena negó otra vez. Cuando se detuvo fue como si recuperara la razón de repente. "Debo hablar con Seiya." dijo tomando un brazo de Rei con fuerza, una vez más sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas "Debo buscarlo" murmuró.

Sus amigas intercambiaron miradas. No era lo mejor. "No lo harás" dijo Rei con voz áspera "Vendrás con nosotras, te secarás y descansarás unas horas. Avisaremos a tu madre que hoy dormirás en casa de Mina" Después asumió una voz más dulce "Todo estará bien, Serena" dijo mientras la tomaba del hombro, después se puso de pie.

Mina levantó de un brazo a su amiga y se refugió con ella bajo la sombrilla de Rei. No le preguntaron cuánto tiempo llevaba en el parque, ni tampoco si había ido a buscarlo pues la respuesta era obvia, no había tenido suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo. Así que no hablaron. Tan solo la ayudaron a caminar, pues parecía que Serena no tenía intenciones de si quiera mantenerse de pie.

La tarde empezaba a caer más fría que en días pasados.

**x-x-x-x**

Aquella noche Serena permaneció en casa de Mina, ella y todas las demás. Un escalofrío grupal las había inundado desde el amanecer de aquél día. Después de argumentos tercos, convencieron a Serena de que intentara descansar. Esperaron a que su Princesa durmiera para aclarar sus ideas y hablarlo.

Salieron a la estancia en silencio. Alguien debía empezar y ella tenía la obligación de hacerlo. "¿Una visión¿Un mal presagio?" preguntó Luna a las ocho chicas.

Fue como si la pregunta hiciera eco en cada una de ellas, quienes buscaban palabras para expresarlo.

"No. Es algo muy extraño" comentó Michiru "El sentimiento que llega cuando algo debe terminar" intentó explicarse.

Luna reflexionó un momento. "¿Un presentimiento?" preguntó una vez más.

"NO" respondieron todas al unísono.

Esta vez Luna guardó silencio. Eran muy difíciles. La situación era difícil. Ellas estaban muy serias. Se preocupó demasiado, había visto a Serena así, o peor, por la madrugada.

"Ella lo sintió también." continuó Mina terminando con el silencio "Rei y yo caminábamos por el parque, nos acercamos a ella y lo describió perfectamente…" dijo Mina con voz hueca.

Rei siguió "…El viento, la lluvia, el aire, todo se siente más denso…"

"…Y no se puede pensar con claridad" concluyó Lita.

Todas dirigieron rápidamente la vista a Lita. Ella no había escuchado a Serena decir aquello en el parque, sin embargo compartía el sentimiento.

"Yo también lo siento" dijo Ami, para más sorpresa de todas. "¿Creen que se trate de una nueva batalla¿Nuevos enemigos¿Nueva amenaza?" preguntó viendo a Setsuna, quien no respondió.

Nadie había querido plantearlo, pero era necesario. Todo aquello debía tener una explicación. Pero era extraño, pues se relacionaba directamente con las emociones de todas.

"Puede ser. Se trata de algo muy extraño." respondió Haruka "Pero no es como en ocasiones anteriores, esta vez se encuentra muy cerca de nosotros. Talvez la amenaza no sea para el universo; talvez no se trate de _nuestro_ enemigo" dijo casi con miedo.

Se acercó, la tomó de un brazo "¿A qué te refieres con _talvez no se trate de nuestro enemigo¿_Quieres decir que la amenaza es solo para _alguien en especial_?" preguntó Michiru alterada. No quería, pero no evitó imaginarse la respuesta a lo que se refería Haruka.

Rei se puso de pie y se quedó viendo la puerta que guardaba a su Princesa detrás "Es tiempo" dijo con voz ronca mientras cerraba los ojos. Las demás permanecieron en silencio, aquella afirmación no tenía sentido.

Fue como si Rei dijera lo que había estado pensado todo el día "Rei tiene razón" dijo Hotaru "El destino no tiene lugar aquí, talvez no se complete" dijo sin dar más explicaciones.

Mantuvieron un impenetrable silencio. Nadie se atrevía a seguir hablando. Fuera lo que fuera seguirían unidas. Pero no sabían contra qué o quién. Esperaban escuchar la voz de la Guardiana del Tiempo, pero ella también permaneció callada, tan solo escuchando cómo el viento corría con más intensidad tras la ventana.

**x-x-x-x**

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se habían ido la madrugada anterior, pero las demás habían acordado dormir en casa de Mina. No estaban dispuestas a separarse, no la dejarían sola. Al pasar las horas no parecían percatarse de que ya era muy tarde. No había luz, pero era de día.

Serena despertó aturdida. Sin recordar bien cómo es que había llegado hasta allí. Sintió un escalofrío. -_Has sido muy fuerte...- _dijo una voz desde la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras abría los ojos. La lluvia empañaba los vidrios y hacía un ruido sordo y monótono sobre el techo. No despertó a sus amigas, ellas realmente parecían disfrutar de su letargo; estaban hipnotizadas por algún tipo de sueño maravilloso.

Apartó los cobertores con los que durmió. Tomó sus cosas y salió en silencio de la habitación. Ese día había despertado un poco más tranquila, sabía perfectamente lo que haría ese día. Por su bien. Por su felicidad. Salió a las calles empapadas a buscar a su mejor amigo. Había tomado una decisión y debía decírselo.

No sabía cómo, pero debía despedirse de él para siempre: al día siguiente seguiría su destino que solo podía concebir al lado de Darien. No quería lastimarlo, debía encontrar alguna excusa, aunque no estuviera bien utilizar alguna.

Al fin llegó a su departamento, cerró su paraguas y llamó a la puerta. Ni siquiera sabía si deseaba encontrarlo o no, pero no tuvo tiempo de descubrirlo. Un muchacho de cabello plateado abrió la puerta y estuvo por cerrarla de nuevo.

Serena lo detuvo "Por favor Yaten, necesito hablar con él" pidió firmemente.

Él lo pensó unos segundos, ella había causado tantos problemas. Asumió una actitud prepotente. "El problema es si él quiera hablar contigo" respondió arqueando las cejas.

Al fondo se escuchó la voz de otro muchacho que sin duda había escuchado lo anterior. Su voz parecía cansada "Yaten, todos sabemos que Seiya enfermará si sigue sin verla" dijo Taiki sin dejar de poner atención a el libro que estaba leyendo.

Yaten desvió la vista, debía ser cierto lo que su hermano decía. Vaciló por un momento, después reconoció que era lo mejor. "En ese caso, pasa Serena" dijo abriendo la puerta.

Apenas Serena cruzó la puerta. "Pero no lo empeores ¿quieres?" agregó Taiki.

Era suficiente, no podía seguir escuchando reproches, como si todo fuera su culpa.-_Yo no elegí que fuera así- _pensó. Dio un paso hacia atrás, debía irse de allí. Sería cobarde, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando, además no tenía fuerzas para hablarle a Seiya como lo había pensado durante todo el camino. Pero su decisión de marcharse fue tardía.

"No te vayas Bombón" un muchacho de cabello largo y negro la detuvo desde una puerta en el fondo del departamento, lucía pálido. "Por favor" agregó con voz febril con un toque cariñoso.

Serena no caminó más, pero tampoco dio la vuelta para verlo de frente. Definitivamente había sido un error ir hasta allí; debía estar confundida, lo que comenzó a sentir no debía ser. –_Darien-_

La situación fue muy incómoda. Tan solo se escuchaban los pasos de Seiya atravesando el pasillo. "Yaten, Taiki¿pueden dejarnos solos?" esta vez mostró como en raras ocasiones, una voz seria.

Sus hermanos dudaron en irse de la estancia. Dirigiéndole una mirada severa, Yaten contestó "Como quieras" y los dos se fueron hacia una de las recámaras.

Finalmente sonrió. "Te he extrañado tanto. Pensé que jamás vendrías." Dirigiéndose con voz inocente a Serena, quien volteaba lentamente, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. "No te busqué estos días porque estaba esperando una señal de que no estoy equivocado, una señal de que en verdad me quieres... porque me quieres ¿verdad Bombón?" continuó Seiya. Necesitaba su respuesta, la había esperado por días.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Lo quería realmente, pero no de la misma forma. "Seiya, debes entender." Comenzó a decir la verdad ocultando entre sus palabras una enorme mentira, para no lastimarlo "Yo no puedo estar contigo, ni si quiera debería estar aquí, pero necesitaba buscarte—"

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Había sido el momento más feliz, desvanecido por aquellas palabras que sutilmente le robaban la esperanza "¿No debes estar conmigo?" era demasiado pronto para comenzar a desesperarse, respiró profundamente.

Debía ser directa, no quería que él la interrumpiera, de lo contrario sería más difícil. "Nadie sabe que estoy aquí y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo" dijo Serena en voz baja.

"¿Y porqué deberían ellas saber? Porque te refieres a _ellas_ ¿verdad?" se acercó un poco más al ver que Serena estaba muy nerviosa, casi con miedo. "¡Es solo que no logro entender, estamos separados por los estúpidos consejos de tus amigas que nada tienen que ver con nosotros! No tienes porqué hacer caso" bajó mucho la voz, casi murmurando "Si tú quieres, podemos olvidarnos de ellas y de mis hermanos y de todo el mundo. Quédate conmigo, Bombón" pidió.

Serena se llevó las manos al rostro, negaba con la cabeza. No podía soportarlo. "¡Es que no entiendes nada Seiya! Nunca has entendido que no se trata de ellas ¡Se trata de todo lo que soy y de lo que debo llegar a ser!" no debía decirle la verdad, lo que realmente pasaba. –_Amo a Darien- _pensó.

Pero no comprendía, necesitaba razones para comenzar a darse por vencido. "¿Y qué se supone que debes—"

"Cumplir mi destino, de eso se trata, es mi obligación obedecerlo" mintió rápidamente.

Seiya guardó silencio y finalmente "Claro, ahora sí entendí" dijo en el tono sarcástico que no le resultaba difícil "Ahora lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver todo eso con nosotros" cada vez se acercaba más a ella.

Serena no reaccionó hasta que pudo contar los latidos de su propio corazón, él sabía cómo hacerla sentir aún más nerviosa "No podemos estar juntos porque mi destino no es estar contigo" cerró los ojos y dando un paso hacia atrás, agregó "No está escrito en mi vida quedarme a tu lado" no lo dijo como lo había planeado durante el camino y comprendió que había sido muy dura. "Ellas siempre me han advertido que cosas terribles pasarán si no sigo mi camino, y eso es lo que intento hacer" su respiración se complicó.

Seiya intentó asimilar la información, toda sin sentido para él. Esta vez se encontraba seriamente confundido. "Entonces olvida sus consejos, amenazas o lo que sean. Olvida tu destino. La vida ha sido muy dura contigo, te ha puesto muchas pruebas para desistir, pero date cuenta que superar esas pruebas te hacen infeliz y ya no puedes soportarlo porque no quieres hacerlo" insistió con ansias.

_-Talvez tiene razón_- pensó -_Pero aún así…- _Siempre había sido tan difícil explicarle algo serio y complicado. "¿No logras comprender? No se trata solo de las chicas y de mi responsabilidad. Hay algo más…" Ahora se estaba saliendo de el guión que había preparado para la situación.

Seiya, intentando formar una sonrisa "Entonces dime de qué se trata para terminar con esta discusión sin sentido" replicó.

Ninguna excusa le servía a esa distancia. No podía respirar, no podía seguir mintiendo. Allí, cerca de él, sintió que no solo debía convencerlo, si no a sí misma también. "Darien. Él es mi destino y la única razón. Debo estar a su lado" no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

Seiya no habló y el silencio fue insoportable durante unos cuantos segundos. Le dolía ver cómo sus ojos brillaban por el llanto en silencio de su amiga. Él volvía a ser el culpable, al menos eso creyó. "Lo dices como si se tratara de una obligación. No lo amas Bombón, y no puedes vivir así" repuso con un dejo de enojo.

Tomó fuerzas "Sí lo amo Seiya. Y tienes razón, lo tomo como mi obligación, pero la obedezco feliz, porque necesito estar a su lado. Debo estar con él y lo necesito más que nunca" Sus lágrimas podían mal entenderse y expresar lo contrario; ella se percató de aquello y las apartó "Lo esperé por mucho tiempo y tú sabes cómo sufrí mientras lo esperaba" intentó convencerlo.

Ignoró el dolor que le causaron las palabras de la niña. Intentó convencerse que él tenía la razón. "Y también sé que te enamoraste de mí durante ese tiempo" volvía a acercarse a ella mirándola fijamente con esos ojos que le taladraban la piel "No te engañes Bombón. No renuncies a la felicidad que te ofrezco. No estás confundida y tampoco lo amas a él. Te enamoraste de mí" subió el tono de voz. Llegó hasta ella, tomó sus manos y se acercó lentamente.

Mientras Seiya la tomaba del cuello, Serena podía escuchar su respiración fundiéndose con la de él. Apenas sus labios rozaron los de ella y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era tan diferente, Seiya le robaba rápidamente la respiración…

Había sido un error dejarse llevar de esa forma. "No" dijo abriendo los ojos. Seiya besó la lágrima que rodaba su mejilla justo antes de morir en los labios de Serena. "No quiero seguir" dijo casi sin voz apartándose rápidamente de él.

Lo había deseado por mucho tiempo, y esta vez que logró acercarse a ella de aquella forma no resultaba de la forma extraordinaria como lo había soñado tantas veces. "Yo estaría así contigo toda mi vida. Te amaría por siempre Bombón, a cada momento. Sólo dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz" comenzaba a desesperarse otra vez. Acarició su cabello "Por favor" insistió.

Serena se apartó aún más. "Ellas tienen razón, solo me confundes." Fue como si de pronto recuperara la vista y recuperara la conciencia. "Mañana iré a buscarlo y es por eso que hoy debe terminar todo esto Seiya" dijo tomando un paso decidido hacia la puerta. Un par de segundos después se dio cuenta del daño que le hacía. Se sintió la peor persona que podía existir. Se sentía miserable, mal-agradecida, aturdida. Se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente "Debes entenderme, por favor" pidió.

Un grito nació dentro de él, primero en su estómago hasta llegar a su sangre y sus pensamientos. Fue hasta que golpeó la pared con sus puños cuando tomó forma "¡No puedo hacer que te quedes!" dijo en voz muy alta.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Si no habría sido ella quien lo lastimara de aquella forma lo habría abrazado fuertemente. Pero no tuvo el valor, lo empeoraría, así que decidió dejarlo así, aunque no lo mereciera. Hizo su máximo esfuerzo por mover sus piernas. Llegó hasta la puerta principal y dijo en voz baja "Perdóname, he sido tan egoísta" salió a través de ella.

Seiya permaneció de pie. No pronunció palabra, no sabía qué sentir por Serena. Lo había destrozado con sus palabras. Y no entendió que pensar ni qué hacer después de que su ilusión desapareció por completo.

Yaten salió muy molesto de su habitación, ciertamente había escuchado todo. "¿Lo ves¡Te lo advertimos muchas veces! Tan solo jugaba contigo Seiya. Ella siempre ha amado a su novio, y contra eso—"

"...Yo no tengo nada qué hacer" dijo derrotado. "Ella no tiene la culpa, me engañé a mí mismo" se sentó en la sala tomando su frente y su cabello con fuerza.

Taiki caminó detrás de su hermano fuera de la habitación, y agregó "Tampoco es la tuya. ¿Cómo ibas a saber de todo el lío de sentimientos que llevaba esa niña por dentro? " dijo con una mueca de incomprensión. Pero a Seiya no le hizo gracia.

Aún cuando se lo habían advertido y él no había hecho caso. Aún cuando fue él quien insistió por tanto tiempo sin mucha esperanza, le dolió ver a su hermano de esa forma. "Al menos lograste robarle un beso" dijo Yaten con voz de complicidad, intentando reanimarlo. Seiya sonrió levemente.

Taiki regresó a su lectura, Yaten se recostó en el suelo. Seiya permaneció de pie observando la puerta sin saber qué hacer. –_Si esa es tu decisión…-_

**x-x-x-x**

No iría a ningún lugar. La noche iba cayendo acompañada de una cortina de nubes.

Deseaba seguir caminando, comenzar a correr, sentirse segura, recuperar la felicidad, esa que llevaba muchos días sin reconocer. Y es que era tan difícil, cerraba un capítulo de su vida, una relación que en realidad nunca comenzó.

Pero recordó el propósito principal de tanto sacrificio. Necesitaba verlo.

Se detuvo a mitad de la calle. Su destino era incierto, sabía que ella era la responsable, pero no sabía porqué. Amaba a Darien, pero talvez nunca volverían a ser felices. Su destino era dar vida a La Pequeña Dama, la niña que llevaría su nombre, su hija. La había estado recordando, y sintió miedo de no verla otra vez. Su destino se iba en su contra, su felicidad se escondía tras las nubes, sentía que la vida y la esperanza se le iban de las manos.

"No quiero lastimarte más, mi Darien" dijo para sí misma. Deseó encontrarlo caminando por la calle, como el día que regresó. Abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo amaba paro esta vez no lo dejarlo ir. "Siempre he sido tan egoísta" Se sintió cansada y culpable. Su único refugio era su casa, cambió de dirección y apresuró el paso. Se sentía vulnerable, el cielo caía en sus hombros a pedazos.

Con las manos heladas llegó a su casa "Mamà, estoy aquí" dijo en voz alta "¿Mamá" llamó dulcemente.

"Por aquí" dijo su madre desde el fondo de la casa "Tus amigas me avisaron que pasarías la noche en casa de Minako, pero hoy no tuve noticias tuyas en el día" dijo algo molesta.

"Lo siento" contestó Serena quitándose los zapatos. También se había olvidado de aquello, su familia. "No ocurrirá de nuevo" prometió.

Su madre notó una voz triste, distraída; los ojos de su hija mostraban ansiedad"¿Te sientes mal, Serena?" preguntó acercándose a ella "¿Tienes fiebre de nuevo¿Te duele algo?" insistió.

Detuvo a su madre en su inspección "No, mamá. Estoy bien" pero era claro que mentía.

Entonces no se trataba de salud. Se llevó las manos a la cintura "¿De dónde vienes?" preguntó inquiriendo la verdad "¿Con quién pasaste la tarde?" frunció el entrecejo.

Le dolió recordarlo, había lastimado a la persona que la acompañó cuando había estado tan sola. "Busqué a Seiya, hablé con él" explicó. Supuso que su madre reprocharía aquello y siguió "Terminó todo lo que pudo comenzar alguna vez con él. Solo me confundía más cada vez que lo veía, y no estaba bien" explicó

Intentó conectar ideas. Seiya-terminar-confusión. Entonces obtuvo una conclusión muy acertada. Aquél tipo de sacrificios tan solo los haría por… "Entonces¿volverás con Darien?" preguntó su madre dirigiéndose a la estancia, seguida por su hija.

Serena se sentó y suspiró "Lo he pensado todos estos días, y lo mejor para mí es buscarlo de nuevo. Disculparme con él, reconocer que me equivoqué" contestó.

Mamá Ikuko suspiró. "Disculparte no. Nadie tiene la culpa. Sucede en todas las relaciones que llevan mucho tiempo formadas. Es cuestión de dos, Serena. No debes disculparte, tan solo dar tus razones y escuchar las suyas" En realidad nunca pensó que daría esos consejos a su hija, su noviazgo con Darien siempre había parecido fuerte y ella tan enamorada. "Darien es buen muchacho. Es estudioso y trabajador, además es muy generoso. He reconocido que es muy orgulloso, pero te quiere muchísimo. Serás muy feliz con él" tomó sus manos, buscó los brillantes ojos azules de su hija. "Haya pasado lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos, él entenderàestoy segura" dijo con dulzura.

Serena la abrazó "Gracias, mamá" sonrió.

**x-x-x-x**

Subió las escaleras, su respiración se dificultó, había sido un día muy desgastante. No quería saber ni pensar nada más. Se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo."¿Luna?" llamó Serena al entrar a su habitación _-Talvez siga con las chicas- _pensó.

Llegó hasta su cama y se recostó. Había sido un día difícil, como los anteriores. Seguía sintiendo miedo, pero estaba segura, desaparecería cuando viera a Darien una vez más: con él se sentiría protegida. Las luces estaban apagadas y sus párpados se sintieron pesados. Se quedó dormida mientras recordaba el día en que conoció a Darien… a Endyimon.

_-La promesa de nunca separarnos, de amarnos eternamente, de nunca volver a estar solos... Te amo... Serenity... Serenity...-_

Escuchó, además un murmullo amortiguado _-... Busco mi venganza-_

Entre aquella voz, logró distinguir otra no menos familiar. "Serena ¡Despierta!" dijo Luna desde la ventana "Debes ver esto" dijo mientras señalaba el cielo.

Serena se puso de pie, aún aturdida por lo que había escuchado mientras dormía. Se estiró perezosamente. Llegó hasta su ventana: el cielo tomaba un color púrpura aterciopelado y a lo lejos se formaba un agujero alrededor del cual las nubes se arremolinaban más de lo normal. No llovía ni había viento, todo estaba en calma, en silencio.

"¿Qué está pasando, Luna?" preguntó Serenacon sentimiento de arrepentimiento"¿Qué significa esto?" Era peor de lo que se había imaginado. No le tomó por sorpresa y aún así su expresión pareció congelarse.

Luna se dio la vuelta para contemplar el rostro atónito de su amiga. "No lo sé. Las chicas y yo discutimos anoche de algo que podría estarse aproximando." Buscó los ojos de Serena, intentando obtener información que solo ella supiera. "Ellas dicen sentirse... diferentes. Dicen que sienten el aire..."

Reaccionó al darse cuenta de la intención de Luna. "Sí" interrumpió Serena "Pero ellas no sienten el cielo cayéndose en pedazos sobre de sí mismas ¿verdad?" preguntó sarcásticamente, conociendo la respuesta. No sabía porqué, pero le molestaba que ellas tomaran partido en algo que ella sola debía solucionar.

Notó el cambio en la voz de Serena. "No" dijo Luna angustiada "Y es por eso que creemos que esto tiene que ver solamente contigo" terminó.

Serena suspiró para después formar una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. "Siempre ha sido por mí, porque siempre causo problemas" dijo forzando una voz casual "Pero no se preocupen" dijo regresando la vista al cielo. "Yo lo haré... Estaremos bien. A partir de mañana todo estará mejor" refiriéndose a su propio bienestar intentó terminar con la conversación.

Luna se desesperó ante la actitud de la niña. Serena insinuaba que no era su asunto ni el de sus guardianas. Le preocupó que no le diera la importancia que debiera. "De verdad no pienso que esto dependa de tu reconciliación con Darien" dijo Luna duramente, al ver que ella no replicó decidió seguir. "Serenity, debemos investigar" dijo inconscientemente.

Serena se molestó, no pudo ignorar el detalle de que Luna se había dirigido a ella con aquél nombre, le recordaba tantas cosas... _-__Todo este tiempo buscando una oportunidad de ser plenamente feliz, un solo momento sin recordar- _un eco dentro de sí."No me llames así, Luna" dijo fastidiada.

Luna dejó el otro tema atrás, su curiosidad era más grande. Entornó los ojos, se acercó a su amiga lentamente. "¿Porqué no te gusta que te llamen por tu verdadero nombre ¿Porqué no reconocerlo?" al ver que ella no contestaba "¿Porqué negar tu pasado!" insistió

Serena estalló "¿No lo imaginas?" preguntó casi gritando, haciendo el ambiente aún más tenso. Luna negó tímidamente con la cabeza. "¡Porque Serenity fue la causa de la destrucción!" cerró los ojos y se encontró con el peor recuerdo que guardaba "Porque mi nombre fue lo último que pronunció ¡PORQUE ÉL MURIÓ POR SERENITY!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con todo el dolor que sentía al recordarlo.

Jamás lo habría imaginado. Luna siempre intentó concebir al Milenio de Plata como una era de esplendor. Pero no se daba cuenta de que para Serena, a veces, era todo lo contrario. Lo comprendió y guardó silencio, no sabía cómo desmentirla, como hacer que olvidara aquello. "No te hagas daño recordando eso. Tú no fuiste la culpable, el mundo conspiró en contra de su felicidad" dijo con voz dulce.

Serena comenzó a llorar. -_Se repetirá hasta que mi tiempo se termine- _pensó.

Luna se sintió culpable por haber empezado con un tema más, quizá el que más le hacía daño. Intentó repararlo. "Además, a fin de cuentas era tu destino, pudieron regresar en este tiempo y reencontrarse. Mañana irás a buscarlo ¿no es así?" pero Serena no contestó. "Eres la persona mas fuerte que he conocido, no puedes dejar que ese recuerdo viva contigo y te destruya" aconsejó enternecedoramente.

Serena siguió en silencio y caminó hasta su espejo para encontrarse con la misma niña de sus sueños. "Es imposible, Luna. Olvidar a mi vestido blanco teñirse de rojo al abrazar a Endymion contra mi pecho... Aun puedo sentir el dolor que sentí al sostener su espada..." Sus manos temblaron al llevárselas a un costado, su vista se nubló.

La escena la destrozó. Aquél pasado estaba inminente en la mente de su Princesa. Se dio cuenta de que podían existir cosas peores que una nueva guerra. Un mal recuerdo, una pesadilla, el pasado, tenían el poder de desvanecer en aquella niña toda esperanza. Nunca lo habría imaginado. La tristeza de Serena tenía raíz en algo más delicado, solo que no entendía cómo aquello podía seguir relacionándose con este nuevo tiempo hasta el grado de dejarla débil y hacerla vulnerable. "Pero él está aquí, siempre ha estado a tu lado" dijo Luna animándola "Ahora podrán ser muy felices. Él regresó a ti" buscó que sus palabras llegaran hasta su amiga.

Los consejos de Luna hicieron eco en su habitación hasta desaparecer. De repente fue como si se quedara sola, olvidó que Luna seguía allí. "Pero el recuerdo" se llevó las manos a la cabeza. "No me deja vivir tranquila" murmuró para sí misma. "No quiero perderlo, no quiero perderlo. No quiero." Actuaba nerviosamente, con ansias, desesperada.

Luna se preocupó aún más. Serena actuaba como si intentara revertir con esas palabras algo que había hecho inconscientemente. "¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando contigo?" preguntó, sacando a Serena de aquella confusión y de sí misma.

El color púrpura se desvaneció poco a poco, el agujero en el cielo se alejó.

_-Nunca más esta incertidumbre…- _

Había perdido toda conciencia, la voz de su amiga le hizo recuperarla y decidió no contestarle. Serena fue recuperando la paz, intentó convencerse. "Regresó por mí" dijo dirigiéndose a su cama una vez más, ignorando la perplejidad de Luna ante su actitud. "Para no estar solos nunca más" cerró los ojos con fuerza, ordenando a su conciencia no soñar más.

FLASHBACK

_-En el mundo nadie lo sabrá... En el cielo vive una princesa que espera por un beso como yo espero por ella... La Princesa de la Luna, el resplandor en del cielo, Serenity- _

Un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos penetrantes descansaba en su palacio, mientras recordaba en silencio a la niña que había ido en su ayuda. Sus ojos eran profundamente azules, su presencia inspiraba paz, sus manos eran frías, pero su voz tan cálida como el Sol.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose. "Su familia es traición, su reino es nuestra destrucción. Ella traerá la desesperación y el silencio a la Tierra... No significas más que un simple resplandor entre las estrellas para ella. La Princesa de la Luna no espera por ti, si no por tu Palacio, por nuestro planeta..." dijo una voz de mujer. Pero era inútil, al muchacho parecía no interesarle.

_-Un momento…- _"¿Cómo es que sabes que me encuentro con Serenity?" preguntó repentinamente intrigado.

La mujer hizo una mueca de cansancio "Se trata de la Princesa del Reino de la Luna" contestó con voz irónica "Todos aquí hemos sentido su presencia. Pero solo algunos nos damos cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones." Intentaba convencerlo con sus mentiras, con la voz venenosa que no se le dificultaba. Y es que aquello no era conveniente para sus planes.

Endymion no terminó por comprender. Ella no la conocía realmente. Si supiera la persona maravillosa que era su Princesa. La niña más dulce y pura que jamás habría conocido y que el destino llevó hasta él. Ni siquiera intentó replicar.

"Piénsalo. ¡Debes olvidarla por el bien de este planeta! Endymion, una guerra no es lo que buscamos…" se dio la vuelta para dejar nuevamente solo al Príncipe. Con una leve y malvada sonrisa le dio la espalda a Endymion "...Por ahora" terminó casi con un susurro.

Él apenas escuchaba a su consejera. La verdad era que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Él estaba seguro de que Serenity era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado, confiaba en ella y en su amor. Pero de repente todo se iba en su contra, incluso sus guardianes lo cuestionaban, ellos que siempre habían sido sus amigos.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Endymion?" preguntó Zoisite entornando los ojos. "Ella tiene razón, talvez la Princesa no sea para ti." Debía encontrar algo para convencerlo. En realidad no quería que su amigo sufriera por causa de Serenity.

"¿No temes que sufra lejos de su reino?" dijo Kunzite, quien también conocía los planes de Beryl, pero como los demás, guardaba silencio.

Aquellas cuestiones le incomodaban. "Daría mi vida antes de verla sufrir." contestó Endymion completamente convencido de sus palabras.

"¿Tu vida?" repitió Jadeite.

Los guardianes intercambiaron miradas inquietas, aquello era lo que más se temían. Por lo que su Príncipe acababa de decir era que intentaban apartarlo de la Princesa.

"¿Y valdría la pena un sacrificio así?" insistió Nephrite

Endymion lo meditó por un segundo. "Por ella lo haría una y mil veces más" contestó.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Darien despertó, había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Le dolía la cabeza intensamente. Al abrir los ojos recordó también el engaño y la traición, la destrucción y el silencio. Y sin quererlo también regresó a su mente la silueta de Serenity. Su sacrificio, mismo que ella repitió al quitarse la vida. El amor que sintió por su Princesa, ese amor que persistía en su sangre a través de los años. Seguía amando a la niña, a la mujer, a Serena.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y tomó aire. Intentó tranquilizarse "Daría la vida por ti, una vez más Princesa" se dirigió a la ventana. -¿_Lo harías tú?- _pensó.

Un vestido blanco, una corona de cristal. –_No es un mito, tampoco un ángel. La Princesa de la Luna significa algo más, Serenity, mi Princesa-_ le dolió todo el cuerpo por recordarla y no poder sentirla. "Serena" murmuró. "El tiempo se termina, regresa a mí" volvió a recostarse.

**x-x-x-x**

"Duerme" dijo una voz de hombre, gentil, suave "Lo que respiran los mata lentamente. El miedo nunca los dejará si quiera dormir en paz" rió inexpresivamente.

"Todo cambiarà una vez más. El futuro dejará de existir para todos" dijo otra voz cercana.

"La Tierra ha cambiado y ya es tiempo para que vuelva el silencio" pronunció una más mientras rozaba el suelo con los pies.

"El planeta que nos pertenece... que nos han ofrecido" dijo el cuarto, dirigiendo la mirada hasta el cielo, hacia el magnífico remolino de nubes oscuras.

La silueta de una mujer descendía rodeada de tormentas, rayos, viento y oscuridad. "Es tiempo" dijo la mujer con voz de trueno. "Para recuperar lo que nos arrebataron antes. Mi venganza ha comenzado, percibo miedo e incertidumbre... Ya es demasiado tarde y tan perfecto" hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Al tiempo que desaparecieron el viento y los rayos, todos se desvanecieron.

Pero el silencio permaneció y se extendió por todo el cielo. Serena seguía respirando miedo y silencio al tiempo que una risa estridente se confundió con un trueno desde el cielo, pero no llegó acompañado de luz.

**x-x-x-x**

**Notas:**

¡Sí, lo sé¡Deben odiarme más que nunca! Lo siento, pero era necesario! Ya me comprenderán! vv Espero no haberlas decepcionado y que al contrario, les haya gustado este capítulo, en el que empeñé un esfuerzo especial.

Al inicio no estaba segura de escribir lo que escribí en este capítulo, pero después de escuchar una canción que se llama "Ese alguien", no pude resistirlo… Es que no tienen idea de cuánto se parece la letra de la canción a la historia de Seiya, es más, ahora mismo se las pongo:

Título: Ese alguien

Intérprete: No tengo idea, si alguien sabe, dígamelo por favor.

"Cuando te dije que te amaba nunca te mentí,  
no eran falsas las palabras que escribí en cada canción; eran frases del alma que me dictaba el corazón, era amor, inspiración que me dabas tu.  
Cuando me vi en tus ojos la primera vez comprendí que eras tú a quien yo esperaba para entregar mi corazón y me fié de tus palabras de tus encantos de mujer y me entregue en cuerpo y alma porque eres tu mi gran amor.  
Pero yo no fui en ti tan importante y hoy vas a dejarme por alguien que llegó de tu pasado y que hoy me está robando lo mejor de mi vida.  
Quiera Dios que a donde vayas la suerte te persiga y que no te haga llorar, como antes porque no te supo amar.  
Ese alguien que hoy te aparta de mi lado con mentiras y con frases hechas, yo se que no te va a hacer feliz.  
Y si algún día sientes pena porque la vida te condena no esta de sobra que lo diga, que esperando aquí estaré por ti."

¿Verdad que es hermosa¿Y triste? La primera vez que la escuché estuve a punto de llorar, definitivamente terminé completamente deprimida…

Ya sé lo que están pensando, que soy una maldita por hacerle esto a Seiya y que decir que una canción me inspiró a hacerlo no es suficiente justificación. Solo puedo decirles que esperan un poco más, ok? No se confíen de todo lo que escribo (a veces ni yo confío). Por mientras ya sabrán lo que sigue y a las amantes de Darien les prometo un bonito capítulo siete ;)… Oigan, oigan¿están seguras de que este será un Fan Fic Darien-Serena?...

Espero que todas sigan leyendo mi Fan Fic, me sentiría muy halagada ˆˆ El próximo capítulo lo subiré hasta dentro de unas semanas… Creo que ya había explicado que me voy de vacaciones, y lo que me lleva a mi mensaje final:

FELIZ NAVIDAD. Les mando un abrazo enorme deseándoles lo mejor. Gracias por su apoyo, espero sus reviews. Por mientras contesto los que me enviaron el capítulo pasado.

asosa76: No sabes cuánto me tranquiliza saber que a alguien le interesa lo que le está pasando a Darien! Tú sí que me entiendes! Muchas gracias por tu review, me da gusto que te guste. Bss.

jesslugo: Ey, me da mucho gusto que te haya conmovido, al menos logré convencer a alguien con mi capítulo anterior. Espero que con este no te hayas confundido. Ya verás cómo todo ira mejor con Darien... al menos en el próximo capítulo ;) Y bueno, no te prometo que no va a sufrir un poco más. Porque, como ya se hizo mi frase, "no puedo prometer nada". Gracias por tu review y por entender bien mi mensaje. Kss.

Neo-gaby: es todo un gusto que sigas leyendo mi Fan Fic. Y bueno, sé que eres difícil de convencer, pero no te preocupes, no eres la única. Mmm, sé que con este capítulo estarás enojada conmigo (y no te culpo) porque ya debes imaginarte lo que pasará en el siguiente vv Espero que no te hayas decepcionado y que sigas leyendo... Con este capítulo te habrás dado cuenta de que Serena sigue sufriendo aún cuando ha tomado la decisión de volver con Darien... Tendré que dejarte en suspenso. Hasta la próxima tocaya! Bss.

Sailor angel7: Uy qué mala noticia que no tendrás todo el Internet que quisieras vv Solo espero que cuando tengas oportunidad sigas leyendo mi Fan Fic ;) No te preocupes, que mi Fic va a la mitad´, osea que todavía hay "Llevarte conmigo" para rato. Como no nos vamos a saludar por algún tiempo, te deseo lo mejor. Abrazos y Bss.

Carrie10: Muchas gracias por tu review, tus felicitaciones! A veces llego a pensar que solo yo puedo entender lo que escribo... Pero ya veo que tú tmb me entiendes. Y más que nada, el punto de que todas nos hemos sentido así algunas veces... Todo ese sentimiento abstracto que es el amor y la confusión que llega con él en ocasiones. Espero que sigas leyendo mi Fan Fic y que siga siendo de tu agrado. Bss.

amynaoko: Qué gusto que esperes mi FanFic y lo que le seguirá. Gracias por el apoyo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Es un poco confuso (creo yo) pero es de mis favoritos (hahah, creo que todos son mis favoritos). Pero comprende, es mi primer fan fic y reviews como el tuyo me dan muchísimo ánimo a seguir escribiendo. Bss.

TaNiTaLoVe:¿en shock? Perfecto jajaja, no, me da mucho gusto que vayas intuyendo lo que seguirá... porque sé que tienes una idea¿verdad? ... eres la primera que toca el punto del "mal presagio" y estás mucho en lo cierto... Y retomando el caso de "las justificaciones de Darien", bueno, creo que no las hice muy bien o no muy convincentes, al menos no para tí porque sigues pensando que es un imbécil jajaj y que trata a Serena como una mascota... Tendré que hacer algo para cambiar eso, o al menos intentarlo. Gracias por tu Review, me será muy útil ;) Bss.

haruka-tenoh: Amigui! Me da mucho gusto que sigas leyendo mi Fiiic! Sobre todo porque fuiste tú quien me animó a subirlo :P Oye, no me acuerdo bien si te contesté tu review 4... yo y mi mala memoria... Bueno, me acuerdo que me lo enviaste a mi mail, pero luego encontré otro en la cajita de Reviews y es difernte así que lo contestaré. Iré en orden. Uuuy sí, yo sé que Darien se vio horrible con eso que escribí que dijo, bueno bueno, quise mostrarlo un pokito (mucho) muy orgulloso, inseguro, y como dices, patán y ególatra, lo admito; pero intentaré arreglarlo, y espero, en verdad, convencerte de que quieras un poquito a ese idiota, como lo llamas ... créeme, yo tmb lo hubiera cacheteado, pero bueno, se me pasó que Serena lo hiciera, a la otra lo haré! jajaja. Siguiente, ah si, qué bueno que te gustó lo del Milenio de Plata¿Verdad que sería lindo vivir una historia así! (suspiro). Siguiente, sip, tienes razón con lo de Rei, la vdd Darien debió darse cuenta, pero pues los hombres (en especial este, y excluyendo a MI seiya) son medio distraídos... algunos en extremo, como Darien. Porque Seiya es el mejor, lo reconozco y no sé porqué le hago esto ;; sniff, sniff, intentaré repararlo. Pero, oh my gosh, no puedo reparar todo al mismo tiempo! Tendré que hacer otro fanfic! jajaja, por mientras, solo puedo decirte que Seiya es el mejor aunque haya intentado ligar con Michi '. Pasando a lo siguiente, tú si que eres un lío, quieres que todos sufran!... y yo que solo hago sufrir a Serena más que a los demás¿porqué? por su destino... pero lo que no se imaginan es que el destino... oo casi te cuento el final jajaja, pero bueno, regresando... ah si! Ten por seguro que lo que está haciendo Serena es por ser feliz, porque el tiempo... oo, bueno, eso lo sabrás después o ya estarás imaginándotelo¿verdad? y si no tienes idea, pues ya te confundí más! sorry! Y amigui, no te preocupes, tú puedes opinar todo lo que quieras, que por algo somos amigas y por algo te pido tus reviews!... y sobre lo de buscarle otra a Darien... mmm, no lo sé, talvez en otra ocasión... ¿no sería mejor que se quedara solo?... : Bueno, ahora te dejo, tengo un review más que contestar. Gracias por tus comentarios, te mando un besote y te deseo una muy muy feliz navidad. Pórtate bien, por favor! No quemes el pino de Navidad... (te estoy dando ideas). jajaja

Shary: Discúlpame por contestarte al final, pero ya sabrás porqué lo hice. Tengo mucho qué contestar a tu Review pasado, me da muchisisisimo gusto que me hayas contado tus razones de la campaña anti-Darien. Y no voy a contradecirte, porque me encantan todas tus razones. Porque, aunque parezca extremadamente extraño, adoro a Seiya. Y estoy contigo con que es el mejor. Shary, yo sé que tú eres de las más difíciles de convencer en el asunto de Darien, pero no me daré por vencida! jajaja, estoy de acuerdo en que Seiya puede ser la mejor pareja para ella, es de su edad, es divertido, siempr está allí, es lindo, atento, inspira protección, alegre. Y Darien pareciera que es tooodo lo contrario... pero lo que yo intento mostrarte en mi historia, es otra parte de Darien, que talvez empezó horriblemente mal, pero que intenta arreglar las cosas, cambiar y esperar que no sea demasiado tarde. Talvez no hacer que ella olvide el pasado y todo su sufrimiento, si no empezar de nuevo. Y será difícil, más que nada para mí hacerlo así, pero prometo que lo intentaré lo mejor posible... aunque entenderé que sigas "no queriéndolo"... yo sé que te encanta Seiya, lo he comprobado con tu FanFic -Secreto- y déjame decirte que tu versión Serena-Seiya es perfecta, realmente es muuuy linda. Regresando a mi historia, sip, tienes razón con eso de la mala inversión de tiempo y espacio que hizo Darien al largarse por tanto tiempo... Pero si te das cuenta ese no fue el problema, si no cuando él regresó. Cuando comenzó a confundirse, siendo que precisamente Darien se apartaba, aparentemente, sin importarle su novia... Vuelvo a lo mismo, "las justificaciones de Darien" no fueron del todo convincentes para todas, en especial para tí... y sucedió contigo lo que más temí, que lo odiaras más vv pero tienes razón, no es que no entienda y que esté ciega por la figura del príncipe ideal, el pasado no debería intervenir, pero en esta situación, el pasado permanece, el pasado no se va. Solo queda decidir qué hacer con todo lo que se une, lo que dé más felicidad, y adivina qué es lo que es la felicidad para Serena en esta historia?... Ella decide con lo que será feliz en ese presente que tiene, porque confía en Darien y porque lo necesita en ese presente que vive... Porque justamente podría suceder eso que tú dices, que el futuro se desvanezca...Ya te habrás dado cuenta con este capítulo (con el que estoy SEGURA, no solo odiaste a Darien si no tambien a mí ;;) lo que pasará en el siguiente solo espero no haberte decepcionado mucho, me gustaría que leyeras el final que tengo preparado para más adelante, y comprobar que "no todo es lo que parece". El destino no es seguro tampoco, entonces, como te darás cuenta, no se fiará mucho de él. Pues como dices, y repito, puede desaparecer o podría cambiar... Pasando a otro tema muy interesante, el hecho de que Seiya ama a Serena, yo estoy completamente consciente de eso, y yo más que nadie sufrió al escribir las líneas de este capítulo. Créeme. Pasando a lo siguiente, me llamó la atención cuando dices que es mentira que él sacrifica por ella... yo también pensé en eso muchas veces, pero me detuve en esto, si él no lo hace todo por ella¿porqué lo hace si no tiene a nadie más, que así mismo¿Por mera ambición? Digo, él es orgulloso y serio, pero no creo que sea un completo patán. Ella llora por él, muere por él. Él sigue en sus asuntos, pero trata de olvidarte un poquito de el estereotipo de Darien. Intentar ver en él, y volverte a preguntar ¿porqué lo hace¿Porque es un completo amargado? A veces pareciera que sí, pero por lo menos en mi historia, tiene una razón de ser así: creció solo. Nunca conoció el cariño más que el de Serena, a veces pienso que es natural que no sepa expresarse bien, aunque sea que realmente la ama más que a él mismo. Y aquí entra el mismo ejemplo que hiciste tú, el deprimente rompimiento de la temporada R¿porqé lo hizo? muchos pensamos la primera vez, "por idiota!" pero debmos ir más allá. Lo hizo, según él, para evitar su destrucción, siendo que ella sufría aún más así que con cualquier otra cosa que le pudiera pasar. ´Se equivocó, pero eso no quiere decir que no la haya amado, porque no sé si te diste cuenta, pero él también sufrió cuando rompió con ella, no lo mostró tanto, pero sufrió. Yo tambien sufrí por ella, fue horrible ese capítulo, pero despés me detuve a pensar en él... pero talvez eso no funcione mucho contigo '. Seiya es perfecto, sin lugar a dudas, todas quisiéramos alguien así, que realmente existiera para nunca dejarlo ir. Sabemos lo que él sufre y lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer, pero contra un amor de años atrás y que crece a cada segundo más, por más que queramos, no se puede dejar así como así, solo por una promesa hermosa de otro chico... a mí me ha pasado, en el corazón no se manda. Simplemente no obdc, es irremediable una vez que te enamoras de verdad... A veces tambien es el miedo, ese del que hablas,deno conocer nada más que con lo que has venido creciendo.Miedo amory también se trata deconfianza. Confiar y creer en que aquello que te hace feliz puede mejorar. ¿Pero sabes que es lo mejor? Confiar con esperanza... aunque sea difícil, se debe luchar por lo que se ama realmente y no dejarse vencerni elegir lo que luce perfecto. ¿Alguna has sentido incertidumbre acerca de algo o alguien¿Qué sucede cuando compruebas que seguirlo es lo mejor que has hecho? Talvez te detengas a pensar en que también te habría ido de maravilla eligiendo la otra opción, habría sido perfecto. Pero al darte cuenta de que has logrado ser feliz con lo que (o a quien) primeramente decidiste dar tu vida, a quien decidiste confiar tu felicidad, después de tanto sufrimiento y tantos obstáculos, es el mejor logro de tu vida. Talvez pensemos diferente, pero yo pienso que el amor es todo esto. Es incertidumbre, es confianza, es paciencia, es decisión, es confusión, protección; ciertamente no se basa en una promesa, ni en el pasado, pero tampoco es siempre diversión y comprensión. El amor es una prueba, el amor es cosa de dos. El amor es admitir y perdonar. El verdadero amor nunca se olvida, nunca se va... Regresando a tu review, yo pienso que Darien no la engañó, ni la tiró a un lado; talvez no la buscaba y no expresaba lo que sentía, pero eso no significa que sea la peor persona del mundo o que dejara de amarla.Pienso que Darien y Seiya igual la aman, no sé quien más o quien menos, el caso y el problema es que tienen formas muy diferentes de expresarlo, el punto es que la aman y la diferencia la hace el hecho de "a quien ama Serena" y punto. La dejó sola, sí. Con una promesa "solamente", pero yo pienso que había algo más que un anillo, pienso que había confianza, ella esperaría y lo hizo. Después del beso bajo la luz de la luna, como dices, quedó una enorme incertidumbre (por eso nacieron los fanfics :P) pero a mí me gusta creer que esa promesa persistió. Me gusta creer que lograron ser felices plenamente. Habría sido lo mejor... Seiya no logró lo que buscaba y pienso que ese es realmente el problema aquí, por eso buscamos motivos... Estoy contigo (y es muy interesante) el asunto de la despedida y de lo que le seguiría. Lo extrañaría, talvze desearía con todas sus fuerzas que volviera, pero¿por quien se decidiría? Con todos estos asuntos sobre la mesa sería horriblemente difícil... Pero estoy completamente de acuerdo en lo del agradecimiento. Felicidad compartida. Ella sabía que la amaba, pero (aquí esta el gran pero) ella tan solo podía concebir una amistad. Porque ese sentimiento de felicidad compartida no la llenaba tanto como el amor que sentía por Darien. Vivió cegada por sus emociones, es cierto, pero no es tan malo... Con todo esto no he cambiado mis gustos, porque repito, me encanta Seiya, pero para nada odio ni le tengo rencor a Darien. Nada. Solo digo que me gustaría muchísimo llegar a sentir todo lo que siente Serena por él. Un amor irremediable, podrías pensar. Pero finalmente amor. Creo que yo tambien me excedí mucho jajaja, y bueno, yo tampoco busqué convencerte, tan solo intenté explicar algo de lo que pienso de Mamo-chan ... Shary, no me odies por este último capítulo. Soy tan mala! Pero tambien muy indecisa... No dejes de leer, pls. Te mando un abrazote. Sigue con tu Fic -Secreto- me gusta mucho. Bss. P.D. ¿Verdad que -Ese alguien- describe perfectamente la situación de Seiya? Es perfecta ;)

Ahora sí me voy, se portan todas muy bien en estas vacaciones. Les deseo lo mejor. Cuídense. GabYxA


	7. Las primeras gotas

**LLEVARTE CONMIGO**

Por GabYxA

**PARTE 7**

Después de años de ausencia he vuelto ˆˆ' No había podido actualizar porque 1) se me atravesaron las vacaciones 2) regresé al colegio vv Y 3) no había terminado de escribir el capítulo, porque 3.1) mi papá estuvo trabajando en esta máquina un buen tiempo, y oh coincidencia, la misma en la que tenía guardado todo, claro que me puse a escribir en un cuaderno cada nueva frase, pero no es lo mismo 3.2) este aparatejo se descompuso hasta el punto en que pensé que había perdido para siempre este FanFic (que mas o menos ya terminé); no tienen idea de lo mucho que me preocupé, casi lloraba… así que desde ese día guardo cada nueva palabra que escribo en otra parte, consejo que les doy a todas. 3.3) Fue muy difícil escribir lo que escribí en este capítulo, el más difícil de todos.

Pero ya estoy aquí, iniciando con la recta final de "Llevarte conmigo" que será de 10 capítulos, así que esperen un poco más, ya casi termino de irme ˆˆ.  
Hablando concretamente sobre esta parte 7… Al inicio trataría de más cosas, pero al completarlo el texto se extendió demasiado y habría sido mucho para un solo capítulo, así que decidí distribuirlo bien y compartirlo con la parte 8 –y aún así resultaron muchas páginas- … fue complicado y esto fue lo que logré ˆˆ  
Estoy segura de que van a haber muchas reacciones diferentes: 1) de emoción, acuerdo y alegría, que serán pocas, creo. Y 2) aburrimiento y odio más profundo hacia mí. 3) Recelo o desconfianza.  
… Como lo mencioné la última vez, este será una parte medio cursi, nada favorable para mi niño estelar –Seiya Kou- … Peeero esperen, esperen amantes de mi novio, no se vayan de mi historia! Aunque no le vaya muy bien en este momento, de verdad me gustaría que lo leyeran –además les juro que mejorarí y me dejaran sus reviews… los cuales me fascinarán -es encantador cómo entran en completo desacuerdo un grupo de personas con distintas expectativas- … Lo que me recuerda aconsejarles algo antes de que sigan leyendo: cambien de enfoque, intenten comprender la situación de mi FanFic, talvez predecirla… Si comienzan con una disposición neutra o de expectativa, estoy segura de que les va a gustar mucho este capítulo…  
Ya me extendí demasiado, así que ahora las dejo con lo que preparé. Besos.  
GabYxA

"**Las primeras gotas" **

El teléfono timbró temprano, Serena despertó y escuchó la voz amortiguada de su madre contestarlo en la planta baja. "Sí querida, veré si ha despertado" dijo mamá Ikuko con voz amable. Se escucharon sus pasos subir por la escalera, abrió la puerta y pasó a la habitación "¿Serena?" llamó viendo a su hija recostada hacia la ventana "¿Estás despierta?" preguntó en voz muy baja.

Ella sintió un vuelco en el estómago, se sintió feliz por un segundo y un vuelco en el estómago desde que escuchó el teléfono llamar. Volteó. "Sí. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó disimuladamente.

Su madre sonrió. "Te llaman por teléfono" y se acercó para apartar un mechón rubio de la frente de su hija. Dejó el teléfono sobre su cama "Es Lita, parece que es urgente" dijo dirigiéndose hacia el corredor.

Serena suspiró, extendió el brazo y tomó el teléfono. Se sintió decepcionada pues por un momento pensó que podía tratarse de Darien. "Hola Lita…" dijo recuperando la actitud cerrada y la voz soñolienta. "¿Cómo...?" se levantó de su cama, tiró el cobertor, se puso sus pantuflas de conejito y comenzó a revolver su ropero. "Sí, claro. Estoy allá en-" consultó el reloj sobre su tocador "Sí, ahora mismo" colgó.

Era temprano, las nueve de la mañana y Darien se iría talvez al atardecer, de noche o a primeras horas del próximo día. Cualquier opción significaba que debía buscarlo ese día en el que despertaba no menos aturdida que el anterior. Más también la necesitaban en el Templo Hikawa, así que decidió ir hasta él después. Debía buscar algo lindo para vestir, pero no tenía tiempo. Se sintió nerviosa, no podía pensar.

"No hay nada aquí" dijo desesperada después de vaciar su ropero. "¡El vestido azul!" recordó. Inmediatamente lo buscó, se lo midió, fue hacia el espejo. Era perfecto. Comenzó a acomodarse, frente a su tocador, su cabello dorado, el cual había crecido unos centímetros más. –_Debe tratarse de lo que pasó ayer con el cielo… ¿Seguirá en la ciudad? Espero que haya esperado… - _no podía dejar de pensar en él. -_¿Qué significo para ti- _Consultó el espejo una vez más. Nunca había deseado tanto verse linda. Ni siquiera cuando… pero despejó sus pensamientos al instante. Se roció con su mejor perfume y buscó un poco de color para sus mejillas.

-

Estaban las nueve reunidas en el Templo, pensativas y preocupadas pues nunca se habían sentido de aquella manera. El ambiente no ayudaba: hacía frío y no paraba de llover. Pero lo peor era aquél agujero en el cielo de la noche anterior, del que provenía el sentimiento de miedo que todas sentían.

"¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?" preguntó Setsuna, poniendo fin al silencio de manera inquietante. Aquella voz ronca se escuchaba insegura. La persona que inspiraba protección el grupo padecía, aparentemente, la misma incertidumbre.

Todas negaron con la cabeza. En realidad no tenían información que fuera útil, sus emociones no eran fiables.

"Yo... Tuve una premonición" murmuró Hotaru bajando la cabeza, desviando la vista. No le gustaba ser quien tuviera la respuesta, le incomodaba soportar las miradas inquisitivas y curiosas. "Aunque talvez solo fue un mal sueño" cerró sus ojos profundamente violetas.

Al darse cuenta de la inseguridad de la niña y de que todas permanecían en un silencio cada vez más tenso, Michiru intervino dulcemente "¿Podrías?"

Hotaru asintió al instante. "Es algo extraño. No es como los anteriores. Este sueño es más bien una visión que tengo a diario y que me despierta siempre de madrugada", y era obvio para ellas que si no le agradaba a la niña no debía ser nada bueno. Nada.

"Una pesadilla" sentenció Haruka sin tanto rodeo. Tras una mirada severa por parte de todas, cruzó los brazos y guardó silencio.

Hotaru suspiró. "La lluvia cuando se detiene permite que el cielo se abra y éste cae sobre nosotras. La alianza renovada, mentiras y confusión. Un rayo de luz que surge de entre el silencio..." Tan solo podía describir las imágenes que regresaban su mente una tras otra, pero le fue difícil seguir recordando. Se quedó callada dejando a todas inquietas.

3, 2, 1… "¿Qué mas Hotaru?" intervino nuevamente Haruka "¡Dilo! No importa lo que sea" Temía lo peor, pero intentaba ser fuerte, quería que todo terminara. "¡Recuerda!" insistió impacientemente.

Rei también interrumpió, visiblemente estresada. "Lo que tengas que decir—"

La niña hizo un gesto de dolor. Algo en su interior intentaba reprimir esa imagen. Aunque aturdida, encontró palabras para explicar lo que su conciencia había intentado olvidar "...Un sacrificio de amor verdadero" dijo sin hacer ninguna otra conjetura.

Haruka arqueó las cejas. Rápidamente se puso de pie. –_Un sacrificio- _Definitivamente no era bueno (además la voz de Hotaru diciendo aquello le daba miedo). Pudo imaginarse muchísimas probabilidades. "Tonterías" irrumpió precipitadamente, después se dio la vuelta. "Esto no se trata de un simple sacrificio, se trata de el final" dijo rudamente apretando los puños.

"No si nosotras lo impedimos." Intentó tranquilizarla Michiru tomándola del brazo. "¿No viste quién era nuestro enemigo, Hotaru?" preguntó dirigiéndose nuevamente a la menor del grupo.

Ami se puso de pie, no podía apartarse la idea de la mente. Interrumpió "Darien" dijo vacilante.

"¿QUÉ!" gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Lita rió irónicamente "Eso no tiene sentido, Ami." Calló para pensarlo mejor, pero terminó convenciéndose a sí misma, despejando su mente de cualquier teoría absurda. "Ningún sentido"

Ami sacudió la cabeza. "No me refiero a que Darien sea nuestro enemigo…" rió casi divertidamente tranquilizando a sus amigas. Después imaginó a Darien sosteniendo una espada atacando a Serena por la espalda y sintió un escalofrío. Recuperó la voz seria y tímida "Si no a lo que mencionó Hotaru hace un momento" terminó.

Entornó los ojos "¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Minako al instante, pero no cuestionó más a Ami. Ellas mismas también habían relacionado a Darien desde el primer momento en que escucharon la palabra _sacrificio, _pues sabían lo que significaba en ese tipo de situaciones. "Pero, lo podemos evitar¿verdad Setsuna?" preguntó una vez más, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la mayor.

Se escucharon unos pasos en el corredor, cada vez más cerca "Estoy aquí" saludó Serena alegremente desde la puerta del Templo y se quitó los zapatos. Se acercó a todas ellas. Se dio cuenta de que las Outer también estaban allí, se terminó de convencer de que la reunión tendría que ver con el fenómeno de la noche anterior. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó al ver el rostro de sus amigas intentando mantener la voz resuelta.

Todas vacilaron en contestar, finalmente Michiru explicó. "Inicialmente no teníamos idea de lo que pasaba- ya sabes, respecto a lo que hemos venido presintiendo y lo que ocurrió la noche anterior en el cielo, pero ahora, es decir, hasta hace un momento, con lo que Hoturu nos-" comenzó confundiendo sus propios pensamientos con voz titubeante.

No había prestado atención, se había entretenido contemplando su reflejo en uno de los ventanales del Templo, arreglando una vez más su cabello y su vestido. "¿Qué con Hotaru?" preguntó distraídamente dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a la niña quien contemplaba el suelo del Templo. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó curiosamente se acercaba despacio a sus amigas, se sentó entre ellas, dispuesta a prestar atención.

Parecía que no tenían el valor, así que Haruka quien decidió explicarle. "Hotaru soñó que el cielo se abría. Soñó con el silencio y la oscuridad. Destrucción." Terminó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Pero Serena aparentemente seguía distraída y eso le molestó "Sacrificio¿entiendes?" dijo con voz fuerte, reprendiéndola sarcásticamente.

Serena pareció reaccionar. Todas retuvieron la respiración. Esperaban que su amiga se tirara a llorar o tuviera una crisis de nervios, cuestionara lo que Haruka terminaba de decir o se culpara de todo lo que pasaba.

Pero no hizo nada de eso. Tan solo suspiró y abrazó sus rodillas "Así que ya lo saben" dijo tristemente. "Es una pena que tú hayas sido quien se diera cuenta, Hotaru. No deberías cargar con esa responsabilidad" dijo buscando complicidad en los ojos de la niña.

Aquello significaba que Serena también había tenido aquél sueño o tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Hizo un gesto de no-asilimiación. "¡Entonces lo sabías!" gritó Rei buscando refuerzos en las demás.

"¿Cómo es que no nos dijiste?" preguntó Lita entornando los ojos.

"No confías en nosotras¿verdad Serena?" reclamó Mina muy molesta.

Hotaru se llevó las manos a la frente, parecía agotada, Haruka y Michiru escucharon atentamente. Setsuna permaneció inmutable.

Serena no replicó a sus amigas. Tampoco podía hablarles de eso. Desvió la vista hacia el ventanal una vez más.

Asumió que Serena no diría nada más, y aunque le molestó sentir esa inseguridad no le reprochó más. "¿Ahora qué haremos?" preguntó Haruka más bien preocupada por la actitud de su Princesa. "Al parecer no tenemos mucho tiempo" y sus palabras hicieron más tenso el ambiente.

Nadie contestó porque en realidad no sabían mucho. Emociones y un sueño no eran muy útiles. Tan solo había cambiado el hecho de que ahora estaban seguras de que sí existía una nueva amenaza.

La rubia lo pensó por un segundo. "Ustedes no harán nada. Han hecho suficiente por mí" dijo a modo de orden.

Los comentarios comenzaron por todo el lugar. "Ahora menos que nunca necesitamos esa actitud, Serena" resaltó la voz de Lita.

Pero indiferente a los comentarios, siguió en su posición. Intentó mostrar una actitud autoritaria ante sus amigas, debía haber una forma de que entendieran… "No quiero que-"

"No podemos permitir que nada malo te ocurra, Serena" interrumpió Ami recelosamente.

Rei también la apoyó "Sinceramente no nos interesa en lo más mínimo que seas la Princesa del -Reino Desaparecido-" haciendo señas de comillas con las manos y evitando la mirada de reproche de Setsuna. Serena la miró fijamente atentamente y Rei siguió hablando como casi nunca lo hacía. "Eres nuestra amiga y no vamos a dejarte sola" dijo determinantemente entre comprensiva y enfurecidamente.

Serena sonrió dulcemente. "Ustedes han sido las mejores amigas, desde el inicio" Sintió el impulso de abrazarlas, pero no las fuerzas. Mordió sus labios "Debo irme" tomó sus zapatos y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida.

Setsuna también se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, la retuvo sujetándola del brazo "Se trata de tu destino, no puedes permitir que-" le dijo casi al oído para que las demás no escucharan.

Serena dio un paso hacia atrás, le dolió todo el cuerpo, cerró los ojos. Suspiró profundamente "Lo sé. Y te juro que lo puedo evitar, Setsuna. Por todo esto, por mí… Confía en mí." Se apartó de ella y siguió caminando.

Con la verdadera intención de interrumpirlas en su secreteo-no le gustaba nada sentirse excluida- "¿Buscarás a Darien?" preguntó Minako incómodamente sin querer hacer realmente la pregunta; era obvio que así sería, pues Serena había estado notablemente distraída y nerviosa desde su llegada.

Desaceleró y volteó a ver a su amiga "Sí" contestó escondiendo una sonrisa, pues sentía que sin en ese momento hacía cualquier otro movimiento que no fuera caminar, como pronunciar más palabras, la emoción se desbordaría.

Rei le guiñó un ojo "Suerte" dijo levantando un pulgar. "Recuerda que pase lo que pase debes mantenerte fuerte". Su amiga asintió y cruzó la puerta, hasta entonces Rei recordó avisarle "¡Hoy por la noche nos reuniremos nuevamente!" dijo gritando para alcanzarla.

"Aquí estaré" contestó Serena a lo lejos.

-

Caminó por largas calles, la lluvia se hizo ligera, el viento más sutil. Llegó hasta un edificio muy alto y comenzó a subir las escaleras intentando arreglarse el cabello.

Llamó a una puerta, pero nadie contestó. –_No debería ser yo quien te buscara- _Esperó. –_Pero tú me buscaste antes- _Se recargó en el marco de la puerta, no quería llorar. Entonces, escuchó pasos en el corredor, se apartó de la entrada. Un chico alto de ojos profundamente oscuros la miró una vez más.

No había sido buena idea, se sentía nerviosa y emocionada; al mismo tiempo con miedo, no sabía qué pasaría y no había preparado sus palabras. Pero se dio cuenta de que el amor regresaba por su piel intensamente. "¿Tienes tiempo?" preguntó débilmente.

Darien soportó el impulso de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y no respondió. Abrió completamente la puerta y caminó por el corredor hacia la estancia. Serena esperó unos segundos, él parecía indiferente, pero esta vez decidió soportarlo.

"Pensé que jamás vendrías" dijo Darien finalmente mientras cambiaba algunos papeles de lugar, después tomó algunas prendas de vestir y las guardó en una maleta pequeña. "Te esperaba desde hace dos días" dijo sin más. –_Dime que he sido el primero a quien has buscado…_- pensó temiendo que ella hubiera elegido antes a su mejor amigo.

Encontró más espacio en el departamento del muchacho, muchísimos errores los separaban "Yo tenía algunas... situaciones que arreglar antes de hablar contigo" intentó explicarle en ese momento, pero notó la inquietud del muchacho en sus ojos, así que buscó algo para arreglarlo. "Pero de verdad necesitaba verte" dijo con voz más segura.

Esforzó una actitud impasible ante el último comentario de Serena, pues podía interpretarlo de muchas formas; cada vez se sentía más inseguro. "¿Situaciones?" preguntó. –_Buscarlo- "_¿Porqué hacerlo antes de venir?" preguntó ansioso; debía haber una explicación diferente a la que temía.

"Porque estoy cansada de todo esto" Estaba aturdida por tantos pensamientos y emociones que no encontraba la mejor forma de explicarse.

No quería estar allí, recibiendo aquellas respuestas de la mujer que amaba.¿_Cansada de mí-_ No quería seguir escuchando cuando Serena rompiera una vez más el silencio. "No entiendo" dijo con un nudo en la garganta llevándose una mano al pecho.

No había forma de evadirlo, había ido hasta allí para decirle toda su verdad. "Busqué a Seiya—" dijo interrumpidamente.

En un solo segundo sintió lo que nunca en su vida: Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, así debía sentirse el perder la ilusión, perderlo todo; vacío y frío, desesperación y consternación, tristeza e ira, soledad. Ya no había más y no podía creerlo: había buscado antes a su amigo. "¿Solamente has venido a decirme que lo elegiste a él?" dijo con una actitud _digna,_ e intentando controlar su orgullo, tomó con más fuerza la prenda que sostenía con la mano derecha.

Ella negó con la cabeza con confusión, podía notar en Darien tristeza e inseguridad y no podía entenderlo. Repasó la conversación desde el inicio en su mente y –_Situaciones, cansada de todo esto, busqué a Seiya…- _comprendió porqué Darien no se alegraba con lo que le decía. A los hombres siempre había qué explicarles, no podían hacer conjeturas por sí mismos… aunque esta vez realmente no se había explicado correctamente.

Lo conocía perfectamente, supo que aquello le había dolido más que sentirse despreciado por ella. "No Darien, no vine a eso" Se acercó a él un paso más. "Lo busqué por última vez. Talvez nada vuelva a ser igual con él pues estoy consciente de que lo lastimé, pero no podía arriesgar más." explicó con seriedad. "Solo por ti Darien…" Iba a seguir diciéndole todo lo que sentía, pero recordó: no era ella quién debía pedir perdón, así que decidió tomar otro rumbo y desviar su mirada de sus ojos profundos. "…Aunque todo haya terminado no quiero que dudes más de mí ni de mis motivos—"

Un par de segundos más pareció recuperar la vida al escuchar las primeras explicaciones, pero después todo desapareció de nuevo. Se sintió mal consigo mismo, había sido egoísta, después de todo Seiya y Serena había sido muy buenos amigos. -_Déjala ir-_ recordó mientras las palabras de la chica parecían rebotar de las paredes –_Aunque todo haya terminado…- _"¿Porqué habría de dudar de ti? Yo sabía que no me traicionarías, no de esa forma" dijo irónicamente con un dejo de enfado. No vio en Serena intenciones de contestar así que siguió. "Pero ya nada de eso importa Serena, porque, como has dicho, tú y yo tampoco tenemos nada" y le hacía daño.

Debía suponer que Darien seguiría con el juego de mentiras que ella había iniciado un momento antes. Definitivamente los hombres, él en especial, a quien amaba, era tan difícil, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Así que decidió reiniciar. Respiró profundamente, buscando fuerzas. "Tú y yo somos tan diferentes. Nunca entendí tu forma de hablarme, ni porqué te comportabas tan frío en ocasiones, pero supuse la causa de tu tristeza" dijo con un nudo en la voz –_Estabas tan solo-_ pensó. "Una vez hicimos la promesa de jamás volver a sentir soledad, y fallamos a la primera oportunidad" Eso la hacía vulnerable, aceptaba que también había sido su culpa. Entonces buscó y encontró motivos para esconderse. "Siempre has sido tan orgulloso y yo tan ingenua—"

Darien interrumpió por un segundo "Solo formas diferentes de expresar el cariño-" dijo sólidamente.

Su corazón dio un vuelco horrible, se sintió oprimida de nuevo por ese sentimiento maravilloso que la impulsaba a querer abrazarlo. "…No pude entenderte pues nunca comprendiste que yo necesitaba explicaciones, siempre dejabas todo incierto para mí" Desobedeció lo que realmente quería y le dio la espalda al muchacho; vio colocado sobre un estante un hermoso portarretratos. Y recordó los años. "Pero viví feliz de esa manera por mucho tiempo. Prometí que te esperaría y lo hice, pero muchas cosas cambiaron. Quería ser indiferente a los días que pasaba sin ti y yo también cambié, Darien" dijo llorando en silencio, tomando con fuerza el portarretratos en el que su propia imagen le sonreía.

Habían dejado pasar mucho tiempo. Él no lograba entender "¿Porqué cambiaste si eras tan feliz como dices¿No era mas sencillo dejar las cosas como estaban?" No le gustaba sentirse vencido con el silencio de Serena. Él también buscó excusas "Comenzaste a fastidiarte, a dudar, a retar, a ir más allá de lo que aprendiste a sentir. ¿Porqué buscaste ser como yo y cubrirte con ese maldito orgullo?" dijo a forma de reclamo. Caminó hasta ella y le quitó la fotografía de las manos para después guardarlo en su maleta.

-_Predestinados a estar juntos, por orgullo no queremos ser ninguno el primero en aceptar que necesitamos bastante más que respirar el uno del otro cada segundo-_

Más intentó ser indiferente a aquél detalle, el que sin duda, había hecho inconscientemente. "Porque no mostraste interés en mis sentimientos. No te preocupaste por mí. Y después de todo ese tiempo me di cuenta de que yo tampoco sabía nada de ti, ni de lo que buscabas o necesitabas" todo estaba mal. Pensó que lo mejor era dejar que se fuera y que nunca volviera, pero no podía. No podía dejar de amarlo.

-_No necesitabas saber nada, porque...- _"Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti. Porque me interesas y porque me siento responsable de cuidarte, de ver por tu futuro; que nada te faltara a mi lado" dijo con honestidad cerrando la maleta.

Serena no entendió el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras, se decepcionó aún más. "¿De verdad sentías esa obligación?" preguntó perpleja. Le fascinaba el modo en que él mismo saboteaba su argumento al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Y se dio cuenta, pero en realidad no había pretendido darle esa interpretación "¡No se trata de una obligación, Serena¡Eso era lo que necesitaba! Mi deseo era verte feliz, procurar lo mejor para ti, eso es lo que no entendiste" Se acercó a ella una vez más, aunque la razón le ordenaba no hacerlo. "Porque era algo más que un simple cariño por ti, porque se convirtió en pasión." La tomó de los hombros, despacio y con miedo de hacerle el mínimo daño. "Se trataba de darte mi vida, de protegerte y de amarte para siempre" A esa distancia respiraban el mismo aire.

Se dejó atraer hacia él, era tan débil a sus gestos, vulnerable a sus palabras. "Pero nunca me explicaste" repuso, buscando una forma de no demostrárselo.

Darien reaccionó, comprendió que no sería así de fácil. "Ese fue mi error: no lograr que comprendieras. Separarme tanto tiempo de ti, aun estando en la misma ciudad" retiró su mirada de los ojos azules que le habían robado su voluntad una vez más.

Serena bajó la cabeza, Darien se apartó y siguió acomodando sus cosas. El silencio se escuchó a gritos. No sabían cómo regresar el tiempo y reparar los errores.

Aunque sintiera que ya era demasiado tarde y que ya no importaba, sintió la necesidad de finalmente explicarle. "Tenía planes para nosotros, planes que ahora no tienen sentido…" dijo él sintiéndose peor que antes, como el niño al que alguna vez privaron de lo único que quería. Y sabía que ya era muy diferente, ahora ella sabía que se sentía derrotado, encerrado. Si lo había buscado todo ese tiempo, ahora finalmente tendía las herramientas suficientes para reírse de él.

Pero no fue así. Serena quiso llegar hasta él, abrazarlo, llorar en su pecho, pero no sabía cómo alcanzarlo. "Nos hemos hecho mucho daño. Hemos hablado de más" dijo exasperada decidida a salir de allí y dejarlo para siempre.

"No te vayas, por favor. Entiéndeme, Serena. Te necesito." Llamó Darien a su espalda, dejando todo lo que hacía.

-

_() Y yo solo sabré que hubiera sido  
__Cabalmente dichoso  
__Con cualquier cosa que me dieras;  
__Que era mentira que te necesitara toda;  
__Que cualquier cosa tuya,  
__Por pequeña que fuera, siendo tuya…  
__Y que, por no tenerla, estoy muriendo._

"Nunca creí que amar doliera tanto" sostenía una sonrisa falsa y la mirada perdida –_Mucho tiempo en ella he pensado- _Con la garganta apretada, sin más aire, con los labios resecos, el corazón pesado.

–_No es miedo de que te vayas ni de no tenerte. Es el miedo de que más tarde ya no podrás quererme- _Reaccionó y recordó que aún sostenía la guitarra sobre sus piernas, su vista se nubló una vez más de tanto ver la imagen de la mujer que amaba. "¿Es verdad que me buscaste por última vez?" Ya no había más canción. –_Si te di demás, si algo te faltó. Si en algo me equivoqué… Te lo ruego, regresa y explícame- _Sentía una profunda opresión en el pecho y un hoyo en el estómago.

"Eras tú, era tu dulce voz, tu frente pálida, tus cabellos tenues, tus labios tibios…" Pasó vagamente los dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra roja, y se sintió terriblemente desgraciado. Porque la había perdido, porque no merecía lo que le quedaba. "… Pero más fría que el cristal." Y aún así no podía olvidarla.

() _Alguna vez te alcanzará el sonido de mi apagado nombre, y nuevamente algo en tu ser me sentirá presente, más no tu corazón; solo tu oído_

"Y te pierdo a cada momento, porque cada recuerdo me conduce a perderte, a que me olvides" Deseó escribir una nueva canción, no sabía si tenía motivos. –_No eres para mí-. _Descubrió que ella todo le había arrebatado, incluso la voluntad, porque no podía sacarla de su pensamiento. Porque aunque lo deseara, ella no se iba. "Cuando sonríes tu sonrisa lava la mañana… Siempre has buscado ser feliz y es lo que más deseo en este momento" –_Cantaré todos los días por tu felicidad-_. Acomodó su guitarra de nuevo, había encontrado una nueva razón.

Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, pero no abrió. No quería ver a sus hermanos, ni a nadie. No quería dar lástima. No quería que le recordaran el que, ellos decía, había sido su error. Así que no contestó. Quería seguir tocando su guitarra.

-

Serena se mantuvo allí, a unos pasos de alcanzar la puerta. "Pero tú siempre te vas… te has ido tantas veces de mi lado dejándome sola, con la única opción de dejarme morir... Pero ya no quiero sentirme así." sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas "Somos tan diferentes. Yo también te necesito, y necesito que lo entiendas" dijo con un hilo de voz aferrándose a la esperanza de recuperarlo todo.

¿Qué decir para no perderla? Ella, lo único que había sentido seguro en su vida, lo único que le ordenaba hacer lo que hacía a diario, ella su esperanza y fuerza al despertar. No soportaba verla así, él había sido el culpable, y sin embargo lo único que encontró por decir en ese momento tan frágil. "Te prometo que—"

Negó con la cabeza. Talvez por eso se había enamorado de él, porque necesitaba aprender tantas cosas con él, aunque casi siempre sobraban muchas más, como las palabras. Todo lo que significaba volver a estar con él le dejaba la única condición de olvidarse de la razón, pero no quería. "No necesito tus promesas" corrigió. Darien se sintió inútil, ni siquiera podía retenerla… pero en ese momento Serena comenzó a acercarse. "Te necesito a ti. Necesito que dejes cualquier ambición, aunque lo hagas por mí, deja de lado el modo de vida que buscas y que sigues como rutina. No quiero que te preocupes por nada más. Necesito tu atención y tu tiempo" Pedía demasiado, pero alguna vez él había sido así, ideal. Esperó su respuesta. Darien se acercaba una vez más. Dependía de su respuesta.

"Si me lo pides, lo dejo todo por ti." Sería difícil, pero estaba convencido. "Solo necesito que me ayudes, Serena. Porque eres la persona más llena de vida y de ilusión que conozco, tan perfecta…" acarició su mejilla, Darien sonrió por primera vez en días. "Recuérdame cómo es que se respira sin miedo" Lograba pedírselo con sinceridad, porque sin ella se sentía desprotegido, porque ella era lo único que pedía. "Perdóname por todo este tiempo, he sido tan-"

Lo calló poniendo sus dedos en los labios del muchacho. Era tiempo de dejar su orgullo aparte, él había entendido finalmente; ella comenzaba a reconocerlo, a recuperarlo. "No tengo nada qué perdonarte. Fui yo quien no compren-" intervino suavemente.

"Porque no hice nada por explicarte" repitió el muchacho. "Y no tienes porqué buscar ser responsable de todo esto. No te merezco." dijo finalmente.

Y sonrió. "Desde la primera vez que te vi te necesito para sobrevivir" con estas palabras la expresión de Darien cambió.

Después de todo no había olvidado cómo es que se sentía ser feliz. También recuperó la fe "No quiero sentirte lejana de mí. Quiero volver a empezar. Tenerte a mi lado y quedarme así para siempre" Buscó su cintura, su cabello. "La distancia complicó nuestros sentimientos, pero yo siempre pensaba en ti y sé que todas las noches soñabas conmigo" dijo con voz grave y con ojos ardientes que la obligaron a bajar la vista. "Déjame regresar contigo" pidió.

Serena comenzó a perder el control sobre sí misma, sus piernas se doblaban, sus manos lo buscaban. "Tú no eres mi costumbre, ni eres mi destino. Eres mi vida…" Acarició su rostro -_El hombre más fuerte y maravilloso que ningún otro-_ recordó. "…No importa quiénes seamos, nuestro destino nos va a encontrar. Me va a encontrar esté donde esté. Sólo puedo decidir qué hacer mientras ese día llega por mí, por nosotros." Murmuraba a su oído aquello que había pensado y sentido todas las noches desde que se había ido. "El tiempo que tengo lo quiero vivir contigo" su voz se apagaba, su respiración se dificultó.

Tomó su mano y su otro brazo rodeó su cintura.  
Después de esos eternos días volvió a sentir paz, seguridad.

"Te amo" dijo él a su oído. Besó su mejilla y como si tratase de no despertarla llegó hasta sus labios. Siempre lo había hecho como si acariciase algo frágil, con miedo de separarse de ella, sin querer dejarla por el miedo de perderla.

Él era su vida, su razón, su camino, su amor, su felicidad. El ideal, el inalcanzable. Justamente como en el inicio del tiempo... cuando ella había sido para él sacrificio y destrucción… Y seguía sufriendo por aquello, porque no había podido olvidar aquellos días. Respiró profundamente. "Yo también te amo, demasiado" temblando, buscó un beso más, tratando de olvidar lo que había recordado. El aire se hizo denso una vez más y su respiración aún más pesada. Perdió sus fuerzas.

Sintió que se desvanecía "Princesa" la retuvo preocupado.

-_Princesa- _Sonrió al recuperar su sobrenombre, su realidad. Más no se sintió mejor. Logró incorporarse despacio.

"¿Estás bien? Me dijeron que has estado enferma" acarició su barbilla buscando en sus ojos una respuesta. "¿Necesitas algo?" insistió.

"No, no, no. Estoy bien. No fue nada" mintió. "De verdad" lo abrazó, no quería perder aquél momento. Y él también pareció olvidarlo.

_-Cuando estoy contigo…mi corazón se alegra-_

Era el momento que deseaba recordar por siempre. "¿Aún llevas el anillo que te regalé el año pasado?" preguntó cada vez más nervioso; podía escuchar su corazón completamente fuera de ritmo.

Serena no lo había pensado antes, había llevado todos esos días consigo el anillo del corazón rosa en su mano izquierda. Se había acostumbrado a llevarlo todo ese tiempo, pero no pensado en lo que realmente significaba.

Lo sintió y se llevó la mano al pecho. "Siempre lo he llevado conmigo" y mostró su mano a Darien. "Todavía recuerdo lo que significa" dijo nostálgicamente.

Sonrió. "Prometí que regresaría por ti…" Su departamento no era precisamente el lugar y aquél no era el día que había planeado decírselo; no estaba listo, pero necesitaba hacerlo. "..Pero mas que cualquier otra cosa, significaba nuestro compromiso." Deslizó el anillo rosa de la mano de Serena, quien perpleja ni siquiera intentó detenerlo. Cuando lo tuvo en su palma, siguió "Mis planes eran..."

Serena entornó los ojos, se inquietó. "...Son." intervino inmediatamente.

Él sonrió una vez más, buscando calmarse pues su voz comenzaba a temblar. "Yo quiero vivir contigo, Serena. Y los planes que tengo para ti, quiero decir, para nosotros—"

Sintió un miedo terrible y a la vez fascinante. "¿Qué me estas diciendo?" adivinaba.

Darien se llevó la mano al pecho. "Quiero pedirte… " del bolsillo de su chaqueta consiguió una cajita negra y aterciopelada. "…Que te cases conmigo" la abrió lentamente, mostrando el anillo mas puro y hermoso que ella jamás había visto; brillaba mientras él se lo ofrecía.

Y guardó silencio. Se sintió incapaz de moverse, no podía despertar de aquél sueño. La felicidad llenó su alma y recorrió toda su piel. Más no respondió, tan solo cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué quería decir eso-_¿Por qué no me contestas- _El silencio no le veía bien en ese momento. "No quiero decir que pronto, aún no terminas de estudiar y además yo estoy empezando con un nuevo empleo y pienso que no debemos apresurarnos…" dijo atropellando las palabras, ella no contestaba haciendo que se sintiera ansioso y desesperado. Acarició sus párpados, Serena abrió los ojos otra vez. "Tenemos tiempo…" –_Lo tenemos¿verdad- "_…Pero quiero que seas mi prometida ahora." dijo cariñosamente encontrándose de nuevo con los ojos azules, aún más brillantes y valiosos que aquella joya. "¿Te casarías conmigo, Princesa?" pidió una vez más.

Sus palabras y el momento. "Mi Darien, eso es lo que más deseo, con lo que siempre he soñado." contestó abrazándolo con fuerza y entusiasmo. "Tenemos todo el tiempo, porque cada segundo contigo es una eternidad." Después, con una voz más suave y tibia "Sí quiero casarme contigo." Mordió su labio inferior, no era como había sido en sus sueños, pues esa realidad resultaba aún más perfecta.

Guardó el anillo rosado cerca de su corazón y en su lugar deslizó el de brillantes en su mano, que besó agradecido. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. La lluvia golpeaba con más delicadeza en las ventanas. Permanecieron abrazados, olvidándose de quiénes eran y del tiempo que pasaba.

Pero recordó, Serena sí tenía familia. "Pensaré en ti todos estos días y cuando regrese quisiera hablar con tus padres y hablarle de lo que te quiero ofrecer" dijo Darien.

Su madre estallaría de alegría, su padre se sentiría orgulloso; aquello no le preocupaba. Era el hecho de que se iría el que le entristecía, mas recordó que así debía ser. Suspiró. "¿Cuándo regreses?" la pregunta de Serena era innecesaria, desde antes sabía que Darien viajaría una vez más, pero se sintió mal de recordarlo. "¿A dónde irás?" apretó su brazo con fuerza.

Darien la llevó a sentarse y explicó. "Conseguí un buen puesto cerca de aquí, a unas cuantas horas; pero mis privilegios conllevan obligaciones." Ella desvió la mirada, no era la primera vez que ella escuchaba aquella frase. Él continuó intentando convencerla de que no era tan malo. "Esta será la última vez que deba ir en mucho tiempo, después podré hacer mi trabajo desde aquí y podré estar todo el tiempo que quiera con mi prometida" explicó con satisfacción buscando recuperar su comprensión.

Pero no funcionó, aún así intentó disimular su tristeza. "Entonces aprobaste tu examen, todo valió la pena-" dijo sin sonreír, pero aún así sintiéndose profundamente orgullosa de él.

La corrigió. "Preferiría haber perdido todo eso a sentirte tan lejana este tiempo—"

Serena negó con la cabeza. "Perdóname por no haberle dado la importan—" Necesitaba disculparse, pues la actitud egoísta que había tenido, además había resultado infantil; y lo peor de todo, había dejado que pasaran ese tiempo separados.

Besó su frente. "No te preocupes" interrumpió Darien. "Ahora todo irá bien" dijo sin esconder su emoción.

Pero ella no se sentía igual. -_¿Cómo estar segura, Luna- _recordó sus propias palabras. "¿Cuándo volverás?" preguntó con urgencia.

"En solo un par de días" contestó inmediatamente sin darle importancia; y es que dos días eran pocos, pues lo comparaba con los años y años que pasarían juntos al volver.

Pero Serena no se sintió mejor. Había algo en lo que no podía confiar. "Te necesito. Debes regresar por mí" exigió aferrándose a sus manos. Todo había sido perfecto, no quería dejarlo ir.

"Te lo prometo" contestó Darien extrañado, entornó los ojos. "¿Qué sucede, Princesa?" preguntó preocupado.

Ella quiso decirle todo lo que sentía. Hablarle de lo que sentía a su espalda, de todo lo que había recordado; hablarle de su destino y de su miedo. Pero no pudo y siguió guardando su secreto. "Te voy a extrañar" contestó.

-

Los aparadores los veían caminar de la mano, también reflejando las nubes que cerraban aún más el cielo.

Darien vio los ventanales de los edificios, y se vio como el hombre más feliz del universo. Sujetó con más fuerza la mano de su prometida. "Nunca te lo he dicho, pero me gusta ver cómo pasan las demás personas por la calle cuando camino contigo. Me siento privilegiado pues ellos no llevan un tesoro de la mano…" dijo con entusiasmo "…Y no pueden ser tan felices" sonrió.

_() -Es la belleza de un espejo: un cristal en simismado que aprisiona tu reflejo-_

Darien había salido con Serena a caminar. Al día siguiente saldría temprano de la ciudad.

"Después de todos estos días, me siento ligera." dijo espontáneamente.- _Siempre has sido mi razón de encontrar nuevamente la fe- _pensó.

Caminaron abrazados esquivando los charcos que se habían formado por días en las banquetas. Y sin duda llovería otra vez, pues los truenos, desde el cielo, amenazaban de nuevo.

Sin soltarse de su mano "Será mejor que busquemos un lugar cerrado" opinó Darien, y anticipándose a cualquier otra cosa. "¿Quieres cenar conmigo?"

Serena fingió no escuchar aquello último "Las chicas se van a reunir en el Templo más tarde." Sutilmente le pedía que la acompañara hasta allá. "Más tarde, por supuesto, después de ir a cenar" agregó inmediatamente, pues se sintió mal por intentar esquivar la propuesta de cenar con Darien; la verdad era que odiaba entrar a aquellos lugares lujosos a los que solía llevarla a cenar anteriormente.

Y comprendió todo aquello, le dio ternura cómo Serena aceptaba aún no queriendo. Fugazmente recordó que no había terminado de ordenar los papeles que necesitaría en su viaje, pero no pudo negarse a pasar un tiempo más con ella. "Bien, más tarde iremos con ellas." consultó su reloj y después las nubes. "Está por llover Princesa, no quiero que enfermes" dijo él, y después le dirigió una mirada de complicidad "…Y ya que no quieres cenar… Vamos a un café" propuso nuevamente.

Serena sonrió, la había descubierto. Pero ir a algún Café tampoco le atraía, así que hizo un gesto de inconformidad infantil. "No, vamos al parque" propuso.

No pensó que fuera buena idea el parque, estaba seguro de que pronto llovería tan fuerte como el día anterior; sin embargo no la contradijo, intentó con una más. "Talvez a la Tienda de Pasteles que—"

"Al parque" insistió con voz dulce.

Darien contempló sus ojos. "Está bien. Pero tendremos que correr cuando empiece-"

"¡Entonces corre desde ahora!" dijo Serena mientras se alejaba de él corriendo, sintiendo el aire denso rozar su piel. "¡Alcánzame!" gritó divertida.

Darien la siguió hasta el parque, donde Serena, cansada, tomaba un columpio. Él se acercó a su novia, se sintió sin aliento y le robó a ella el poco que le quedaba. Deseaba quedarse así por siempre.

Tan solo así Serena volvió a respirar. Sintió una gota caer en su cuello y vio que llegaban otras más hasta el césped, haciendo un ruido metálico sobre los columpios. "De hoy en adelante, las primeras gotas de la lluvia te harán recordarme" dijo cariñosamente. "Su aroma, su delicadeza… Y yo también estaré pensando en ti" llovía sutilmente pero después de unos segundos comenzó con mucha fuerza. Acarició el cabello de Darien aún con los ojos cerrados. "Estás empapado" dijo riéndose.

Él la tomó de la cintura y su rostro. "Tú también" rió con ella. Dejó su frente sobre la de su prometida _"_Cada momento que vivo a tu lado es tan hermoso, no quiero olvidarlo_" _susurró, y besó su cabello dorado.

La lluvia ensordecía el ambiente, no escuchaban nada más. Darien se acercó a su oído "Te llevaré a tu casa" después levantó la vista hacia el cielo. "Temo que hoy no podremos ver las estrellas juntos" dijo como comunicando una mala noticia.

Serena dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente. "Hoy quiero quedarme contigo. No quiero separarme de ti" pidió ingenuamente. Darien sonrió, ella se ruborizó. "Tan-tan solo quiero dormir contigo-" sacudió la cabeza "Quiero decir, no quiero dormir sola hoy..." no sabía cómo explicarle para que no la malentendiera.

Él comprendió y lo pensó por un momento. "Iremos a mi departamento por el auto y te llevaré a tu casa" dijo sin más excusa.

Hizo un gesto de desconcierto y negó con la cabeza, debía ser lo que ella pidiera. "Entonces vamos al Templo y después me llevas a mi casa" dijo con un dejo de enfado.

Darien reconoció en la mujer, la niña que había robado su corazón años antes. Asintió. Se quitó su chaqueta y la acomodó en los hombros de su prometida.

Retomaron el camino y la lluvia cedió un poco. "Cuando te conocí, durante el Milenio de Plata..." dijo Darien esforzándose en recordar. Perdió la fuerza en la mano que sujetaba la de su prometida "…No cumplí con mi palabra, pues al regresar al palacio aquella noche, confesé que había conocido a una diosa, a un ángel, y alguien más me dijo que ellos no existían.Yo debía explicarle pues talvez no lograba comprenderme-_Yo tampoco creía hasta que me enamoré de uno- _le contesté" abrió los ojos, recuperó su fuerza y sonrió cálidamente.

Eran las palabras más lindas que Serena había escuchado. Él nunca le había hablado como lo había venido haciendo aquél día. Y no quería que terminara, se sentía bendecida. "¿Porqué tienes que ser tan perfecto, Darien?" dijo soltándolo alejándose de él, sus ojos brillaron.

"Lo aprendí de ti" contestó gentilmente, pero ella no regresaba. "¿Hacia dónde correrás esta vez?" y se alejaba más aprisa "¿Qué haces, Princesa?" Comenzó a seguirla "¿Fue algo que dije?" se preocupó.

"No. Soy yo." dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta. Darien se sintió confundido, pero ella no explicó más.

Ya habían llegado hasta el auto rojo. Abrió la puerta derecha para Serena y luego subió él del otro lado. Pasaron las calles en silencio, él vio cómo brillaba el anillo en la mano izquierda de su prometida y cómo ella lloraba en silencio.

No resistió más. "¿Qué es, Serena?" preguntó deteniendo el auto repentinamente. Silencio, ella no contestó. "Algo está pasando aquí. Algo que tiene que ver directamente contigo y que te lastima, vives angustiada…" dijo describiendo justamente lo que había visto una noche anterior en sus pesadillas, su Princesa sufría. Lloraba y no entendía porqué. Levantó su barbilla y siguió hablándose cariñosamente "Dímelo. No importa lo que sea, Serena." Sabía que ya nada tenía que ver con la inútil discusión de días anteriores, se trataba de algo más, un sentimiento que él también llevaba bajo su piel; miedo.

Incapaz de recuperarse, tampoco logró pronunciar palabra entre los sollozos. –_No puedo…- _Porque decirlo significaba aceptarlo, y no quería hacerlo. Porque quería creer que tenían esperanza.

Él comprendió que no contestaría. Suspiró. "No quiero irme y dejarte así—" comenzó a decir.

No tenía sentido, talvez exageraba y tan solo estaba muy sensible. "Todo está bien, Darien." dijo finalmente.

"Mientes" adivinó rápidamente el muchacho.

Serena tomó su mano y se acercó a él para besar su mejilla. "Quiero que vuelvas. Es lo único que necesito, lo único que me preocupa." dijo aferrada a su brazo, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer ni decir nada más. "Debes volver¿me entiendes?" replicó sin más. Una última lágrima llegó hasta sus labios.

Darien secó sus ojos. Se esforzó por creer que aquello era lo único que pasaba. "Nunca más te dejaré sola. Volveré." Porque más que un compromiso era su necesidad, pues lo único que tenía era amarla.

Le regaló una sonrisa. Confió en él. Ya ni siquiera dependía de ella misma, si no en lo que pasaría con su tiempo; dependía de la decisión de su destino, al que de una forma u otra permanecía atada. "Se hace tarde, será mejor que sigamos." Y no dijeron nada más hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras del Templo Hikawa.

**Notas: **

Los versos que vieron con una son fragmentos de los poemas de Rubén Bonifaz Nuño, de su libro _De otro modo lo mismo, _el cual recomiendo muchísimo.

Concretamente a mi capítulo¿Qué les pareció¿Demasiado cursi, lo necesariamente convincente, encantador, pasable o aburrido? Talvez comenzó bien con lo de la reunión de las Scouts y después se hizo confuso –no olviden esa reunión más adelante- y después se volvió más tranquilo todo… una de dos, o terminó demasiado feliz, o de plano deprimente, pero les juro que la próxima entrega se agilizará muchísimo más –encuentros y verdades, desesperación y confianza, alegría y peleas, más Seiya Kou y nuevamente, inners y outers completamente involucradas ;)- … pero ya no les digo más porque si no voy a terminar contándoles todo xX

Les prometo que recompensaré la falta de mi niño estelar en esta parte, pues el próximo capítulo lo tendrán de sobra… Oigan, oigan, pero también tienen a Darien! pobre, algunas de ustedes no lo dejan ser ni estar vv … Lo hice lo mejor que pude –me extraña no haber encontrado rastros de miel sobre mi teclado- y de verdad espero que les haya gustado… aún así espero sean sinceras en la cajita de Reviews.

Así que espero sus comentarios y los agradezco de antemano… Ah y les pido una última cosa: no se dejen llevar por cualquier idea que tengan ahora, esperen lo que sigue… Aunque sé que muchas ya tienen idea y posiblemente conocen el final de todo esto: vamos léanme! ;) Les mando un abrazo fuerte y un beso.  
GabYxA

… Ahora doy respuesta a sus Reviews del capítulo anterior.

Harumiky: Tranquilízate! Todo lo que te ha pasado ha sido horrible, no quiero estar en tu lugar… pero siempre hay una solución… Talvez si pides a los técnicos que te la van a arreglar, que te respalden algunos archivos (los de tu historia u otros importantes que tengas por ahí), a mí me pasó tmb y así lo resolvieron.  
Y si no hay forma de hacer esto que te aconsejo, usa tu creatividad. Talvez sea difícil pero retoma tus historias, no te des por vencida! Yo sé que tienes las herramientas suficientes para seguir ;) Ánimo, Bss y un abrazote!

Jenny Anderson: Gracias por seguir leyéndome y muchísimas más por tus comentarios… Mira que esas palabras viniendo de ti son un grandísimo honor!  
Espero te haya gustado este capítulo… ya verás lo que sigue! –no te lo puedes perder-

Eliz: Claro que acepto tus felicitaciones, yo te deseo lo mismo!... Respondiendo a tu review: vv Creo que estos dos últimos capítulos han provocado que se olviden de odiar a Darien para comenzar a odiar a Serena, hahah, claro que no ha sido mi intención, pero me da gusto que sientan mi historia ˆˆ … Necesito que sigas leyendo para ver si está ese final feliz que buscas –no te prometo nada, pero es cierto que lo último que se pierde es la esperanza ;) … y como algunos dicen "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan" en este caso "ellas se juntan", por eso de que estás de acuerdo con Shary, algo que me parece profundamente aceptable (yo tambien amo a Seiya y no tengo idea de porqué estoy escribiendo lo que escribo… debo estar enloqueciendo) . Créeme que a mí también me encantaría ver ese final que tanto ansías peeero, no lo sé, necesitan convencerme haha ;) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tus ánimos y tus comentarios, me ponen muy contenta. Besos. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Neo-gaby: Me da gusto el haberte hecho llorar! En el buen sentido, porque de verdad me caes muy bien… a lo que me refiero es a que me agrada que comprendas a la perfección mi historia, y de que de cierta forma entiendas a Serena. ¿tienes idea de cómo terminará todo- . Estoy completamente de acuerdo con todo lo que dices, él siendo tan perfecto y ella tan alejada, que pareciera que no tiene sentimiento alguno –ni tú ni yo habríamos dejado ir a Seiya¿verdad- y tienes mucha razón, existe algo especial, pero aún así no puede ser… Tambien sé que fui muy dura, ahora que vuelvo a leer ese capítulo 6 me sentí la peor persona, escribir todo eso siendo que yo tmb amo a Seiya… Aunque tmb visualizo a Darien e intento y logro hacerlo diferente, dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo… sería apostarle a algo muy inseguro, pero maravilloso ˆˆ o al menos eso intenté con este capítulo 7… Tocaya, creo que no te diste cuenta de que sus amigas ya no tienen nada qué ver, lo que decidió lo hizo por ella y ya verás porqué. Pero tienes razón, fue demasiado cortante, le quitó toda esperanza… en eso sí que se me pasó la mano :P En cuanto al otro asunto –los enemigos- tienes razón, sí son Beryl y los guardianes… pero con algo diferente.  
… De verdad me gustaría mucho y sería todo un honor que siguieras leyendo mi historia, dame una oportunidad de mejorar las cosas, o al menos escribir lo mejor que pueda –todo un reto- porque cómo estoy moldeando las cosas, siento que yo sola me estoy quitando algunos puntillos vv- … aunque de todas formas terminaré con lo que siempre he planeado para esta historia. Solo te puedo prometer que tenemos Seiya para un buen tiempo, sobre todo el próximo capítulo… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS ULTIMOS COMENTARIOS, me gusta eso de "doloroso pero grandioso", gracias por tu review. Besos.

Moonlight8: Te agradezco muchísimo tu review!... No puedo decirte hasta cuándo sufrirá Serena, porque, aunque en este capítulo tuvo una razón muuuy grande para volver a sonreír, hay algo que no la deja tranquila… Me da gusto que hayas vuelto a leer mi historia, espero te haya gustado este último capítulo –discúlpame por tardarme tanto en actualizar- … Eres de las pocas que, estoy segura, ahora están hasta cierto punto conformes con este capítulo 7, y eso me pone muy contenta ;) Saludos y besos.

Chriseluna: Acepto tus felicitaciones ˆˆqué bueno que te están gustando estos capítulos, disfrútalos mientras puedas ;) … Ya me di cuenta de que no te cae nada bien Seiya, estarás mucho más feliz al haber terminado este último capítulo… pero no te confíes, talvez Darien pierda… Y sip, son sus guardianes –o generales- y Beryl, y pues todo lo que pasa alrededor tiene ALGO que ver con todo esto. Hasta la próxima, tmb te deseo lo mejor. Besos.

TaNiTaLoVe: Ajuaa :D qué bueno que no pienses más eso de Darien, porque si no este capítulo te habría enojado muchísimo! Gracias por apoyarme en "el rescate de Darien" hahha. De verdad, me da gusto que te agraden estos capítulos… Y ya vienen los últimos capítulos, tus palabras son hasta cierto punto muy ciertas ;) pero ¿qué te hace pensar que todo se va a repetir?... eres muy observadora. Un abrazo.

Shary: Oye! Tus reviews siempre rompen récord en cuanto a su extensión! Hahah, pero está muy bien, no te preocupes, yo sé que tienes muchas cosas qué decirme… más ahora que debes estar haciéndome algún tipo de vudú o algo así hahaha este capítulo no fue nada bueno para nuestro Seiya¿verdad? Lo siento mucho Shary… pero ya verás lo que pasará después ;) Y acepto tus felicitaciones por haberte hecho llorar y por haber hecho que te sintieras tan mal como dices…-yo tampoco quiero saber de cuándo te enamores… bueno sí, sería todo un caso- aunque no ha sido lo que busco –porque yo misma al volver a leer ese capítulo 6 también me dan unos escalofríos horribles- si no de verdad causar algo impactante para las personas sensibles –y más que eso, especialmente amantes de Seiya-… Aún así tienes que seguir leyendo, Shary, no me puedes dejar así, sin ver qué más va a pasar… yo sé que este capi no fue para nada de tu agrado, pero te prometo que el próximo será mejor.  
Creo que evitaré seguir poniendo las canciones que me inspiran –y deprimen- porque a mí tambien me hacen daño… aparte porque me hacen recordar… El punto es que me alegro que entiendas perfectamente bien todo lo que intento hacer sentir… y de que estés dispuesta a arriesgarte ¿has escuchado eso de "la curiosidad mató al gato? Puedes comprobar si es verdad… y se agradece.  
ˆˆ Y aunque no te haya gustado del todo me siento muy contenta y tranquila de que sigas leyéndome! Eso significa mucho para mí, me hace darme cuenta de que no estoy equivocada y de que en realidad sirvo para esto de escribir :P … y tú tambien, hay frases en tu review que me recuerdan a poemas muy trágicos…  
Cariñet, a mí tambien me encanta debatir! Ahora, tienes mucha pero mucha razón en eso de que, Darien viviendo sola toda su vida¿cómo es que pudo haberla alejado tanto? Y te lo puedo responder con esa frase que ya te sabes muy bien "Solo porque alguien no te ama como quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo su ser" … Y yo sé que aunque intenté exponer sus razones, nunca logré convencerte, y eso es porque estás completa y perdidamente enamorada de la figura de Seiya… toma ese ejemplo… ese encanto hacia una persona en especial no tiene remedio; me podrás decir que Seiya no tiene defectos y que Darien tiene un montón, pero la diferenta está en lo que le hacen sentir los dos. Talvez si las cosas con Darien no hubieran sido tan difíciles, ese amor que siente ella se habría terminado muchísimo antes… pero lo que no mató ese amor le dio más fuerzas… porque yo misma lo he comprobado, cuando alguien llega como, llamémosle, interferencia, a un amor tan fuerte, lo único que logra es acercarlos más… (Gracias Shary, acabas de darme otra grandiosa idea ;)) Y aunque se escuche cruel y miserable, así es… Tan solo basta un poco de amor, antes de leer tu review ya había tomado una decisión y ya viste el resultado en este capítulo, te leí la mente: solo se necesita exteriorizar… y fue suficiente para ella. Porque no buscaba a nadie más, porque su amor es desinteresado, aunque egoísta con aquella otra persona. Ella siempre sintió esa fe respecto a Darien, que siempre estaría allí. Que permanecería, que se daría cuenta de su error. Y al menos, eso pasó en este capítulo… y es fiel a su amor, es fiel a su destino. Tomó una decisión… Y no me gusta contradecirte por completo, pero yo sí creo que el amor puede sobrevivir por sí mismo, porque a veces no hay motivos y sigue.  
… Creo que no me expliqué muy bien en una parte de mi fan fic, Seiya y Darien hicieron como "un trato" de esperar a que ella eligiera, a quien ella buscara primeramente. Estuvo dispuesta a dejarla ir, porque no sabía lo que sería mejor para ella, porque ella debía elegir, aunque él deseara con todas sus fuerzas retenerla.  
Nunca podrán convencer a Seiya de que se aleje. Nunca se irÂ¿sigues creyendo que eso significara una posibilidad para él?... el que persevera alcanza… y tú misma lo has dicho, él no puede solamente lamentarse de su desgracia, no es su forma de ser. Aunque sienta que todo está perdido, no sería Seiya si no insiste en lo que quiere… Así que amiga, no te suicides, Seiya haría cualquier cosa antes de darse por vencido y hundirse en su dolor –y tú lo sabes- El amor es todo, es lo que dices, es de todos los colores y no solo azul o rojo como muchas veces lo he encontrado… el punto es que tienes mucha razón, el amor no es solo dolor, tambien es felicidad y esperanza, y aunque no lo creas, tambien fuera de las novelas existe el amor lleno de "trabas" y desviaciones, pero si es pleno, siempre logra la felicidad. Es paz. Y tú misma lo has escrito, tus argumentos tambien son válidos para mí y completamente contradictorios para ti, el amor no es el convencimiento de que serás feliz, es simplemente ser capaz de saberlo –palabras sabias de Shary- ayuda en ambos casos, Seiya sabe que pudo ser tremendamente feliz, Serena no sabe si será feliz o será correspondida, tan solo sabe que lo ama. Y ahora sabe que Darien tambien la ama, y no importa si más de lo que ella lo ama o menos de lo que ama Seiya a Serena. La ama, y la diferencia la hace la elección de Serena.  
No dudo un solo momento en contestarte tu cuestión, esa de si es amor verdadero lo que persiste. Se entrecruzan los tiempos. Lo conoció y tienes razón, no lo soportaba, pero al pasar los días aprendió a quererlo, después recordó su pasado, y fue algo extra, creo yo. No depende de lo que se dijeron hacía siglos, ni de las promesas ni de el amor que comenzó y terminó de forma trágica… se trata de el amor que RENACIÓ no del que recordó.  
Todos los problemas fueron innecesarios. Pero al fin y al cabo surgieron y los puso a prueba… Al inicio terminaron horriblemente mal, todo se terminó dejando ese amor inconcluso. Renacieron y ahora lo que importa es tener un buen final. Procurarlo. Luchar por el amor.  
¿Quién se merece el amor de Serena? Yo tampoco lo sé, yo no hablo de eso, hablo de mis razones para exponer que Darien no es tan falso, hipócrita ni idiota. Tiene sus errores, y así parece más humano que nuestro Seiya, que es tan perfecto ¿Todo otro amor te parece mediocre? Eso me parece un juicio muy subjetivo. Porque en esto tambien te contradigo, no puedes ver la situación desde afuera. Has idealizado a Seiya –que en verdad lo es- pero das espalda a todo lo demás que puede existir, no das oportunidad.  
… Me dio mucha risa cómo divagaste jajaja, Andrew… fue en verdad ingenioso. Me tranquiliza saber que no he logrado deprimirte del todo, tan solo haber logrado exasperarte con todo lo que escribo :P… No hace falta que digas que eres muy sensible, lo he descubierto desde el principio ;)  
Y ya para terminar, termino como lo hiciste tú : Ella merece ser feliz –y esto sí me alegra, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo- y si esa felicidad la encuentra en Darien pues adelante… como ya te habrás dado cuenta, sí está en la persona que eligió, peero –existe el gran pero- hay algo más, en lo que no puede confiar y que le está robando la esperanza ¿adivinas qué es-  
… No puedo prometerte que seré menos cruel , porque eso es lo que precisamente tengo planeado hasta que termine mi historia… solo que no será con Seiya. Ya lo verás… y sé que aún así nunca podré convencerte, porque ni yo misma logro convencerme –tan solo intento rescatar algo en mí que se perdió hace mucho tiempo, digamos, antes de ver la temporada Stars… y porque estoy en la posición de que todos merecemos la oportunidad de cambiar.  
Ahora debo irme, debo terminar de pulir mi capítulo 8 –muajajaja- y mi tarea de psicología vv (de alguna forma debo recibir mi castigo)… Así que me despido diciéndote que amí tambien me gusta mucho responder tus reviews, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en hacerlo xX. te prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo y logre safarme un pokito de mis actividades, leeré tu Fan Fic, parece muy interesante, y escrito por ti, debe ser realmente bueno. (Siendo un Seiya-Serena¿qué no lo es?)  
… Espero ahora me siento mal, el mío hasta ahora no es un Seiya-Serena… ;; tendré que hacer algo… Aunque no lo sé, talvez se quede contrariándote…

Uy, ya es bien tarde, ya me tengo que ir. Te mando un abrazo enorme y un beso. Cuídate mucho, hasta la próxima! –que sí será pronto-

At. GabYxA


	8. Felicidades

**LLEVARTE CONMIGO**

Por GabYxA

**PARTE 8**

Dicen que una persona escribe según su estado de ánimo; los siguientes capítulos demostrarán el estado en el que me encuentro, porque comienzan los líos; lo advierto, no estoy muy bien últimamente ' Decidí dejar un poco de lado la parte linda y amable –por demás, cursi- de mi historia... pero no se preocupen, no será del todo...

Primero que nada, necesito dar unas cuantas explicaciones que talvez resulten paja para ustedes, pero son necesarias:  
Anteriormente anuncié que serían 10 partes solamente. Esta parte 8 ya la tenía escrita, pero llegaron nuevas ideas y se extendió demasiado (llegaron a ser 30 hojas de más u.u) Así que inicialmente decidí dividirla en dos partes y el problema estaría resuelto… pero (existe el gran pero), odio los números impares… ¿qué tiene que ver? bueno, si dividía esta octava parte, resultarían 11 capítulos en total! y le tengo fobia a ese número (en general a todos los impares vv, no sé porqué, me dan cierta desconfianza ) Así que hice mi segunda decisión: dividirla en 3 partes y así todo queda resuelto, quedan doce capítulos en total ˆˆ (aunque no fue tan fácil dividir)  
… Por todo esto, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que soy muy indecisa y un tanto infiel a mis promesas… (porque también había prometido que actualizaría pronto) pero estoy segura de que ahora podrán comprenderme¿verdad? (además habría sido muy cansado leer tanto en un solo capítulo!)  
Pero no se preocupen, no soy tan mentirosa, en este resultado de octava parte sí hay mucho más de los Kou, en especial de Seiya (para las amantes de mi novio estelar), más Outers, problemas y demás, así que sigan leyendo! Espero sus reviews y se los agradezco de antemano!  
Antes de terminar, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Harumiky (que ha cambiado tanto de Nickname que ya no sé ni cómo quedó ˆˆ)… El punto es que esta va para ti Wendy (ya sabrás porqué ;) ), además porque tú eres la responsable de que yo esté escribiendo aquí y porque quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí amigui del alma.  
Espero que te guste esta octava parte (creo que tiene herramientas suficientes para que sea tu favorita de mi historia) Besos! At. GabYxA

**"Felicidades"**

No las veían, pero sabían que las estrellas comenzaban a salir. Ya era tarde y él llevaba horas encerrado en su habitación; sabían que estaba despierto porque escuchaban su música. Aunque al inicio comprendían que su hermano necesitaba estar solo, no esperaron más, necesitaban discutir algo con él, así que volvieron a llamarlo.

"Seiya¿quieres abrir la puerta? Necesitamos hablar" pidió Taiki un tanto desesperado.

Yaten perdió la paciencia, era suficiente espera; tras varios segundos en silencio, llamó alterado. "¡No puedes estar allí todo el tiempo! Olvida por un momento a esa niña, tenemos otros asuntos más importantes" gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Enseguida Seiya pudo escuchar un cuchicheo amortiguado tras la puerta: la voz de Taiki "No seas tan duro con él" reprendió.

Después Yaten adoptó una voz más tranquila. "Debemos tomar una decisión, abre la puerta, Seiya" insistió con cansancio.

Dejaron de escuchar la música. Seiya se puso de pie y los dejó pasar a su recámara, en la que permanecía todo el tiempo.

Volvió a sentarse en su cama. "¿Qué es?" preguntó disimulando su tristeza. Taiki se sentó en la silla del escritorio, Yaten se recargó en la pared y cruzó los brazos.

Taiki estuvo a punto de preguntarle por su estado de ánimo pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo, espetaría el silencio de su hermano. "Algo está ocurriendo en este planeta. Lo he estado sintiendo" dijo sin más.

Yaten coincidió "No quiero llamarlo así, pero no sirve de nada negarlo: estoy seguro de que se trata de una nueva amenaza" no se escuchaba muy seguro esta vez.

Aquello logró distraerlo un momento "Entonces¿ustedes también lo sienten venir?" preguntó perplejo.

Taiki asintió. "No solo nosotros, ellas también. Incluso tienen información de lo que puede estar sucediendo" dijo seriamente, después agregó con voz más resuelta "Ami me llamó por la tarde para avisar que se reunirían en casa de Rei, en el Templo" sus ojos brillaron.

Yaten asintió. "Pero yo le he dicho a Taiki que lo que ocurra en este planeta no es de nuestra incumbencia. Hemos permanecido aquí más de lo necesario" reclamó desplazándose por toda la habitación.

El castaño hizo un gesto de exasperación, parecía que había venido escuchando lo mismo todo el día. Suspiró. "Es egoísta, pero es la verdad. Aunque sean nuestras amigas, no podemos arriesgar más" dijo Taiki concordando con su hermano. "Si algo nos sucede no podremos volver con nuestra Princesa, ella también nos necesita" dijo con nostalgia.

"Kinmoku" murmuró Seiya y reflexionó por un momento. "Yo también quisiera regresar, pero también necesito estar aquí… por algo que es más fuerte que yo" apretó los puños con impotencia.

Ellos esperaban más comentarios por parte de su hermano menor, pero él parecía seguir aislado del mundo real. "Sinceramente, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí" Comenzó Taiki perdiendo el tacto al hablar.

"No puedo darme por vencido" murmuró Seiya con la mirada perdida.

Yaten siguió, debía decirle su modo de ver las cosas "Ella decidió y no eligió estar contigo. Piénsalo, ya no tiene sentido" dijo hoscamente. Le molestaba escuchar y ver así a su hermano menor, quien siempre había mantenido todo bajo control, quien lo podía todo. "No te dejó una sola esperanza, te ilusionó y después desbarató tu corazón¿recuerdas¡Se terminó!" caminó hasta Seiya y lo tomó fuertemente de un brazo.

Taiki hizo un movimiento con la mano, exigiendo prudencia a Yaten. Respiró profundamente. "Por favor, Seiya. Comprende, ella te mantenía respirando en este planeta. Pero..." se descubrió a sí mismo con una voz parecida a la de el otro "...no le importó. Se acabó."

Seiya se apartó de ellos. Se sintió ofendido pues lo veían con lástima. Como si él no hubiera pensado en todo aquello tantas veces hasta el punto de quitarle el sueño y todo propósito de seguir. "Mi intención nunca fue conseguir su amor. Me conformé con escuchar su voz. No sé cuándo cambié, luché y perdí. Pero hoy siento lo que antes, cuando la conocí: prefiero verla, sin hablarle ni tocarla, a pasar el resto de mi vida sin siquiera una mirada suya" insistió dándoles la espalda, golpeó la pared y pegó su frente contra ella. "Si hubiésemos podido conocernos antes, podría encontrar todas las razones…" dijo para sí mismo. –_No puedo hacer que te quedes conmigo- _Volvía el aroma de su cabello y su vista se nubló una vez más por tanto recordarla.

Desesperaron por completo. Taiki reprimió su impulso, pero para Yaten fue imposible. Este último se dirigió hasta él y le dio la vuelta bruscamente. "Escúchame bien, Seiya. No voy a permitir que esa niña te siga lastimando..." dijo tomándolo del cuello de su camisa con fuerza "...ella no lo merece" Debía hacerlo entender de una vez por todas. "Tan solo te utilizó y nunca te diste cuenta" dijo murmurando. Taiki sintió venir una pelea, se puso de pie para separarlos si era necesario.

Seiya tomó la muñeca de su hermano. "Tú no sabes nada" inconscientemente despreciaba la preocupación de Yaten "No fue su intención, ella no lo planeó, sería incapaz" Se dirigió a la puerta principal, Taiki intentó decir algo, pero fue interrumpido. "Ustedes no saben nada. ¡No la conocen!" En ese último segundo decidió no salir; últimamente no quería nada. Permaneció en silencio y se tranquilizó un poco. "Deben irse. Yo me quedaré" dijo a sus hermanos. -_No puedo renunciar- _Tomó nuevamente su guitarra.

Se acercaron a él, Taiki lo tomó del hombro izquierdo. "Sabes que no iremos sin ti."

Y aunque Yaten también comenzaba a sentir un motivo por quedarse, no debía demostrarlo; corría el riesgo de terminar como su hermano menor. "Estaremos contigo, esperando a que cambies de decisión" dijo dirigiéndose a su recámara.

Seiya no habló más.

"Por lo pronto, hoy nos reuniremos con ellas, para estar preparados; después que sea lo que el destino disponga" dijo Taiki mientras salí lentamente. "Nuestra Princesa entenderá…" murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta.

Eso significaba que volvería a verla; tenía mucho qué decirle, talvez incluso se despediría.

**x-x-x-x**

Abrió su puerta gentilmente, Serena comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras del Templo y se dio cuenta de que Darien no la seguía.

Seguía lloviendo muy fuerte.

"Vamos, ya deben haber llegado todas" dijo con prisa, dando saltitos.

Darien negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Pero me dijiste que vendrías conmigo, quería que les diéramos juntos la noticia" replicó Serena con voz triste.

Darien se acercó a ella, no podía decirle que se quedaría. "Volveré más tarde, Serena" decidió hacer un esfuerzo y regresar pronto "Debo ir un momento a mi departamento, olvidé organizar y arreglar algunos papeles" comenzó a explicar. Levantó la voz pues la lluvia se hacía más fuerte. "Sabes que no quiero irme—"

Ella sonrió comprensivamente. Al inicio se resignó a presentarse nuevamente sola a sus amigas pero después encontró aquello conveniente "No te preocupes, vuelve en cuanto puedas" dijo encaminándose hacia la entrada.

Darien entró a su auto y se dirigió rápidamente hasta su departamento.

Serena caminó tranquilamente, feliz como se sentía, tarareando una canción. Así se encontró con sus amigas, reunidas dentro del Templo.

"Llegas tarde" la reprendió Rei. Las demás parecían tranquilas y despreocupadas.

Serena se sentó a su lado. "Lo siento, Hino. No volverá a pasar" dijo haciendo una mueca de burla.

"Siempre dices eso—" comenzó a reponer la otra.

"¡Un diluvio! Ese es el verdadero nombre de esta horrible tormenta" dijo Mina entrando escandalosamente al Templo e interrumpiéndolas. Cerró su paraguas y tomó su lugar entre las demás "No tienen idea de el tiempo que tardé en arreglarme el cabello" tomaba sus mechones rubios, contemplando su fracaso en el reflejo de los ventanales.

"Ya, ya Mina" dijo Ami pausadamente "No estamos aquí para discutir sobre cómo torturas a tu cabello todos los días para lograr que—"

"¡Bueno¿Quién empieza?" dijo Mina pisando a su amiga "¿Para qué estamos aquí?"

"Después de todo no fui la última" presumió Serena orgullosamente.

Era impresionante cómo todas intentaban actuar con naturalidad después de su última reunión.

Lita miró a su alrededor. "Es cierto, faltan las demás" al comprobar que ni siquiera Setsuna había llegado.

"Entonces comenzaremos sin ellas" dijo Luna algo nerviosa "A menos que tengan algo más qué decir, no quiero que después me interrumpan" agregó molesta ante el desinterés de las demás.

Mina levantó la mano como niña pequeña en un salón de clases, ansiosa por participar.

Y era justo lo que Luna temía. Suspiró profundamente "¿Qué tienes que decir, Mina?" preguntó resignada dándole la palabra a la rubia quien inmediatamente bajó la mano.

"Pues yo quisiera que Serena nos hablara un poco-" dijo entornando los ojos, dirigiéndole a su amiga una mirada de complicidad.

Serena sonrió como no la veían hacerlo en muchísimos días. Aquello fue como si una luz se encendiera repentinamente cerca de allí y comenzaron las preguntas.

"¡Es cierto¿Has hablado con Darien?" preguntó Rei.

"¡Volviste con él¿verdad!" gritó Lita

"¿Cómo fue?" agregó Ami contemplando a Serena desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Incluso Luna se interesó profundamente en la conversación, olvidándose de lo demás.

Serena les dijo que se habían reconciliado y también les habló sobre el parque, pero omitió la parte del anillo de brillantes.

"¿De verdad te dijo todo eso?" preguntó Mina con los ojos bien abiertos "No sabía que Darien pudiera ser tan romántico" dijo sonriendo.

"Pero hay algo que me preocupa de todo esto" dijo Serena borrando su sonrisa.

Todas adoptaron una actitud seria ante sus palabras "Pero ¿porqué siempre quieres encontrar algo negativo, Serena?" dijo Rei realmente desesperada y enfadada "¿No puedes simplemente—"

"Él también ha estado recordando el Milenio de Plata" interrumpió Serena desconcertada.

El Templo permaneció en silencio. Era obvio que ellas también habían soñado últimamente con el inicio del tiempo, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Ami sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga. "Eso no tiene nada de malo" dijo convencida.

Lita coincidió con Ami. "¿Porqué te preocupa? Es natural que recuerde, tan solo se trata de su pasado" al pronunciar aquello supo que había sido muy imprudente.

"No, Lita. No se trata solo de eso" contestó Serena desviando la vista "Ha recordado lo que hizo por mí, por eso se comportó más cariñoso conmigo, porque él como yo, ha estado recordando demasiado" Su pecho se oprimió -_Lo siento regresar- _pensó.

Las chicas se quedaron perplejas "¿De qué estás hablando, Serena?" reclamó Rei.

"¿Dices que solo está contigo por que siente la obligación de sentir por ti lo mismo que sintió por Serenity?" preguntó Mina confundida. "¡Es completamente absurdo! Tú eres… tú eres ella" respondió exaltada y aturdida.

Serena lo negó. "No es verdad; somos la misma, coincidiendo en amar al mismo hombre-" sacudió la cabeza, despejando cualquier otro pensamiento "Pero, no me refiero a eso, yo sé que él me quiere por quien soy en este momento, me lo ha demostrado y confío en su amor, porque-" con que ella lo supieraera suficiente, porlo pronto necesitaba que ellas comprendieran"Me refiero al tiempo que nos han dado… Todas lo han sentido venir, pero Darien lo siente de forma diferente y lo sé porque lo conozco; lo siente de la forma en que lo siento yo. Él también ha recordado el sacrificio que hizo por mí…" se sintió débil de pensarlo. -_Nuevas posibilidades- _escuchó en su mente. Sus ojos vieron algo más que a sus amigas.

"No volverá a suceder, Serena" dijo Ami abrazándola.

Serena volvió a su realidad, sintiéndose agitada. "Él no se irá" de eso estaba segura.

Comenzaron a escuchar pasos por el corredor. "Buenos días, señoritas" saludó Haruka desde la puerta. Definitivamente todas habían acordado actuar de forma casual, por lo cual le extrañó encontrarse con que el ambiente era tenso y triste.

"Hola, Haruka, Michiru" saludó Serena levantando la barbilla, sonriendo nuevamente, haciendo como que no pasaba nada y anticipándose a cualquier cuestionamiento de sus amigas. "¿Dónde?" estuvo por preguntar por Setsuna cuando apareció detrás del par; todas se asustaron y abrieron bien los ojos alejándose en sus lugares algo hacia atrás.

"¿Porqué siempre haces eso, Setsuna?" reclamó Mina. Se relajó un poco. "Hola Hotaru" saludó cariñosa y alegremente a la niña de cabello violeta de pie a la par con Setsuna. Al darse cuenta de que Serena no tenía intenciones de seguir sintiéndose triste "En fin-" suspiró; después agregó con voz más animada y de modo informativo "¡Deben saber que Serena y Darien están juntos otra vez!" dirigiéndose a las recién llegadas, quienes se sorprendieron visiblemente.

Setsuna dio un respingo pero no dijo nada.

"Esa es una buena noticia" dijo Haruka, como si recuperara la respiración.

"La mejor en mucho tiempo" dijo Michiru sonriendo abiertamente.

"¡Gracias!" respondió Serena jovialmente.

Las recién llegadas también se sentaron.

"¿Qué más pasó hoy?" preguntó Lita mientras le picaba las costillas a Serena.

"Pues…" dudó Serena ruborizándose. Y aunque muchas cosas le preocupaban no podía seguir ocultándolo; no sabía cómo decirlo, buscó las palabras correctas, haciendo más intenso el silencio.

"¿QUÉ!" gritaron las demás exigiendo que continuara.

Serena dirigió la vista a su mano izquierda. "Él me pidió..." la levantó mostrando el magnífico anillo de compromiso.

Minako y Rei se pusieron de pie al instante, parecían haber entrado en estado de shock. Ami ahogó un grito y Lita regó las galletas por el suelo. Michiru suspiró, Setsuna cerró los ojos.

Haruka se puso de pie y avanzó rápidamente hasta ella "¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó al tomar bruscamente la mano izquierda de Serena. Notó los brillantes del anillo y su voz tembló "Este no es el mismo que llevabas hace unos días…este parece—"

"Estamos comprometidos" afirmó Serena radiante. Todas sus amigas se le fueron encima, la abrazaron casi hasta asfixiarla, la felicitaron a gritos.

"Basta, ya chicas" intervino Hotaru con voz dulce y esperó a que le dieran espacio para abrazarla. "Me da mucho gusto Serena, es lo mejor para ti..."

"Y con lo que siempre has soñado" dijo Setsuna finalmente desde su lugar. Serena asintió, todavía sonriendo.

"Pero¿Cuándo serÂ¿Cómo?" preguntó Haruka aturdida y ansiosa de información.

Serena volvió a sentirse nerviosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía así. "Lo hablamos y los dos pensamos que debemos esperar un tiempo, debo terminar de estudiar y él está iniciando un nuevo empleo" sintió las ganas de gritar y saltar de la felicidad, nada podía ser más perfecto. "Él sólo quería llamarme su _prometida"_ dijo con voz inocente.

"Te envidio tanto, Serena" dijo Lita suspirando "Sabía que tú y Darien iban a estar juntos para siempre. Hacen una pareja muy lin—"

"Ya, ya, Lita. Eso ya lo sabíamos, Serena siempre tuvo suerte" interrumpió Mina guiñándole un ojo a su amiga quien sonrió aún más.

"¿Cómo te lo pidió?" preguntó Michiru igual de entusiasta.

El día anterior había sido el más feliz de su vida, como un sueño que nunca olvidaría. "Al inicio fue difícil" dijo en voz baja "Yo había estado muy confundida, pero nunca dudé de lo que siento por él. Lo único que necesitábamos era hablar" retomó el acento alegre "Me dijo que tenía planes para nosotros dos y todo fue más fácil después... No podíamos seguir separados" sintió un escalofrío, se puso de pie y cerró los ojos "Cuando me abrazó y cuando me besó- no sé cómo explicarlo" se ruborizó. "Entonces me ofreció este anillo, sus promesas, sus planes, su protección" habló con mucha destreza. "Me sentí nerviosa, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, lo abracé y le dije que quería pasar toda mi vida con él" Terminó su corto relato.

Todas suspiraron "Entonces, fue como en los cuentos. ¡Tan solo pretendías regresar a su lado y terminó proponiéndote matrimonio!" dijo Rei tomándose las mejillas con las palmas. Serena siguió riendo, no se esperaba que Rei reaccionara de esa forma.

Se sintió mejor compartiendo su felicidad. Se encontró con los ojos de sus amigas y comenzó a llorar. "No habría podido salir adelante sin ustedes. Gracias por todo, de verdad" dijo. Una vez más la abrazaron.

Serena se encontró con los ojos de Setsuna, ella sonreía pero su mirada era de tristeza, no era la primera vez que pudo ver una historia diferente a la que había soñado; intentó evadirlo, olvidar lo que ya sabía que sería irremediable.

**x-x-x-x**

No sabía cómo lo recibirían después de haber dejado pasar todos esos días, así que lo mejor era no tener grandes expectativas de recibir aprecio de vuelta "Buenas noches" saludó una voz grave y fuerte desde la entrada.

"¡DARIEN!"

Se dio cuenta de que el afecto y atención que recibía era directamente proporcional al grado de felicidad que, ellas sabían, sentía Serena por su causa.

Mina se levantó rápidamente "Nos lo ha contado todo, eres tan lindo" dijo con voz melosa levantando la mano izquierda de Serena en el aire. "Y no solo por los brillantes, si no porque tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Serena tan feliz—"

"De hecho nunca la había visto tan feliz—" intervino Rei al instante.

"Pero debes saber que tú eres el afortunado, porque ella siempre te ha querido y porque te ha tenido muchísima paciencia—" agregó Lita interrumpiendo a Mina y al mismo tiempo siendo interrumpida por Haruka.

"De hoy en adelante, si no la cuidas como debes, yo me encargaré de—" pero también su voz se amortiguó por otra.

Michiru la apoyó "De hecho todas nos encargaremos de ti si-"

"Ya basta" dijo Serena con voz divertida.

"—Pero no acepto que no nos den fecha, debemos comenzar a organizar todo, porque sinceramente una boda no es cualquier fiesta, mucho menos la de ustedes dos—" esta vez la voz de Ami era la que sobresalía.

"Deténganse" insistió Serena buscando silencio, pues Darien, aturdido, la veía como buscando ayuda "¡Chicas, basta!" insistió la rubia.

"—Rosas blancas, azucenas, alcatraces, casablanca, azar—" enlistaba Mina concentrada en los dedos de sus manos.

Caminó hasta ella. "Niñas, un momento por favor" se decidió a decir Darien y todas guardaron silencio al momento, dispuestas a recibir sus respuestas. Serena se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano. "Desde el principio¿está bien?" Las chicas asintieron impacientemente. "Bien… No podemos darles una fecha porque temo decirles que no será pronto…" se escuchó un eco de decepción por todo el Templo "…Estoy convencido de que es un privilegio tener a Serena como mi prometida… " la expresión de todas cambió a una de aceptación.

Serena se sentó y dejó que Darien se recostara apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos por detrás de la puerta. Ami se sintió nerviosa, no era el mejor momento para que llegaran…

Él continuó "…No deben preocuparse, voy a cuidarla muy bien, nada le faltará y la protegeré incluso con mi propia vida" terminó Darien solemnemente, acariciando un mechón de su cabello rubio.

Serena sintió miedo al escuchar sus palabras; quería todo de él menos eso último, pero no quiso terminar con la inspiración de Darien, sin embargo alguien más lo hizo en su lugar.

"Perdón por interrumpir. No quiero arruinar el momento, ni parecer cursi, pero esta escena me parece irónicamente en-ter-ne-cedora" intervino una voz presuntuosa y aparentemente resuelta.

Darien se levantó inmediatamente, realmente enfadado y decidido a exigirle a Seiya que se retractara.

"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí!" se anticipó Haruka exaltada, dejando a Darien frustrado en su intento de ser el primero en reclamar. "Quiero decir, _ellas…" _agregó a modo de burla.

Seiya ni siquiera tuvo intenciones de reaccionar agresivamente, resistió e ignoró las palabras de la muchacha… Y es que no podía desviar la vista de la pareja, quienes hacían el cuadro perfecto: era justo como ella le había dicho que sería el día anterior. Aunque no tuviera las pruebas, sentía que se reían incesantemente en su cara.

"A mí también me da gusto verte" anunció sin siquiera corresponder al desafío de la mirada impetuosa que Haruka le ofrecía.

Aunque de antemano sabía que algo así pasaría, Ami se sintió responsable "Yo les pedí que vinieran" contestó sin quitar la vista de Taiki, quien asintió inmediatamente.

Pero no fue suficiente, otras también se sentían incómodas con aquello "¿A qué?" siguió Michiru, exigiendo una respuesta razonable.

Yaten rió irónicamente. "No esperábamos menos de ustedes. La verdad es que nosotros veníamos con la mejor disposición pero ustedes—"

"No generalices, Yaten" pidió Mina impacientemente; después se dirigió a Michiru y Haruka. "Ellos como nosotras saben que los necesitamos" buscando convencerlas para que los aceptaran.

Haruka arqueó las cejas. No pudo contradecirla.

Setsuna suspiró y tomó la palabra. "Bien. Ya que estamos completos—"

"Espera, espera. Creo que están mal-entendiendo las cosas, no somos parte de su _equipo_, no sé si me comprendes" dijo Seiya con orgullo y exceso de sarcasmo "Además no hemos venido a ver qué es lo que se les ofrece, si no a despedirnos" no sabía porqué lo había dicho si eso tampoco le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

La noticia las dejó atónitas.

"¿Irse?" preguntó Rei alarmada.

"No se irán" dijo Hotaru sonriendo levemente "Ahora tienen otra Princesa, aunque no quieran aceptarlo. Deberán pelear con nosotros" dijo amenazantemente.

No pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrío al escuchar a la niña. "¿Ella, nuestra Princesa?" preguntó Seiya señalando a Serena despectivamente.

Encontró apoyo en su hermano, quien finalmente se dignaba en apoyarlo "Nosotros solo tenemos una Princesa y le seremos fiel solo a ella" afirmó Taiki, desviando finalmente la vista.

Michiru se molestó aún más; no los soportaba. "¿Lo ven? No los necesitamos" dijo modestamente "Ni siquiera deberían estar—"

"No estamos aquí por ti, ni para ayudarlas, mucho menos para protegerla" dijo Yaten con el mismo desprecio que había utilizado su hermano menor anteriormente; días antes había tomado mucho recelo por Serena.

Seiya retrocedió un par de pasos. "Pero tienes razón. No deberíamos estar aquí, ni tenemos porqué ser aliados; las cuentas están saldadas" quiso detenerse pero no pudo evitar hacer el siguiente comentario. "¡Además, esta vez cuentan con la magnífica presencia de su protector!... Quien por cierto, a diferencia de todos nosotros, no estuvo la última vez dando la vida por su _Princesa_" dijo sarcásticamente, retándolo a que se atreviera a desmentirlo.

Definitivamente no permitiría que se burlara. Era suficiente cargar con aquello en su conciencia todos los días. Darien cerró los puños con fuerza "Eso no te incumbe, Kou" reclamó.

Lo que había temido desde que los vio uno frente a otro. "Basta, Darien. Por favor" susurró Serena, tomando su brazo, buscando detenerlo.

Setsuna cerró los ojos con cansancio; le era imposible avanzar, nadie entendía que todo aquello era trivial y que después no importaría.

Pero no terminaría allí, por más que Serena así lo quisiera, Haruka no pensaba dejar pasar su oportunidad. "Y ya que has iniciado ese tema, Seiya, creo que es conveniente que estés al tanto de la nueva noticia…" buscaba fastidiarlo como nunca.

Serena negó con la cabeza, ordenando y rogando a su amiga que no siguiera; y lo habría conseguido si Seiya se hubiera quedado en silencio.

"¿Porqué no terminas de decirlo?" contestó el muchacho arrastrando las palabras.

Serena se llevó las manos al rostro. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cada vez más rápido –_No debe ser así- _quería desaparecer.

Haruka no hizo caso, y decidida rompió nuevamente el silencio. "Serena y Darien se comprometieron" dijo disfrutando cada palabra que pronunciaba, esperando contemplar la reacción de Seiya. "¿No es magnífico?" insistía en burlarse en silencio.

Michiru se apartó de Haruka, convencida de que había sido muy cruel por decírselo, pues ellas eran las menos indicadas para hacérselo saber; al menos así lo comprendía, Serena debió decidir cuándo decírselo. Esta vez Haruka había ido muy lejos.

Taiki y Yaten podían casi escuchar los latidos de su hermano menor. Seiya esperó a que alguien desmintiera aquello; no podía ser verdad, no podía seguir sintiéndose de esa forma, terminaría muriendo de asfixia. Finalmente le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto a Serena, quien seguía de la mano de Darien.

Nadie habló, todos permanecieron cada vez más tensos y expectantes.

Buscó una expresión que le dijera que no era cierto. No quería confiar en el anillo que presumía la verdad, necesitaba saberlo de ella. "¿Es verdad… Serena?" preguntó buscando coincidir con los ojos de la rubia, quien bajó la mirada al instante.

_**1)  
**__**Por vez primera, desde que te amo,  
**__**sentí que me dejabas.  
**__**Con qué seguridad definitiva  
**__**me hiciste ver que más que todos  
**_**_estabas tú remota.  
_**

_**Y el dolor me caló de una manera  
**__**que no podré decirte.  
**__**De tu mirada inconvencible  
**__**me cayó la amargura como un traje  
**_**_puesto a raíz, cortado a mi medida,  
__hecho de espinas hacia adentro._**

Ella no contestó, tan solo tomó con más fuerza la mano de Darien; no podía decírselo, no quería perderlo de esa forma pues sabía que sería para siempre. Intentó justificarse pensando que no era el momento, Seiya estaba muy alterado… Además, no tenía fuerzas para decírselo, no podía hacerlo.

Aunque Haruka sabía que había sido suficiente quería asegurarse de que no volvería a molestarla; no estaba por demás asumir que lo hacía por motivos personales: nunca había soportado al menor de los Kou. "¡Por supuesto que es verdad!" dijo con voz animada e hipócrita "Muéstrale tu anillo, Serena" dijo aún con voz más fuerte. Después fingió decir un secreto a Hotaru "…Es hermoso" murmuró audiblemente.

Lo único que Serena quería era que se detuviera, Haruka no comprendía que debía parar. Conocía a Seiya lo suficiente para saber que en ese momento se sentía desafiado, traicionado y humillado.

Taiki y Yaten captaron la actitud hostil hacia su hermano, Haruka se burlaba y se aprovechaba de su situación y nadie hacía por impedirle. No lo permitirían.

Pero todo cambió en un segundo, cuando Seiya finalmente reaccionó y encontró lo mejor para decir en ese momento "Felicidades" dijo venciendo el nudo en su garganta, fingiendo ser indiferente a la noticia.

"Gracias" contestó Darien con un dejo de altanería, buscando desquitarse finalmente del primer comentario del muchacho.

Se hizo un silencio perpetuo.

Lita se dio cuenta de que su amiga era a quien más le afectaba todo lo que sucedía, así que se apresuró a desviar la conversación "He notado que esa cosa, lo que sea, se acerca cada vez más rápido a nuestra ciudad" señaló nerviosamente.

"¿Qué cosa, Lita?" preguntó Setsuna exasperada y cansada de intentar captar la atención y no lograr avanzar mucho.

Lita no recordaba lo que justamente había dicho, tan solo lo había hecho por terminar con la tensión y el silencio; hizo un esfuerzo por explicarse.

Rei la rescató "El punto en el cielo donde se concentra la fuerza negativa" afirmó.

Luna se alegró de que su equipo finalmente se interesara "Aun se encuentra a muchos kilómetros, pero Lita tiene razón, se aproxima rápidamente. Pareciera una tormenta que amenaza con dejarnos caer el cielo… Además desaparece constantemente, lo que hace más difícil identificarla y rastrearla" dijo apresuradamente esta vez que aparentemente obtenía atención.

"Pero¿tienen idea de quién pudiera ser el enemigo?" preguntó Taiki recuperando el interés.

Ellas lo sabían, pero no querían nombrarlos "Es un enemigo de antaño, si realmente se trata de ellos no será la primera vez que los enfrentemos" respondió Mina con una extraña convicción.

Hotaru siguió "Sea como sea, por lo que sé, el enemigo es muy peligroso y han recuperado poder" dirigió la vista a los ventanales para indicar que su intervención había terminado.

Pero todos se quedaron perplejos, esperando más información. Yaten también parecía intrigado "¿Cuándo?"

"No lo sabemos" respondió Rei molesta, incluso consigo misma.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento. "¿Podemos contar con ustedes?" preguntó Ami impaciente por recibir una respuesta concreta.

Seiya pareció olvidar la discusión anterior. "No lo hemos decidido aún. Esto cambia por completo nuestros planes; puesto que podría tratarse de una amenaza también para nuestra galaxia es nuestra obligación quedarnos a luchar" contestó pensativamente. "Sin embargo, nuestra Princesa nos espera desde hace mucho tiempo y nos hemos retrasado… Además, si sucediera que no regresáramos con ella…" se detuvo en ese punto.

Taiki comprendió la incertidumbre de su hermano "¿Qué posibilidades hay de que?"

Desde el inicio sabían que lo preguntarían y no quedaba más que contestar con la verdad "Deben saber que la última vez morimos todas en batalla…" afirmó Mina gravemente.

Darien estrechó a Serena por la espalda, besó su mejilla.

"…Dejando a Serena peleando por sí misma" dijo Lita con voz baja y triste.

Una vez más todos guardaron silencio.

Tomó fuerzas, debía animarlas porque esa siempre había sido su función. "Pero la última vez no contábamos con las Outer Sailor Scouts" dijo Serena apremiantemente. "Eso debe darnos puntos a favor. Además, si ustedes aceptan ser parte del mismo equipo, pelear con nosotras, será imposible que nos derroten" pero el silencio de los hermanos le hizo dudar que ellos aceptarían. Después se dirigió a todos, haciendo una promesa a sí misma. "Beryl es fuerte, pero no permitiré que esta vez no nos haga daño" todas se sorprendieron, Serena se escuchaba segura: había pronunciado el nombre de su enemigo,algo que a las demás les causó un escalofrío.

"Nos protegeremos unas a otras" intervino Michiru oportunamente "Todo esto podría iniciar incluso esta misma noche, es mejor mantenernos comunicadas" se dirigió al fuego.

Haruka sonrió "Estoy de acuerdo" anunció haciendo un pequeño guiño a su Princesa.

Le pareció sorprendente la facilidad de su equipo de distraerse de lo que realmente importaba. Esperó a que recuperaran el enfoque, pero nunca sucedió, así que se resignó porque sabía que era imposible imponerles algo.

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna parecían aburridas, pero no dejaron el lugar pues una de ellas no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por ningún motivo.

Las demás pasaron por temas superficiales pero entretenidos. Las chicas parecían haber recuperado la confianza de los Kou; todas excepto Serena, quien seguía recibiendo miradas fugaces de recriminación por parte de los hermanos.

Pero ella no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Darien acariciaba su cabello y le murmuraba al oído… frases que Seiya, muy a su pesar, no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Y sintió nostalgia, celos, impotencia, tristeza e ira. Nunca pensó llegar a ese punto en el que sentía que se quebraba por dentro, por obstinarse en apostarle a algo en lo que nunca tuvo certeza ni posibilidad.

"Es hora de que llegues a casa" anunció Darien apretando suave y cariñosamente la nariz de su prometida.

Serena consultó su reloj y torció los labios "Pero no es tan tarde, Darien" replicó con voz ingenua, después recordó que existiría un día siguiente "¿A qué hora saldrás mañana?" preguntó recuperando la voz que los últimos días se había vuelto habitual en ella, una voz firme e interesante.

"¿Cómo?" intervino Setsuna arqueando las cejas, poniéndose en pie desde el otro extremo del Templo.

Darien asintió incorporándose. "Saldré temprano, por un par de días" respondió a modo de disculpa.

"Toda una novedad" murmuró Seiya entre-dientes, siendo escuchado tan solo por sus hermanos, quienes disimularon su risa.

Serena apenas movió los labios, intentando recuperar la atención de su prometido "Quiero ir contigo" insistió. Darien la contempló sin poder negárselo pero ambos sabían que eso nunca podría ser.

Ya que todos concentraban su atención en la escena, Rei se apresuró a intervenir "Si debes regresar en este momento y Serena quiere quedarse, nosotras podemos acompañarla después hasta su casa" propuso animadamente.

"Aunque yo también podría llevarla" dijo Seiya asegurándose de que él escuchara claramente sus palabras.

Darien hizo un gesto de agotamiento, no quería buscarse más problemas con el muchacho pero el otro parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. Serena no sabía en dónde ocultarse para no seguir en medio de la querella.

Haruka sabía que él insistiría y por eso había decidido quedarse. "De ninguna forma permitiré que el niño estelar la lleve de noche" comentó sin molestarse en levantar la voz, haciendo fuerza en la mandíbula.

Una vez más le robaban el argumento; a Darien también comenzaban a fastidiarle las impertinentes intervenciones de Haruka.

"¿Piensas que podría robarla, Tenou?" preguntó Seiya con sarcasmo "No es mala idea¿qué consecuencias resultarían?" retó mientras sentía que detrás de él Darien se ponía en pie.

Haruka avanzó rápidamente hasta Seiya, tomó su muñeca con fuerza "No te acerques a ella nunca más—"

"Suéltalo Haruka" pidió Darien conteniendo su impulso de golpearlo "No hay necesidad de prohibirle algo, confío en Serena" dijo con voz convincente. "Pero debes comprender que ella ha tomado una decisión, no la importunes más" dijo casi a forma de amenaza, muy cerca por detrás del otro. Había intentado reprimir la voz arrogante pues de alguna forma comprendía la actitud de Seiya (incluso él habría reaccionado de la misma forma si estuviera en su lugar).

Seiya apartó de un golpe la mano de Haruka y se dio la vuelta "¿Cómo lo impedirás?" retó sin cortesía alguna.

Si todo seguía así una pelea comenzaría involucrándolos a todos. Ellas eran todas amigas, apoyarían a Haruka o a Darien, por eso comprendieron que en ese momento, quienes consideraban sus amigas parecían con intenciones de reaccionar cual rivales. Además comprendían que su hermano menor actuaba de forma infantil.

"Es suficiente, Seiya" propuso Yaten al comprender que no ganarían nada bueno, haló del otro brazo de su hermano, intentando apartarlo de Haruka y de Darien.

"No tiene sentido" dijo también Michiru llegando hasta la espalda de Haruka.

Darien dejó el intento de amabilidad y cerró los puños; todo ese tiempo había deseado que le diera una sola razón para hacerlo comprender que no se trataba de un juego; que en realidad no tenía intención de soportarlo.

"¿Porqué no terminan de largarse de este Planeta?" gritó Haruka una vez más, no estaba dispuesta a calmarse por mucho que se lo pidieran.

Mina se puso lentamente de pie "Serena, haz algo" murmuró al tiempo que todas preparaban su pluma de transformación; solo la intervención de su amiga podría terminar con la discusión.

Sabía que ella era la responsable, que ella se lo había buscado, que no terminaría si ella seguía permitiéndolo. "Si no podemos ser aliados no tenemos porqué buscar más enemigos, ya tenemos suficiente con lo que está pasando" y antes de que alguien más contestara, volvió a hablar, dándoles a entender a sus amigas que no intervinieran más "Pero si deciden no escuchar, pueden hacer lo que quieran. Que cada quien tome la parte que le corresponda, yo no me quedaré para ver cómo se destruyen" lejos de sentirse triste o culpable, sintió un terrible impulso de impotencia e inseguridad recorriéndola.

Hasta entonces se reservaron las intenciones de atacar por ambas partes, incluso Haruka se tranquilizó.

"Vámonos, Darien" dijo Serena, pero él seguía avanzando hacia el otro "Por favor..." insistió nerviosa, halando su brazo. Al encontrarse con la mirada indispuesta de su prometido, insistió "Por favor, no me siento muy bien" reclamó y sin esperarlo se adelantó unos cuantos pasos.

Darien se detuvojusto frente aSeiya. Le dirigió una mirada grave y cambió de dirección después de tomar una vez más la mano de Serena. Ella no volvió su vista a su amigo, así sería mejor. Juntos salieron del Templo.

Seiya sintió una mínima tranquilidad ya que Serena y su reluciente prometido habían desaparecido de su vista; pero también un enorme vacío por la esperanza que se le iba de las manos. Se mantuvo en pie con la mirada perdida, una vez más la había visto darle la espalda,de mano de Darien ypresumiendo el soberbio anillo de brillantes. Retuvo las lágrimas o quizá ya no tenía ninguna más.

"Nosotras también nos vamos" dijo Hotaru oportunamente, obligando a sus acompañantes a dejar el lugar; sobre todo por Haruka quien seguía con intenciones de romperle la cara a Seiya Kou de una vez por todas. Michiru salió altivamente sin siquiera despedirse, seguida de Hotaru.

"Díganle a Serena que nos volveremos a ver, mientras tanto cuídense" fue lo único que pronunció Setsuna; para ella había sido inútil una vez más la reunión, pérdida de tiempo que difícilmente podrían recuperar después.

Haruka fue la última del grupo en salir "No la pierdan de vista" dirigiéndose a las demás, quienes vigilaban cada movimiento que hacía.

"Por supuesto que no" respondió Seiya inmediatamente recibiendo una veloz patada por parte de Yaten como señal de que se callara.

Ella entornó los ojos, Michiru la tomó del hombro. "No hemos terminado, Kou" anunció Haruka al salir.

Una vez más en mucho tiempo, volvían a quedarse solos. Habían decidido dejarlo como estaba, no querían discutir con ellas también.

"¿Porqué los problemas con Haruka?" preguntó Rei en su intento desesperado de iniciar una conversación tranquila.

"Por envidia acumulada, resentimiento, yo qué sé…" respondió siguiendo a sus hermanos hacia la puerta "Lo cierto es que nunca me ha soportado y encontró la mejor forma para desquitarse" ni siquiera pudieron imaginarse la humillación que sentía al recordar los ojos triunfantes que vio en Darien, o que al menos, figuró haber notado. Mucho menos podían imaginar su dolor.

No había razón deengañarse"Nosotras apoyaremos lo que sea mejor para Serena. Nuestro problema no es con ustedes directamente, lo saben ¿verdad?" dijo Ami clavando su mirada en la espalda de Taiki, pero él no contestó.

"Lo sabemos, pero si insisten en que no nos necesitan aquí—" replicó Yaten en su lugar, volteando para ver a la rubia.

"Quédense" interrumpió Mina aprisa, correspondiendo su mirada.

Seiya torció los labios, sin volverse para verlas "Eso es un asunto que discutiremos nosotros" terminó acelerando su paso, tenía prisa por salir.Los tres cruzaron la puerta.

Ellas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, el suficiente para asimilar todo lo que había sucedido.

Se escuchó un suspiro profundo. "Nosotras también nos vamos" anunció Lita poniéndose en pie lentamente, las demás la imitaron.

"¡Qué noche!" opinó Mina todavía consternada, acomodando su cabello.

"…Y aún no ha terminado" dijo Ami, recargada en el marco de la puerta de salida.

**Notas:**

Obviamente esta octava parte terminó con un "Continuará" porque la siguiente estará directamente enlazada; y hablando de la siguiente, llevará por nombre "Irremediable"… suena deprimente y lo es; resultó por alto grado de inspiración al que fui capaz de llegar hace unos días, lo cual es mucho decir. Así que espérenlo prontito.  
Regresando a esta parte de mi historia¿Qué les pareció?... Díganme la verdad¿fui demasiado cruel con Seiya? espero que no, porque el siguiente capítulo sí que lo será (me he propuesto ganarme el más profundo odio de todas las admiradoras de mi novio estelar jajaja, no es cierto)...  
La verdad es que ni yo sé porqué estoy haciendo esto… debo estar enloqueciendo finalmente … hmm, bueno, sí sé porqué lo estoy haciendo pero no se los diré; intuyan, observen, utilicen su mente criminal, apuesten jajaja… sigan leyendo y se los agradecería muchísimo! ;) Así como sus reviews, necesito sus comentarios ˆˆ!

Uy, casi lo olvido (qué distraída estoy últimamente), la referencia que marqué con el número **1)** dentro de este capítulo son unos versos de Rubén Bonifaz Nuño incluidos en su libro "De otro modo lo mismo" (que recomiendo muchísimo), concretamente dentro de su composición "El Manto y la Corona", Parte 13, (1958), muy muy recomendable.

Ahora, sí, me voy! Las quiero! Besos!

Ahora contesto sus **reviews** (es curioso, casi es tanto como el desarrollo de mi capítulo!)

Kimusa: me alegra que hayas decidido dejarme review ˆˆ me da muchisimo gusto que te guste mi historia y más porque recibiste todas las emociones que he querido expresar –un poquito disfrazadas- desde el inicio. Debo decir que eres muy observadora… eso de que lo extrañará y del miedo que sienten es muy buen punto, no lo vayas a olvidar más adelante porque claro que estás en buen camino… no puedo decirte qué les pasaràsolo que sí cambiará el futuro. Seguí tu consejo y leí epilogo de "El futuro no esta escrito" y aunque no leí la historia desde el inicio, a mi tambien me parecio que Serenity Kou es muy buena escritora… ahora sí me sentí halagada, un gran talento? Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo… aunque pienso que fue algo superficial, pero no te preocupes, en el siguiente logré inspirarme lo suficiente. Sigue dejando tus reviews por favor! Besos

Jenny Anderson: Primero que nada, quiero agradecerte por haberme dedicado uno de tus capítulos de "Dices que te olvidaré", que a decir verdad, fue el que más me ha gustado de tu historia ˆˆ de verdad, muchas gracias… y tmb por tu review y tus ánimos! Me alegra saber que comprendes lo que yo sentí al escribir mi capítulo. Lo que llamas "las cosas no dichas" lo que "queda flotando" así quedarán por algún tiempo más, aunque a partir del siguiente capítulo comenzarán a revelarse, más no del todo… creo que nunca lo haré en realidad. "Diciendo sin decir" ha sido siempre mi propósito, gracias por interpretarlo de esa forma ˆˆ … Yo también me siento mal por Seiya y lamento decirte que aún no se termina para él –como ya lo has de suponer- … yo sé que es lindo y yo tmb lo amo, pero no lo he podido evitar y cada vez me vuelvo más cruel… no lo puedo evitar! Espero no decepcionarte con mis siguientes capítulos, me gustaría mucho que siguieras leyendo mi historia... por cierto¿cuando actualizarás?

moonlight8: siii! Darien y Serena! A mi tambien me esta gustando mucho la pareja que siempre había detestado, creo que escribir mi fan fic ha sido una buena terapia para reconciliarme con Darien… aunque eso signifique sacrificar a Seiya y hacerlo sufrir u.u… pero que quede claro que me gusta más Seiya pero para mí, no para Serena  jajaja ok, ya divagué. Quiero agradecer el tiempo que te has dado para leer mi historia, de verdad me alegra mucho saber que te guste la forma en que escribo… Créeme que, con el hecho de saber que has comprendido a la perfección y que te has sentido identificada con Serena, me siento realizada, he cumplido mi objetivo! Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, de verdad. ¿Leí dentro de ti? Vaya, eso es algo nuevo porque debo decirte que entonces somos muy parecidas, escribí sobre la forma en que yo tmb me he sentido alguna vez…En cuanto a la parte cursi de mi historia, pues la dejaré un poco –como ya lo había dicho- pero comenzaré con la parte -triste-melosa-cruel– una mezcla extraña pero completamente válida, me gustaría mucho que la leyeras y me dejaras más reviews! Besos!

Neo-gaby: espero no decepcionarte con estos ultimos capítulos porque la verdad es muy importante para mí que sigas leyendo mi historia; gracias por dedicar tiempo a interesarte por dejarme review ˆˆ… yo sé que ha sido muy triste lo que le está pasando a Seiya y sigue siendo ella quien lo desbarate cada vez más u.u … es cierto lo que dices sobre el amor de Seiya, verdadero, sin rencores, deseándole lo mejor… por eso estoy segura de que te gustará mi próximo capítulo, porque será un poquito diferente (aunque eso no significa que deje de ser nuestro querido Sei-chan!) En cuanto a Darien y Serena… hmm… puede que sí sean los últimos momentos pero yo no estaría tan segura de lo que dices ji ji ji, tendrás que seguir leyendo ˆˆ… Como pudiste ver sí hubo Seiya en este capítulo (y seguirá aún más en el próximo), pero no exactamente de la forma que preferirías; pero lo compensaré. Te agradezco tu tiempo, tu apoyo, tus comentarios y tu ánimo! Besos tocaya!

Araleva: gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho (no tienes idea cuánto) el que te guste la pareja Darien-Serena y saber que no todas odian a Darien… y no es que lo odie, pero las cosas no pintan muy bien para ellos¿verdad? Bueno, te espero en mi siguiente capítulo, besos cariñet!

LucyChan: muchas gracias por apoyarme! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en que el amor verdadero amor no pudiera existir sin dolor ni incertidumbre … tienes muy buenos argumentos y coincido contigo! –aunque esto parezca un complot contra Shary ji ji ji- … Yo la verdad nunca he pasado por una situación tan profunda como la que me cuentas, pero sí he sufrido algunas veces… solo que soy algo sugestiva al escribir porque supongo que así debe de ser. Me gustó mucho tu frase "Uno nunca sabe si es amor verdadero hasta que no sabe cual es el verdadero dolor de vivirlo"… ¿iba a sí? ˆˆ' hice todo lo posible por aprendérmela ;)… Ahora también me despido con una frase que descubrí hace poco: "Faltan palabras a la lengua para los sentimientos del alma" (Fray Luis de Leon),; te agradezco el review y suerte en tus estudios! Cuidate.

Darlingcita: gracias gracias gracias, me has halagado más de lo que merezco, de verdad eres muy linda ˆˆ… yo sé que este último capítulo fue algo diferente a lo que he venido escribiendo (hay mucho más diálogos, más personajes), pero lo recompensaré, no te preocupes… no sufras por lo inevitable –ˆˆ'- estoy bromeando, lo cierto es que a mí también me gusta mucho la idea del amor eterno y te confieso que me tmb me dio miedo cuando planeé mi historia (yo no podía ser tan cruel con todo mundo, he escrito una mini-tragedia!)… Puede que se parezca a lo que pasó en un principio, pero las cosas sucederán un poquito diferentes… no acabará tan rápido :P  
Vengan esos cinco! A mí también me encanta la pareja DS, pero también Seiya; yo sí pienso que podría estar con Serena, pero sería difícil plantearlo (con lo mucho que, sabemos, ella ama a Darien, sería complicado…) Para despedirme, acepto tus energías y te ofrezco una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar u.u suerte en tus vacaciones! Besos.  
p.d. ¿a la cumbres borrascosas?... no he leído el libro, pero ahora sí me he interesado en leerlo; de cualquier forma, agradezco el cumplido! Un abrazo!

Chriseluna: ¿Qué se quede con Darien? Hmmm… es el amor de su vida, tienes mucha razón, pero aquí no puedo estar muy segura de que sea su destino… lo cierto es que yo tmb comienzo a apreciar a Darien y debo decirte que durante toda la serie siempre me ilusioné con encontrar alguno como él ˆˆ (un Mamo-chan no me caería mal, aunque si es un Seiya sería mucho mejor… una mezcla de ambos sería perfecto jajaj, ok, suficiente). Gracias por tus ánimos, gracias por tu tiempo! Besos

>>> **IMPORTANTE** Las siguientes respuestas a estos ultimos reviews son muy largos, solo aviso ;)

Shary: bueno Shary querida, te lo sigo advirtiendo, si sigues leyendo terminarás odiándome por completo (si no es que ya lo he logrado… Yes! Jajaja es broma), aunque sí te pido que me sigas leyendo, no sin antes alejar cualquier instrumento filoso lejos del monitor… en especial en el siguiente capítulo… hmmm aunque espero no llegar a tanta crueldad con Seiya –comienzo a sentirme culpable u.u- Bueno, te agradezco tu review y tu tiempo, ahora voy directamente a contestar el último review (vaya, sí que se van alargando cada vez más!)...  
¿Por qué siento que no te preocupa mucho lo malo que le pueda pasar a darien? Talvez solo te interese si le viene en conveniencia a Seiya �� Intuyes bien en cuanto a que algo le sucederá a Mamo-chan pero por lo pronto no te ilusiones mucho, todavía no termino con Seiya –qué mal me siento! U.u no merezco ser su novia- hmmm, yo sabía que mi capítulo anterior no sería tu favorito –por esa razón sigo trabajando en los siguientes- Ciertamente en el capítulo anterior comencé con pistas (que hasta donde me doy cuenta no son muy obvias como creí que serían, de verdad), después con la pobre de Hotaru y su presagio, enseguida la reconciliación (cursi pero necesaria, lo siento), después con Seiya (el párrafo que le dediqué hizo que me conmoviera a mí misma, estuve tentada en borrarlo, pero también lo necesitaba… no siempre me llega la inspiración) y finalizando otra vez con Darien y ese "algo más", eres muy observadora amigui! … así como estoy segura de que en el fondo sabes a la perfección lo que haré al final, lo sé pero no quieres ni mencionarlo ni pensar que así ser�¿no es así? (y si me equivoco pues ya te di otra pista > )… así que si ya lo supones no lo digas o sabotearías mi historia! Ji ji ji Pasando a lo siguiente, yo sé que la justificación que le asigné a Darien no fue del todo buena, incluso coincido contigo en que lo hago mejor aquí, pero no podía escribir ni explicar tanto, la verdad puedo llegar a ser demasiado cursi cuando me lo propongo, incluso hasta el punto de llegar fastidiar (si no es que ya lo he hecho); lo cierto es que al menos me he convencido y he convencido a algunas cuantas en que, al menos en mi historia, ella lo aman profundamente –de una forma tan intensa que hasta envidio, a mi me gustaria amar de esa forma, casi ciegamente y al mismo tiempo por tantas razones -claro si evitáramos las despedidas y confusiones, y si supliéramos al chico tipo Darien por uno tipo Seiya, sería perfecto- y él la ama de la misma forma; he llegado a pensar que talvez no puede haber un punto de comparación en la forma en que la aman los dos –Sei y Mamo- pues son formas muy diferentes. Yo sé que no eres de mente cerrada, en ningun momento lo llegué a pensar, solo sé que siempre has preferido a Seiya y te comprendo, como tambien estoy convencida de que nunca llegaré a convencerte –aunque tampoco es lo que quiero-; así que acepto tu aplauso y te apoyo en tus motivos por no aceptar del todo a la pareja que manejo; sé porqué no podré convencerte, porque ni yo estoy convencida, porque últimamente he estado viendo Stars –gracias Dios- y vuelvo a llorar y me contradigo a mí misma… Todo es una serie de posiblidades, tienes razón, y no estoy segura de haber elegido la mejor para mi historia… aunque de todas formas tomaré la que elegí desde un principio :P, y lamento decírtelo (uanque también me alegra) no serán 10 capítulos si no doce (mis razones las expliqué al inicio), solo espero no comiencen a aborrecerme y yo no retractarme de mis planes, y es que he cambiado tanto de parecer que ya no sé ni qué es lo mejor :S. Siguiente y para evitar confundirme yo misma, estoy de acuerdo contigo en decir que Sei no se dará por vencido y aceptará TODO lo que venga ;)… el punto es¿tú lo aceptarás? Jajaj, ok basta, otra vez estoy sembrando intrigas. Lo cierto es que ella decide lo que es mejor, lo que le dicta su corazón.. y pues las explicaciones de Serena y algunos reclamos de Seiya (sí, leíste bien) ya las leerás el próximo capítulo; porque aunque coincido contigo en que Sei siempre va a aceptar las decisiones de su bombón, pues tambien hay que tomar en cuenta que todas las personas llegamos a un punto en que rechazamos todos los medios de defensa y estallamos… pero no te adelanto más, ya lo leerás¿verdad? Uy, me alegra leer que te caí bien ji ji ji, a mí tambien me parece que eres muy buena persona y sobre todo, muy sensible y fiel, además de buena amiga ;) sin omitir que eres excelente escritora, tus fics son tan perfectos y armoniosos, complementa a todo lo que yo escribo, que lejos de ser así, son deprimentes… porque además de ser linda (gracias, gracias) estoy conciente de que tengo mis momentos de maniaco-depresiva, lo he comprobado cada vez que intento escribir algo nuevo u.u, así que en eso tambien somos parecidas: tenemos nuestros ratos de doble personalidad (y que ni se les ocurra llamarnos locas!) Siguiente, yo sé que nunca has dicho que Darien es el mas despreciable (solo lo has insinuado y pretendido, pero nada más), porque estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo y sin objeción alguna, tiene sus momentos (así como nosotras –uy, perdón por la comparación-) de lindo y romántico (pocos, pero los tiene, los demás los esconde)… sin embargo nos da mucho material para irnos en su contra (situación que aprovecharé un día de estos). En cuanto al amor que renació, es un arma de dos filos; en primer punto nos lleva a pensar "qué lindo" "qué romántico" suspiros y más suspiros, pero si analizamos (como has dicho, los años y años de sailor moon) pues comienzo a ver tambien los contras… me lleva a pensar¿hubo un punto exacto en que renació¿un clic repentino y obvio, que los hizo cambiar completamente? Sí. Renació a partir del pasado y sus recuerdos; tienes razón, ella lo quería por tuxedo mask, pero él buscaba a la mujer de sus sueños, a Serenity… lo que puede parecer muchos puntos menos para él, pero yo lo veo y lo comparo con una frase de una canción que tiene algunos años "I knew I love you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life"… Sabía que la amaba; es algo medio abstracto y no sé cómo explicarlo correctamente, pero la quería sin saber si quiera si en realidad existía y cuando la personificó, cuando descubrió quién era, CLIC. SerenaSerenity? para mí es algo complicado… la vdd no sé de Kagome ni de Yami… pero yo lo pienso así, Serenity fue el pasado y ciertamente no tiene qué ver con Serena, no son una misma pero ambas coincidieron en amar al mismo hombre; ella sentía algo por Tuxedo Mask, cierto cariño, admiración, aprecio, preocupación, talvez de una forma hasta cierto punto infantil, pero auténtica; por eso, en el momento en que descubrió su verdadero identidad en Darien todo fue confuso¿entonces tmb sentía lo mismo por él? por supuesto que sí; ¿pero debía sentir lo mismo que Serenity sentía por Endymion? al descubrir que de alguna forma él es el príncipe que alguna vez perdió, todo volvió, incluso su inseguridad por perderlo de nuevo, lo que yo interpreto como un amor que nace; el caso de darien/endymion es mucho más complicado, porque este ni siquiera recordaba sobre su vida presente (qué desastre de hombre jaja) pero le bastó con saber de una persona, de relacionar a alguien en su pasado y en su presente, saber que amó y que tenía la oportunidad de seguir amando a esa mujer, sea la misma o sea una distinta, tenía esa base para encontrar su punto de encuentro consigo mismo (talvez este juego de palabras no sea muy claro, pero yo así lo interpreto); y aunque no lo demostró mucho antes de que todo eso pasara, como ya mencionaste sintió la necesidad de cuidarla (como lo hizo Seiya) de confiar en ella (recuerda el elevador) y cierto, ella no sentía al principio ni un amor profundo ni pasión ni nada por el estilo, pero sucedió que, haya sido por lo que haya sido (recuerdos, pasado, lavado de cerebro, rasgos de obligación, confianza, ternura, impulso, necesidad) los dos comenzaron a sentir amor, y el amor, amigui, no tiene ningún otro nombre, no importa su origen ni su destino.  
En cuanto al manga, sí que todo es bien diferente, allí sí que tengo el derecho de amar a Darien ˆˆy Seiya, bueno, yo tmb pienso que él prefería a su Princesa y solo la confundía en Serena, por quien sintió el impulso de proteger y una extraña obsesión.  
Regresando (porque tú tambien perdiste tu línea jajja), si fue como si le lavaran el cerebro en el instante en que recordó todo… pobre chica, tres tipos en uno mismo? Darien-tuxedo mask (y su ridicula transformación)-Endymion… los tres el mismo hombre, en diferentes tiempos, pero imposible separarlos porque es uno mismo, entonces mezcló todos los sentimientos y ganó aquél que la hizo que lo extrañara y que sintiera ansiedad por recuperarlo, porque quería recuperar a los tres y lloraba por los tres, por ese único hombre (confuso, muy confuso) Talvez me contradigo en algun punto, pero me sostengo, lo que sobrevivió al final fue un amor auténtico, que intentó olvidar su pasado, liberar su presente y ser feliz (que así es como terminó ;) muy a pesar tuyo…) … pero ok, vayamos a R, tienes razón, Serena no lo recordaba ni él a ella… después lo recordó y nunca se supo qué pasó en realidad, debía ser todo un lío de confusiones y te comprendo, me hiciste pensar muchísimo… pero esta vez en cuanto al amor de Serena¿porqué? Porque ella no tenía razón para amarlo, no tenía sentido pretender que lo necesitaba como a nadie y como nunca… pero él inconcientemente (a pesar de leerse como algo ridículo) encontró la forma para no olvidarla, el caballero de la luna llegó a sustituirlo mientras él andaba por allí de antipático �� (oyeee, tienes cierta influencia hipnótica, siento que me estás convenciendo! U.u soy tan débil…) el punto es… ¿Cuál es el punto? Lo olvidé… ah siii! Recordó su pasado-pasado-presente, como lo explicaste, regresó con ella y todos felices, tienes tanta razón¿cómo es que pudieron haber bases para que todo eso sobreviviera? Sería fácil decir que fue la costumbre o el miedo, peeero, yo me sostengo en que el amor renació! Por lo mismo que has dicho tu. porque el amor existió antes y se murió: fin trágico; después llegaron de nuevo a nacer y se encontraron, recordaron, hubieron obstáculos, se olvidaron (volvió a morir), Y después surgió de nuevo para seguir su curso, como jugar a ver qué pasaba y justamente como dijiste, se acomodaron el uno con el otro, COMENZARON a quererse (independientemente de si recordaban su pasado o no), y surgió un amor auténtico siendo Darien y Serena. O sea que todo lo que sucedió antes fue como el impulso para simplemente reunirlos, después el amor renació -pues de alguna manera u otra ya había existido- y de una forma extraña pero válida, su relación y su amor sobrevivieron. Y como conclusión a todo esto, yo pienso que esa transición de "recuerdos, pasado, confusion" (que nos explican en la primera temporada y en la primera parte de R) y todo ese amor que aparentemente renacía en ellos, tan solo fue la base para todo lo que vendría después, a partir de la segunda parte de R, cuando, a partir de esas bases, surgió el amor verdadero… entonces, todo eso que tú dices que no tiene bases para ser, en realidad es el origen de todo lo que siguió.  
Ahora, segunda parte de R… Chibi-usa, Rini, Pequeña Dama, rata rosada, miserable impostora, convenenciera, falsa, acaparadora de "protagonismo", malcriada roba-novios... (respiro profundamente)… la muy "# llegó cuando nadie la había llamado! … tan solo para confundirnos y hacer que Serena y Darien "se unieran" más, pero más bien yo diría, para recordarles que debían estar juntos. Y no es que él quisiera o prefiriera más a Rini... mi punto es, darien no es capaz de responder a quien prefería, pues no, porque es un amor diferente, Serena es su novia y Rini es su hija!... además, ya has de haber visto la película¿Cuál es¿SuperS? Cuando en el sueño de Serena, él le dice que la prefiere a ella y no a Rini, y en ese momento Serena se da cuenta de que eso es solo un sueño, porque Darien nunca habría dado esa respuesta, porque ella estaba conciente de que compartía el amor de Darien con su hija, y eso para mí es perfectamente normal… Ahora, lo de las visiones, bueno, en eso sí te apoyo, pudo haberle explicado o al menos ser menos duro… pero yo pienso que no lo hizo por que consideró urgente apartarla, porque de ninguna forma quería arriesgarla, y además, no podrás decirme que el pobre hombre tambien sufrió! al menos yo lo vi claramente… Ahora eso de que nunca llegaron a amarse, pongamos el ejemplo de la película R… la primera vez que la vi me pareció super tierno, pensaba "ellos se aman profundamente" y me la pasaba diciendo "quiero un Mamo-chan" (porque la vi en Japones > )… pero después lo analicé y pensé "él solo la protegía, nunca me di cuenta de que realmente la amara"… es clarisisisimo que ahí Darien no expresa para nada su "amor", no besa a Serena cuando ella se lo pide o sea ni siquiera llora cuando ella medio-muere!... se limita a protegerla, se interpone ante el ataque de Fiore, luego le ayuda a salvar la Tierra y luego la "salva" cuando le da no se qué cosa de la flor de Fiore…Pero en SuperS (en un capitulo que hace poco vi, en el que darien agoniza por lo que le pasa a la tierra), me doy cuenta de que a él realmente le duele no estar con Serena en ese momento y lo que ella dice me hizo llorar otra vez "Tu dolor es como si fuera el mío"… ella sí que lo ama y lo ama muchísimo… Pero para compensar ahora vuelvo a recordar el capitulo en que Darien tiene una "pretendienta" (no recuerdo su nombre) ella le demuestra que le interesa pero Darien no hace caso (talvez nisiquiera se da cuenta), el punto es que cuando en ese capitulo llega el enemigo (una especie de globo azul) , Serena salva a Darien (que estaba atrapado por unas dagas o algo por el estilo), él se desespera al verla así (nunca voy a olvidar su expresión no creo que haya sido una de "maldita sea, otra vez se metió en problemas, tendré que salvarla", no, es una expresión de desesperación por verla tan mal, Dios mío, la ama!) y la salva¿o no?... Ahora, sobre el futuro, a mí nunca nunca nunca me gustó eso de imponerles un destino… tener a esa hija debe ser una maldición (eso estuvo fuera de lugar), el hecho es que sí se debieron sentir atrapados en primera instancia "así debe ser¿y si algo sucede y no se cumple?", no lo sé, todo debe ser incertidumbre e inseguridad… Pero yo creo que ella nunca sintió peso de más, al menos yo vi en la serie que estaba muy feliz, siempre ilusionada… bajo la superficie, sería interesante, pero nunca lo vimos así en la serie… Es más, en toda la serie nunca nos explicaron nada de lo que estamos argumentando aquí, son conjeturas que nosotras –locas- hacemos… ahora, Stars y primeramente Neherenia y lo que le hizo a Darien para que tratara mal a Serena… eso sí estuvo mal, me dio cosita verlos así, bueno, el punto es que fue secuestrado (para variar… ¿Cuántas veces Darien agonizó en la serie, bueno, el punto…) y lo rescata y son felices otra vez (y yo no lo digo de forma sarcástica jajaja, en serio) y llega la hora de que se vaya a EEUU, y alli sí que vi algo bien lindo por parte de darien, el anillo y su despedida, no me dirás que eso no fue tierno de su parte!... pero se fue… para mi forma de ver, no fue egoísta porque si hubiera sido un miserable patán, no le hubiera prometido volver por ella… además, mi querida Sha, su forma de demostrar su amor no era yéndose, es ilógico.. aunque, no me creas tonta, yo se que te refieres a ¿qué tipo de amor es dejar a la otra persona "sola"?.. pero recuerda "Si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo, si no nunca lo fue" y haya sido como haya sido, él regresó, porque la amaba, porque quería llegar a ese destino con ella… porque a mi forma de ver cuando él contempla la foto (justo antes de morir) de Serena, Rini (��) y él, se siente feliz, ilusionado y no me lo podrás negar, a él tambien le agrada ese destino que le espera!... Además, eres tan mala¿porqué te alegra que Darien se muriera? si Serena siempre lo amó a él!... espera, no contestes eso, Seiya, claro… pero amigui, tampoco podemos decir que en realidad llegó a querer de la misma forma a seiya, hay que aceptarlo, siempre pensó en Darien, siempre.. solo que a veces se sentía nerviosa por causa de mi novio estelar, pero nunca lo quiso realmente "hay un chico que me agrada, pero no como novio, si no como amigo"  
… Fui perdiendo la concentración a medida que seguía explicando, ahora ya no sé ni por dónde seguirle… creo que hasta allí llegaré.  
...Por último quiero decirte que a pesar de todo lo que aquí argumentamos, siento que no vamos a llegar a un punto en que coincidamos las dos, solo en algunas cosas… como en decir que preferimos a Seiya mil veces :P yo tan solo quiero dar mis razones de porqué no considero que Darien no amara a Serena, porque sigo pensando que ellos se amaban verdaderamente.  
Ahora me tengo que ir, no sin antes agradecerte el tiempo que dedicas a enviarme tus reviews y tus ánimos!... Sha, prepárate para el próximo capítulo! Ji ji ji… Besos y cuídate mucho! Ahh, casi lo olvido! ˆˆ' te felicito mucho por tu fan fic especial de Navidad, me encanta me encanta! 

Harumiky tenou¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!... sé que no tuvo directamente el enfrentamiento que hubieses querido, pero algo es algo, no? Por lo menos haruka tuvo más diálogo… y como lo querías, Seiya está sufriendo más vv pobrecito, hasta a mí me duele escribir… aunque me imagino que tú debes estar saltando de la alegría �� Siento mucho haber tenido mi correo tan saturado u.u la razón es que esta maldita máquina muy seguido no me deja entrar a checarlo!... lamento tambien no haberte respondido el mail que me dejaste aquí vv (merezco morir) pero sí recibí las fotografías de tu sobrinita! Es muy linda!  
...Oye, ya portate bien con Fan Fiction, al menos hasta que termines de escribir tus historias y de leer la mía :P , de verdad, espero que pronto se terminen los problemillas.  
Y contestando a tu mail, porque hoy no pude entrar a mi mail para contestarlo desde ahí, quiero decirte que no debes disculparte, claro que me preocupé por ti, pero me alegra haberte reanimado ;) ya te he dicho que eres muy buena amiga, una persona muy linda ˆˆ y te aprecio muchísimo, ya sabes que cuando necesites de alguien me tienes a mí que soy todo oídos ;), por cierto¿me puedes dar luego tu dirección? no te preocupes, no te mandaré una bomba ni nada por el estilo jajaj, la verdad me gustaría mandarte un día de estos una carta! … te cuento que otra vez empiezo con examenes (están locos en mi colegio) y pues si espero que me vaya bien, sobre todo en cálculo > Weee! Conste que ya me prometiste mandarme tus poemas! O al menos déjame leer algunos, si? Si?... los míos no son muy coherentes, la verdad nunca he sabido escribir poemas, pero no lo hago con la intención de formar un poemario, solo los escribo por necesidad, ni siquiera los tengo en limpio, estan todos en diferentes libretas -soy un desastre- Yo tambien comencé a escribir cuando me enamoré por primera vez (de un chico un par de años mayor que yo, en ese entonces amigo de mi hermano y que por azares del destino, hoy en día está en mi salón de clases… a buena hora se aparece jajaja, ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo es un idiota la vdd, que decepcion.. el punto…) el punto es que comencé a escribir poemas sin tener idea de que lo hacía… Yo no creo que seas tan insensible, talvez inexpresiva, pero no insensible… aunque con los pocos conocimientos de psicología que tengo, puedo decir que talvez utilizas esos mecanismos de defensa y no puedes expresarte con las personas que quieres; pero escribir es una muy buena forma, a mí me funciona muchísimo… les acomodo a mis personajes mis propios sentimientos y en mis poemas es como si yo fuera espectadora de mis propias emocionas (extraño, pero asi soy). Al inicio sí escribía para esa única persona, pero ahora sigo escribiendo para nadie ni por nadie… asi como tu! Oye, ya dime porqué no podrás escribir en un tiempo, me tienes intrigada…  
Jajajja, sí que me causa gracia eso que te pasó con tu amiga! Jajaja, qué lista fue ella… aprovechándose de tu inspiración jajaja ;)… no tenía idea de que se había robado uno de los poemas de mi próxima escritora favorita ;)  
… no se te vaya a olvidar mandarme tu poemario, te lo estaré recordando constantemente!... tambien podrías mandarme "Comando Syd", se escucha interesante (siempre me ha gustado leer y escribir drama y tragedia) y te recomendaría que mataras a la protagonista jajaja, aunque necesito leerlo primero antes que darte este consejo (mátala jaja)… si yo escribiera una novela llevaría un título, no sé, uno de esos que ves en las bibliotecas y te llaman inmediatamente la atención, uno como "Comando Syd" jejje  
… Pasando a lo siguiente, ya sabía que yo te caía mejor que Andrea jajja, además porque llevas más tiempo conociéndome y porque a mí sí me gusta de verdad sailor moon (porque ella en realidad no es fan, no recuerda los nombre ni los ataques, ni le interesa qué es lo que pase en las vidas de las sailor scouts, porque cuando comienzo a explicarle pierde la concentración! Ok, respiro profundo…) pero es muy buena amiga, extraña, pero una de las mejores que tengo… y en quienes por supuesto estás incluida tu!... ahora me tengo que ir, tengo examen de literatura y de historia contemporánea de México… zzz… pero bueno, la obligación es la obligación, me despido mandándote un abrazo enorme! Sabes que puedes escribirme cuando quieres y cuanto quieras ;) Besos! Ahh, casi lo olvido jajaja, supe que mandarías "el ultimo adiós" a un concurso porque… tú me lo contaste!

>>> **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. LAS QUIERO A TODAS!**


	9. Irremediable

﻿**LLEVARTE CONMIGO **

Por GabYxA

**PARTE 9**

Gomen, gomen por tardarme tanto en actualizar... Dejenme explicarles, primero entré a un concurso de cuento y poesía (lo que me tuvo bien ocupada), pero valió la pena, gané! Después mi computadora se descompuso (otra vez) pero pude rescatar todo lo que había avanzado en mi compu... Después estuve a puuuunto de actualizar, pero hubo un asuntito más… Ahora estoy en vacaciones y tengo tiempo de actualizar!.. así que ahí voy jajaj

"Uno no es por lo que escribe, si no por lo que ha leído" palabras de Jorge Luis Borges, muy ciertas… Así que no es mi culpa el que escriba todo lo que escribí en este capítulo, es culpa de lo que he estado leyendo últimamente… es raro, antes no leía poesía y ahora me encanta! ˆˆ aunque no sea tan buena escribiéndola -solamente logro incoherencias u.u-  
Quiero agradecerles el apoyo que me han mostrado en sus reviews, todas son muy lindas! por ustedes he seguido, les dedico mi tiempo;) Espero que este capítulo nueve les guste, me esforcé especialmente para terminarlo (y créanme que me dolió hacerlo) porque como lo dije, será un poquito más cruel –no pude evitarlo-… pero no se vayan, sigan leyéndome! vv…  
Algo más, este ha sido el capítulo para el que he encontrado más versos relacionados, los cuales incluí con negritas –al final citaré sus referencias para evitar problemitas-  
Así que comiencen a leer ;) Besos, cuídense!  
P.D. Recuerden que es continuación directa, así que si necesitan lean las últimas líneas del cap. pasado.

_Nota:_ Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar especialmente a Shary… Sha, no es que yo sea una desalmada al dedicarte el capítulo con el que posiblemente sufrirás más, si no que te lo dedico por que es el mejor que he escrito. Además, sé que comprendes a la perfección lo que intento expresar, lo defines y transformas; de verdad eres la mejor ;) Me atrevo y me doy la oportunidad y libertad de recomendar plenamente tus fan fics, magníficas historias; pero especial y extrañamente, esta vez recomiendo a las demás que lean el review que dejaste para mi cap. VIII… es en verdad intensamente profundo, sensible, severo y muy lindo, como todo lo que haces. De verdad gracias por tu tiempo y por lo que, sin saber, me enseñas cuando escribes y te leo. Un abrazo muy fuerte!  
GabYxA

**x-x-x-x**

**Irremediable**

Las demás se acercaron corriendo a su lado para ver a lo que Ami se refería; no podían creerlo, afuera todo parecía continuar pues nadie se había ido como lo habían pensado.

Rei hizo un chasquido "Vamos niñas, la acción es afuera" dijo aparentemente fastidiada, pero hasta cierto punto con un toque de diversión. Así que las cuatro salieron y bajaron las escaleras.

Hotaru y Setsuna esperaban a que Michiru terminara de reprocharle a Haruka sobre su comportamiento y hacía gestos mientras la rubia-ceniza la ignoraba y seguía con mucha atención los pasos de los Kou.

Yaten y Taiki caminaban rápidamente, en cambio, el menor apenas avanzaba. Seiya mantenía la vista en la pareja, esperaba una oportunidad rogando por una señal y la consiguió:

Muy cerca de ellos, Darien y Serena levantaban más la voz a cada instante.

Serena intentó evadir la situación, aparentemente no quería seguir replicándole sobre la actitud que había adoptado unos minutos antes; también era verdad que no quería despedirse, no quería enfrentar a su amigo y no quería regresar a su casa. Así que se apresuró a inventar algo para ganarse un tiempo sola "He olvidado mi bolso dentro" dijo a Darien por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que otros escucharan.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Lita entrecortadamente al ver pasar a Serena con prisa a su costado, pero no hizo nada por detenerla. La rubia no contestó.

Seiya esperó a que ella entrara para separarse de sus hermanos y seguirla. Taiki lo tomó del brazo enseguida "Nos vamos, Seiya" dijo amenazadoramente, pero a él no le importó; se soltó y siguió con paso firme.

"Oh, sí. ¡Creo que ir tras ella es una gran idea!" gritó Yaten sarcásticamente, sin lograr algún efecto en Seiya.

"¡Evítanos más problemas!" exclamó Taiki con enfado sin lograr nada más que llamar la atención de los demás.

Antes de que Haruka también se adelantara Setsuna la detuvo "Déjalo así, Haruka. Estoy cansada de todo esto" dijo Setsuna a modo de orden. A ella no le gustó sentirse sometida, pero de algo le ayudó calmarse el darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba pasando peor.

Darien cerró la puerta de su automóvil con fuerza. No permitiría que la molestara en ese momento que, sabía, Serena necesitaba estar sola. Lo vio subir las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada y se dispuso a seguirlo.

Rei fue quien lo detuvo "Déjalos un momento, necesitan hablar. No pueden dejar pasar más tiempo" intentando convencerlo de que cediera.

"Pero ya han hablado. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?" preguntó impasible.

Mina se adelantó hasta él "Has dicho que confías en ella" le recordó.

Darien asintió. Respiró hondamente buscando terminar con los celos que le revolvían la sangre.

"Nosotras también nos quedaremos" dijo Ami con mirada recelosa y ceño comprensivo, sentándose delicadamente en uno de los escalones.

Yaten y Taiki esperaron impacientes cerca de la calle con los brazos cruzados. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna se habían ido, a Darien lo rodearon sus cuatro amigas buscando iniciar otro tipo de conversación con él -no fuera que lo venciera el orgullo- Y así esperaron por un largo tiempo.

**x-x-x-x**

**_1)  
Entré a buscarte y te encontré al perderte_**

Ya no escuchaba lo que pasaba escaleras abajo, se concentró en impedir que sus impulsos lo traicionaran, pero no lo consiguió. Las luces permanecían apagadas, abrió la puerta de un golpe y la cerró con fuerza. Percibió su presencia en algún lugar, muy cerca de él. "Eres más real de lo que pensaba…" dijo a ciegas; nunca había pensado comenzar a reclamar de esa forma tan absurda "Sabías lo que sentiría¡debiste esperar a que me largara!" pateó una pared con ira "No pensé que fueras tan egoísta. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?" sus emociones lo tomaban fuertemente por el cuello intentando empujarlo con fuerza hacia la puerta. Nunca había pensado reclamar de esa forma tan absurda; también era ridículo pretender que ella se lo consultaría antes de decidirlo, era obvio que tampoco se habría detenido a pensar en él.

Ella nunca lo había visto de esa forma, intentó evadirlo, simplemente pasar a su lado y salir de allí sin dar explicaciones ni respuestas.

"No te irás" dijo Seiya fuera de sí, tomando el brazo derecho de Serena, casi haciéndole daño. "¿Así termina tu magnífico plan? El final perfecto, el anuncio del compromiso de la pareja del siglo, casi puedo ver la frase _Y fueron felices por siempre" _se sentía un idiota por decirlo, dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos, cedió un poco a su fuerza pero no la soltó. Simplemente no era él, algo más lo poseía: la ansiedad por no tener voluntad para olvidarla, el deseo desesperado por recuperarla. "No hiciste nada maravilloso por mí; debías darte cuenta de mi dolor, debiste buscarme otra vez, pero no lo hiciste" replicó deteniéndose tan solo al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y decía "¿Qué hago conmigo, Serena?" la soltó sintiéndose más miserable aún.

No tenía voz, argumento ni arresto para verlo a los ojos "Yo quería decírtelo, no sabía cómo hacértelo saber… No debió ser así, sé que merecías—"

"¡No, Serena! Nunca merecí nada de ti, nunca tuve espacio en ti, soy nada" sus anhelos se habían convertido en inútiles ilusiones. "Soy el absurdo perdedor de un ridículo juego en el que nunca tuve posibilidades; lo perdí todo por iluso, ciego y obstinado"

Ella estaba conciente de que nunca antes le había hecho tanto daño, y nunca se había sentido tan desgraciada. "Esperaba más de ti, que pudieras comprenderme" comenzó a decir, consternada y aturdida por la actitud de Seiya. "Perdóname" bajó la cabeza, temblando.

"Talvez así se solucione para ti, pero cada vez que te escucho pronunciar esa palabra siento que me desgarras el alma" no pudo esconder sus emociones y tampoco se dio cuenta de que también la lastimaba a ella.

"¡Entonces no sé qué más hacer, Seiya!" se desesperó, su garganta entrecortaba las palabras, lloraba en silencio por el resentimiento con el que él se dirigía; lo desconoció estando en medio de esa oscuridad. "No quería lastimarte porque no lo mereces... eres muy importante para mí. Yo no merezco lo que sientes" no servían sus excusas, Seiya parecía no escuchar. "¡No quería que fuera así, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por evitar todo esto! Es mi culpa…" tenía frío y le dolía la cabeza. Aún así, algo le hacía sentir impune, sabía que tenía una razón incluso más fuerte que ella; y recuperaba la respiración, se mantenía en pie. "Pero nunca dejé de sentirlo…" dijo sin contemplaciones. –_No tuve el suficiente valor para dejarlo ir_- "…No pude renunciar a seguir creyendo en esto" se llevó las manos al pecho, dándole a entender que llevaba otro amor traspasándole el corazón.

**_2)  
Y no era tiempo de pedirte  
ni de ofrecer. Tú sola lo tenías  
juzgado todo, y castigabas.  
Ay, mis brazos inútiles;  
mi corazón a tiendas, mis recuerdos.  
Y no tuve más cosa  
que hacer, que conocerme desvalido  
totalmente, y tratar de que no vieras  
mi necesidad de abandonado…_**

**_Y todo en mí se quedó inmóvil,  
ciego sin esperanza  
oscuramente odiándome,  
porque tú lo decías, y era cierto  
que estaba solo, porque lo decías,  
y decías lo amargo y sin remedio. _**

Estuvo de acuerdo con ella, no era su culpa porque comprendía ese sentimiento que ella describía perfectamente, pero no se doblegó ante el sentimiento de ternura ni el impulso de protegerla. Su mente le dictaba seguir, asumió una actitud más tranquila "Pudo haber sido tan diferente…" imágenes de sueños falsos le inundaron "…Porque no es cuestión de emociones ni de palabras. En realidad nunca las tuve de ti…" rió por un momento. "…Si no de todo lo que me llevó a construir una esperanza de ser feliz contigo" recuerdos de ilusiones perdidas lo ahogaron. "Porque no creía y me enseñaste a vivir" recordó los días en que se enamoraba cada vez más "Me llevaste a pensar en lo que pudo ser; llegué a considerarte parte de mí. No existía algo más perfecto que el hecho de estar juntos, porque desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que no podíamos separarnos nunca más… y me exigía a mí mismo que tenías que ser para mí" todos los días había sido así, hasta el día anterior en que ella lo desmintió. "En nuestro mundo nunca habría desesperanza y hoy me doy cuenta de que abunda tanto como la mala hierba" Todo lo que ella le hacía sentir le había dictado a su cariño convertirse en un amor entorpecidamente irremediable, pero intentaba negarlo y recuperar su vida.

Ni hizo por reclamarle, ni explicarle más. Sabía que tenía las suficientes razones para replicarle todo aquello; ella no podía hacer más que aceptarlo y vencer el impulso de abrazarlo, de pedirle que volviera a ser su amigo, decirle que deseaba regresar el tiempo y evitar todo, con la verdadera intención de alejarse de él. Sin embargo Serena permaneció inmóvil, su respiración se complicó al regresar sus ganas de llorar.

Pudieron escuchar que comenzaba a llover nuevamente, rescatándola e interrumpiendo el silencio. Él comprendió que había hablado de más y se dirigió a un ventanal "Pero tienes razón, solo es culpa de los días, de esta noche que me separa tanto de ti" no se reflejaba más que la oscuridad.

Escuchar todo lo que él decía le afirmaba que no era mentira, siempre había sido de esa forma: ellos habían podido ser ese sueño maravilloso. Pero en ese mundo perfecto de todos los días no sentiría la necesidad de amarlo porque a él necesitaba conservarlo como el muchacho perfecto que había cuidado de ella sin razón, el amigo incondicional que la amaba con todo su ser; él a quien nunca expondría a sus desplantes, por quién había sentido efímeros instantes de estremecimiento y de inmenso cariño, pero que nunca había llegado a amar. Y no entendía. ¿Cómo podía pasar de sentirse la mujer más feliz a la persona más desdichada del universo? No alcanzaba a comprender cómo había sido y seguía siendo tan egoísta; viéndose inmersa en el único propósito de aprovechar el tiempo a costa de todo. "No quiero perderte" dijo finalmente con un sabor amargo en sus labios.

Se esforzó por amarlo en ese momento para después salir corriendo; desaparecer, ser indiferente a todo lo demás y amarlo por corresponder; pero no podía arrancarse el corazón ni olvidarse de ese alguien quien la distrajera de su ensoñación, por quien había existido y permanecido en pie toda su vida. Le era imposible ignorar su necesidad de extrañar; nunca soportaría perder a quien recuperaba y hacía parte de sí, porque no podía dejar de aferrarse a su amor, porque aún después del dolor y los errores lo seguía amando con todo su ser. Pensó hasta dolerle la cabeza; sintió y pretendió sin lograr ningún cambio.

"Eso es precisamente lo irónico de todo esto: tú nunca me perderás y en cambio yo te siento más lejana cada vez que lo contemplas con ternura y lo esperas con ansiedad. Porque sé que desesperas cuando no sabes de él. Porque por él has crecido y vivido" repentinamente comenzó a reír escandalosamente, burlándose de sí mismo por decir tantas verdades. Se acercó nuevamente a ella "…Y me muero de los celos, Bombón" Susurró a su oído "Si no fuera él la única razón por la que siempre sonríes, lo mataría en este momento" confesando con voz seductora.

**3)  
_¿En dónde, dime, entonces  
esconderías el amor, tu orgullo  
de estar perdidamente loca,  
tu corazón infatigable,  
tu corona de llamas,  
tu costumbre  
de estar haciendo luz a todas horas? _**

Pobre de mí que a veces he pensado,  
que muchas veces he querido,  
fabricarte una jaula  
con mi ternura, mi dolor, mis celos,  
y tenerte y guardarte allí, segura,  
lejos de todo, mía  
como una cosa, tierna y desdichada.

Serena sintió miedo, se paralizó tan solo con la idea de perder a Darien "Seria infinitamente infeliz si no supiera que aún respira y que respira por mí" anunció firmemente, logrando hacer eco en el Templo "Haría cualquier cosa por recuperarlo siempre" se apartó de él.

Seiya asintió, asimilando sus palabras y comprendiéndolas de la forma equivocada. "¡Ahora entiendo perfectamente! Este era tu plan para recuperarlo. Pero, ya que lo has conseguido ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo?" comenzó a decir de forma irónica y volvió a sonreír hipócritamente al notar la conmoción de Serena. "¿Sabes, Bombón? no me siento orgulloso por mi valiosísimo papel de idiota en todo esto… Porque sin duda me necesitabas para"

Sus palabras más que lastimarla la ofendieron; no podía ser él en realidad quien le estuviera hablando. "En ningún momento intenté utilizarte, si es a lo que te refieres. Yo no planeé todo esto, no tienes idea de cómo me siento, así que te exijo—"

"Los desmentí tantas veces, me decían que no eras sincera, que toda tú eras una mentira. Me advertían del error que cometía al enamorarme de esta forma, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y mi caída inevitable" recordó las palabras de sus hermanos, a quienes nunca había creído y se había enfrentado por su causa. Lo más extraño fue que aún en ese momento de contradicción no aceptó las palabras que repetía: mentía para sentirse más fuerte.

Serena abrió varias veces la boca para contestar, pero él levantaba cada vez más la voz. Por más que ella intentara explicarle, él seguía con su actitud renuente.

"Ahora entiendo que incluso yo me defendía inútilmente de ti" dijo cegado por la desesperación de haber esperado tanto tiempo para verla y no encontrar las palabras correctas, desperdiciar el tiempo y decir frases absurdas. Replicarle y sentirse aún más infeliz.

"¿Porqué me haces esto, Seiya?" preguntó Serena incrédulamente, mirando fijamente sus ojos azules, encontrando en él una silueta oscura y borrosa, lejana y perdida.

**4)  
_Yo sé que inútilmente  
me defiendo de ti; que sin trabajo  
me tomas por la fuerza, o me sobornas  
con tu sola presencia. Estoy vencido.  
ni siquiera podrías evitarlo.  
Hasta en mi contra, estoy de parte tuya:  
soy tu aliado mejor cuando me hieres. _**

Un rayo de luz que el farol de la calle emitía se coló por la ventana, fue entonces cuando a él algo más lo distrajo haciéndolo olvidar rápidamente todo lo anterior; el brillo de sus ojos. No tenía respuesta, todas se desvanecieron y tan solo consiguió otra pregunta "¿De verdad quieres casarte con él?" tomó suavemente sus hombros.

A ella también le sorprendió el cambio de tono tan espontáneo en la voz de su amigo. "Sí" respondió Serena sin vacilar. "Más no será pronto, me lo ha pedido porque" se detuvo. -_El tiempo- _incluso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Al terminar su pregunta y después de imaginar que sería él el afortunado que caminaría por siempre de su mano, reaccionó y contestó por ella. "Quiere presentarte como su prometida lo antes posible, no está dispuesto a perder más tiempo" no había sido conveniente hacer su pregunta "Y tú has aceptado sin siquiera pensarlo"

Tenía razón hasta cierto punto y a partir de allí se preguntó por enésima vez el porqué los hombres eran tan complicados, porqué no podían asumir algo por sí mismos. "Toda mi vida lo esperé y siempre estuve segura de la respuesta que le daría" explicó sin más.

"Porque nadie ni nada los separaría… Ni la ausencia, ni la distancia, mucho menos el tiempo… Pero llegaste a dudar ¿verdad, Bombón?" cuestionó severamente.

"Nunca lo hice" intervino Serena con enfado. Seiya formó una sonrisa apenas distinguible, lo que a ella le molestó aún más. "No sabes del tiempo ni las condiciones que nos han dado sin pedirlas…" le dio la espalda. "Incluso yo pretendo dejar todo de lado y solamente amarlo" no explicó más. No permitiría que él se metiera en algo que solo ella sabía y que intentaba olvidar a diario –_No sabes lo que he visto-_

Pero él no le dio importancia o le dio demasiada, incluso quizás la suficiente para sentirse vulnerable y retomar su sarcasmo. "…Después de todo regresó justo como lo prometió y sobrepasando ciertos contratiempos te recuperó. Desde entonces lleva tu mano como trofeo, presumiendo a todos lo que justamente terminó arrebatándome" era impresionante la facilidad con que lo decía, simplemente como venía desde su estómago "Él te dará todo lo que necesitas, cuidará de ti; te va a abrazar y llenar de besos y regalos" sabía que lo que terminaba diciendo no tenía sentido ni propósito.

"No soy un adorno" contestó Serena sintiéndose cualquier cosa "¿Siempre me has considerado un premio?" preguntó con recelo arqueando las cejas incrédulamente.

Nunca había sido así, ella había sido todo para él pero nunca lo que acababa de describir. Así que agregó un error más a su lista y contestó con una evasiva "Pero nunca hubo competencia, Bombón. Nunca importó quién te amara más, además nunca lo sabríamos. Sólo dependía de a quien decidieras amar" fue recuperando la actitud resuelta y solemne al mismo tiempo "…Aunque, sí hay una forma" dijo pensativamente "…Soy yo quien pierde, por lo que debo ser quien más te ama" después comprendió que sus palabras habían sido muy modestas y fastidiosas. "…Eso también sobra, no importa" él mismo no le dio importancia a su comentario "Lo cierto es que nunca participé y eso me da cierta dignidad" rió por un momento para después darse cuenta de que se ridiculizaba una vez más a sí mismo. Dio un paso hacia adelante "Como nadie sabe que me has querido, nadie sabrá que me dejaste" sentenció vanidosamente.

_-Somos el olvido de lo que nos está olvidando-_

Todo estaba mal, él no era el amigo que había conocido y no había más responsable que ella. Deseó recuperarlo y supo que no tenía sentido desmentirlo para después decirle que tan solo había sido una confusión; se limitó a comprenderlo sin responder más. Se sentía cansada, solo quería dejar todo en su lugar, así que repentinamente comenzó a apuñalarlo desvergonzadamente, convencida de que era lo mejor. "A él siempre lo he amado, esperaría toda una vida si tuviera la oportunidad de verlo una vez más y si tan solo esa posibilidad se desvaneciera, arrancaría mi propia vida sin importarme que los demás pensaran que fui débil, como lo han pensado tantas veces…" _-Después de todo ya lo hice una vez hace muchísimo tiempo- _intentaba hacerlo comprender, quería convencerlo de lo que nunca fue y que nunca sería. Se volvió para hablarle de frente; Seiya no contestó esta vez, escuchó sorprendido. "Pero tú, a diferencia de mí, eres fuerte. Además eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, pero debes recordar que no el primero" dijo duramente y con una mirada extraña. Y ya que había comenzado quería terminar de decepcionarlo, porque no encontraba razón por la que Seiya permaneciera de esa forma. "Habría sido imposible que llegaras antes para evitar que yo lo amara de esta forma; no sucedió así y no puedo corresponderte aunque alguna vez tenga la voluntad para hacerlo" intentó dirigirse hacia la puerta. No quería seguir soportando el aire denso ni los ojos azul oscuros y tristes de su amigo.

**_5)  
Talvez porque te pierdo; porque cada  
momento, al acabarse, me conduce,  
infalible me acerca  
a morir, a perderte, a que me olvides.  
Talvez porque al hablarte estoy hablando  
sin querer darme cuenta, con alguien que no es, que ya no tiene  
nada que ver conmigo._**

La escuchó decir unas cuantas mentiras y también repetir todo lo que él ya sabía y que irónicamente lo mantenía tan reacio a aceptar. "Así que eliges a quien no es tan maravilloso como yo, eso no tiene sentido, Bombón" dijo Seiya sin comprender, retenía las lágrimas de impotencia, intentaba ser fuerte como ella le aconsejaba "…No me ayuda" agregó con voz apagada. Después recuperó su actitud determinada, caminando hacia la pared en la que ella se recargaba. "Vete, ya no importa. Serás muy feliz, _Serena_. Mas nunca podrás dejar de pensar en cómo habría sido tu vida a mi lado, si hubieras aceptado todo lo que yo te sigo ofreciendo" porque lo intentaría hasta el último momento, hasta que ella le pidiera que se fuera.

Serena intentó ignorarlo, esa cuestión la había meditado ya muchas veces, llegando a la misma conclusión, decisión y camino que la llevaba hasta Darien; pero tenía razón, él nunca se iría realmente. "¿Te vas a quedar?" preguntó tímidamente, evadiendo las palabras e intentando vencer la sutil fuerza con la que Seiya la iba aprisionando contra la pared.

"¿Me vas a invitar a tu boda?" no pensaba sus palabras ni percibía su propia voz, ronca y baja.

Serena no encontró sentido a las palabras, dejó de escucharlo: todo lo que él hacía le obligaba a concentrarse en bajar la mirada y no contestarle.

"No soy tan fuerte ni tengo la necesidad de verte vestida de blanco junto a él, de su mano. Te verás hermosa, pero no lo soportaría" seguía con su voz fascinante, esbozando una mínima sonrisa.

Se sentía muy nerviosa pero incómoda. "¿Entonces te irás?" para ella era absurdo pretender que se quedaría.

"No si tú me lo pides" contestó Seiya; escuchó su propia respiración decayendo al percibir su aroma con más intensidad, buscó sus labios. "Si me pidieras un momento más, te entregaría mi vida sin condición" pidió apenas audiblemente.

Pero no podía aceptar, tan solo insistir "No quiero que te vayas" con voz frágil.

"Entonces no te cases con él" replicó tercamente, pero la verdad dejó de importarle con quién pasaría ella toda su vida, tan solo buscaba besarla una vez más.

La primera vez se había dejado llevar pero no permitió una segunda. "Ya no insistas" empujó a Seiya por el pecho y se decidió a salir de una vez por todas.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos sin reparar en cómo podría sentirse ella; entonces comprendió que no estaba bien todo lo que había dicho o pretendido, por ser su amigo y reclamarle, porque había faltado a la primera oportunidad a su promesa de protegerla siempre. La detuvo nuevamente, alcanzándola en el marco de la puerta y caminó ciegamente hacia ella, buscando resistirse a alcanzarla. "Debesestar pensandoque en realidad no sé amarte… inconcientemente exigiéndote tanto" se acercó sin aliento a sus labios, pero se desvió hacia su mejilla sobre la cual siguió susurrando "Discúlpame, he sido un idiota" cambió su tono y su actitud al llegar hasta sus manos frías. "Tienes razón en todo y te comprendo. No te sientas mal, todo lo que he dicho no tiene sentido—no quise hacerlo realmente" intentó consolarla, demostrarle que podían retomar el camino, aunque él mismo desconfiara de las posibilidades de lograrlo. "El amor que siento por ti es inevitable y tú debes sentir lo mismo por él…" acariciaba un mechón de su cabello rubio, levantaba su barbilla "Es solo que fue muy rápido" se arrepentía de todos los reclamos y buscaba justificación "De pronto llevas en la mano izquierda el anillo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida y" tomó su mano, contemplando la joya que representaba una ilusión pura, que encerraba el sueño de Serena "… Debe ser lo mejor que te ha pasado" formó una sonrisa, percibiendo delicadamente la felicidad de su amiga. "Cuando te veo tan entusiasmada yo no importo, Bombón" secó sus ojos y buscó coincidir con ellos "Discúlpame por arruinarte este día, lamento haberte hablado de esa forma. Dame tiempo, no puedo aceptar que así es como se supone debo sentirme, solo y derrotado" dijo con voz gentil, Serena dio un respingo. "Pero aunque no lo quiera, no puedo ocultar que al mismo tiempo me siento feliz y satisfecho por haber estado contigo…" le dio un beso en la frente "…Talvez un poco culpable por intentar robarte" sonrió una vez más. La vio fijamente a los ojos y secó sus mejillas "Él te ama y eso me tranquiliza" la abrazó suavemente. "Este ha sido tu sueño y hoy comienza a hacerse realidad" no pretendió nada más que consolarla.

**_6)  
_****_Disfrazo mi dolor, para decírtelo,  
con palabras medidas más o menos  
correctamente; y cuando me preguntas  
si es dolor lo que miras  
o si es literatura, yo me río;  
puedo reír entonces, y callarme. _**

Ella no contestó, sonrió dulcemente habiendo recuperado a su mejor amigo; y aquella fue la mejor recompensa para él. Sin decir palabra Serena salió del Templo.

"Pelearé contigo y por ti" le hizo saber Seiya todavía desde el interior.

Serena cerró los ojos con miedo y escuchó los pasos de Seiya alcanzándola "No tienes que hacerlo" dijo firmemente, casi a modo de orden.

"Pero quiero hacerlo" Seiya pasó a su lado sin detenerse ni verla, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras "Con suerte moriré allí" murmuró casi para sí mismo.

Pero Serena alcanzó a escucharlo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente; comprendía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo, dijeran lo que dijeran, ambos sabían que no se terminaría, que siempre sentirían un nudo en la garganta al encontrarse. Y escuchar aquello último de él le hizo asimilarlo todo, recordar cada palabra. _–Tienes razón, Seiya: siempre pierde quien más ama- _Las palabras se repitieron haciendo un molesto eco en su cabeza recordándole algo en lo que él había acertado y que algún día le recordaría.

**x-x-x-x**

Seiya apretó el paso, escaleras abajo. –_No he de volverme para verla-_ repetía un eco dentro de su mente. Apretó los puños, se encontró con Darien (impaciente y tenso) de pie frente a él.

Había tardado mucho tiempo con su novia, más no diría ni reclamaría pues no tenía porqué hacerlo, la amaba a ella y después de todo también confiaba en él. Se limitó a preguntar "¿Dónde está Serena?" al tiempo que las demás se ponían de pie.

Se detuvo unos pasos cerca de todos. Las chicas se incorporaron rápidamente alrededor de ellos, los hermanos también reaccionaron de inmediato. Seiya respiró profundamente y evadió la pregunta del otro. "No comenzamos bien, Darien" dijo con seriedad, sin reproches ni intenciones de pelear.

Algo en la voz de Seiya les indicaba que todo acabaría en paz así que se relajaron un poco.

"No tengo nada en contra tuya" contestó Darien también tranquilo, con voz un poco más amable "Solo coincidimos en amar a la misma mujer" pero no podía fingir que eso no le seguía molestando.

"…Y ella te eligió a ti, porque desde siempre has sido el único para ella" siguió Seiya, sin dejar que Darien hablara "Debes cuidarla, Serena es lo mejor que tengo" entornó los ojos.

Darien no tomó a mal el comentario, una vez más los dos acordaban. "No te preocupes, ella estará bien, lo juro" extendió su mano para estrechar la de Seiya, quien respondió de la misma forma.

Comenzaron a escuchar pasos descendiendo por las escaleras, finalmente Serena había decidido encontrarse con los demás.

Había dejado pasar el tiempo suficiente para ya no encontrarse con los Kou; al menos ellos así lo comprendieron. Yaten y Taiki comenzaron a caminar y Seiya tuvo la intención de seguirlos.

Pero Darien lo detuvo "Gracias" dijo extrañamente de forma firme y sincera, a espaldas del otro.

Se detuvo. Seiya se dio cuenta de que ese agradecimiento había sido por haber protegido a Serena durante su ausencia, por acompañarla siempre, por quererla y cuidarla. Pero aún después de escuchar aquella palabra por parte de Darien no pudo evitar sentir celos al encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada del muchacho y con un dejo de altanería, olvidándose de la cordialidad recién acordada, aceptó el agradecimiento. "No lo hice por ti, si no porque, si algo le pasara a Serena, yo"

"Nada le pasará" interrumpió Darien rápidamente.

Seiya tan solo asintió. Después cambió su semblante serio y sonrió a sus amigas haciendo un ademán de despedida "Nos veremos en otra ocasión" prometió. Caminó detrás de sus hermanos con las manos en los bolsillos escuchando a su espalda los pasos de Serena. –_No volveré para verla- _porque había terminado, ella sería feliz y lo que le pasara a él, Seiya Kou, ya no importaba.

**x-x-x-x**

Darien notó que Serena había estado llorando, sus ojos veían con angustia y su nariz se había enrojecido.

Serena caminó despacio hasta él, lo abrazó fuertemente: lo necesitaba más que nunca, exigía una señal para comprobar que había decidido lo mejor. Él besó su cabello y Serena sonrió levemente; descubrió por milésima vez que no era un error amarlo de aquella forma.

Darien comprendió que no era el momento para cuestionar más, que Serena seguía necesitando espacio y silencio. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó tomando su barbilla cariñosamente.

Serena asintió y lo tomó de la mano. "Llévame a casa" pidió débilmente.

Todos caminaron despacio, esquivando los charcos y evitando las palabras.

Lita sabía que no era un buen momento pero le parecía muy importante que su amiga estuviera al tanto, así que le dio un empujoncito a Rei para que fuera ella quien se lo dijera. Rei; la muchacha del cabello negro, después de suspirar y dirigirle una mirada de reproche a la otra, finalmente accedió "_Ella_ quiere que nos reunamos de nuevo" anunció vacilantemente.

Serena comprendió que se refería a Setsuna "Si eso la tranquiliza" respondió encogiendo los hombros, simulando que no le incomodaba encontrarse con ella.

Al llegar hasta el auto de Darien se detuvieron. "Podría llevarlas" ofreció él amablemente.

"No, no, no. No te molestes, Darien. Nos iremos todas juntas, estaremos bien" contestó Mina resueltamente, abrazando a sus amigas, quienes asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Pero él no pudo evitar preocuparse, era muy noche.

Ami adivinó su expresión "De verdad, Darien. Muchas gracias" insistió.

"Ocúpate de llevar con bien a esta señorita" comentó Lita con voz alegre guiñando un ojo a Serena, quien entraba al auto después de que Darien abrió su puerta.

"Después de todo no se verán en unos días" comentó Mina con una chispa en sus ojos pícaros que solo fue captada por Serena quien sonrió al instante.

Darien se acercó a ellas y las miró fijamente para hablarles por lo bajo "Si algo pasara—Tan solo protéjanla" después agregó murmurando "No la dejen sola" pidió.

Con un rasgo de nerviosismo "No tienes que pedirlo, Darien" contestó Rei tomando su hombro.

"No te preocupes" dijo Ami tranquilizándolo, también a modo de despedida.

Las cuatro comenzaron a caminar juntas por el sendero "¡Te esperamos pronto!" reanimó Lita levantando el pulgar.

Darien sonrió y avanzó hasta el otro lado del auto.

Ellas ya habían avanzado mucho cuando Mina se volvió agitando los brazos para llamar la atención de Serena, quien inmediatamente abrió la puerta "¡Mañana iremos al centro comercial¡Temprano!" amenazó.

Serena no sabía el propósito, pero no se negó. "¡No tan temprano ¿quieren!" pidió.

**x-x-x-x**

**7)  
Te amo no solo por quien eres si no por quien soy cuando estoy contigo. **

Pasaron varias calles en silencio, pero finalmente "Hiciste bien en arreglar las cosas con Seiya; te lo agradezco" dijo Serena sin más.

Darien se sorprendió por las palabras tan directas, además había pensado que ella no los había escuchado "No tienes que hacerlo, yo le debo mucho" contestó con sencillez.

Vieron pasar los edificios lentamente, últimamente Darien se había vuelto muy precavido y no andaba a toda velocidad como lo hacía antes. Serena mantenía la vista en la ventana su reflejo; sus ojos, su cabello, su piel: la misma mujer de sus sueños, compartiendo siempre el mismo destino... Sin embargo a cada día que pasaba se sentía un poco más diferente con respecto a aquella delicada y frágil Princesa; siempre habían sido distintas, tan solo coincidiendo en amar al mismo hombre.

"¿De qué hablaron?" preguntó Darien, interrumpiendo repentinamente los pensamientos de su prometida.

Serena volvió a su realidad y prefirió no contestar. Se sumió más en su delirio y su incertidumbre.

Darien se mordió los labios "Princesa ¿estás segura de querer permanecer conmigo?" preguntó pues lo menos que él pretendía era obligarla en algo; no quería que ella se sintiera insegura.

Serena se sorprendió por la pregunta, no pudo responder y Darien volvió a hablar. "Estoy dispuesto a esperar, podrías pensarlo mejor…" no sabía cómo interpretar el silencio de Serena: la actitud nostálgica y perdida que mantenía. Él no quería pensarlo así, pero… "Talvez no quieras ser mi prometida, o te encuentras confundida. Él es una buena persona y yo comprendería si—"

"No estoy confundida" contestó finalmente, dando la espalda a la ventana para verlo a los ojos y demostrarle que estaba completamente decidida. "Seiya es muy especial para mí y hacia él tengo una serie de sentimientos encontrados: agradecimiento y un profundo cariño, pero me siento muy mal por no poder corresponderle" notó la intranquilidad en su prometido y se acercó hacia él para acariciar el cabello que caía sobre su frente "Nada se compara con lo que siento cuando estás conmigo, cuando pienso en ti" tomó su mejilla "Tú eres mi razón, la más fuerte y persistente" calló repentinamente.

"¿Pero?" adivinó Darien.

Serena desvió su vista del rostro de su prometido "Él me pidió que lo pensara mejor, que no me casara contigo. A cambio prometió quedarse siempre a mi lado, que no se iría nunca" dijo titubeante, con semblante tenso.

Su respiración se complicó, eran suficientes motivos para que ella cambiara de parecer; después de todo aquella había sido siempre su falta. "Y ¿lo pensarás?" preguntó involuntariamente; todo su ser dependía de su respuesta, de saber si Serena dudaba de su amor. Esperó atento, aferrándose al volante de su auto, con la vista fija en el reflejo de Serena sobre el parabrisas.

"No" contestó contemplando su anillo.

"Yo comprendería" lo hacía nuevamente, insistía para asegurarse de que Serena se sentía feliz de estar con él; confiaba plenamente en la inteligencia de su prometida al tomar decisiones.

Serena sonrió conmovida por la actitud de Darien "Quiero estar contigo" contestó sin más, dando fin al asunto.

Recuperó la respiración al recibir un beso tierno cerca de sus labios por parte de su prometida, tomó su mano izqiuerda "Nunca me dejes" pidió.

"Te lo prometo" contestó Serena sonriendo, temblando.

No encontraron más qué decir.

**x-x-x-x**

"Saldré temprano, regresaré en dos días, por la tarde" dijo por enésima vez y salieron del auto hasta la puerta principal de la casa "Te amo, Serena; con todas mis fuerzas" acarició su cabello y sus manos de forma espontánea y ansiosa. La besó, robó su aroma y se abrazaron.

**8)  
_Y no es el miedo de que tú te vayas  
el que siento, ni el miedo de tenerte;  
mira: cuando te quiero  
yo no puedo pensar en que más tarde  
tú no podrás quererme o querrás irte.  
Cuando te quiero, cuando estás, no queda  
en mí lugar vacío, no permites  
que piense en otra cosa;  
ni en el dolor, ni en la amargura,  
ni en la fuga del tiempo irreparable._**

"Quiero que te cuides mucho, Darien. Regresa por mí" se aferraba a su espalda, no quería entrar a su casa, mucho menos dejarlo ir, pero intentó tranquilizarse. Le fue difícil respirar y lo besó una vez más "Te amo" murmuró a su oído. Finalmente lo soltó, sintiendo un dolor pesado y profundo en su pecho. No pudo más y se estremeció al sentir venir sus palabras "Tengo miedo, Darien" dijo levantó el rostro hacia donde debían estar las estrellas, sintiéndose culpable por creer en todo lo que sentía.

Y no tenía sentido preguntar por lo que era obvio, incluso para él "¿Porqué?"

"Ellas piensan que el enemigo hará que tú—Que provocarán un sacrificio, tu sacrificio" interrumpió Serena con la garganta seca; todo su cuerpo la desobedecía, comenzaba a temblar.

Darien suspiró "¿Y tú también lo crees?" preguntó con voz increíblemente tranquila, buscando calmarla también a ella.

Serena no sabía cómo decirle su verdad "Yo quiero pensar que volverás" respondió débilmente.

"Lo haré, te lo juro" dijo alcanzando sus brazos y estrechándola con fuerza; sacudiendo de ella parte del temor que se anidaba en sus ojos. Después le habló de frente "Pero tú debes prometerme que te cuidarás, que no saldrás sola a ninguna parte, que vas a permanecer con las demás y confiarás siempre en ellas" casi a modo de orden. Después, bajando la voz y sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho "Si algo grave te pasa, voy a ser yo quien sufra"

Ella sonrió asintiendo despacio, pretendiendo que que sentirse de esa forma era lo más natural y que nada delo que temíanocurriría. "Tú solo te amas a ti mismo" dijo entre risas, intentando cambiar el ambiente a uno más alegre pues los dos lo necesitaban.

Darien también sonrió. "Es cierto, pero te amo más a ti" besó la nariz de Serena.

"Me alegro de haberte recuperado" dijo ella casi susurrando. "Hubo un tiempo en que llegué a pensar que ya no me querías; que ya no te preocupabas ni pensabas en mí" dulcemente.

"Sé que te he fallado muchas veces, que no siempre he sido el mejor para ti" comenzó a explicar, sintiendo vergüenza hacia sí mismo.

"No digas eso" interrumpió Serena en voz más alta y clara "No es un reproche" dijo sonriendo amplia y forzosamente.

"Pero nunca he dejado de amarte, sería imposible olvidarte" siguió diciendo solemnemente "Pasé todas las noches pensando en cómo podrías estar, me sentía solo, preguntándome si me extrañabas, si me esperabas; pero después te imaginaba caminando hacía mí con los brazos abiertos, sonriendo y llamándome" se sentaron en el escalón al pie de la puerta "Y sucedió que te encontré más fuerte y más hermosa" dijo orgulloso de llamarse _prometido_ de la mujer ideal,después volvió a lo que venía pensando por días "...Cada día que pasa te pareces menos a ese recuerdo que siempre he guardado de ti; cada día te encuentro diferente al anterior, diferente y más perfecta" se preguntó porqué no había valorado todo aquello desde el momento en que regresó, porqué había dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin decirle todo lo que pensaba y sentía real y locamente por ella. Porqué esperar hasta sentir que comenzaba a perderla. Pero no quiso tomar ese tema que nuevamente ocupaba sus pensamientos, pues sabía que le hacía daño a Serena. Ella se recargó sobre su hombro.

Sintiéndose exageradamente vanidosa por aceptar aquella serie de cumplidos, Serena decidió desviarse "Hoy no se ven las estrellas" dijo tierna y plenamente agradecida con la noche.

…Pero si todas lo presentían debía haber forma de explicarle. "¿Y si realmente fuera como ellas dicen¿Qué si todo cambiara y el destino decidiera que solamente vivas tú?" dijo vacilante y de modo directo y duro, decidido a observar la reacción de Serena y poder comprobarlo todo.

"¡No quiero que lo digas!" gritó poniéndose de pie "No será así" agregó murmurando, cerrando los puños con fuerza, dándole la espalda.

"… Pero hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin hablarlo. Sabes que en este tipo de situaciones hay muchas posibilidades" siguió Darien obstinado "Háblame. No debes cerrarte, debemos estar preparados para"

Pero ella dejó de escuchar, sabía que ese asunto era muy importante, pero no quería aceptarlo; todas estaban equivocadas. "No quiero hacerlo ahora… volverás y hablaremos mucho. ¿O es que en realidad crees en el destino y en todo lo que ellas dicen?" preguntó de forma inconciente, casi agresivamente.

Él también se puso de pie, y convenciéndose de que ella no estaba lista, también comprendió que debía ser más sutil e intentó compensarlodesviando el rumbo de la conversación "Nunca he pretendido estar contigo solo por fuerza del destino; es maravilloso idear una vida contigo, imaginar la ciudad de cristal y escuchar entre sueños a la niña que lleve tu nombre… Pero es mejor verlo en nuestro presente, vivirlo hoy al sentirte; olvidarme del destino y tan solo obedecer tus palabras, y si me pides que vuelva lo haré: siempre encontraré una forma para regresar" prometió una vez más.

Pero todo eso ella ya lo sabía. _-Decir tu nombre es deletrear mi destino- _

Pero de nuevo el sentimiento de inseguridad que también lo rodeaba a él, lo obligóseguir buscandola forma para que ella dejara de evadirse. "Pero debes entender que este sentimiento de incertidumbre debemos aclararlo y decidir qué hacer" insistió.

Serena seguía renuente a hablarlo."En cuanto regreses quiero casarme y vivir contigo" rehusándose a la solicitud de Darien de asegurarse de que nada cambiaría sus planes.

Y él comprendió, era demasiado duro para ella siquiera imaginarlo, así que decidió seguir con lo que ella decía, después de todo también eso le entusiasmaba mucho más; cambió el ceñoa uno alegre."… Después nos iremos de viaje, te llevaré a conocer muchos lugares y al regresar buscarás la casa que más te guste para nosotros" dijo cariñosamente demostrándole que aceptaba su propuesta.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó jovialmente Serena con una amplia sonrisa, sintiendo cómo el estómago se estremecía por los nervios de ver el semblante tan diferente de su prometido en ese momento. Darien asintió y ella caminó un poco en dirección contraria a la puerta principal, fascinada "Será maravilloso" murmuró.

Pasaron pocos segundos, él se acercó de forma extraña, dirigiéndole una mirada diferente. "Te amo" sin dejar que ella contestara pues le robó un beso tan cariñoso y al mismo tiempo apasionado e impulsivo que ella difícilmente logró respirar.

Recuperando su respiración "¿Qué haces?" contestó Serena finalmente sonriendo, sintiéndose más nerviosa todavía.

Darien sonrió de forma interesante "Siempre quise robarte un beso y sé que siempre esperaste a que lo hiciera" volvía a tomar la voz seductora al tomarla nuevamente de la cintura.

Ella le respondió con un golpecito en el pecho.

Darien siguió riendo y entre que seguía el juego, comenzó a despedirse. "Debo irme, debes sentirte muy cansada"

De inmediato cambiaron sus facciones. "No, quédate conmigo" pidió ella, conciente de que ya era muy tarde.

Él no pudo ni aceptarlo ni negarse, continuó despidiéndose "Regresaré al medio día, yo te buscaré. Cuídate mucho, _por mi_" pidió él soltando su mano.

Serena se conformó sin saber qué contestar ¿qué más podía decirle que él no supiera?

"...No estés triste" siguió Darien levantando la barbilla de su prometida, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad en su frente.

Ella negó lentamente "Ha sido el día más feliz" confesó.

"Y faltan muchísimos más" le dio un beso cerca de sus labios.

Ella se estremeció, quería creerle. "Nunca dejes de quererme, nunca me olvides. Te amo" nunca se cansaba de decirlo. Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta principal y sintió cómo Darien le daba un beso cerca del cuello y otro en la mejilla.

"Confía en mí" dijo cariñosamente "Te amo, Serena"

Ella no se volvió para verlo y cerró la puerta desde el interior de su casa.

**_9)  
Para que la vida de un ser humano tenga sentido es fundamental tener una pasión que lo consuma y a la que estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarle todo" _**

**x-x-x-x**

**Notas: **

¿Soy la única o hay alguien más que piensa que soy un fraude? Dios mío¿cómo puedo estar escribiendo esto después de sus reviews de -no hagas sufrir más a seiya- o de -ya rogó suficiente-... pero no lo pude evitar! tenía que escribirlo más como algo que personalmente necesitaba... Solo me escudo en repetir lo mismo: "El bien no es de quien le merece, sino de quien le alcanza" ... Aunque debo decirles me deprimió mi propio capítulo al terminar de leerlo por última vez antes de subirlo… Así que no las culpo de que algunas se sientan mal por lo que le pasó a Seiya ni de que otras se sientan contentas -talvez inseguras o temerosas-por Darien… aunque créanme, esa ha sido mi intención ˆˆ'.  
… Con respecto a el comportamiento de Haruka la vez pasado, pues era indispensable para dar paso a todo lo que Seiya no pudo soportar más… Ahora intento esconderme… espero que las partidarias de Seiya me odien aún más jajaja, no es cierto, la verdad les debo una explicación: necesitaba exteriorizar una serie de sentimientos que en su momento no expresé… esta vez utilicé a Seiya, pero créanme y ayúdenme a aceparlo, encaja en la secuencia que debe seguir mi historia, por más deprimente que resulte para algunas (…) Ahora sí pueden lincharme! … pero ya me comprenderán. Si alguien busca más explicación de porqué soy tan miserable, las invito y pido que lean todas las respuestas a los reviews. Recuerden que recibo y agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario que me envíen. Besitos, las quiero! Gracias!

Ahh, casi lo olvidaba, escribí unas cuantas líneas improvisadas un poco más abajo, les invito que las lean; -Shary, tu review me inspiró ;)-

_Ahora respondo sus **reviews**_

Chriseluna desde el inicio has leído mi historia siendo la primera en enviarme reviews, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! ;)… Aunque me encanta Seiya, ya te habrás dado cuenta de a quién prefiero como pareja de Serena… siii, justo como tu! S&D … pero tambien sabrás que no será nada sencillo u.u Espero que te haya gustado esta parte 9 y sígueme leyendo ;) Besos. Ahh, claro que voy a leer tu historia solo esperaré para tener un poquito mas tiempo libre vv

Jenny Anderson: sé que este capítulo te dejó peor que el pasado u.u todavía no quiero decirte lo que está pasando (eso oscuro y sin mencionar que todavía guardo celosamente) ˆˆ pero pronto, muy pronto se va a revelar todo… aunque sé que ya lo sabes… no sé, tu mente ya debe haber trabajado en eso (todo un mar de posibilidades)… Ahora lo recuerdo! Debes estarme odiando por lo que hice con Seiya  tú tambien lo has hecho (aunque a menor escala)… no lo pude evitar! Como lo mencioné antes, necesitaba escribir esas líneas, pero ciertamente no lo merecía ni debió "reclamar" (yo no debía hacer eso, pero ¿ya qué?)… por lo menos al final se dio cuenta de todo lo que decía. Pasando a otra cosa vv te comprendo perfectamente, a mí me pasó lo mismo con mi compu hace algún tiempo y sentí horrible al sentir perdidos mis capítulos; no te preocupes, sabré esperar tu continuación… solo no te lo tomes muy en serio jajaj. Te mando un abrazo.

Sailorangel7: muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también y que me sigas leyendo… siii, solo serán 12 capítulos, pero créeme que me volvería loca si fueran más. Cuídate, bss.

Starligt yo sé que este capítulo no aclaró mucho tus dudas ni revelé algo nuevo… incluso talvez te dejé peor que la última vez u.u pero espero que te haya gustado (aunque debes pensar que de todas formas soy mala y estoy planeando una masacre, no es así… no tanto). Sigue leyendo, espero no decepcionarte! Gracias por tu interés y tu apoyo. Bss.

TaNiTaLoVe: la historia se volverá a repetir? No lo sé, habría que pensarlo dos veces aunque probablemente lleguemos a la misma conclusión… ¿tú qué piensas, estarán preparadas?... este fue un tema que me entretuvo por un buen tiempo, pero ya lo solucioné, verás mi resultado en los próximos capitulos ˆˆ … por la otra cuestión, ya sabes lo que pasó con Seiya u.u perdón, perdón… Tambien ya te imaginarás qué va a pasar con Darien y Serena; por lo pronto están "juntos" aunque él se fue (por corto tiempo?)…. Lo que guarda Setsuna (buen punto) es justamente lo mismo que guarda Serena y lo que indirectamente sienten las demás; te puedo decir que no será como antes. Jajaja, yo sé que Haru estuvo muy mal, talvez sí me excedí con todo lo que dijo, pero esa era mi intención: desesperarlas a todas ;)… Oye, ya chequé bien tus review y estoy segura de que no tengo ninguno tuyo para mi parte 7, de verdad! Al que te referiste por correo hace poco tiempo (el del 24-02) es el que estoy respondiendo. De todas formas sé que me apoyas y sabes que te lo agradezco mucho! Cuídate.

STARLIGHT: a mí tmb me gusta mucho que S&D estén juntos (lo he demostrado mucho, al menos hasta ahora)… es cierto que ella no está muy bien en todo y tmb tienes razón en que no quiere hablarlo, aunque en este capítulo comenzó el tema con Darien (él con toda la intención de saberlo todo) ella se detuvo porque sigue renuente a tratarlo… Confia en mí, lo voy a "arreglar" todo ;) Un abrazo, muchas gracias por tu review! Bss.

Serenita-Mamo chan: ahora sí me siento mal por todo lo que he hecho (y con justa razón)… en este último capítulo me dediqué a hacer sufrir más a Seiya (vv perdón, perdón) espero no haberte decepcionado más con esto, pero yo no lo tomo como humillación para él, de hecho no lo había visto desde esa perspectiva hasta que leí tu review… sé que soy injusta, que no se lo merece… pero ¿a quien prefieres¿Seiya o Darien?... hay que elegir a uno solo¿ves por lo que pasé? Si decidía a Seiya para Serena debía hacerle a Darien lo que le hice esta vez a Seiya… eso no me quita lo cruel, lo sé… Pero espera, yo sé que sabes que planeo algo más para Darien… pero talvez no será justamente lo que estás pensando. Debes imaginar muchas cosas, créeme, una más improbable que la otra (en dnd escuché esa frase antes?) … con respecto a Haruka, lo siento mucho tmb., pero tienes que pensar ¿quién iba a armar el lío predecesor? Jajaja ¿ves la importancia de la imprudencia de Haru? ˆˆ Espero que no me consideres un fraude, sígueme leyendo; muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad.

moonlight8: ¿ahora sabes cuánto más iba hacer sufrir a Seiya? Y me siento mal por él… pero justamente como has dicho, al menos Darien está con ella… jajjaa, pensé que no volvería a hacerlo, pero no pude evitar otra escena cursi :P (cómo iba a poder evitarlo si de eso sobrevivo… te imaginas si no hubiera cursilería en mi historia? Sería una masacre!)… ¿Quién es el enemigo? Ahora ya lo sabes¿verdad? ;) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo; siempre me has apoyado y de verdad te agradezco que sigas leyendo mi historia… Yo sé que suena medio incoherente decir que resolveré todo en 3 capitulos más, pero confía en mí, lo tengo todo calculado desde el inicio ;) Un abrazo!

HarukaTenoh tú sí que debes pensar que soy el fraude del año. No sé si todavía pienses que Serena se preocupa mucho por su destino, talvez no he dejado eso muy claro, solo quiero decirte, ella quiere olvidarlo y Darien también (porque saben que no será tan perfecto, justo como comentaste, así que compartimos opiniones)… Otra cuestión que me llamó la atención: Seiya. Pobre Seiya, yo sé que, si me había sobrepasado con él la última vez, este capítulo merezco pedradas y dejar por siempre mi carrera de escritora (algo que nunca haré ;) )… pero también me gustaría que comprendieras que él no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarla ir y ahora que supo de la nueva cuestión (matrimonio) habían dos posibilidades para él, suicidarse (osea nunca) o exteriorizarlo… solo que él decidió hacerlo con una especie de reclamo, a lo que no le llamo humillación ni súplica, tan solo expresarlo... Una obsesión, talvez sí sea, pero por lo menos logró darse cuenta y comprenderlo por sí mismo; yo tampoco he amado a alguien así de esa forma, pero supongo que sí debe ser difícil dejar ir, tambien supongo que, si realmente es amor se toma la felicidad del otro como propia, y si no, pues hay que aprender a amar realmente … Tmb escribí todo eso que él le decía porque, por experiencia te puedo decir, que si no se dice algo que se guarda y que no te deja respirar, terminas por sentir un horrible nudo en la garganta, resultando que no puedes llorar y que te duele horriblemente el pecho… eso sí lo he sentido.  
Ahora, la cuestión de lo imprudente que construí a Haruka: reconozco que fue inmadura y me alegra que intentes comprenderme, pero, como ya lo expliqué en otra respuesta a otro review, necesitaba de su intervención para tambien construir la reacción de Seiya; además era mi subconsciente el que hablaba en ella; fue demasiado entrometida, no debió hacerlo, no fue lo correcto, pero era indispensable para mí… Tu diálogo es muy bueno! me gustó. Solo que yo quería darle más vueltas y de una vez darle la nueva noticia a Seiya de esa forma (cruel).  
Qué bueno que te guste hasta cierto punto lo que escribo ˆˆ Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu ánimo. Un abrazo fuerte! Ah, gracias por tu invitación a leer tu fic, ya verás que sí lo haré (en cuanto me encuentre menos estresada u.u)

Paola Kaiou: Veo que has cambiado de nick! Será difícil acostumbrarme jeje. Agradezco tu review y tu sinceridad; a decir verdad a mí también me daba cierta inseguridad y desconfianza mi historia al inicio, pero definitivamente cambió mucho a como era; decidí darle más tiempo y forma; el resultado lo veo con todos los comentarios que he recibido y ahora me siento muy contenta de lo que he avanzado ˆˆ De verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios y el tiempo que dedicas a mi historia. Claro! Tambien por el reconocimiento! en serio, me alegra mucho.  
Vaya que me sorprendiste! No te podía creer que tuvieras 14, tienes toda la razón, eres muy madura; no es que ya tengas mentalidad de adulto por completo, pero sí es cierto que has desarrollado muchas habilidades de forma rápida y correcta; créeme que escribes y expresas mejor que la mayoría de las personas, no lo olvides, más adelante puede ayudarte para tomar decisiones importantes, te lo digo por experiencia. ˆˆ Qué gusto que te guste el nuevo concepto de pareja y relación de Darien y Serena, a decir verdad siempre tuve la intención de lograrlo justamente como lo describes; algo más maduro sin arriesgar la espontaneidad. Decidí hacerlo así porque, aunque sea tierno que en la serie Serena CASI siempre se comportaba como niña con él, creo que al pasar el tiempo y debido a las situaciones, ellos debían ver más allá y pasar a otro nivel… Definitivamente como comentaste, ellos siguen con esa incertidumbre después de todo, ya veremos después qué pasa con eso… El asunto de Seiya ha sido muy complicado para mí, de hecho al inicio yo tenía la intención de que mi historia fuera a su favor, pero no sé qué pasó, supongo que lo utilicé de forma más directa y cruel que a los demás; no lo sé, siento que sus sentimientos pudieran ser muy profundos, solo intento darles forma y complicarlos; jajaja, suena como si experimentara con mi novio estelar, y así es. Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, todo esto me hace concluir que fue completamente inconciente el triángulo amoroso, gracias por hacérmelo notar! A propósito, no tengo otra historia en la página todavía, pero estoy trabajando en una nueva, espérala tantito más. Ah, y no necesitas recomendarme tus historias, ya lo han hecho muchos por ti y con mucha razón; gracias por la invitación y el apoyo! Espero tus preguntas, pero no prometo contestarte todas jejeje algunas tendrán que esperar un poquito más ;) Un beso!

Shary: De verdad no sé qué decirte… bueno, sí lo sé, pero no sé por dónde comenzar. Tu review me conmovió muchísimo y me llevó a sentirme la persona más cruel sobre la Tierra. Me comprendes perfectamente, siempre encuentras la forma de explicar lo que tu sensibilidad te dicta a cada impulso. Sufre conmigo (incluso más que yo) y me sorprende cómo captas la esencia de cada línea (imperfecta, incompleta, como sea) Eres la mejor, de verdad. Tomas como propia cada emoción y la transformas y canalizas, dejas que te inunde. Aún así logras eres objetiva y muy juiciosa, te agradezco los comentarios, acepto tus felicitaciones (viniendo de ti, con tanta sinceridad, me siento honrada y orgullosa) y por su puesto –y lo más importante- agradezco que me sigas leyendo… porque sabías que no te vendría bien lo que seguía y aún así te arriesgaste a leer, y porque muy a pesar de la tristeza has apreciado mi esfuerzo por escribir y después sobreponerme a todo lo que yo misma escribo (extraño pero completamente útil) Tú pensarás que soy masoquista, vanidosa, neurótica, obsesiva, ilusa… pero recuerda que los escritores somos todo eso ;)  
Debo decirte que no sé… no tengo idea de porqué acepté las líneas de este último capítulo… Es solo que yo, en el lugar de Seiya, no podría quedarme tranquila y callada, no más. Tuve que extrapolar y llevar al extremo una experiencia personal y exteriorizarla utilizándolo a él. Soy cruel y me sentí miserable al aceptar que yo me sentí como tú al idearlo todo. Solo me queda decirte que lo siento muchísimo (y no es drama!) pero es el rumbo que debe seguir mi historia… además, querida Shary, se que tú arreglarás los destrozos y harás feliz a mi novio estelar en tus historias –confío en ti ˆˆ-  
Me alegra que mi historia haya tomado parte en ti… pero me siento realmente mal de pensar que tmb te deprimió vv pero ya se te pasará (espero), aunque supongo que con este nuevo capítulo te será más difícil sobreponerte… Lamento haberte hecho llorar, pero insisto, no soy yo quien hace todo esto… yo no soy capaz de escribir lo que inconcientemente-a medias escribo… es algo más, la nostalgia al recordar y sentir algo que nunca ha existido realmente… talvez me involucro demasiado con los perfiles de mis personajes… o talvez se trata de mi vida pasada que insiste en ahogarme… ¿Estás de acuerdo con que ya estoy comenzando con incoherencias?...

_Dejar ir para después comenzar a extrañar no tiene sentido, pero completamente válido cuando el último fin es la felicidad del otro; no sé porqué, pero supongo que así es siempre, así debe ser… aprender a amar de verdad- _palabras célebres de GabYxA.

No sé cómo vayas a tomar la actitud de Sei-chan en este capítulo; sé que para muchas será "humillación", "obsesión", "exageración", "dramatismo"… también sé que tú ya lo sentías venir desde antes, porque era necesario, pero no sé cómo tomarás la forma en que lo hice… Talvez como yo, que no tengo idea de qué especie de mescolanza de sentimientos, emociones y conductas utilicé en Seiya, pero que al final de todo, acepté… No sé si lo vayas a aceptar porque sé que fue una especie de reclamo expresando puras verdades, pero que finalmente talvez no encaja con el modelo de amor incondicional que muchas veces lo define… Pero tmb quise hacer a Seiya más real, igual de perfecto. (Por Dios, no pueden negarlo, cualquiera en su situación, sintiendo lo que él sintió y además provocado, haría lo mismo!)

"Irremediable" fue el mejor título que pude encontrarle; una palabra que me inspira constantemente por tener muchísimos significados y matices para mí… cada quien le encuentra su definición, la sitúa en las historias y loa compara con alguna experiencia… Pienso que la acomodé bien en esta situación, que, al igual que tú, tomo como propia.

… Esto que dices de los Kou, bueno, yo no logro hacerlos tan espontáneos como son verdaderamente (o talvez mi historia es demasiado borrosa como para hacerlos brillar como se merecen) pero hago lo que puedo y me alegra que lo aprecies:P yo también los amo! Jajja, el comentario de Seiya en el cap. 8 al que te refieres jajaja fue algo repentino al escribirlo jajaja un comentario que sobresale entre mis subconciencias en las que rescato destellos de las tesis que hemos mantenido y en las que definitivamente no soy objetiva ni imparcial… no sé que soy! Una necia que se obstina en la pareja S&D pero que en realidad busca y se ilusiona con S&S… hay que aceptarlo, soy un lío al límite de convertirse en un fraude jajaja  
Pero voy a hacerte una propuesta, yo sé que tenemos muchos puntos contrariados, y al ser inmensamente tercas no lograremos convencermos del todo la una a la otra, así que¿qué te parece lo siguiente? La pareja real es S&D, pero la ideal y perfecta es S&S… después de todo aquí estás tú para hacerla verdadera ;)

**x-x-x-x**

_Ha pasado tan poco tiempo  
desde el terrible momento  
en que tus ojos admitieron la verdad._

_Me encuentro vacío,  
con un alma cansada y adolorida;  
miserable, ajeno a tu mundo y a tu tiempo,  
débil y desdichado._

_Fingiendo resignarme a tu decisión  
y a tu destino que más que tuyo es mío.  
Porque me aferré ciegamente a tu vida  
buscando una oportunidad para amarte más de cerca.  
Pero tu silueta se derrumbó  
y no queda nada de mí.  
Tu silencio me habita,  
me encuentro irreconocible  
exigiéndote el amor que no es para mí  
-como si de verdad no supiera amarte-_

_Y te presumes lejana y perdida,  
con destellos de felicidad alumbrando tu cabello;  
y él, modesto, ambicioso,  
te lleva de su mano.  
Tú desbaratando aquello que me mantenía vivo:  
ilusión y esperanza;  
él arrebatándome lo que en realidad nunca tuve:  
tu amor._

_Caigo y me rompo sin que te des cuenta  
pero sigo de pie contemplando tu sonrisa,  
admirando tu ser perfecto y delicado,  
despidiéndome de mis anhelos…  
Y me limito a respirar  
pues ni siquiera soy capaz de despedirme._

**x-x-x-x**

**Referencias: **espero no tener problemas por haber incluido algunos versos, pero tan solo los utilicé en este capítulo para amenizar un poco más… además, no es plagio, porque incluso dejé sus referencias perfectamente bien indicadas ˆˆ de todas formas, si alguien sabe que no puedo hacer esto, por favor avísenme para quitarlos… no me gustaría que retiraran mi historia de la página! Moriría!

1) Alberto Torres  
2) Rubén Bonifaz Nuño, _De otro modo lo mismo_, composición _El Manto y la Corona ,_ Parte 13. (1958).  
3) Rubén Bonifaz Nuño, _De otro modo lo mismo_, Fragmento de la composición _El Manto y la Corona ,_ Parte 11. (1958)  
4) Rubén Bonifaz Nuño, _De otro modo lo mismo_, Fragmento de la composición _El Manto y la Corona ,_ Parte 1. (1958)  
5) Rubén Bonifaz Nuño, _De otro modo lo mismo_, Fragmento de la composición _El Manto y la Corona ,_ Parte 22. (1958)  
6) Rubén Bonifaz Nuño, _De otro modo lo mismo_, Fragmento de la composición _El Manto y la Corona ,_ Parte 26. (1958)  
7) Gabriel García Márquez  
8) Rubén Bonifaz Nuño, _De otro modo lo mismo_, Fragmento de la composición _El Manto y la Corona ,_ Parte 21. (1958)  
9) Sara Sefchovich, _Vivir la vida. _

**x-x-x-x**

**_Las quiero a todas! Gracias! GabYxA_**


	10. Decisiones

**LLEVARTE CONMIGO**

Por GabYxA

**Parte 10**

He vuelto ˆˆ Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad este capítulo se me complicó porque debía decidir de una vez por todas qué hacer con esta historia e irla encaminando a lo que será el final… Ahora sí que tendrán que empezar a intuir en serio -les he puesto demasiadas pistas u.u- Originalmente este décimo capítulo incluiría también el que ahora es el capítulo 11; estas dos partes, en conjunto, llevarían el título de "Nuevas posibilidades", pero finalmente, por cuestión de extensión y seguimiento de la historia, los separé. El cap 10 lleva el nombre de "Decisiones" y el cap 11 "Un vuelco del destino"… Me llevó mucho tiempo decidir hacer esto, pues con esto, al final me resultarán 13 capítulos en total… ¡Nooo! un número impar! u.u… La buena noticia es que subí los dos capítulos de una vez ˆˆ … En fin, espero que les guste el resultado.

Un beso.GabYxA

Nota: …Y considerando mi esfuerzo y tiempo implicado en el trabajo de este capítulo, quiero dedicarlo especialmente a Jenny Anderson… Jenny, sabes que admiro tu creatividad y por lo tanto, me encantan tus historias; además, me has enseñado muchísimo. Para ti este capítulo… Te deseo muchisima suerte ;)

**x-x-x-x**

**Decisiones**

No concilió un sueño profundo, la noche la había pasado contemplando su anillo de brillantes, recordando las palabras, sintiendo dentro de su habitación la guerra que amenazaba con volverse real… Después, un sueño parecido al del día anterior… la misma voz, el mismo destino. Pero al abrir los ojos aquella mañana lo olvidó todo, aunque un sentimiento de culpabilidad persistía dentro de si. No habían pasado muchas horas y ya lo extrañaba como nunca.

_-Tu dolor es como si fuera el mío… Te prometo que salvaré a nuestro planeta-_

Y a pesar de todo, recibió el día aparentemente feliz; tenía la suficiente razón por tener la intención de sonreír: recordar las promesas que la noche anterior le había dejado.

Dio una vuelta en su cama hacia la ventana, llovía con fuerza. Dejó la cama desde temprano, apartó las sábanas y apoyó sus pies sobre sus zapatos de conejito "Debería dejar de ser tan infantil" reprendiéndose a sí misma y poco a poco recuperando la tensión.

Caminó hasta el espejo de su recámara, su cabello había crecido notablemente por la noche. Se apresuró a buscar el teléfono y conciente de que no sabía en dónde buscar a Darien en ese momento y a esa hora, se resignó. -_Es normal que esté preocupada por él, aún no debe estar ocurriendo- _Se tranquilizó a sí misma.Pensó que se extralimitaba y se sentó en el banquillo frente a su espejo.

Fijó su mirada en los ojos azules del reflejo, después escuchó dentro de su cabeza un susurro apenas audible _-Habría sido diferente, pudimos ser felices y en esta vida no estaríamos tan distantes- _reconoció la voz.Giró hacia todas las esquinas de su habitación, sintiendo su estómago un tanto revuelto. Habían pasado muchos días desde la última vez que la había escuchado… –_Serenity- _alguien más la llamaba.

"¡SERENA¡Cabeza hueca¿Has visto mi chaqueta roja?" preguntó Sammy, entrando ruidosamente a la habitación, pero no llamó mucho la atención de la chica. "¿Serena?" arqueó las cejas.

Ella seguía aturdida, pero pronto cambió sus facciones y el malestar cesó "No la he visto por aquí, Sammy" dijo cariñosamente a su hermano menor.

Le preocupó su voz. Se acercó, ella seguía frente al espejo, comenzando a peinar nuevamente su cabello. "Te comportas de forma muy extraña últimamente" dijo Sammy con miedo "Pareciera que finalmente estás madurando, cabeza hu—" había olvidado el sobrenombre e interrumpió su frase tajantemente pues había descubierto el anillo de brillantes en la mano izquierda de Serena. "No te habrás robado ese anillo¿verdad?" preguntó vacilantemente "¿De dónde lo sacaste, Serena?" sospechando la verdad, se acercó y tomó bruscamente de su mano.

Serena detuvo su respiración, recordó que su familia aún no sabía de su compromiso con su Darien. No encontró palabras, se puso en pie y con cierto temor le dio la espalda a su espejo e intentó hablar con su hermano sin saber cómo explicarle.

Sammy se convenció, la actitud extraña de su hermana los últimos días, las palabras amables y esta vez, el anillo de brillantes; aquello debía significar sin duda alguna lo que se había imaginado. "¿Mamá lo sabe?" preguntó inmediatamente.

Serena suspiró y reconoció el agudo sentido de intuición en su hermano "No" contestó cuidadosamente.

Él retrocedió unos pasos, su hermana definitivamente ya no era una niña, pero lo había olvidado por mucho tiempo. "¿Cuándo--?" preguntó con un nudo en la garganta "Te irás de casa¿verdad?" preguntó con temor.

Ella alcanzó a su hermano y lo abrazó "Todo estará bien, Sammy" se apartó de él con un beso en la frente. "Necesito que guardes mi secreto por un tiempo más¿puedes hacerlo por mí?" pidió.

Él asintió con la cabeza, viendo a su hermana más bonita que en todos aquellos años y le devolvió la sonrisa "No te preocupes, cabeza hueca. Lo haré por ti" la abrazó con fuerza "Sabía que, tarde o temprano, esto sucedería…" dijo mientras salía de la habitación. "Darien siempre me ha agradado" murmuró para sí mismo estando ya en el corredor

**x-x-x-x**

**1)  
**_**Después de muchos días  
**__**de no poder decirte nada;  
**__**de muchos días que alargaron  
**__**lentamente los minutos, las horas;  
**__**de muchos lentos días de no verte,  
**__**hoy te digo: "Aquí estoy; he regresado"**_

Era extraño que allí no hubiera señales de la tormenta que había dejado atrás. Había salido muy temprano de la ciudad, era mediodía y finalmente llegaba a la recámara de un hotel silencioso. Dejó su maleta y sus llaves sobre la cama, se dio cuenta que no tenía a quien hablarle de todo lo que sentía, de tanta emoción acumulada, tanta felicidad para él solo.

_**Quisiera imaginarme  
**__**que no nos separamos un momento;  
**__**que fuimos juntos, o que nos quedamos  
**__**juntos. Pero es mentira; me lo prueban  
**__**el dolor que me queda, la tristeza  
**__**que cierra en mí la mano todavía.**_

Se recostó y abrió su maleta; contempló la fotografía de su prometida, sin pensar en nada más que regresar.

_**Hoy, cuando vengas, naceré de nuevo.  
**_**_Aquí, al lugar donde te escribo,  
_**_**llegarás respirando fuerte,  
**__**el corazón precipitado  
**__**de haber subido aprisa la escalera,  
**__**y toda tú dispuesta  
**__**como para un primer encuentro:  
**__**toda de abrazos nuevos y miradas.**_

Buscó en su bolsillo y apretó la mano izquierda en la que sujetó un anillo con un corazón rosado en el centro. No entendía cómo podía estar repleto de aquél sentimiento de esperanza y agradecimiento. Sonrió al recordar los ojos claros de su prometida "No eres mito o sueño, eres tan real como el amor que siento" colocó el portarretratos y el anillo sobre la mesa de noche. "Mi Princesa, no quiero perderte nunca" suspiró.

_**Cuando pensaba en ti, que te movías  
**__**en otro mundo, a más de mil kilómetros,  
**__**y era mi corazón como una fuente  
**__**salobre, enferma, oscura, que asolaba  
**__**mis ojos y mi lengua,  
**__**con qué terror pensaba en no encontrarte  
**__**al volver; porque hubieras  
**__**conocido a otras gentes, o dejado  
**__**que tu amor se dañara,  
**__**o porque me tuvieras olvidado.**_

_**Pero vendrás ahora,  
**__**y sentiré que eres la misma  
**__**cuando me digas que te retrasaste  
**__**sin querer; cuando llegues  
**__**unos minutos tardes, sin quererlo;  
**__**sin darte cuenta, como de costumbre**_

Había sido un viaje corto, pero entre el cansancio, las pesadillas y la emoción, no había podido concebir el sueño la noche anterior. Todavía era temprano y decidió descansar. Cerró los ojos…

Miedo, silencio y oscuridad. La lluvia. Quienes lo habían traicionado y esa mujer… Sus amigas y aliados… Serenity murmurando… _-Habría sido diferente, pudimos ser felices y en esta vida no estaríamos tan distantes-… _La misma premonición… Ella sufría… Dio una vuelta en la cama… -_Regresa por mí-_… Un mal sueño.

_-Todavía no olvidas todo; aunque la quieras mucho no puedes ser feliz con ella; la princesa no puede estar contigo aunque la ames- _recordó.

**x-x-x-x**

Finalmente lo escucharon llegar. Seiya abrió la puerta de la recámara de Taiki, donde sus hermanos lo esperaban con los brazos cruzados; y comenzó la conversación "¿Qué han decidido?" preguntó.

Uno de ellos estaba acostado en la cama, pero al escuchar la voz de Seiya, se incorporó "¿Nosotros?" preguntó Yaten incrédulo, después cambió su tono a uno sarcástico "Por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí el que tiene la última palabra eres tú... por eso de que involucraste cuestiones sentimentales en todo esto" a modo de reproche.

Seiya buscó respaldo en Taiki, pero no lo recibió. "Él tiene razón" dijo el castaño señalando a su hermano y librándose de toda responsabilidad.

Suspiró profundamente y permaneció en silencio; al ver que sus hermanos no retomaban la palabra "¿Entonces no van a preguntarme sobre mi decisión?" preguntó Seiya molesto e impaciente.

Los otros dos parecieron reaccionar "¿De qué se trata?" preguntó Taiki finalmente, con aire despreocupado. Yaten arqueó las cejas.

Seiya se recargó en la puerta para informarlos "Vamos a esperar unos días más" contestó rápidamente.

Yaten se relajó "¡Qué sorpresa! Nunca pensé que lo dirías" se puso de pie decidido a caminar hacia su recámara, pero la voz de su otro hermano lo detuvo.

Taiki pareció tomarlo de una forma diferente. "¿Unos días hasta que…?" inquirió pensativamente.

Bien, debía decírselos; pudo dar muchísimas otras excusas, pero quería ser honesto con ellos "Hasta que él regrese" continuó Seiya sin miramientos, como si se tratara de lo más natural en el mundo.

Esta vez sí los tomó por sorpresa. Taiki se puso rápidamente en pie y abrió la boca varias veces sin poder decir nada.

Yaten se involucró nuevamente, reprendiéndolo "¿Porqué¿Vas a cuidar de su novia una vez más?" se llevó las manos a la frente "Seiya, no es que piense que te estás equivocando otra vez, pero--"

Él sabía que debía darles detalles "No pretendo buscarla para estar con ella a su espalda todo el tiempo—"

"Eso sí sería muy extraño" murmuró Yaten inaudiblemente.

Seiya siguió sin prestarle atención a el comentario "Le prometí que me iría después de—después" dijo entrecortadamente.

Hasta ese momento pareció digerir lo que Seiya les decía "Yo no creo que seas capaz de regresar a Kinmoku sabiendo que _tu Bombón_ se queda aquí" opinó Taiki duramente.

Seiya lo reflexionó, después de todo tenía razón. "Tendré que luchar conmigo mismo… Habría preferido morir de celos cada día al encontrarla con él, a dejar de verla para siempre" dijo haciendo fuerza en la mandíbula "Aunque sus ojos no me vean como yo quisiera, me siento incapaz de renunciar" abrió los puños "Quisiera seguir viendo su sonrisa, aunque no sonría para mí" hizo una pausa, los otros no intervinieron en la inspiración de Seiya. "Quisiera quedarme, pero debo ser fuerte" suspiró profundamente y acomodó su cabello presuntuosamente, después adoptó una vez más su voz resuelta "Nos quedaremos por un tiempo, después podremos irnos" su intención fue terminar con la reunión y salir.

Pero Taiki no pudo quedarse callado "Pero nadie te lo pidió" contestó a su espalda "Olvida la solidaridad y recuerda que los dos te lo agradecieron, te diste la mano con ese tipo, tu trabajo terminó. ¿Porqué no lo puedes aceptar?" el otro fingió no escuchar "Me sorprende de ti, Seiya" levantó la voz con exasperación.

Seiya se detuvo "Entonces no me conoces bien" contestó firmemente, antes de hacerlo de otro modo. Se dio la vuelta, suspiró "No la voy a cuidar en estos días, sus amigas la tienen suficientemente asfixiada; yo me voy a limitar a permanecer aquí, le dije que pelearía… Quizás en estos días pueda coincidir con ella un par de veces, para irme haciendo a la idea de que nunca más la volveré a ver" dijo casi para sí mismo.

Tanta palabra lo fastidió "¿Porqué eres tan dramático? De verdad esa niña te afectó, estás irreconocible" dijo Yaten nerviosamente, caminando de un lado para otro.

Seiya sonrió nostálgicamente "Esa niña es lo mejor que me ha pasado" contestó.

Arqueó aún más las cejas, y se alejó discretamente de su hermano menor "Y tú eres el tipo más extraño que he conocido" replicó Yaten irónicamente. Seiya sonrió.

Se hizo un silencio perpetuo, cada quien con sus ideas y contradicciones.

Taiki se había detenido en una cuestión _-Hasta que él regrese_- Aquello y todo lo que Seiya insinuaba tenía muchos significados y ninguno tenía sentido para él, aún así reconoció el punto más relevante para su hermano menor. "¿Qué pasará si él no regresa?" irrumpió repentinamente el silencio.

Sabía lo que pasaría, pero no respondió esa pregunta "Lo prometió" dijo Seiya convencido de lo que decía.

Pero eso no significaba mucho para ellos "Pero las demás parecían muy inseguras en cuanto a él" dijo Yaten, esta vez con voz seria.

Taiki también intentó hacer comprender a Seiya, inquieriendo en la cuestión "¿Qué pasaría si--?"

Comprendió lo que insinuaban, pero él no quiso si quiera imaginarlo "Eso resultaría lo peor... La tristeza la mataría" contestó Seiya con un dejo de temor.

Pero ellos no lo vieron del mismo modo "Pero a ti te resultaría muy conveniente" opinó Yaten retomando el tono divertido.

Y Seiya se involucró en el cruel juego sus hermanos. "Entiendo lo que quieren decirme; si él no regresara, Serena y yo podríamos ser la pareja más adorable en el universo—"

Taiki interrumpió "…Resultando un peligro para todos, con sus amigas buscándote para terminar tu vida" sonrió por un momento.

"Pero valdría la pena tomar el riesgo¿no crees?" siguió Yaten con mirada sugerente.

Seiya no contestó, quería dejar la broma a un lado. Ellos parecieron no percatarse de la delicadeza del asunto. Continuaron "Piénsalo Seiya, después de salvarla tendrías la oportunidad de conquistarla" insistió Yaten tercamente, forzando una voz heroica.

Para los dos parecía algo lógico. "Si tan solo él no regresara tú tendrías un mundo de oportunidades" siguió Taiki.

_-A él siempre lo he amado, esperaría toda una vida si tuviera la oportunidad de verlo una vez más y si tan solo esa posibilidad se desvaneciera, arrancaría mi propia vida sin importarme que los demás pensaran que fui débil, como lo han pensado tantas veces…-_ aquellas palabras se habían repetido durante toda la noche, haciendo un perpetuo eco por toda su recámara.

Y no pudo soportarlo más "Ya basta. Ustedes no comprenden…" dijo Seiya exaltado, golpeando la puerta. Intentó respirar y recuperarse, cuando lo consiguió, se dirigió nuevamente a sus hermanos, quienes lo veían atentamente. Seiya se dio cuenta desde el primer momento que la actitud de sus hermanos era sumamente egoísta... Intentó explicarles "Él va a encontrar la forma de volver… La situación ha cambiado… Están comprometidos…" y recuperó su preocupación "No es que piense que Darien sabe amarla de verdad, pero al menos ella es feliz a su lado" dijo tristemente.

Los desconcertó su reacción, aún así siguieron sutilmente con el juego "Solo te sugerimos una alternativa, Seiya" dijo Yaten.

Y Seiya no pudo negar que él había pensado también en todo aquello alguna vez… Mantuvo un semblante pensativo.

Los otros dos dejaron la actitud seria que habían mantenido y estallaron en risas modestas y por lo bajo.

Pero a Seiya no le causó gracia alguna, se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación. "Idiotas" murmuró.

Taiki lo alcanzó y lo detuvo una vez que logró retomar la postura "Espera, no hemos terminado. Quisiera que me explicaras—"

"No lo tomes en serio, estamos bromeando" dijo Yaten con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro sin comprender que la broma ya había terminado.

Taiki le dirigió una mirada asesina, Yaten calló enfadosamente.

"Creí entender que querrías pelear con ellas" dijo Taiki intentando recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

Esta vez Seiya asintió como única respuesta, caminó un par de pasos y después agregó "Nos iremos cuando él regrese" repitió decididamente.

Rápidamente recuperó el interés y la seriedad. "Pero--" Yaten dejó su aportación a la mitad. _Se irían cuando él regresara, pero antes pelearían con ellas._ Comprendió.

Pero Taiki seguía confundido. "Eso significa que él no regresará a—Pero solo son un par de—" reflexionó "¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no hay más tiempo?" preguntó con temor.

Seiya suspiró y se sintió tenso nuevamente "Ellas también lo saben, pero pretenden fingir que no ocurre nada importante... Siempre buscan, antes que nada, la tranquilidad de Serena… pero es inútil, ella sabe mucho más que nosotros" se retiró con paso firme hacia la puerta principal.

**x-x-x-x**

"Tenemos tanto qué buscar y tan poco tiempo. Las flores, tus zapatos, el pastel…" contaba Mina con sus dedos y frunció el ceño intentando recordar qué más se necesitaba. "¡Son tantas cosas!" entrando en estado de crisis.

Rei la tomó de los hombros, deteniéndola y haciéndola reaccionar "Pero si ni siquiera tenemos fecha, Minako. ¿Cómo puedes saber que tenemos tan poco tiempo?" replicó enfadada.

Se hizo una pausa de silencio, no querían detenerse en esa cuestión.

"Lo más importante es el vestido--" intervino Ami con prisa.

"¡Es verdad!" dirigiéndose a Serena "Debes verte más preciosa, nosotras te ayudaremos--" comenzó a decir nuevamente Mina cuando alguien más la interrumpió.

"¡Observa aquél, Serena!" gritó Lita del otro del centro comercial.

Todas corrieron hasta aquél aparador, acercándose al vidrio lo más posible. Serena abrió sus brillantes ojos tratando de encerrar la belleza de aquel vestido en su memoria.

Lo observaron de todos los ángulos. "¡Es hermoso!" exclamó Ami.

Rei giró hacia Serena lentamente "Debes probarlo" propuso.

Serena rió, consideró demasiada precipitada la actitud de sus amigas, pero no se negó; era obvio que se sentía mucho más entusiasmada que ellas.

"¡Si, qué buena idea Rei!" dijo Mina apremiantemente "Vamos Serena, pruébalo" insistió.

No tenían que pedírselo, desde el primer segundo decidió que ese debía ser su vestido. "Nunca había visto un vestido tan—" interrumpió su frase tajantemente. Imágenes borrosas llegaron a su cabeza: su vestido blanco tiñéndose de rojo. Súbitamente Serena se negó dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

"¡Por favor, es perfecto!" insistió Ami con voz amable, sin comprender la actitud de su amiga.

Pero no esperaron más su respuesta, Serena comenzó a sentir leves empujoncitos hacia la entrada de la tienda. Fue Lita quien intentó abrir la puerta de vidrio a la entrada, pero esta no se abrió; intentó de nuevo con más fuerza. Nada.

CERRADO- se leía en letras muy grandes.

"Ahh" murmuraron las chicas bajando la cabeza, visiblemente decepcionadas.

Rei se quejó malhumoradamente "¡Qué mala suerte! Debimos estar aquí más temprano" dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a Serena.

Ella no apartó la vista del delicado vestido blanco "Volveremos mañana" dijo intentando reanimar a sus amigas.

Ellas intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre "Seguro" afirmó Ami.

Dieron la vuelta. Frente a una joyería cercana vieron a un muchacho muy atractivo, lo reconocieron rápidamente por su porte y su largo cabello oscuro; Seiya contemplaba el aparador con suma atención.

Serena sintió un escalofrío, no sabía si caminar hacia él y saludarlo o salir con cuidado para no ser vista.

Alguien se apresuró a decidir por ella "Tengo hambre¿ustedes no?" intervino Rei rápidamente llamando la atención de sus amigas.

Lita se adelantó con ella "Muchísima, vamos a comer algo" propuso nerviosamente.

Ami se acercó a la rubia "Vamos, Serena" dijo Ami tomando a su amiga de un hombro, Serena asintió.

Muy cerca de ellas, Seiya sonrió al reflejo del aparador que le permitía ver la silueta de la rubia caminar en compañía de sus amigas; una vez que perdió de vista a Serena, entró a la joyería.

**x-x-x-x**

Ellas se dirigieron a una cafetería y, aunque elegir comer postres no era lo más nutritivo, siempre terminaban comiéndolos.

Tenían tiempo para hablar "Debes sentirte la mujer más feliz del universo. Todo se solucionó para ti y ahora vas rumbo al altar" comentó Ami entusiastamente, agitando su malteada.

Todas asintieron, no debían estropear el momento de calma pero finalmente Mina terminó saboteándolo. "Incluso Darien y Seiya solucionaron sus diferencias. Se me ocurre que, quizás hasta Seiya y tú vuelvan a ser mejores amigos, como antes" dijo como si se tratara de lo más natural.

Dejaron sus postres todas al mismo tiempo y la vieron incrédulamente.

Rei la golpeó con su bolso "Nunca entendiste¿verdad, Mina?" espetó la muchacha sin delicadeza "A Serena le tomó tiempo, pero de ti me sorprende" la reprendió.

Serena sonrió.

"¡Qué te pasa, Rei!" reclamó Mina por el golpe.

Era increíble, siempre había que explicarle "Lo de Seiya hacia Serena no era un juego, él de verdad se enamoró" dijo Rei con voz molesta.

"¿Y tú crees que no me di cuenta de eso?" dijo Mina aún más ofendida "Es solo que, siempre fueron buenos amigos y esa amistad no se pudo haber perdido definitivamente" intentó explicarse.

Ami lo desaprobó "No tiene sentido esperar que él la busque de nuevo solo para ser su amigo… Además, tú no sabes lo que realmente haya pasado…" explicó comprensivamente.

Desesperante. "Pero no importa mucho, estoy segura de que ellos se irán" dijo Lita inconcientemente, y al darse cuenta de que su comentario no había sido lo mejor, fingió concentrarse en su pastel.

Era lo que todas pensaban y nadie quería aceptar, pero como Ami había comentado, no sabían nada de cierto.

"¿Él… te habló de eso?" preguntó Mina tímidamente, olvidando cualquier otra cosa.

Serena se sintió incómoda, sabía la respuesta "No" mintió. Ami torció los labios.

Todas se miraron una a la otra, recordando: aquél era el tema previsto, no podían más con la curiosidad.

Y como si se tratara de algo casual… "¡Es cierto¿De qué hablaron por tanto tiempo?" preguntó Lita atropelladamente.

Era de esperarse, ellas siempre la tenían bien vigilada, más cuando se trataba de Seiya Kou. Pero no estaba convencida de decirles, era algo tan personal que incluso seguía doliendo. "Eran muchos los asuntos que necesitábamos cerrar" pero sabía que sus amigas no se conformarían "Al inicio, él estaba muy alterado, apenas pude reconocerlo—"

"¿Te hizo algo?" se apresuró a preguntar Rei de modo molesto "¿Te lastimó?" insistió.

_Nos lastimamos como nunca- _pensó Serena. "No, nada de eso. Sólo habló para desahogarse y que yo lo comprendiera. Le pedí disculpas, que no aceptó, y me sentí culpable porque sabía cómo debía estar sintiendo. No pude contenerme, comencé a llorar y estoy segura de que algo se rompía en su interior con cada palabra… " recordó el rostro y argumentos de su amigo. Serena hablaba rápidamente, no sabía cómo explicarles. "…Sé que en realidad no quería decirlo, lo conozco bien… Y yo tampoco quería que sucediera de esa forma… " tomó aire para seguir hablando "Pero ya nada se podía reparar de la forma que él me pedía…" se contuvo a llevarse las manos a la frente, pues solo demostraría más su desesperación. "Después cambió su trato hacia mí, llegó el momento en que pudo comprenderme y entonces me di cuenta de que…" hizo una pausa "…realmente me ama; por dejarme ir y desear mi felicidad" habían quedado muchas cosas en el aire, pero no les daría más detalles; no podía arriesgarse a que ellas se dieran cuenta de que, recordar a Seiya, la destrozaba.

Esperaron un poco más en silencio, ansiosas de más información. Y al no obtenerla, fue Rei quien retomó la palabra "Lo hizo con la seguridad de que Darien también te ama, que tu tranquilidad está a su lado. Todas lo sabemos, por eso también hemos confiado en él" dijo regresando a su postre. Serena asintió.

"Pues si me piden opinión, creo que Seiya demostró, además, madurez y mucha sensatez" dijo Ami concentrada en sus palabras.

"Se puso en tu lugar para comprender…" parecía que nadie más se atrevería a hablar, pero alguien debía alegrar a Serena de algún modo. "Aunque yo en tu lugar, Serena, me quedaría con los dos; guapos y encantadores" dijo Mina apremiantemente.

Comenzaron a reír escandalosamente.

"Pareciera que no escuchaste una sola palabra" dijo Lita sin dejar de sonreír.

"Claro que lo hice, y sé que yo necesitaría sentir lo que _ella_ siente para comprender lo que significa la fidelidad" siguió Mina con tono inocente y divertido, guiñando un ojo a Serena quien se limitó a sonreír ampliamente.

Se escuchó un fuerte suspiro "Finalmente, sea como sea, ya podemos estar tranquilas por ti" dijo Rei sin preocupación perceptible.

Pero alguien debía, una vez más, desarreglar el momento "No del todo… Solo queda que Haruka entre en razón con respecto a los muchachos… antes de que nos traiga problemas con ellos" señaló Ami nerviosamente.

Todas asintieron, excepto Rei "¡Pero si ya los ha traído! Por ella fue que casi nos enfrentamos¿no te diste cuenta? Después de que los provocara, en especial a Seiya…" la otra arqueó las cejas, Rei siguió "¡Incluso tú preparaste la pluma de transformación!" exclamó llamando la atención del resto de la cafetería.

"¿Quieres bajar la—" comenzó a decir Lita.

Pero Mina la interrumpió con el mismo tono de voz "Es verdad, debemos hablar con ella seriamente. A Haruka no le importa porque no son amigos suyos—"

"No. Serena es quien debe hablar con ella" intervino Ami oportunamente "Después de todo Haruka lo hace por ti" dirigiéndose a la rubia "Solo tú podrás hacer que comprenda" sugirió acertadamente.

Serena suspiró con cansancio. Era innegable que aquellas diferencias y malentendidos no las llevarían a nada bueno. "Debe entender que somos un equipo, no podemos arriesgar alianzas que necesitaremos después" dijo con voz firme y después con un tono más bajo, las demás asintieron. "Aunque ellos ya no me consideren su amiga, yo sé que son muy importantes para ustedes" su frase las sorprendió a todas, pero tenía razón y nadie pudo contradecirla.

Permanecieron en silencio y terminaron sus postres; después se dispusieron a visitar florerías, zapaterías y pastelerías, incluso agencias de banquetes. Era fuera de lo común lo entusiastas que ellas se comportaban, y eso era mucho decir.

**x-x-x-x**

Su felicidad lo reconcilió con los días y no quiso pensar más en sus errores, después de todo ella lo había perdonado, sin que lo mereciera.

**2)  
**_**Yo solo tengo  
**__**el poder de sufrir lo que te duele.  
**__**Tengo mi gozo para construirte  
**__**y mi dolor para purificarte.**_

Pero algo lo aturdía en ese momento en que no podía verla. _–Perdóname por no estar contigo en un momento tan importante-_ lo había hecho una vez más y se arrepentía… Pero no era momento de lamentarse, debía convencerse de que todo iría bien…

…Y aunque lo intentara, se sentía inquieto pues la noche anterior la había escuchado murmurar en sus sueños. _-Habría sido diferente, pudimos ser felices…- _pero no entendía lo que significaba.

_**Y el amor te lo debo. De tus manos  
**__**me llegó como el pan o como el aire.  
**__**De allí he tomado fuerzas  
**__**para alegrar tu corazón, dulzura  
**__**para aliviar tu vida,  
**__**y dolor para hacer que no lo sientas.**_

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y no dejaba de recordar las imágenes difusas y ambiguas de la noche anterior. Necesitaba confiar en que ellas la cuidarían; él l tomaría los riesgos y Serena estaría bien.

**x-x-x-x**

Realmente se sentía cansada, había sido un día muy agitado en compañía de sus amigas, ellas siempre encontraban la forma de distraerla.

Después de tomar un baño y vestirse con su ropa de dormir, se dirigió recelosamente al espejo para arreglar una vez más su cabello: parecían hilos de oro con destellos plateados que llegaban más allá de su cintura y de sus rodillas. Comenzó a peinarlo, pues a pesar de sentirse cansada, hacer eso siempre le ayudaba, pero nuevamente no fue así.

_-El cristal y nuestro pasado, involuntariamente inseparables y relacionados eternamente- _Escuchó una voz conocida haciendo eco en su cabeza, esta vez provocándole un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo. Estaba segura de que no era su voz, ella nunca había pronunciado aquella frase…

"¿Te sientes más tranquila?" preguntó Luna desde la ventana, Serena se sobresaltó. "Parece que hoy te divertiste mucho con las chicas… A todas les encantó la noticia" dijo entusiastamente.

Serena se sobresaltó, giró hacia Luna e intentó sonreír "Sí, todo parece perfecto" aunque sabía que no era así. Volvió al espejo, dispuesta a escuchar algo más, pero no sucedió. Después de varios segundos de silencio, siguió "Aunque no tenía la intención de que Setsuna y las demás lo supieran" -_Mucho menos Seiya- _se mordió los labios "Tampoco se lo he dicho a mi madre" confesó bajando la voz.

Luna hizo un gesto de desaprobación. "¿Porqué no querías compartirlo con nadie más? Viste el gusto que les dio cuando—"

Siguió peinándose "Lo sé" interrumpió tajantemente y de mala forma.

"¿Entonces?" insistió Luna.

_Todo este tiempo buscando una oportunidad de ser plenamente feliz, un solo momento sin recordar- _escuchó, a modo de susurro, cerca de su oído. Dio un respingo, toda su piel sufrió un escalofrío. -_¿Quién eres?- _preguntó inconcientemente al aire. Se puso de pie y giró hacia todas partes. No había nadie, además Luna evidentemente no había escuchado nada pues seguía tan tranquila como antes.

La gata se acercó lentamente a Serena "¿Qué pasa?" sin tener idea de lo que sucedía "No me has contestado. ¿Porqué—"

No tenía idea pero había algo: los días, la incertidumbre, los sueños, la voz… "Porque tengo miedo…" contestó, recordando la única razón "...de que por alguna motivo, se termine este sueño" no quería explicarle más, pero no pudo detenerse, necesitaba desahogarse aunque no supiese de qué. Se puso de pie y recargó las manos en el cristal del espejo "No quiero decepcionarlas; me siento más feliz que nunca, pero…" intentó evadir la cuestión que ella misma había comenzado; en ese momento supo que había algo más, algo que había hecho mal.

"Estás nerviosa, no debes confundirlo con miedo. Debe ser normal Serena, no te preocupes" dijo Luna cariñosamente saltando hacia la cama de Serena. "Ahora, cuéntame todo lo que hicieron hoy" pidió alegremente.

Serena se incorporó y dirigió una última vez la vista hacia el espejo y a las esquinas de su habitación. Dejó su peine en el tocador, se dirigió a su cama y le contó a Luna lo ocupada que había estado en el día. Logró tranquilizarse un tanto.

Al terminar, Luna le aconsejó decirles a sus padres de su compromiso, y aunque era muy tarde logró convencerla.

Descalza salió de su habitación. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Entró "¿Mamá?" dijo mientras trataba de despertarla "¡Papá!" llamó.

"¿Qué pasa Serena?" dijo su padre con los ojos cerrados "¿No puedes dormir?" arrastraba las palabras.

Su madre se recorrió a la orilla de la cama "Ven, recuéstate aquí" dijo con voz soñolienta.

Serena torció los labios. "Necesito hablar con ustedes, por favor" pidió en voz más alta pero ellos no hicieron caso.

"Mañana, hija" dijo su padre dando la media vuelta en su lugar "Ahora duerme" dijo con voz amortiguada por la almohada.

Serena se desesperó, había tomado fuerzas para decírselo y ellos permanecían en su tercer sueño. "¡Estoy comprometida con Darien!" exclamó.

Al instante una mano encendió la lámpara tirando las cosas de la mesa de noche. Los dos se incorporaron atónitos. "¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó su padre muy alarmado.

Finalmente lo había conseguido, de una forma nada sutil. "Me lo pidió ayer" dijo nerviosa "Y yo acepté. Estamos comprometidos" terminó mostrándoles el anillo de brillantes.

Su madre saltó de la cama y gritó de la emoción mientras abrazaba a su hija, algo así como todas sus amigas reunidas. Su padre permaneció sentado. "¿No vas a decirle nada a nuestra hija Kenji?" reclamó mamá Ikuko con rostro de _organicemos una fiesta en este momento._

"Bu-bueno, yo--" intentó decir algo pero seguía paralizado, entornó los ojos; no, no estaba soñando, aquél era el anillo más fino que había visto antes. "Te felicito, hija" no sabía qué más decir, pero después pareció reaccionar "Pero aún no tienes edad, estudias la preparatoria y además¡él no ha venido a hablar conmigo¡Ni siquiera lo conozco bien!" buscaba toda clase de pretextos.

"Conoces a Darien desde hace muchos años" sonriendo dulcemente "Vendrá a hablar contigo, no te preocupes por eso…" dijo Serena enternecida por la actitud de su padre y siguió explicando "Salió de la ciudad por su nuevo empleo, pero pasado mañana estará aquí y prometió que hablaría con ustedes" se dio cuenta de que padre entrecortaba lo que intentaba decirle cada vez que despegaba los labios. "No será muy pronto. Además, yo siempre seré tu niña" dijo sonriendo. Él se levantó para abrazarla cariñosamente. Mamá Ikuko también comenzó a llorar, su hija había crecido rápidamente y se había enamorado de un buen muchacho. Cualquier podía pensar que Serena sería muy feliz.

**x-x-x-x**

Su trabajo había sido breve en aquella ciudad, terminó sus asuntos justo como los había planeado y regresaba a su hogar que siempre había sido al lado de Serena.

La carretera se pintaba de colores tenues por la madrugada. El paisaje era hermoso, aunque nubes oscuras comenzaron a cubrir el cielo.

Supuso que ella seguiría dormida siempre le había sido difícil despertar temprano. Sonrió y al instante _-Déjala...- _escuchó desde la parte trasera de su cabeza con una ligera punzada. Trató de despejar su mente pues se sentía muy cansado. El tiempo que había conseguido dormir había soñado con siluetas borrosas, teñidas de color gris. En ocasiones lograba recordar o escuchar, pero no quería ocuparse de aquello… Inconscientemente comenzaba a comprender el temor de Serena…

Darien siguió conduciendo hasta que algo llamó su atención: en el cielo un agujero en el cielo, con nubes negras a su alrededor, se acercaba a la ciudad. No debía ser nada bueno, pues llegaba acompañado también de descargas eléctricas y un clima sofocantemente frío. "El clima está empeorando" dijo simplemente, convencido que no se trataba de algo superficial. "Todo estará bien" volvió a decir para sí mismo pues se negaba a aceptar que se trataba de peligro.

De repente, de las nubes vio descender cuatro destellos de luz... _Rayos_ oscuros que lo amenazaban con estrellarse en el parabrisas. Perdió el control en su automóvil y salió de la carretera. Unos momentos después, a duras penas, logró salir de él sacudiéndose algunos vidrios; después de todo, el accidente no había pasado a mayores consecuencias, solo unos cuantos golpes y rasgaduras.

_-Nunca más esta incertidumbre….- _la misma voz. -_Vuelve…- _el viento.

Al incorporarse dirigió la vista al cielo una vez más. No había nada diferente, pero cuando se encaminó hacia la carretera reconoció algunas siluetas. Habían pasado muchos años, pero logró reconocerlos. Sintió un escalofrío, aquello no era ni divertido ni emocionante, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite y Kunzite lo habían traicionado ya un par de veces.

Le costó mucho esfuerzo sostenerse en pie. Pensó por un momento lo que eso podía implicar. Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas pero aquél golpe de adrenalina se lo impidió. "¿Qué demonios están buscando esta vez?" preguntó irritado e inseguro. Ellos no contestaron, siguieron avanzando hacia él. "¿Qué es lo que pretenden?" preguntó, temiendo la respuesta que giraba en su mente desde el segundo en que los vio aparecer.

Estaban rodeados por un campo intensamente oscuro. "Sabes que tus preguntas son innecesarias, Endymion" dijo Kunzite de modo despectivo.

"...Recuperar lo que debió ser nuestro hace siglos, y terminar con lo que más hemos odiado desde el inicio..." contestó Jadeite con una risa hipócrita.

Una fuerte corriente de viento los rodeó. "... aquello que has aprendido a amar" terminó Zoisite con los brazos cruzados.

Los brazos y las piernas no le respondían, por nervios, emoción, miedo o ira. "Tendrán que matarme primero" desafió. No lo permitiría "¡Esta vez no tocarán a Serena!" consiguió correr hasta ellos e intentó atacarlos. El agujero de nubes cargadas de electricidad estaba justo encima de su cabeza; se sintió sin energía, inundado de recuerdos. Se detuvo aletargadamente y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Apareció una quinta figura al tiempo que la atmósfera se volvió más oscura. También reconoció a aquella mujer vestida de negro y ojos destellantes de maldad; también se dio cuenta de que Beryl podía manipular el dolor en su cuerpo.

Lo miraba fija y penetrantemente "No tienes posibilidad, debes rendirte y aceptar mis condiciones" dijo la mujer, acercándose y contemplando a Darien, quien intentaba mantenerse conciente. Sintió placer, comenzaba a vencer "Juntos elegiremos la forma en que terminaré con tu Princesa" rió Beryl estridentemente. La temperatura descendió aún más; el asfalto comenzó a cubrirse de escarcha.

**x-x-x-x**

… No sé… ¿ustedes qué opinan de este capítulo?... está incompleto¿verdad?... Es por eso que el capítulo 11 ya está arriba!... Aunque yo también les recomendaría pasear por los capítulos 5 y 6… aunque no es muy necesario ;)… Pero no las entretengo más, sigan leyendo!... Por cierto, las respuestas a los reviews que amablemente me dejaron para el capítulo 9 están en la siguiente parte… Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo! Un beso. GabYxA

**Referencias: **

Rubén Bonifaz Nuño, _De otro modo lo mismo_, Fragmento de la composición _El Manto y la Corona_, Parte 27. (1958)

Rubén Bonifaz Nuño, _De otro modo lo mismo_, Fragmento de la composición _El Manto y la Corona_, Parte 23. (1958)


	11. Un vuelco del destino

**LLEVARTE CONMIGO**

Por GabYxA

**Parte 11**

Hola de nuevo!... Esta parte 11 ha resultado ser una de las más "cortas" de la historia pero de las que me siento más orgullosa (modestia aparte)… Espero que a uds. Tmb les agrade… Por cierto¿ya se pasearon por los cap 5 y 6?... hmm… yo se los recomiendo…  
A todas quiero agradecerles la intención y el tiempo que invierten leyendo mi historia, por ustedes he seguido…  
TaNiTaLoVe, chriseluna y moonlight8, este capítulo es para ustedes especialmente, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por ser siempre las primeras. Un beso.  
GabYxA

**x-x-x-x**

**Un vuelco del destino**

Permaneció sentada en el último escalón de la puerta, fuera de su casa, sosteniendo su anillo de brillantes, contemplándolo sin realmente concentrarse en él… Era de madrugada y el rocío le resultaba muy familiar… Así como aquella voz que había escuchado el día anterior… la misma que había escuchado en su habitación unos días antes y que había cedido o que, al menos, no había percibido últimamente… Al inicio intentó convencerse de que solo había sido una invención que acompañaba a su inseguridad… pero había regresado.

_-Habría sido diferente, pudimos ser felices…-_

_-… un solo momento sin recordar… -_

Debía ser por el hecho de haber recordado el dolor de su pasado y se convenció de que tenía que ver con aquél día. Intentó recordar… Seiya la había acompañado hasta su casa, se había encontrado con su madre y había logrado dormir por un par de horas… Después, todo había sucedido rápidamente y podía recordarlo como si se tratase de una alucinación guiada por el delirio: Afectada y sobresaltada por aquél, y a pesar de la terrible fiebre, había salido descalza al jardín… Pero no podía recordar el propósito con el que lo había hecho; seguía guardando en su memoria imágenes de la madrugada en que había terminado con él… y también podía sentir la desesperación y la agobiante ansiedad que habrían de acompañarla los siguientes días…

Pero no había más… Hizo un esfuerzo, le dolió la nuca…

_-Existías y yo te buscaba… Soñé que éramos reales… Vivo pretendiendo que nunca desperté para no recordar que aún respiro-  
_…Fue lo único que, estando consciente, había pensado con claridad… Y lo último fueron los pies húmedos al regresar a su cama y el punzante dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente… La angustia y necesidad por recuperarlo… el sentimiento de profundo arrepentimiento… Algo había hecho mal, lo sabía porque su voluntad y su mente se resistían a mostrarle sus acciones… Intentó justificarse: quizás había estado demasiado enferma, triste y desolada… Pero debía haber algo más, una sola razón.

Se exasperó por tanta confusión e intentó despejar su mente de todo pensamiento… Se permitió respirar hondamente para recuperar una relativa tranquilidad… Su relación con Darien se había formalizado aquél día, estaban comprometidos y ella lo amaba más que nunca.

La temperatura del ambiente estaba cambiando nuevamente. Sintió un escalofrío, frotó sus brazos y se acomodó nuevamente el anillo.

Se puso de pie y entró a su casa, necesitaba descansar para poder olvidar ese vago sentimiento de vacío… No quería pensar en algo que no fuera la felicidad que debía esperarle por el resto de su vida… Y a pesar de todo, en ese momento se sentía incompleta, no solo por extrañarlo, si no por la razón indescifrable que su memoria reprimía… Llegó hasta su habitación… Algo había hecho mal y no podía recordarlo… no quería aceptarlo. Necesitaba dormir.

**x-x-x-x**

"¡Despierta¡SERENA¡Despierta!" gritaron sus amigas desde el jardín de su casa. A ella no le quedó más que abrir los ojos llorosos y dirigirse a la ventana, donde sus amigas se resguardaban bajo paraguas de colores.

Todas daban saltitos "¡Abre la puerta!" pidieron a gritos.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin tregua, intensamente sin dejarle lugar al silencio. Serena bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta "Lo siento, no las escuchaba" dijo disculpándose y frotando sus ojos claros.

"No te preocupes" dijo Ami entrando a la casa "De todas formas habría sido imposible salir sin mojarnos… De verdad se trata de una tormenta" cerró su paraguas.

"¡Un diluvio!" corrigió Mina sacudiendo su cabello.

Ami adoptó una actitud de cansancio y suspiró "Mina, te lo he dicho, es imposible que se trate de un--"

"¡Eso no importa ahora!" dijo Lita impaciente, terminando con el tema. Giró entusiastamente en sus tobillos para dirigirse a la rubia "Serena, iremos por tu vestido" retomó la voz dulce.

Ella sonrió ampliamente mas no de la forma habitual, como sus amigas pudieron notar, sino de un modo peculiarmente incomprensible.

Mina se acercó rápidamente y palpó su frente para descartar alguna fiebre en su amiga. Después torció los labios y siguió contemplándola "A ti te pasa algo" adoptando una actitud inquisidora y preocupada.

A Serena se le complicaron las emociones y se apartó de ellas. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de hacerles saber todo lo que había pensado horas antes… pero si no tenía sentido para ella, no tendría el más remoto para sus amigas… Sin embargo, necesitaba decirles… pero no podía "No me pasa nada" respondió, una vez más de frente a ellas. Sus amigas guardaron un severo silencio. "De verdad, no se preocupen" dijo resueltamente, haciendo un ademán con las manos. "Bien, no queremos que nos pase lo mismo que ayer, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez" propuso alegremente.

Sus amigas se conformaron. Un suspiro "Pero antes necesitamos comer algo¿te parece?" propuso Rei rápidamente. La rubia comenzó a tomar algunas cosas del refrigerador "Pero que Lita lo prepare¿está bien?" agregó con prisa.

Desayunaron mientras Serena subía a su habitación para cambiar de ropa; lo hizo con prisa para ahorrar tiempo y por temor a escuchar nuevamente.

Ya todas estaban listas para marcharse, comían los últimos bocadillos. Extrañamente Serena no tenía hambre.

"Vamos, pronto. Antes de que se inunden más las calles y que se haga más tarde" la apresuró Luna, quien también las acompañaría.

**x-x-x-x**

Era él por sí mismo frente a cinco enemigos extremadamente poderosos y comprendió que no tenía posibilidades al enfrentarlos. Ellos parecían haber regresado con fuerza renovada y con un poder sobre desarrollado para manipular el ambiente, las emociones y el dolor… Comenzaba a sentir un frío muy espeso, respiraba con dificultad, se le terminaba la paciencia. Se sentía terriblemente acorralado pero debía resistir, pensar y considerar los inconvenientes de aquella opción que le habían ofrecido…

Dudó por un momento, no debía si quiera considerarlo, pero era verdad que no existía salida… Aún así debía esperar, conseguir nitidez en su mente y encontrar la forma; pero ellos, involuntariamente, se lo impedían, pues a cada segundo que Darien intentaba sobreponerse aquellas penetrantes miradas le hacían sentirse más cansado.

Inicialmente les había parecido divertida la condición de Darien, pero la paciencia se les terminaba al no conseguir respuesta alguna.

Uno de ellos se adelantó para repetir la propuesta que momentos antes habían formulado "Si consigues el planeta para nosotros, no le haremos daño a tu Princesa" repitió Nephrite, cediendo por su parte a la fuerza que, entre los cuatro, oprimía a Darien contra el suelo… pero él siguió sin hablar, causando la desesperación del otro. "¿Sabes? No nos interesa demasiado la venganza…" todos rieron irónicamente.

Nada tenía sentido pues aceptar cualquier condición lo llevaba a lo mismo: arriesgarla, incluso perderla. "Buscan el Cristal de Plata… Serena no puede… sin el Cristal, ella…" murmuró para sí mismo, perdiendo el control sobre sus emociones.

"O puede ser que sigas dispuesto a sacrificarte por su vida, Endymion" dijo Zoisite en voz más baja. "Tu segunda opción es morir... y no la lastimaremos" murmuró.

Darien rió incrédulamente. "No es verdad. Ustedes jamás cumplirían" con voz vagamente irónica. El frío también cedió. _-¿Mienten?- _se preguntó intrigado.

"No deberías desconfiar de esa forma de nosotros, Señor" dijo Jadeite, y sin que Beryl se diera cuenta, guiñó un ojo.

La mujer caminaba acercándose a Darien "Y tienes una opción más, por si no eliges alguna de las anteriores" estaba a pocos pasos de él. "…Enfrentarnos contigo, contra las Sailor Scouts y Serenity, una vez más" entornó los ojos, ansiosa seguir jugando con él.

Darien comprendió. Sus opciones iban directamente relacionadas unas con otras. Sacrificarse, como ellos lo proponían, significaba al mismo tiempo dar paso a una batalla inminente; por otro lado, conseguir el planeta para Beryl a cambio de la vida de Serena sería una decisión cobarde y egoísta.

Evadió aquella última opción. "De nada les servirá… Si yo muero por ella y cumplen con no hacerle daño, ustedes no tendrán lo que buscan. No pueden engañarme" dijo Darien, dirigiéndose a sus antiguos guardianes, haciéndoles notar que no se encontraba lo suficientemente afectado. "… ¿Qué obtendrán si yo muero?" lo cierto era que seguía intrigado por aquella alternativa opción que ellos, misteriosamente le habían insinuado.

Beryl comenzaba a exasperarse. Los otros cuatro sonrieron pues comprendieron que era absurdo intentar engañarlo fingiendo tal ingenuidad.

Nephrite se acercó rápidamente a él, obligó a Darien ponerse de pie, tomándolo del cuello. "Nuevas posibilidades" contestó resueltamente "No serás un estorbo cuando peleemos con ellas… Cuando lo sepa, la Princesa perderá la esperanza, las fuerzas, sufrirá… Siempre has sido su debilidad… Tomaremos el Cristal de Plata… " dijo como cualquier cosa y con un dejo de complicidad.

Los odiaba por orillarlo a tal impotencia. Como única respuesta dirigió un fuerte golpe hacia el rostro de Nephrite, quien se tambaleó un par de pasos hacia atrás, percibiendo un sabor metálico en su boca.

Darien cayó nuevamente. Sin contemplación alguna, los otros tres lo atacaron directamente hacia el pecho con un tipo de energía extraña, sofocante y pesada.

"Dejen de estar jugando" ordenó Beryl, inmutable como desde el inicio.

El ataque cedió y ocurrió algo muy extraño, pues mientras Darien intentaba defenderse o recuperarse escuchó la voz de Nephrite a modo de eco dentro de su cabeza "_... No la tocaremos, si ella así lo decide, no morirá…"_ y comprendió que no todo lo que ellos decían resultaba ser mentira.

**x-x-x-x**

Una mujer esbelta y de cabello aguamarina sostenía con fuerza un espejo mientras cerraba los ojos, buscando concentrarse.

Haruka la encontró de pie en la enorme e iluminada estancia "¿Tu espejo sigue sin revelarte algo nuevo, que pueda ser útil?" preguntó tomando su hombro.

Michiru permaneció en silencio "Solo lo que ya sabemos" mintió abriendo los párpados. Suspiró "Debemos estar preparadas, sucederá de un momento a otro" anunció gravemente, girando para ver a Haruka a los ojos.

La otra hizo un gesto de dolor "Tienes razón, siento esa energía cada vez con más fuerza" se llevó la mano derecha al pecho "¿Crees que debamos salir a buscarla?" preguntó con preocupación.

"No, ella debe estar bien. Nosotras esperaremos aquí" dijo Setsuna desde el fondo del corredor.

Las dos localizaron la voz y la enfrentaron, se sentían nerviosas e inquietas, por eso habían ido hasta allí, por respuestas. "Hay algo que me desconcierta" dijo Haruka inmediatamente "¿Por qué el enemigo no se manifestó? Talvez intentar debilitarnos antes de—"

Setsuna la interrumpió "Nos han estado observando por un tiempo, esperando con paciencia el momento adecuado; saben que solo les han dado una oportunidad" pero las otras dos no parecieron darle relevancia a sus últimas palabras.

Ese argumento no le era suficiente, aquello lo había supuesto y ella necesitaba más información "Pero debimos saber algo de ellos. Esta incertidumbre me está matando… No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que puede suceder" Michiru se llevó la mano a la cabeza y acomodó su cabello nerviosamente.

Comenzaron a escuchar otros pasos acercándose "El destino lo vamos a ver todos y no nos va a gustar nada" murmuró Hotaru, concentrada, como estuviese citando una frase conocida; después se sentó en la estancia y guardó silencio.

Se exasperó, aquellas palabras en nada eran las que necesitaba escuchar "¿Qué quieres decir?" reclamó Haruka entornando los ojos en forma de reproche.

"Paciencia, Haruka" aconsejó Setsuna imitando a la niña de cabello violeta y sentándose a su lado.

Odiaba sentirse perdida y fuera de lugar en la conversación "¿Porqué estoy pensando que ustedes saben algo más?" replicó Michiru ansiosamente.

Setsuna sonrió amarga e irónicamente. "Porque así es" contestó sin más detalles.

Michiru se sintió incómoda, la acusación que ella había hecho se reflejaba hacia sí misma; ella misma escondía también muchas cosas.

Era completamente inútil entablar una conversación con ellas, aún así, Michiru forzó una voz tranquila e intentó evitar su sentimiento de culpa "Comprendo que no lo quieran compartir con las demás, pero pueden confiar en nosotras" pidió con voz convincente. Las otras no hablaron, solo les devolvieron una mirada penetrante.

Consideró y reconoció la actitud indiferente. Intentó respirar, calmarse, pero… "¡Tenemos derecho a saber, es nuestro deber proteger a nuestra Princesa¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos si no tenemos idea de lo que está sucediendo, si ustedes en su egoísmo prefieren que ese destino que mencionan siga su curso?" gritó Haruka cerrando los puños, amenazando con golpear algún mueble.

Setsuna se puso de pie y la tomó del brazo. "De cualquier forma, nada se puede cambiar. Con su decisión aceptó su destino, aunque no haya sido el mejor y lo haya hecho sin pensar en las consecuencias" confesó sin problemas.

Se acercó rápidamente "¿De qué decisión estás hablando?" preguntó Haruka entornando los ojos.

Setsuna no tuvo inconveniente en decirle "…De la que hoy se arrepiente" contestó con naturalidad.

Un destello de triunfo brilló en sus ojos, estaba logrando que Setsuna respondiera. "¿A quién te refieres?" preguntó Michiru intrigada, aprovechando el momento, pretendiendo completar la información que ya tenía.

Hotaru se puso en pie caminó nuevamente hacia el corredor "Lo has visto, sabes que ella inició con todo esto" murmuró alejándose de las demás.

Michiru fingió no comprender, Haruka no pudo evitar sentirse excluida. Ninguna obtendría nada más de las otras, así que Michiru y Haruka se encaminaron hacia la salida de la casa, pero Setsuna las detuvo. "Debemos permanecer aquí… Ellas no deben tardar…" pues también lo sabía, aquella fuerza negativa estaba muy cerca y no tenían mucho tiempo.

**x-x-x-x**

"¿Cómo es que han logrado regresar?" su pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, pero era una necesidad; además, se daba tiempo para encontrar una solución.

Jadeite sonrió "Tu pregunta es muy acertada y conveniente. Pero debiste preguntárselo a _ella_" respondió sin darle más detalle.

Darien no comprendió a lo que se refería. Cuestionárselo a _ella_ no tenía sentido, además pensó que si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de verla en ese momento, no perdería el tiempo de esa forma y le diría muchas otras cosas… Si tuviese la oportunidad de verla…

Zoicite no pudo contenerse e interrumpió el silencio "Tú estarás dando la vida por ella, mientras ella nos ha venido entregando el planeta desde el principio" contestó burlándose de aquella ironía.

Darien se distrajo "No es verdad" contestó inmediatamente, renuente a creerlo. _-Serena no puede ser capaz, ellos están mintiendo para que deje de confiar en ella…-_ No podía ser, ni siquiera debía pensarlo.

Pero a Beryl no le interesaba lo que hubiera o no pasado. "Ese no es el asunto que nos ocupa, Endymion" intervino impacientemente, dirigiendo una mirada de reprensión a los demás. "El tiempo se termina, me obligarás a decidir por ti—"

Eran demasiadas condiciones y quería seguir creyendo en Serena, por lo que su última opción se había reducido a confiar también en ellos, acaso por última vez. _–Siempre encontraré la forma de regresar_- recordó su promesa, pero cayó en cuenta de que no tenía otra alternativa. _–Perdóname- _"No tocarán a… Serenity, yo moriré en su lugar" dijo finalmente.

La mujer se burló "Idiota, por supuesto que la mataremos, a ella y a las demás Sailor Scouts también" dijo Beryl con ansiedad, pues su anhelo era que él tomara otra opción.

"Naturalmente, mi señora. Naturalmente…" dijo Jadeite con voz hipócrita.

La mujer les dio la espalda "Sería un placer terminar con tu vida, Endymion" dijo Beryl. "Pero tú no estás en mis planes. No me interesa si mueres o no..." se detuvo y volteó "Es cierto que ella sufriría demasiado, pero no es conveniente..." ante eso comenzó a considerarlo.

"Entonces que sea ella la primera a quien usted desaparezca, mi señora" sugirió Zoisite antes de que algo más interviniera en los planes. "Y después las Sailor Scouts que le han dado tantos problemas" dijo con voz convincente.

Había sido imprudente y comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que aquello podía significar "Espera--" en un momento de desesperación y de no tener una mejor opción, creyó haber tomado la decisión más estúpida de su vida pues no pelearía a su lado.

Otro se acercó por su espalda, "Nosotros podemos encargarnos de _nuestro_ _Señor_" agregó Jadeite.

Pero ella seguía renuente "¡Es que no hay razón ni motivo¡No tiene propósito que él muera antes¡No tiene sentido¡Podría elegir entregarnos el planeta a cambio de la vida de la Princesa¡O elegir la batalla!" gritó Beryl exasperada, sintiéndose engañada y descartada.

Kunzite se acercó a la mujer y murmuró a su oído "Y sin duda la tendrá, de cualquier forma terminaremos con las Sailor Scouts. Lo que usted más desea, mi señora, es enfrentarlas y recuperar el planeta... el Cristal de Plata" se apresuraba a convencerla "Si él nos entregara el planeta a cambio de dejar a la Princesa a salvo, nunca obtendremos el Cristal…" intentaba explicarle que la decisión de Darien resultaba la mejor.

Pero para ella era absurdo. "No tendremos que cumplir con nuestra palabra de no hacerle daño…" explicó Beryl una vez más.

El plan que ellos habían formulado corría riesgo y llegaron a pensar que no funcionaría. Los otros tres confiaron en la capacidad de persuasión del Kunzite. "Mi señora, usted busca su venganza; si él muere será uno menos antes de comenzar. A partir de que usted le de la noticia a Sailor Moon de la muerte de su amado, todo será más fácil y podrá conseguir todo lo que busca" insistió obstinadamente.

Ella lo pensó dos veces, y aunque desconfiara un tanto, no encontró inconvenientes significativos y finalmente cedió "Entonces encárguense de él. Yo no tengo intención de verlo morir" dijo con gesto de aparente repulsión y desapareció.

Darien necesitaba hablar con ellos, comprobar si había hecho bien en confiar. Su alrededor comenzó a transformarse pues estaba siendo teletransportado a gran velocidad y cuando volvió a sentir suelo bajo sus pies, supo que era demasiado tarde. Sus antiguos guardianes lo atacaron simultáneamente y él logró evadirlos por un instante, pero la segunda vez tan solo resistió un par de segundos. Darien cayó inconciente en aquél lugar era oscuro y brumoso.

**x-x-x-x**

Oscureció aún siendo temprano y comenzó a llover con más fuerza. El pecho le oprimió bruscamente con más dolor que en días anteriores. Todas lo notaron y levantaron la vista hacia el cielo: el agujero de tormentas se acercaba más a cada momento.

Muchas imágenes, vivas, llenas de emociones y sensaciones llegaron a su mente y a su piel… _- Prepara la espada y la traición- _Reconoció su voz y se vio a sí misma de pie en su jardín, egoísta, al final de la noche en que lo había dejado ir… El Cristal… La madrugada en que había recordado una vez más el Milenio de Plata… Lo había intentado antes con todas sus fuerzas y fue hasta aquél momento en que logró recordar… Y no podía aceptarlo aunque tuviera sentido -_Te odio y busco mi venganza- _Ella nunca habría sido capaz…

Serena perdió energía, palideció y cayó de rodillas. Se llevó las manos a su frente, su cabeza le iba a explotar; nadie más parecía escuchar lo que ella.

Lita corrió hasta su amiga "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" gritó al tiempo que el ambiente se respiraba más frío y denso.

No se dio el tiempo de pensarlo dos veces "No identifico de lo que se trate exactamente, pero se aproxima muy rápido. Un tipo de energía que no reconozco" dijo Ami rápidamente, revisando su comunicador. "Es muy peligroso, debemos regresar" propuso inmediatamente.

Mina mordió su labio inferior. "No. Nos reuniremos con las demás. Recuerden que debemos permanecer unidas" dijo con voz determinante.

Y debían hacerlo inmediatamente, no podían arriesgarse.

Serena seguía hincada, no quería ponerse en pie; no quería pensar en lo que podía significaba todo aquello, no quería creer. "Él debería estar aquí, conmigo" murmuró abrazándose a sí misma.

El viento golpeó aún más. Rei se conmovió "Vamos, Serena. No estás segura en este lugar" dijo intentando levantar a su amiga de un brazo, pero Serena no se movió.

Permaneció aislada "No debería ser así, no comprendo, no debería ser… Lo hice por él, para estar con él y dejar el pasado en su lugar…" dijo cada vez más aprisa.

"Ven con nosotras" siguió Rei cariñosamente, y como todas las demás, intentando ignorar las palabras de su amiga. -_¿Hiciste qué?- _Todas se encontraban demasiado nerviosas; estando seguras tendrían la disposición para escucharla, mas no en ese momento. Pero Serena seguía hincada "Por favor…" insistió Rei.

"No me toques, Mars" contestó cortante y firmemente, siguió ensimismada en su angustia. "… Ya no quiero este dolor en el cuerpo… Debo terminar, reparar los errores…" levantando la voz, completamente fuera de sí.

Rei exasperó al no comprender las palabras de su amiga… no entendía porqué se había dirigido a ella de esa forma. Algo muy complicado, peligroso e importante le sucedía, pero no alcanzaba a imaginarse de lo que podría tratarse. "¿De qué estás hablando, Serena!" de rodillas frente a ella y sacudiéndola de los hombros.

"¡Yo no soy Serena!" gritó desahogando toda su tensión.

Mina se llevó las manos al cabello, Ami desistió a su intento de intervenir, Lita seguía sin reaccionar, detrás de la rubia. Descontroladas y compartiendo la misma ansiedad, desconocían a su amiga y no podían dejar de preguntarse quién era ella realmente. Les dio miedo pensar y suponer, además no tenían tiempo para hacerlo…

La rubia respiró profundamente. Las imágenes y su voz se desvanecieron. Recuperó la razón y la voz relativamente tranquila "Él debería estar aquí…" solo quedaba su recuerdo. Comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Rei no encontraba palabras para llegar hasta ella, recuperarla, detenerla y convencerla. "Otro día iremos por tu vestido" dijo finalmente.

Ella la desmintió "No habrá otro día, Rei" murmuró Serena, tomando con fuerza el brazo de su amiga y confesando lo último que sabía. Cerró los ojos involuntariamente, descansando finalmente de tanto aturdimiento.

Se sobresaltaron al ver a su amiga desvanecerse, pero después de comprobar que no era grave lo que le sucedía, la levantaron para llevarla en sus hombros… Nadie cuestionó las últimas palabras e intentaron evadirlas; así la lluvia se las llevaría intactas y talvez aquél nuevo destino se olvidaría de ellas.

**x-x-x-x**

De verdad que para el drama ni quien me pare, pero para esto de los enemigos estoy del nabo… No tienen idea de cuánto me tomó planear cada escena… además del tiempo, ni un solo día pude sentarme ni por una hora para escribir, con tantas cosas qué hacer… Supongo que las observadoras ya deben saber mi final u.u solo espero no haberlo saboteado del todo… A todas yo les recomiendo repasar el capítulo sexto… Debo irme¿Reviews? Gracias ˆˆ  
Algo más¿me creerían si les digo que mi historia tiene un final feliz?... ¡Un beso para todas! Las quiero!  
GabYxA

P.D. Las invito a que lean "Renunciar" mi primer One-Shot en el que me reconcilio con la vida y me gano el odio de las seguidoras de Darien… ¿qué esperaban? fue muy repentino… mis conciencias me lo dictaron n.n...

**Respondo a sus reviews:**

starlith: sé que no lo estoy haciendo tan perfecto y colorido como quisieras; no puedo negarte que estoy planeando cuidadosamente todo… prometí que no haría una masacre y no lo haré… además pondría en riesgo mi vida si se me ocurriera hacerlo… (todavía no termino y ya piensas asesinarme?... espera un poco más para hacerlo :P)… esto no significa que te esté prometiendo todo lo contrario, un poco más de tragedia no te caería mal¿o sí? ;) no te preocupes, ni yo misma sé hasta dónde soy capaz de escribir, pero créeme, tengo mis límites y no soy tan maldita (espero). Te mando un abrazo y disculpame por tardarme tanto en actualizar.

Jenny Anderson: muchísimas gracias por mencionarme en tu capítulo catorce, de verdad me siento muy feliz por que algo de lo que escribo es de tu agrado y hasta cierta manera, te inspira… así como a mí me ha fascinado tu fan fic… ¿Al borde de las lágrimas? Tendré que hacer algo para resolverlo… como dices, tengo un sin fin de posibilidades, hasta para mí fue difícil decidir qué escribir en este capítulo para preparar el camino hacia el que viene (por cierto, tu comentario sobre el giro de mi historia me dio este nuevo título para mi cap 10 ;) gracias!)… Supongo que ya debes estar descifrando mis planes¿verdad?... "Siempre pierde quien más ama" a mí también me gustan estas palabras (importantísimas) Con respecto a Seiya, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que busca resignarse… lo sé, he sido una maldita con él, pero su condición me inspira muchísimo. Gracias por tu review! Un beso!

Black Lady: … no sé en dónde esconderme de ti… no tengo derecho, lo sé, he sido horrible con Seiya, también lo sé… Pero esa fue mi intención… ¿porqué lo hago sufrir? siento que Seiya es un personaje muy profundo y sensible, y necesito aprovecarlo (aunque no de la mejor forma) y debo decirte que me siento fatal por hacerlo… Tu review me hizo recordar que, cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, tenía planeado que se tratara de un S&S… no sé en qué momento cambié de parecer! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios (que no merezco u.u) y por darte espacio (y valor) para leer mi historia. Un beso!

TaNiTaLoVe: no alcancé a recibir tu review al capítulo pasado, pero yo sé que no dejaste de leerlo y te lo agradezco ;) espero que este último te haya gustado! Un beso!

Chriseluna: linda! Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo!... bueno, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere y yo (al igual que tú) también espero lograr un final… hmmm… feliz. Un abrazo!

moonlight8: tú sí sabes decirlo de la forma correcta: sentir cada sentimiento que se lee como si fuera propio… en mi caso, escribirlos, pero da lo mismo y afecta aún más… no sé qué tenga que ver, pero después de escribir estos últimos capítulos he estado medio deprimida … Sé que hice sufrir mucho a Seiya, y eso es lo más increíble, porque yo no prefiero a Darien como tú, prefiero a Seiya!... Ese es el otro asunto: Darien… tienes razón, aunque parezca que ya todo se solucionó, todavía me quedan tres capítulos, falta la acción… Ahora sí que me sentí la peor persona… "sé que tu, siendo como eres, les dañarás el ratito de felicidad, de hecho ya lo hiciste"… ˆˆ soy tan predecible?... necesitaba a Darien un tanto lejos y otro poco abandonado, espero que al final me lo perdones… no sé si seguiré con la línea original (bueno, sí lo sé pero no te digo:P)  
Me alegro que te haya gustado el poemita que escribí! ˆˆ Por cierto! El tuyo es muy bueno! "Quién eres tú que vienes y me robas el aliento… Quien eres tú que sin motivo alguno, te robas mi querer"… palabras muy ciertas, también me encuentro en ellas! ;) Bueno, te mando un beso y muchas gracias!

serenitamamochan: cada vez que leo cada nuevo review no sé cómo me siento exactamente… talvez culpable, acaso contenta? Puedo jugar hasta con mis propias emociones… aunque sea egoísta y envidiosa con ellas. Hasta a mí me dieron coraje las líneas de sei y de serena… Creo que ya resolviste una de tus dudas… si, algo le esperaba a Darien, pero no te puedo decir si hay algo más para Seiya… tampoco si lo hice sufrir en vano… ya lo sabrás, talvez ya comienzas a saberlo ;)… Demasiado sufrimiento? Ahora me siento peor (orgullosa) A Seiya talvez lo hice un humano especial, de esos de los que hay pocos –sin incluirme- pues la mayoría nos guardamos las cosas… Sé que tampoco es justo y que hasta en mi historia Serena es una completa… mmm… necia?... ciega es la palabra! Y es que Sei es tan lindo y da todo por ella… Pero tmb hay que comprender, "el amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña" ¿te sabes esa historia?... Darien, si, se fue y ya tuvo su merecido, no?... aparentemente sí… hmmm yo sé que esa explicación de buscar lo mejor para ella fue medio fofa (mi nueva palabra) pero necesitaba una… No es que quiera cambiarte la forma de pensar, pero intenta hacer lo que yo: podrías verlo desde distintos ángulos y preguntarte cómo serías tú en el lugar de serena; no te detengas en muchos aspectos, simplemente en la siguiente: amas inevitablemente y no puedes hacer nada más… Darien es otra cosa, talvez él sí podría hacer algo más, talvez ser más como Seiya… y no estarse siempre de desaparecido y siendo la eterna víctima… pero no te precupes, a mí eso tmb me desespera, así que no será igual esta vez ;) … Una última cosa (porque ya me extendí mucho) puede que yo sea egoísta y cruel, pero Serena no lo es; yo no creo que ella haya querido hacerle daño a Seiya, yo tengo la culpa… y tambien de la actitud de Darien; hay veces en las que llego a arrepentirme de algunas cosas de capítulos pasados, pero ni modo, hay que ver hacia delante… Te mando un saludo y un abrazo! Muchas gracias!

Pola Kaiou: Gracias por tus buenos deseos! no sabes cuánto me alegró tu review, no solo por las felicitaciones, si no porque me doy cuenta de que puedes comprender lo que pretendo con mi historia: confundir… Tambien me hiciste ver un error, Seiya solo quiere su felicidad… nunca quise dar a entender eso… pero si lo leo desde otro punto de vista, talvez sí tengas razón… Tambien descubrí algo más, sobre lo del sacrificio de Seiya, eso no lo tenía previsto, te agradezco que me lo hayas hecho notar… pero ya debes saber que ese no era el único sacrificio… Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estos últimos capítulos se me han dificultado un tanto; terminaré después de lo previsto u.u y espero no decepcionarte… Ya verás que leeré otra de tus historias ;) ah y estoy de acuerdo contigo, siempre habrán personas a las que no les agrade el estilo o manera de quien escribe, pero es de lo más normal. Debo irme, cuídate; gracias!

Koibitoangeltotsuki: Estephanie! me alegro que te haya gustado mi forma de escribir (una medio extraña)… ya debes saber con quién se va a quedar Serena¿verdad? Jiji Bueno, te mando un beso y ojalá pronto podamos platicar otra vez ;) Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y dejarme tan halagadores comentarios ˆˆ

Scheccid de Chiva: me da mucho gusto que te hayas animado a leer mi FFC!... se que he hecho sufrir mucho a varios y cada vez más –sobre todo a mi novio estelar- Y no puedo negar que a mí tambien me gusta mucho S&D! aunque aparentemente quiera todo lo peor para todos… Espero que me sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por tu review! Un beso!

Shary: aunque no hayas sido la última en enviarme review, dejé esta respuesta para el final porque no sé cuánto tiempo me tome… tengo tantas cosas qué decirte. Y comienzo agradeciéndote, como siempre, por darte la fuerza para seguir leyendo esta historia que resulta increíblemente cruel para ti… Pero Shary, no es mi propósito que sufras tanto… aunque lo es indirectamente cuando le acomodo a Seiya tanto dolor… pero¿lo sabes, verdad? soy completamente inconsciente de todo lo que he escrito, porque hasta a mí me duele… aunque talvez no tanto como a ti… o talvez yo no sepa describir mis sentimientos como tú lo haces… Me devuelves la respiración con tus palabras, porque al menos para ti no pareció una actitud obsesiva o exagerada, a veces siento que piensas lo mismo que yo… tienes razón, somos como espejos… yo lo escribo de una forma, tú lo desarrollas de otra completamente vinculada, pero meramente perfecta… Todo lo sabía él, y tú y yo sabemos que tenía que enfrentarlo de esa forma… a mí tampoco me hubiera gustado que decidiera el otro camino para escapar a todo lo que le arrancaba la ilusión… de eso sí hubiera sido incapaz, no soy tan… mala… además, todavía no he llegado a ese grado de masoquismo... Respirar sin aire, vivir sin alma… me gusta ˆˆ es muy propio para todo esto… Guardarlo todo para uno mismo, tienes razón, es horrible, yo también he pasado por eso, y es la razón por la que utilicé a Seiya para, de alguna forma, recompensar lo que yo no hice alguna vez… Es horrible quedarse con nada y, para empeorarlo, hasta con las mismas palabras ahogadas, que por miedo o yo qué se, se escondieron… talvez para no ser tan vulnerable… siendo que es el peor estado en que una persona puede vivir… Sé que algun día encontrarás la forma de reclamarme, aunque de cierto modo ya lo has hecho sutilmente: "no te sientas culpable… es solo que... tenias que ser tan cruel con el?" u.u- pero me alegro que todo esto llegue acompañado de tan lindas palabras de felicitaciones… no te entiendo, Shary, cómo puedes hacerlo? Felicitarme!... jajaja, ok, ya estoy sonriendo!... pero ahora decidí algo, no te diré cuándo debas prepararte, porque sé que sufres más de la cuenta y antes del tiempo en que deberías hacerlo… te predispones y eso de cierta forma te pone mucho mas sensible… Me has halagado muchísimo al decir que es arte… -¿cruel arte?- yo no sé realmente qué sea el arte… Poesía en prosa, no sabía que podía hacerlo… Me siento muy honrada de recibir tus palabras, además orgullosa… … estoy divagando… ahora mismo estoy escuchando "Ese alguien"… lo recuerdas? La canción que dejé unos capítulos atrás… me siento más culpable… No sé cómo intentar a estas alturas, pensar en un final completamente lindo y puro… no tengo idea de cómo terminar y lograr que alguien piense: fue un Fic muy lindo… Tenga el final que tenga, sé que no lo voy a lograr… Releo tu review en la parte en que dices que divagas… y tengo algo que decirte, talvez pienses que no tengo razón, pero se me ocurre, y estoy segura, que una persona nunca llega al límite de la incoherencia… estoy divagando otra vez… ahhh, tengo algo para ti "Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse o haz cosas dignas de escribirse"… El preludio de algo… ya tendrás idea de lo que será… una despedida? Sí, parece serlo… todos tenemos miedo de lo que serena tambien temía decir y sentir… eso que, con este capítulo, ya debes saber lo que es… Todo llegó tan de repente, ahora sé exactamente qué hacer… … ¿Cómo que eres nada, que no exististe después de leer? Sha, me has dicho que lo que escribí te dejó desgarrada, gomen por favor! … se me ha ocurrido algo… No quiero ser, solo estar… divago… Droga? Jajaja, si alguna vez llego a comenzara a publicar en otros medios, y funcionara igual que como lo hago en ti, me haría rica jajaja… No, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer sufrir así a nadie más (en otra historia, claro está)… al menos que sea verdadermante necesario… Uy, sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Seiya no es así y no era así la primera vez que creí terminar aquél capítulo… y fue cuando decidí hacerlo… no era creíble que la dejara ir así nada más… decía tantas cosas sin sentido aparente, se lastimaba a sí mismo, se reía de su ingenuidad… ahí está, tú tambien le has dado sentido a mi, ahora, palabra consentida "Irremediable" ˆˆ … jajja, el capítulo más infame dedicado a la mejor lectora y escritora… no es algo muy justo… pero sé que lo entiendes, además lo he leído y agradezco que comprendas mi esfuerzo ;)… odias sentirte, a veces, sin palabras, si, es lo más desesperante… "Tinta roja, azul, negra, de una mezcla de colores necios que se niegan a terminar la tarea para la que fueron colocadas en ese recipiente llamado bolígrafo… es horrible, es espantoso tener una pluma entre las manos y que no broten las palabras, tan siquiera una, pero ni eso" … aunque esta vez no sea pluma y papel, sino este teclado y la luz de la pantalla que de vez en cuando deslumbra… justo como ahora… pero no puedo irme todavía… necesito felicitarte por esas líneas (poema sin título) que tanto reflejan, complican y acompañan… Este es un intento de no sé qué cosa… Seguido lo cual, acomodo mi despedida y un abrazo fuertísimo… Sha-hime! Muchas gracias por todo!

_**No quiero ser solo estar** _

_No dueles solamente cuando despierto,  
si no también cuando me haces daño;  
siempre que te sonríes, acaso cuando callas.  
Tu silencio encierra, arrebata la fe,  
desmiente la alegría y lastima los sueños._

_Me pesan las pestañas,  
quisiera dormir por un par de horas;  
pero sigues aquí, manteniéndome de pie,  
vacía, esperando a que me devuelvas el tiempo._

_Pero me ignoras, como siempre lo haces,  
Porque no soy ruido, ni más nada._

_¿Quién pudiera arrancarme el corazón,  
y demostrar que alguna vez me perteneció?_

_Te cuento gota a gota, a cada segundo  
-monótono sonido de lo inevitable-  
y sé que no eres mío, pues te he perdido  
muchos días antes de que lo fueras._

_No importo, soy espacio inútil,  
un sentimiento ahogado,  
el llanto contenido,  
polvo y sombras de mi propia ilusión._

_No percibes mi presencia,  
Pues mi respiración no te distrae.  
Quédate allí, hermoso y egoísta,_

_No tienes que escucharme,  
soy el reflejo de tu indiferencia,  
solo estoy detrás de ti._

_Decido no pensarte ni tenerte miedo,  
no ser más la voz perdida ni tu vanidad.  
Permanezco y vivo por voluntad  
yno solo por la necesidad de amarte._

_**Gracias a todas! GabYxA **_


	12. El error que nos separa

**LLEVARTE CONMIGO **

Por GabYxA

**PARTE 12**

¡Por fin me dejó subir mi capítulo! Y comenzaré dando algunas explicaciones respecto a los dos capítulos anteriores… Por supuesto que dentro de este capitulo también lo haré, pero de otra forma (indirectamente), pero si sienten que no podrían captarlo, lean las siguientes líneas; si no es así, les recomiendo que las salten.

Creo que hubo mucha confusión al inicio del capítulo 10 "No habían pasado muchas horas y ya lo extrañaba como nunca" en ese entonces, obviamente no había pasado un solo día desde que Darien se había ido….

Pero al inicio del 11, el día en que Serena está en los escalones de su casa tampoco había pasado más que un día; esa madrugada que mencioné (de la que Serena no podía recordar) fue cuando "Seiya la había acompañado hasta su casa, ella se había encontrado con su madre y había logrado dormir por un par de horas…" o sea, la madrugada en que había soñado con el Milenio de Plata ¿se ubican? "Seguía guardando en su memoria imágenes de la madrugada en que había terminado con él y también podía sentir la desesperación y la agobiante ansiedad que habrían de acompañarla los siguientes días" los días antes de que regresara con Darien… Por eso les recomendé que le echaran un vistazo a los cap. 5-6… Pero tmb estoy conciente de que en los dos capítulos pasados mezclé muchos tiempos diferentes y escondí mucho mis palabras…

… En cuanto al final del 11, bueno, esa fue una trampita que les puse… Pienso que a veces estamos demasiado acostumbradas a que nos expliquen, y obviamente en esa parte, no sabían ni dónde ni porqué se habían perdido.

Pero no se preocupen, si lo piensan con calma y leen este capítulo, todo les quedará más claro que el agua… finalmente he decidido explicarles todo. Espero les guste, prometo nunca más confundirlas. Un beso. GabYx

p.d. Será largo, bájenlo si no tienen mucho tiempo pero, por favor, no olviden dejarme review, es muy importante para mí.

**x-x-x-x **

**El error que nos separa **

_-…Vivo pretendiendo que nunca desperté para no recordar que aún respiro-_Antes no había podido recordar nada más que la pesadilla de aquella madrugada: tan solo los recuerdos de su pasado; todo lo que ella había deseado y le habían arrebatado miserablemente…

FLASHBACK

_Nunca antes había sentido tanto frío. Sostenía la espada con su mano derecha. No había miedo ni esperanza, solo traición, egoísmo y un ocaso infeliz... Pero no tendría que soportar más el sufrimiento de haberlo perdido. Dirigió el pesado filo hacia sí misma. Se llevó la mano al costado. Suavemente, cayó sobre su pecho. Contemplaba las últimas imágenes, percibía cada matiz que el dolor le ofrecía. Lo había hecho por él, no por debilidad, sino por amor. _

_"Sé que renaceremos en el mismo planeta… Juntos protegeremos el Cristal de Plata y seremos felices" _

Su voz se desvanecía, parecía quedarse relegada en el pasado.

Había despertado de madrugada en los brazos de su madre, bajo la mirada preocupada de Luna; había fingido volver a dormir y esperado para salir de su habitación hacia el jardín. Descalza, con fiebre y la mirada perdida, sintiéndose otra mujer, repleta de rencor.

Comenzó amurmurar _"El cristal y nuestro pasado, involuntariamente inseparables y relacionados eternamente… Todo este tiempo buscando una oportunidad de ser plenamente feliz, un solo momento sin recordar…" _seguía sintiendo aquel perpetuo dolor; el silencio la obligó a bajar aún más su voz _"Habría sido diferente, pudimos ser felices y en esta vida no estaríamos tan distantes" _recordaba al hombre que había amado y la forma en que lo había perdido.No había sido justo. Sus ojos se vaciaron de toda expresión "_Nunca más esta incertidumbre…" _

En ese momento sostuvo el Cristal de Plata muy cerca de su pecho. Ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de morir por el esfuerzo, sabía que tenía el poder suficiente; ella no era la niña débil o frágil, sino la orgullosa y desdichada Princesa de la Luna.

Una extraña fuerza la obligaba a continuar. La idea la persuadía. No podía pensar en nada más. "_Vuelve, te lo ordeno. Prepara la espada y la traición" _hablaba en forma de secreto a fin de no llamar la atención de otros "_El cristal que te hace prisionera esta vez te llama nuevamente hacia mí" _Había recordado y sentía la necesidad de enfrentarlo una vez más. _"Te odio…busco mi venganza" _Un estruendo desde el cielo interrumpido por una luz cegadora: el resplandor del Cristal que obedecía a sus palabras y desesperación. Había despreciado el sacrificio del pasado y no sabia si realmente le importaba.  
El día siguiente sería diferente pues no sentiría impotencia por conformarse con el pasado y con la idea de una nueva vida. Finalmente a ella no le interesaba, su vida había terminado con la de su Príncipe.

El Cristal se desvaneció de entre sus manos. Alguien dejaba su mente y le permitía descansar. Cayó de rodillas sobre la hojarasca fresca, respirando complicadamente y sudando con la piel fría. En ese entonces no había asimilado lo que había hecho. Se sentía confundida, ocupada por emociones que no le pertenecían.

Después de recuperar la conciencia percibió un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo. Era Darien por quien se sentía tan desesperada. –_A él no le podrás hacerle daño-_ Persistìa un vago sentimiento de arrepentimiento que no le correspondía; porque _ella_ sí lo necesitaba y reclamaba por el bien de su amado.

Se incorporó para entrar a su casa hacia su habitación y, nuevamente, se recostó sobre su cama. "_Nunca más este silencio" _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

…Pero esta vez todo aparecía en su mente con infinita claridad. Abrió repentinamente los ojos. Fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, se encontraba aturdida y sofocada. Había sido el día en que terminó con Darien… Recordó que por la madrugada había utilizado el Cristal de Plata y su voz llamando por una oportunidad para demostrar quién era ella realmente y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer para conseguirlo… Había sido imprudente, egoísta y vanidosa…Y en ese momento en que reaccionaba se arrepentía por la estupidez que se había permitido hacer.

Temblaba sin control… Intentaba convencerse de que _aquella_ de las palabras de rencor y venganza no había sido ella misma, sino la persona en quien siempre reflejaba su dolor y con quien había compartido el sentimiento de vacío… Por _ella,_ por quien descansaba su pasado en el fondo de su alma y por _ella, _responsable de que sus recuerdos regresaran diariamente: Serenity.

La Princesa nunca se detenía a pensar pues permitía que una sola emoción la inundara y controlara… Ella misma, Serena Tsukino, no habría sido incapaz, pero con la otra eran una sola… Había perdido toda conciencia de sus acciones, había sido el Cristal utilizado de la forma incorrecta…

**x-x-x-x **

Pasó cerca de un minuto antes de que las demás se percataran de que su amiga finalmente había reaccionado. Se acercaron precipitadamente.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacernos esto" dijo Michiru tocando la frente fría de Serena, quien permanecía inmutablemente callada y viendo hacia una sola dirección.

Lita se acercó "Te traíamos hasta aquí y…" sabía que no era prudente hablarle de las palabras que había utilizado unos momentos antes "…de repente desmayaste" le ofreció el vaso de agua que llevaba en las manos "Dejaste de respirar por un instante, pensamos que—" dejó de hablar pues Serena no parecía escuchar.

"¿Qué te sucede, Serena?" preguntó Mina esbozando una sonrisa.

Setsuna se arrodilló a un lado del sofá en que Serena estaba y retiró el cabello rubio de la frente de la muchacha. "Son una sola, Princesa" susurró cariñosamente.

Al instante apareció la forma de una brillante luna creciente sobre pálida frente de Serena. Todas sintieron un alarmante escalofrío.

Serena dejó bruscamente el sofá pues no soportaba que la vieran de esa forma. Se dirigió a una de las ventanas que había en la enorme estancia. Se encontró con su reflejo sintiendo un terrible complejo de culpa llevando aquél símbolo hipócrita sobre su frente. "Ya no quiero esto, nunca lo quise." murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

La notaron distante, irradiando una energía extrañamente incómoda. El sentimiento de opresión se hizo más intenso.

Haruka se acercó por su espalda, sin intenciones de siquiera tocarla "¿Quién eres?" preguntó cuidadosamente.

La otra respondió con un movimiento de cabeza negativo. La verdad era que ni ella misma lograba identificarse. Eran muchas las cosas que se habían roto dentro de sí al de recordar la forma en que había demostrado su indiferencia hacia todas las acciones de afecto y sacrificio de por parte de los demás hacia ella… No podía darles un nombre pues ella era dos personas que nuevamente se encontraban en su cuerpo, egoístas, identificadas y arrepentidas.

Hotaru comprendió que finalmente ella se había dado cuenta y se sintió tranquila. Setsuna sabía que su Princesa no lo había hecho premeditadamente, ni siquiera le extrañó que lo hubiera olvidado.

A las demás, les daba temor la actitud de su amiga, tan diferente. "¿Porqué nos dijiste que no habría otro día?" cuestiono Rei repentinamente, entornando los ojos. La otra negó por segunda vez. "¿Qué es lo que sabes?" preguntó Rei notablemente alterada.

Serena no fue capaz de verlas de frente. "El destino lo vamos a ver todas…"

Hotaru movió los labios, susurrando lo mismo que la otra pronunciaba.

"… y no nos va a gustar nada" terminó Serena firmemente.

Todas escucharon atónitas e inmediatamente dirigieron una mirada de confusión a la niña de ojos lavanda. Se sentían ofuscadas por la exasperación. "¿Porqué no dejan de hablar para ustedes mismas¡Queremos ayudar, maldita sea!" exclamó Lita mordazmente.

"Todavía no llega el momento" contestó Michiru sin más detalles.

Mina rápidamente se puso en pie y se dirigió decididamente hacia Michiru "El enemigo nos está pisando los talones, está sobre nuestras cabezas, a nuestras espaldas. No podemos seguirlos esperando… No si podemos evitar que—"

Serena interrumpió en la discusión que estaba por comenzar. "Ya lo he dicho…" se acercó un par de pasos a las demás y se detuvo al sentir su frente escocerle con dolor "No tiene remedio—" cerró los ojos con fuerza… Aquella voz seguía molestándole dentro de su cabeza… -_Vuelve, te lo ordeno- _Se preguntó porqué había sido tan impulsivamente tonta. Le dolía la cabeza y le ardió la frente porque sabía que no merecía llevar aquella insignia de nobleza sobre su piel; el símbolo de luna creciente le otorgaba el titulo de Princesa de la Luna que ella no era digna de llevar, pues en ese momento no funcionaba más que como adorno hipócrita.

"¿Qué está pasando contigo!" preguntó Rei a gritos, reclamando una explicación que pudiera comprender.

"Habla, Serena" pidió Ami comprensivamente "Dinos todo lo que sabes. Por favor, déjanos ayudarte" se acercó a buscar las manos de Serena quien evadió su gesto de apoyo.

No podía decírselos pues sabía que conseguiría su rechazo bien merecido. "Alguien desde este planeta les ayudó a recuperar su poder y fuerza—"

Mina se adelantó "Alguien que seguramente murió por el esfuerzo de romper el sello" dijo reflexivamente y aún a modo de pregunta.

"Te equivocas, fue alguien maravillosamente poderoso quien lo hizo" dijo Setsuna con mirada de complicidad hacia Serena. "Ella no murió"

Lita arqueó las cejas "¿Quién pudo ser?" se preguntó con intriga y enojo "Tu lo sabes Setsuna, dinos quien—" dispuesta a salir corriendo en ese momento a buscar al responsable.

Serena sintió la garganta seca. "Yo" contestó sin poder ver a alguna directamente a los ojos. "Yo ha tenido la culpa de todo"… Porque Setsuna tenia razón e innegablemente_ ellas_ eran una misma.

Michiru deseaba que nada de aquello estuviese ocurriendo; había intentado ignorar lo que su espejo le revelaba, y que Hotaru había afirmado; pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad.

Pareció como si la estancia habría intentado tragarse las palabras de Serena. "Ya basta de eso--" replicó Haruka titubeante.

La rubia hizo un ademán con las manos para que la otra se detuviera. Se mordió los labios y siguió con su intento de hacerse comprender "No debería ser yo su Princesa… Aquella a quien le han prometido lealtad es otra… la que me habita cuando a veces pierdo la conciencia" Había logrado recordar y comprender el por qué había reprimido el recuerdo de aquella madrugada: porque había sido ella la responsable; su inconsciencia, el dolor por recordar su pasado de la forma mas cruel y viva que nunca… Pero todo aquello no era justificación suficiente para su arrebato y no sabía cómo explicarles.

Mina intentó no escuchar "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" preguntó ansiosamente al instante, reprimiendo su impulso de bofetear a su amiga.

Serena cerró los ojos. Debió hablarles de su inquietud, debió recordar antes… Nunca debió permitirlo, debió resignarse. "No soporté el dolor ni me dispuse al olvido y—y no sé qué pasó. Fue tanta mi desesperación al recordar de tal forma el Milenio de Plata, que perdí la razón… Yo tuve la culpa, rechacé esta nueva vida… En ese momento no fui nadie más que _ella…" _sus ojos brillaron y tembló dudando en seguir_ "_Utilicé el Cristal para romper el sello"

Nada interrumpía el tenue eco de sus palabras. Debía estar mintiendo. Después de un par de segundos se escuchó un fuerte golpe: Lita había cerrado los puños contra la mesa del centro de la estancia, Ami ahogó un sollozo de pena.

Setsuna parecía la única que conservaba la calma "¿Cuándo?" preguntó como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Serena sabía que sus amigas no querían seguir escuchándola porque podía percibir la intensidad de sus palabras de rencor escondido. Pero necesitaba seguir y talvez encontrar alguna excusa "La noche que enfermé, la madrugada anterior al día que decidí regresar con _él_—" y súbitamente guardó silencio "…Esa mañana no sabía porqué había cambiado tan rápido de decisión, porqué era tanta mi ansiedad por verlo" comenzó a hablar para sí misma "Ahora comprendo" –_De alguna forma supe que no tendríamos tiempo; porque yo me encargué de acortarlo-_ pensó. Cada vez se convencía más del grado de miserabilidad al que había sido capaz de llegar."No me pude controlar, no supe esperar… sabía que todo cambiaría para bien y aún así… no sé porqué lo hice… Los días siguientes sentía un peso sobre mí, nunca tuve la razón… hoy sé que yo misma lo provoqué… era la culpa la que no me dejaba caminar tranquila" presionó sus sienes con fuerza. -_¿Cómo pude olvidar lo que hice?- _

Alguien tenía su respuesta "Al sentirte segura de nuevo, reprimiste todo sentimiento negativo en ti" dijo Setsuna.

Las inundó el silencio por unos momentos y fue Michiru quien lo rompió. "Nunca he comprendido tu forma de querer, siempre sacrificando y arriesgando tanto" dijo casi con lástima.

Y todas lo notaron, pero Rei sintió más que eso, un fuerte rechazo por Serena "Siempre lo supe; yo sabía de tu egoísmo" dijo haciendo fuerza en su rostro.

Serena notó que algunas de sus amigas retenían sus lágrimas. Quizás estaban más decepcionadas que enfurecidas.

Incluso Ami dejó su semblante amable. "¿Porqué no nos dijiste antes?" reclamó juiciosamente sin poder desviar la vista de la presuntuosa luna creciente en la frente de su amiga.

Serena bajó la barbilla, sin responder. Sintió derrumbarse lo que quedaba dentro de sí y estaba dispuesta a aceptar todas sus acusaciones; comprendió que ya no tenía nada que perder.

Haruka nunca pensó sentir rencor por ella, la niña frágil que había conocido años atrás. "Quizás porque sabía que nunca se lo perdonaríamos" dijo con un aparente y profundo resentimiento.

Sus palabras le helaron la piel, sin poder siquiera parpadear. No quería creer que quizás empezaba a perder a sus amigas. "Les he dicho que no lo recordaba, hasta hace un momento" explicó suplicante. "Fue un acto completamente involuntario—"

Setsuna creía en ella y casi sentía la necesidad de apoyarla. "…Después intentaste negarlo, esconderlo y rechazar la idea de tener la responsabilidad de esta nueva batalla"

Serena supo que ella Setsuna sabía desde antes lo que había pasado, pero no había sido la única. "Comencé a sentirme insegura" dijo vagamente. Su mirada encontró a Michiru muy nerviosa y a Hotaru con semblante serio.

"… A recordar" dijo Luna visiblemente decepcionada; ella había estado con ella todo ese tiempo y no se había dado cuenta; la había notado diferente y nunca intentó, realmente acercarse a ella.

"Perdónenme" pidió Serena llorando en silencio. No tenía nada más qué decir.

Pero Rei no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo; parecía no haber escuchado las justificaciones de Serena, pues para ella solo quedaban las acciones. "Eras tú… Estabas conciente de lo que habías hecho porque tú misma nos dijiste que el universo conspiraba. Debiste decirnos que eras tú… que era por ti que nos sentíamos tan cansadas, que los días eran tan oscuros. Tú eres la responsable…" no pudo contenerse, se acercó rápidamente a la rubia y golpeó una de sus mejillas con fuerza "Nuestra misión es proteger este planeta… ¡Nos traicionaste¿También pretendes que te sigamos cuidando a ti?" dijo sin arrepentirse de nada.

"¿Qué habrías hecho tú, Mars?" Preguntó sin moverse, ajena a sí misma, como si alguien más utilizara sus labios para defenderse. "A ti también te destrozaron la vida, solo vives porque el Cristal te concedió una segunda oportunidad… Ocúpate de vengar todo lo que te arrebataron… todos éramos felices" dijo con voz baja, parecida a la del viento.

Ami no quería creer que fuera ella quien hablaba de venganza. "¿Qué estás diciendo, Sere—"

_-Serenity…- _Maldijo entre sí el horrible dolor de cabeza que le causaba el eco de su nombre.

"Talvez ellos tengan razón. Sólo buscas lo que te conviene" dijo Lita.

Haruka se molestó aún más por el comentario de Lita y por la forma en que estaban todas tratando a Serena, incluyéndose a sí misma. Se dirigió a un lado de la rubia. "No menciones a esos idiotas, mucho menos les des la razón" dijo casi a modo de orden.

La luna creciente se desvaneció de la piel de Serena. Solo de esa forma todas lograron tranquilizarse un tanto.

"Estamos muy alteradas y no es para menos. Pero debemos comprender antes de juzgar… Serena es nuestra amiga y ha pasado por cosas que nosotras ni siquiera podemos imaginar" dijo Mina, caminando también hacia donde antes se había dirigido la otra.

"Ella está aquí por nosotras, porque siempre la hemos protegido y apoyado" replicó Rei con un tono de voz mas bajo al que había utilizado momentos antes.

"Y esta vez no será diferente" contestó Setsuna como reprimenda, Rei volteó el rostro. Ami salió de la estancia con prisa.

"No me perdones, Rei. Tampoco te pido que me cuides. Sólo quiero que comprendas que no las he traicionado…" buscó los ojos de la otra, quien retenía un par de lágrimas de coraje "Sufro al pensar en lo que les pueda pasar por mi culpa" Sintió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Estaba segura de que ya había comenzado a perder, comenzó a sentir una peor ansiedad. –_No debería ser así- _El ambiente cambiaba tornándose más frío. "Me duele lo que puedan sufrir…" se detuvo.

Hotaru casi no había pronunciado palabra. Talvez era la única a quien no le afectaba lo que sucedía o quizás se había acostumbrado a aquella situación. "El dolor no es eterno…No tengas miedo de sentirlo" llevando una mano hacia el pecho de la rubia. "No te preocupes. Yo te voy a ayudar, te lo prometo" sonrió.

**x-x-x-x **

Una corriente de viento helado le rozó el cabezo, erizándole la piel; Seiya inmediatamente cerró la ventana de su cuarto; Yaten había tomado la guitarra de su hermano, esperando que Taiki regresara con las noticias de la llamada que estaba atendiendo.

Escucharon sus pasos acercarse. La puerta estaba abierta, e incluso antes de que la cruzara, Taiki se adelantó a informarles. "Están reunidas en casa de Setsuna" suspiró hondamente.

Yaten torció los labios. "No tengo idea de dónde esté eso" dijo, como si aquello fuera suficiente excusa para no ir.

"Ella me dio la dirección…" replicó Taiki severamente.

"¿Ella quien¿Tu novia?" preguntó Yaten divertidamente, indiferente a la importancia de lo que sucedía.

Y antes de que sus hermanos se hicieran de palabras, Seiya intervino encaminándolos nuevamente hacia el tema. "No iremos, Taiki. No queremos más problemas con ellas" repuso viendo por el vidrio de su ventana. Arqueó las cejas. Había oscurecido muy temprano y del cielo comenzaban a caer gotas de lluvia casi congeladas.

"Pensé que esto era lo que querías, Seiya" replicó Taiki mordazmente. "Yaten, son nuestras amigas¿lo olvidas?"

"No todas ellas¿lo recuerdas?" contestó Seiya finalmente con una sonrisa irónica.

Taiki comprendía que no era lo más prudente encontrarlas en su territorio, una vez más, pero estaba seguro de que nunca habían necesitado estar tan unidos.

Seiya comprendía que se acercaba el momento, pero no era aquél precisamente. "Es mejor esperar. Después las alcanzaremos" dispuso Seiya con toda intención de tener la última palabra.

Yaten dejó la guitarra a un lado, sobre la cama. "No me siento muy convencido de quedarme. Pareciera que incluso el clima no está de acuerdo con lo que pasa en este planeta" dijo seriamente.

"No vayas con nosotros si no quieres—" contestó Taiki entornando los ojos.

Seiya interrumpió una vez más "Solo date cuenta de lo que arraigaríamos si no interviniéramos" y supo que con eso lograba convencerlo.

Pelear era buscar el bien de su planeta y el de su Princesa… "Lo haré por ti, porque me lo estás pidiendo… Y aunque tu lo hagas realmente por esa niña" como si él en realidad no lo hiciera también por el cariño tan especial que había aprendido a sentir y que era incapaz de aceptar.

**x-x-x-x **

_Nada esta en su lugar, comienza a hacerse realidad la pesadilla que me acosa a diario. Yo lo provoqué… Después de equivocarme debí comenzar a olvidarte, dejarte ir… pero soy tan débil.  
Te siento lejano. Tengo miedo de que no regreses a tiempo, de haberte arriesgado por mi egoísmo, por no haber confiado lo suficiente en ti. _

_Yo misma no sé el orden en que mi destino va cambiando. _

_Regresa y dime que todo estará bien, que seremos felices y que nada de lo que siento a mi alrededor es real. _

_No me dejes sola. Eres mi fuerza. Vuelve. _

"Sabíamos que sería pronto, debimos prepararnos" dijo Haruka visiblemente tensa. "¿Alguien sabe algo más que pueda ayudarnos?" preguntó abiertamente, pero todas sabían que se dirigía a la más pequeña.

"No" contestó Hotaru inmediatamente, evitando la mirada azul de Serena.

"Todos los días ha sido el mismo sueño, del que ya les hablé" todas se inquietaron. "Pero tienes razón, yo también puedo sentir que falta muy poco" añadió frotando sus brazos.

Michiru se sentía muy nerviosa, rápidamente buscó algo qué hacer y tomó la tetera que recién había llevado Lita. Sus manos temblaron mientras servía el té. "Está bien" dijo tranquilamente, tomando el hombro de Haruka "Si nuestra fuerzas permanecen como una sola, todo irá bien" dirigiéndose a las demás.

Serena no había prestado atención, sin embargo, mostraba un semblante tranquilo. "¿Podrías hablarme de tu sueño?" dijo cariñosamente, dejando su lugar, dirigiéndose a las ventanas. Rozó uno de los fríos cristales. Sus pensamientos no se apartaban de _él _y de suplicar porque estuviera bien. "Por favor, dime cómo ha sido" pidió, pues necesitaba saber si había sido lo mismo que ella había visto; no quería equivocarse en pensar que nada estaba de la forma que debía.

"No creo que sea lo mejor, Serena" interrumpió Ami preocupadamente.

Serena se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Hotaru. "Por favor" insistió con la voz cortada y tiritando del frío.

"Yo no creo que haya algún inconveniente…" dijo Haruka.

No sabía lo que pasaría después, pero no debían esconderlo. "Adelante" pidió Setsuna a la niña.

Hotaru respiró profundamente. "El sello se rompió. No hay protección. La tormenta llegó acompañada de maldad. Nuestro planeta se ha oscurecido y solo nosotras escuchamos el grito de silencio desde el cielo. Debemos renovar las alianzas. Nunca confiar en las promesas" su voz se complicó, a partir de esa parte todo se volvía confuso. "De entre las nubes desciende una silueta acompañada de energía maligna. Para los demás será muy tarde; no tendrán tiempo de prepararse. Hay una luz oscura que intenta separarnos, terminar con nosotras, para dejar a nuestra Princesa sola… Pero—" había un espacio vacío, imágenes grises que pasaban demasiado rápido por su mente; hizo un esfuerzo por explicarse "La-- Un sacrificio permanece mientras la lluvia deja de caer y el silencio inunda la ciudad. La fuerza que no perdona ya está aquí, nada será igual" al terminar fue incapaz de sostener la mirada de Serena; se sentía incapaz de darle un enfoque claro de lo que había visto.

Serena guardó silencio y palideció aún más. "Entiendo..." murmuró "...entiendo" intentó ser fuerte. "Debo irme" dejó la taza de té en la mesa, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta principal, pero Haruka la detuvo.

"No lo harás" llamó con rudeza "Debemos estar juntas hasta que suceda. Solo nos queda prepararnos y ser fuertes" dijo mientras apretaba su brazo.

"¡Ustedes... no entienden!" gritó Serena llorando "¡Está sucediendo, Darien debería regresar hoy, dijo que me buscaría al medio día y si no lo hace… Debo buscarlo… y si _La_ encuentro en el camino, _La_ enfrentaré y que sea lo que el destino disponga" se soltó y siguió caminando.

Siempre era por él; Darien era la peor debilidad de su Princesa. "Él lo sabía y aún así decidió tomar el riesgo" dijo Michiru con dureza.

Pero a ella ninguna de sus palabras le importaban. Sabía que se trataría de una trampa… Y aún así no podía resignarse a esperarlo. "Necesito buscarlo" repitió.

"Si te vas será como si todo lo que hemos pasado y enfrentado contigo, no haya valido la pena…" dijo Mina tiritando del frío que ocupaba la estancia "…Lo has hecho antes, pero esta vez será diferente. Si no te interesa que intentemos protegerte, entonces de verdad no mereces ser nuestra—"

Serena arqueó las cejas. No entendía porqué era tan complicado para ellas comprenderla. "Deben entenderme" insistió.

"Tú entiende. Eres nuestra amiga, no se trata de que seas nuestra Princesa y que debemos ser las responsables de ti…" explicó Lita, con mirada grave hacia Mina.

Pero Serena no hizo caso; antes de que retomara su camino, Ami levantò la voz "¿Qué le vamos a decir a Darien cuando regrese y pregunte por ti¿Que no fuiste capaz de esperarlo como prometiste?" supo que habìa acertado, pues Serena se detuvo al momento.

Luna corrió hasta ella. "No pienses que ella solo viene por ti. Desea recobrar lo que alguna vez intentó poseer: el planeta Tierra y el Cristal de Plata. Se le dio la oportunidad y en este momento tú y todas nosotras tan solo somos un paso para sus intenciones, pero no su último propósito" dijo Luna firmemente, ella había conocido a Beryl desde el inicio del tiempo. "Si lo encuentra él estará bien, ella indudablemente lo odia, pero no es capaz de matarlo…" talvez solo había sido una coincidencia, pues Serena estaba convencida de que ni Luna ni las demás sabían la verdad sobre eso… "Por favor, Serena quédate" insistió Luna, reclamando obediencia.

_-Debes prometerme que te cuidarás, que no saldrás sola a ninguna parte, que vas a permanecer con las demás y confiarás siempre en ellas- _Se dio la vuelta y regresó al lugar donde había estado sentada unos momentos antes; volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras las demás discutían qué hacer.

Esperó así un cuarto de hora, sintiendo cómo el pecho le oprimía. _-Yo quiero pensar que volverás…-_ Y así debía ser. Hotaru se acercó nuevamente a ella, para ofrecerle un abrigo, pues su piel había palidecido por el frío. "¿Qué voy a hacer yo si no regresa?" murmuró a la niña, quien hizo un gesto negativo. Serena apartó el abrigo y se puso de pie. "Ustedes sugieren que me siente a lamentar mi suerte, resignarme a un destino que no puedo evitar" llamando la atención de las demás.

Michiru fue quien se adelantó a contestar "No, Serena. Queremos que luches a su debido tiempo; que luches con nosotras por lo que necesitas" dijo gentilmente, rozando las mejillas de la rubia.

Serena la detuvo "¿Cómo puedo saber si lucharé para recuperarlo o para vengarlo?" replicó con ansiedad.

"Tú sabes la respuesta" dijo Setsuna desde su lugar "Solo te queda decidir qué hacer con el tiempo" se preparó para salir de su casa, antes de tener una respuesta.

"No puedo soportar esta espera" anunció Serena.

Haruka apretó los puños, se dirigió decididamente hacia la puerta. "Entonces vamos a buscarlo" Tras ella, salieron Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, quienes se adelantarían para reconocer las condiciones del ambiente.

Serena formó una sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos. No podía comprenderlas, a fin de cuentas hacían lo que ella disponía; podían llamarla caprichosa o dèbil, pero lo cierto era que, aunque no lo mereciera, seguían confiando en ella.

"Todo va a estar bien, Serena" dijo Rei tomando a su amiga del hombro. Las demás asintieron.

"Por el Poder Estelar del Planeta Mercurio"

"Por el Poder Estelar del Planeta Marte"

"Por el Poder Estelar del Planeta Jùpiter"

"Por el Poder Estelar del Planeta Venus"

"Por el Poder del Cristal Lunar"

"¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!"

**x-x-x-x **

Yo sé que el asunto principal de este capítulo no resulta del todo… hmm… claro o comprensible, acaso coherente o convincente; solo les pido un poquito más de paciencia. Por cierto, la próxima vez que me lean no será el último capítulo… Es definitivo que Llevarte conmigo tendrá 14 partes… Número par, una lectura no tan cansada… ¿qué les parece?... No se preocupen, ya está lista la parte 13, solo les daré tiempo de que me dejen sus reviews a esta parte que acabo de subir. GabYxA

Jenny Anderson: supongo que debes estar muy ocupada últimamente, pero también confío en que hayas podido leer mis capítulos. Y no te preocupes, yo sé que me sigues apoyando (aunque estos últimos capítulos resulten confusos)… Solo espero que ya tengas ideas de lo que será el final… o al menos que se haya entendido todo el meollo de este capítulo… Ahh! Gracias por los reconocimientos en tu concurso! Me hicieron muy feliz! Un beso!

Moonlight8: Discúlpame por no cumplir con lo que me pediste, pero me pasaron un millón de cosas en este mes… Me pareció que hasta el capítulo 10, ibas bien con mi historia… Talvez ya te había hecho enojar un par de veces, pero con el 11 jajaja terminé siendo odiada por ti… hmm… no quiero imaginarme lo que me harás después de leer este 12… Talvez recibiré otra amenaza por parte tuya, acaso un poco más escalofriante… Ahora te darás cuenta de que no te perdiste al final del 11, sino que fui yo quien hizo (a propósito) las cosas incompletas, con el fin de encontrarme reviews como el tuyo y así después poder explicar qué pasó con todo este asunto… Me alegra que te haya gustado mi poema!... m… la verdad no encontré otra forma de expresar y liberar todo lo que… bueno… por supuesto que puedes conservarlo… Mil gracias por seguir leyéndome! Un beso.

TaNiTaLoVe: linda! Me alegra que te hayas animado a dejarme review, sobre todo por lo confundida que te dejè la ùltima vez… Tmb me ire por puntos…

a) al capìtulo 10 no habìan pasado dìas desde que Darien se habìa ido… Me parece que allì escondì demasiado mis palabras… El caso es que la fiebre de Serena fue mucho antes… ¿lo recuerdas, cuando Serena despertò después de soñar con el Milenio de Plata?

b) … Bueno, ahora ya sabes lo que hizo Serena y espero haber resuelto todas las dudas que tenías al respecto…  
c) como bien suponías, las outer se saben más de lo que aún han demostrado…

d) Darien murió?... esa es la misma pregunta que tengo para ti… lo cual no significa que este asegurando que siga vivo… no sé, todo depende de mi estado de ánimo… pero supongo que tendré que resolverlo en estos días… Talvez ya sabes de lo que vendrá… Un beso!

Koibitotenshitotsuki: siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes… Pero me da mucho gusto que te hayan gustado mis capítulos pasados, tus comentarios me ponen muy, pero muy contenta :)… Este capitulo sí que está lleno de la drama que te encanta, pero no sé si hayan quedado bien del todo… espero que para ti la espera haya valido… aunque talvez no sea de todo tu agrado por la ausencia de Darien… pero necesitaba desaparecerlo!... aunque todavía no sé si sea permanente (o sea que sì sè, pero no te digo :P)… Y ya lo creo que seguiré tu consejo, de hecho es mi intención algún día publicar un libro (por supuesto, no de sailor moon jajaja, claro que tengo otros escritos diferentes)… pero primero debo intentar con las convocatorias de concursos, de hecho estoy por entrar a uno del gobierno del estado… estoy muy nerviosa, no sé qué cuento ni qué poesía elegir!... En fin, agradezco mucho tu review (que fue el nùmero 100!) y te mando un abrazo.

Starlith: supongo que ahora más que antes tendrás ganas de asfixiarme, sè que prometí que no haría una masacre y todavía no lo hago (no he llegado a tal grado de tragedia) tampoco les prometí que no sería cruel, solo les aconseje que no perdieran la esperanza de encontrar en mi FFC un resplandor de bondad… y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, o no?.. Pues ya ves que no te equivocaste en que tenia otros planes y ahora menos que nunca te puedo prometer que no los haré sufrir (porque ya comencé a hacerlo)… Beryl, pues en este capítulo no me ocupé de ella… pues ya te darás cuenta de que no fue por su iniciativa el regresar, pero ya que se le dio la oportunidad, lo hizo… ¿por qué Beryl y sus guardianes? Porque son los únicos que están involucrados con el Milenio de Plata… No te puedo decir (aún) cómo terminará todo esto (lo sabrás el próximo capítulo) pero sé que eres muy inteligente y ya debes saber por dónde va… Jajaja, lo bueno es que estoy lo suficientemente escondida de ti como para que puedas atentar en mi contra… No soy tan mala! No me odies!... yo sé que no lo haces ;) un beso!

**_¡Las quiero! GabYxA _**


	13. Una sola

**LLEVARTE CONMIGO**

Por GabYxA

**Parte 13 **

¡No tardé! Gracias por sus reviews, todas son muy comprensivas. Las quiero, aunque no lo demuestre haciéndolas enojar tanto… Y a falta de inspiración en este momento, las dejo, esperando que les guste.

GabYxA

Referencia: Los versos con negritas y cursivas son míos.

**x-x-x-x**

**Una sola**

Delirio. _De rodillas a su lado, en silencio. Ella, la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese contemplado. Sus mejillas pálidas y sus párpados ligeros; sus manos frágiles sobre el vientre abultado. –Sálvame- Su respiración deteniéndose lentamente._

_**¿Cuándo vas a volver?  
**__**Te dejé ir. **_

_**¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que te extraño?  
**__**Terrible sufrimiento.**_

**x-x-x-x**

Corrieron sin detenerse por las siguientes calles y finalmente se detuvieron al encontrar la espalda de Sailor Plut; más adelante estaban de pie las otras Outer Sailor Scouts.

"Estamos completas" gritó Sailor Uranus entre la cortina de lluvia- nieve que caía sobre la ciudad.

"Aquí no está ocurriendo nada. Debemos teletransportarnos…" dijo Sailor Neptune impacientemente.

Formaron un círculo discreto alrededor de Sailor Moon "Debemos encontrar el lugar indicado" dijo Sailor Mercury revisando su comunicador, rastreando la energía que se desplazaba rápidamente. "No será necesario lo que sugieres, Neptune…" dijo reflexivamente.

"Pero _él_ no está cerca—" replicó Sailor Moon, girando hacia todas partes.

_Este mal, está en todas partes- _pensó Mercury.

"No puedes ir siempre tras él" dijo Mars sin contemplaciones.

Sailor Plut sintió dolor por su Princesa "Ellos ya debieron encontrarlo… Es muy improbable que podamos sentir su energía a cualquier distancia que nos encontremos de él…" dijo pausadamente.

Y antes de que Sailor Moon hiciera cualquier demanda o pregunta, Mercury se adelantó "Si no me equivoco..." suspiró profundamente "Ellos llegarán hasta el centro de los Cinco Puntos… a nuestra bien conocida Torre—"

"Confiamos en ti, Mercury" dijo Sailor Venus con paso tan rápido como el clima se lo permitía. "Vamos, debemos llegar primero" las demás la siguieron.

No les pareció extraño encontrar las calles vacías… aparentemente los habitantes de la ciudad encontraban a aquél día especialmente aburrido. No habría problemas con terceros… Eso pensaron, pero estaban equivocadas.

**x-x-x-x**

"¡Poder de Lucha Estelar!"

"¡Poder de Creación Estelar!"

"¡Poder de Curación Estelar!"

Tenía mucho tiempo que no se encerraban en aquél tipo de cuerpo, que les daba agilidad pero un poco más de frío. Ya había empezado a nevar por toda la ciudad, en cuyas calles ya nadie caminaba. El único sonido era el del viento. No sabían por dónde comenzar a buscarlas, pero estaban seguras de que las encontrarían pues podían sentir la poderosa y conocida energía de las Sailor Scouts.

Aquél no era el día mas oscuro que habían contemplado en la Tierra, pero sí el que les había inspirado más ansiedad; ellos también llegaron a respirar miedo a su alrededor.

"Allí están" dijo Healer con las piernas un tanto entumecidas, a un par de calles de alcanzarlas.

Maker dio el siguiente paso, Fighter tomó fuerzas para seguir. Aquello sería lo último que harían por aquél planeta.

**x-x-x-x**

Venus fue desacelerando su paso hasta detenerse. Ninguna podía creer lo que encontraron ante sus ojos:

Allí, en un espacio mínimo entre las calles principales, miles de personas yacían inconcientes sobre el asfalto; todas con labios morados y rostros agolpados.

Sailor Moon sintió el estómago revuelto, se llevó las manos a su frente. Se mantuvo en pie, contemplando el alcance de las consecuencias a sus acciones. Ella habría dado la vida por todos aquellos extraños, pero en ese momento no había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaban muertos por su culpa.

Todas permanecieron sin moverse, escuchando y sintiendo la lluvia renovada caer con fuerza, empapando las calles y enfriando aún más el ambiente.

"Sigue caminando" le ordenó Sailor Plut. "Debes formar parte de la solución No es útil lamentarte por algo que no pudiste evitar" dijo severamente.

Escucharon otros pasos a sus espaldas e inmediatamente formaron un círculo. Al reconocerlas perdieron un poco su tensión.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" reclamó Uranus descomponiendo la protección que habían formado alrededor de Sailor Moon.

Las tres giraron a ver hacia todas las direcciones y lo único que alcanzaban a ver era a todas aquellas personas inocentes sin vida. Fueron indiferentes a las palabras de Uranus: sus emociones se habían detenido repentinamente, al escuchar las últimas palabras de Plut.

Fighter fue la única quien se detuvo. "Deben decirnos lo que está pasando" dijo un tanto perturbada.

Pero las otras no podían contenerse. "¿Qué fue lo que no pudiste evitar, Sailor Moon?" preguntó Maker acercándose con paso decidido.

Sailor Moon desvió la mirada y cerró los puños a sus costados.

Healer no se detuvo a pensar si descifraba correctamente la culpabilidad que se asomaba en los ojos de la rubia, pues debía ser lo que se imaginaba. "¿Tú has provocado todo esto?" preguntó furiosa.

No quería contestar; además, sabía que resultaría irónico e injusto obligarlas a pelear por algo que ella había desencadenado. "… No sabía lo que hacía y el Cristal era lo suficientemente poderoso…" dijo sin más explicación.

No tenia idea de cuándo ni de qué forma había actuado la rubia, lo cierto era que se sentía terriblemente decepcionada de ella. "Utilizaste el Cristal de forma equivocada…" adivinó Fighter; nadie pudo desmentirla.

Maker se detuvo a una distancia considerable. "¿Y te haces llamar _Princesa_?" reclamó arrebatadamente "No eres más que vanidad; tú no mereces nada, ni protección ni juramentos de lealtad…" en ese momento se arrepentía de haber buscado comprenderla, de estar allí esperando una batalla que no le correspondía atender.

Mercury se adelantó decisivamente, para dar la cara por su amiga, ya que esta permanecía callada, sin siquiera buscar defenderse. "Deberían estar agradecidas con ella…" espeto sin delicadeza.

"Lo estuvimos hasta darnos cuenta—" Maker interrumpió su réplica. …Desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás habían dejado la admiración y el agradecimiento por ella, que no les había traído más que conflictos a ellos y desamor a su hermano. Después se dirigió a Sailor Moon "Eres falsa, Serena Tsukino…" con gesto de profundo rechazo.

"¡Cállate, Maker!" intervino la de cabellos negros, sosteniendo la mirada penetrante que le correspondía a Sailor Moon.

Healer lo notó y se apresuró a distraerla. "Date cuenta, Fighter. Ha puesto en peligro a los suyos, incluso a nuestra galaxia. Ella siempre ha la amenaza. Todo lo que ha pasado, ha sido por ella" intentaba ponerla en su contra, como bien se dieron cuenta las Sailor Scouts.

"Será mejor que se vayan en este momento" dijo Plut sosteniendo con fuerza su báculo.

Pero Fighter no hizo caso a la recomendación, orden y amenaza por parte de Plus; se atrevió a dirigirse a quien permanecía de pie al centro de todas las demás. "¿Porqué lo hiciste… Sailor Moon?" visiblemente consternada, acaso deseando nunca haberla conocido.

La otra finalmente desvió la mirada y guardó silencio. No tenía las respuestas que necesitaba.

Alguien más contestó en su lugar. "_Serenity_ pensó que de esta forma solucionaría la humillación y _la pérdida _que sufrió durante el Milenio de Plata…" explicó Saturn, no menos a la defensiva "Recordó demasiado; fue un acto involuntario" no estaba dispuesta a decir más.

Por lo que las otras pudieron imaginar y hacer todo tipo de suposiciones. "Y permitiste que ese mal regresara… Me pregunto qué fue lo que pediste a cambio" dijo Fighter mordazmente y casi con rencor, reclamando nuevamente la atención de la mirada azul de Sailor Moon.

Maker formó una sonrisa sarcástica, expresando lo que era obvio "Nunca has comprendido, Fighter. Ella no se detendrá, por su maldita obsesión hacia Darien" explicó con lástima.

–_A él no le podrás hacerle daño-_

Fighter siguió en su lugar "¿Cuántas veces tendrás que dejarlo ir antes de darte cuenta de que nunca debieron estar juntos?" asegurándose de que Sailor Moon la escuchara. Ella le devolvió una mirada desconcertante; un tanto desafiante, perceptiblemente triste.

_**¿Cuánto días desde que te perdí?  
**__**Nunca te tuve. **_

_**¿Porqué permitiste que nos separaran?  
**__**Era nuestro destino.**_

Healer avanzó aún más, golpeó el hombro de Venus con el suyo y logró llegar hasta _Sailor Moon_… Quien cambió a una mirada funesta, preguntándose a sí misma si Healer era lo suficiente impertinente como para seguir avanzando…

"Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que él pague por tu error" susurró Healer a su oído.

La otra sonrió; se formó en su frente un halo de luna creciente… "Nunca te atrevas a provocarme" contestó pausadamente, concentrando en sus manos toda su energía.

Pero Healer no le dio importancia a sus palabras. "¿Buscas o pretendías tu venganza?" se burló, para después retomar el semblante serio. "La próxima vez que quieras lucirte, no olvides que no eres más que una niña débil y egoísta…" sujetó su brazo con fuerza.

"¡No me toques!" gritó la otra en un acto inconciente, liberando parte de su poder en un rayo de luz cegadora.

Fue muy rápido y lo único que pudieron ver fue a Healer mal herido, algunos metros adelante.

"¡Estrella de Sailor--!" no dudando hacerle daño a quien había atacado a su compañera.

Pero Fighter lo evitó "Láser de estrella fugaz" interceptó el ataque intentando evitar que comenzara una pelea entre ambos grupos; pero su acto fue mal interpretado.

No pasó más de un segundo antes de que Uranus reaccionara hostilmente… "¡Tierra"…ante la figuración de que aquél ataque iba dirigido hacia ellas "… Tiembla!" Pero Fighter pudo esquivarlo ágilmente y a tiempo.

Vio cómo caía cerca de ella "¡Fighter!" gritó Sailor Healer poniéndose en pie; no repuesta del todo, se dispuso a intervenir nuevamente "Infierno estelar de Healer" dijo débilmente.

El ataque no causó daño a Uranus y aún así "Maremoto de Neptuno" vociferó Sailor Neptuno, convencida de que la alianza estaba lo suficiente dañada como para seguir siendo resguardada.

"No te entrometas en esto" advirtió Uranus a su compañera.

Sailor Moon se limitaba a escuchar las diferentes voces enfrentándose. Parecía que no le importaba si se mataban entre sí.

Una vez que se dieron cuenta de que sus ataques no solucionaban el conflicto, Fighter se dispuso a iniciar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo: era momento de recobrar los asuntos pendientes con Uranus, quien propinó a tiempo un golpe bajo, que Fighter bien pudo interceptar; entonces, la de cabellos negros respondió con un atinado puñetazo hacia el rostro de la otra.

Uranus dio unos pasos hacia atrás. "Golpeas como niña, Sailor Fighter" con una sonrisa irónica mientras un hilo de sangre sobresalía en sus labios.

"Soy lo que siempre has querido ser" respondió Fighter, triunfante ante la mueca de fastidio de Uranus.

La rubia ceniza dio un paso, para después saltarla rápidamente, y llegó a las espaldas de su contrincante sin que ésta pudiera darse cuenta; con una patada hacia los tobillos logró derrumbarla; la otra, una vez sobre el frío asfalto, recibió una veloz y potente patada al abdomen, propinada por Uranus.

Júpiter estaba a un par de pasos de ellas "Es suficiente, Uranus" gritó, haciendo fuerza en su mandíbula; pero la otra no hizo caso.

Uranus se preparaba mientras la otra se ponía dolorosamente en pie.

Fighter la detestaba más que nunca y odiaba verse humillada ante sus ojos. "Láser de estrella fugaz" gritó con todas sus fuerzas asegurándose de lastimar a su contrincante, contra quien descargaba todo su coraje.

Mars decidió distraer a Fighter de seguir provocando a Uranus. Si seguían terminarían matándose una a la otra. "Saeta llameante de Marte" había solucionado intervenir, acto que no debió suceder, pues de esa forma las Sailor Scouts terminaban por declararse sus enemigas, peleando sin razón ni propósito, interviniendo en una pelea que no les incumbía.

La amistad de unos días antes se había reducido a aquél enfrentamiento; expresarlo de aquella forma no era la forma más útil para solucionarlo.

Y a ella nada le dolía más que desconocer a sus amigas de aquella forma. "Estrella de Sailor Maker" sin percatarse de que inmediatamente alguien más se adelantaba a interceptar su ataque.

"¡Beso de amor—"

"No seas tonta, Venus" intervino Mercury, demasiado tarde, halando del brazo de su amiga, quien no hizo caso.

"¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!"

"Rapsodia acuática de—"

Los ataques fueron desviados por un escudo de energía que apareció entre ambos grupos enfrentados. "Es suficiente" dijo Saturn de modo impasible, con la palma de la mano extendida. El escudo desapareció unos momentos después.

Un fuerte suspiro por parte de Plut y un sutil resoplido de gélido viento. "Si no pueden ser nuestros aliadas, su mejor lugar es al lado de su Princesa, lejos de aquí y de todo lo que existió alguna vez" dijo firmemente, buscando apoyo por parte de Sailor Moon.

Pero ella, aún detrás de las demás, estaba apartada y permanecía inmutable. De pie, como las demás, sobre aquél pavimento congelado y resbaladizo; indiferente a cuanto sucedía, con los brazos abiertos, percibiendo el cambio de dirección en el viento y los ligeros copos de nieve sobre sus mejillas.

"No quieren causar disgustos a su Princesa, pero a ella pareciera que no le importa si se adelantara el final que ella misma planeó" Maker llegó hasta la espalda de la aludida y la tomó fuertemente por la cintura. Casi asfixiándola.

Rápidamente cambiaron sus ojos melancólicos a unos encendidos de ternura y a la vez de coraje, muy parecidos a los que le pertenecían a Serenity. "Ninguna de ustedes quiere lastimarla" susurró.

Al tiempo que las demás captaron un sutil movimiento de la rubia, también escucharon un estridente crujido proveniente de todas partes.

"¡Apártate!" gritó Fighter instintivamente.

Maker obedeció y saltó ágilmente, esquivando peligrosamente un témpano de hielo sólido que se levantaba rápidamente desde el suelo. Su aspecto agitado iba en contraste con el semblante tranquilo de la rubia, quien se había limitado a dar un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Porqué lo haces!" reclamó Fighter con sobresalto.

Healer entornó los ojos y pudo percibir la extraña energía que _ella _irradiaba. "En este momento ella no es quien pensamos… Alguien más está controlando, incluso, sus emociones… " dijo acertadamente.

Sailor Neptune también pudo notar el drástico y temporal cambio de energía en Sailor Moon; se interesó en saber cómo era que Healer podía sentir todo aquello, pero no atinó en preguntarle. "Ella es Serenity…" dijo vacilantemente; pues aunque llevara los vestidos de Sailor Moon, se podía sentir la presencia de su Princesa en aquél cuerpo.

Healer hizo un movimiento negativo. Avanzó con dificultad por la espesa capa de nieve a sus pies. "No eres fácil de persuadir. ¿Cómo es que pudieron convencerte?" levantando la voz.

_Ella_ resolvió en seguir el camino que se habían trazado al inicio. Habían perdido mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. "Lo has dicho antes" respondió casicon insolencia"Y ten por seguro que nadie me ha manipulado, si es lo que impertinentemente estás insinuando" dijo orgullosamente.

Después de haber estado dispuesta a defenderla, como tantas veces antes, para Venus no era fácil escuchar su voz y aceptar que era la de su amiga "¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz?" llegó a pensar que se había equivocado en haberla perdonado.

Jupiter hasta ese momento había permanecido a un lado de su amiga. "Hace unos años tuviste tu pelea, si eso era lo que querías" dijo con un dejo de coraje y decepción.

_Ella _sonrió delicadamente "Buscar justicia de este modo no es algo que me atraiga" después se hundió nuevamente en aquél indescifrable matiz de sufrimiento que las demás no percibían de la misma forma. "Esta vez es diferente. Antes mis motivos me eran muy confusos—" –_Te amo… Serenity- _regresaba el dolor de cabeza -_Nunca dejes de quererme, nunca me olvides-_y la opresión en su pecho.

Al contrario de Jupiter, Mercury se acercó cuanto pudo. "Serena Tsukino está en ti y ella nunca habría deseado un peligro como este para nuestro planeta" dijo nerviosamente.

El viento frío le rozaba sus mejillas, haciéndole daño. "Somos una sola" afirmó. Su respiración se complicó: temblaba de frío nuevamente. "Ustedes no han visto ni sentido lo que yo. Pero tengan por seguro que en este momento no busco venganza, sino reparar mi error" Dispuesta a no explicar más, comenzó a caminar. Dirigió una vez más la vista hacia atrás. Estaba segura de que era premeditado que ellas fueran las únicas que permanecieran con bien. Debía ser fuerte y tener esperanza.

Aquellos ojos profundos causaron una espontánea confianza hacia aquél ser encantador que reconocieron como su guía y protectora. Todas percibieron un hermoso aroma, una poderosa presencia y una fuerza cálida cubriendo sus espaldas. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de decidir hacerlo: al instante olvidaron sus diferencias entre sí y el rechazo hacia _ella, _para comenzar a seguirla, confiando plenamente en sus palabras.

Aún temiendo equivocarse en afirmarlo: "_Ella_ no es Serenity" susurró Plut, convencida de que su Princesa, al contrario, nunca habría aceptado su error; y tampoco no encontraba en _ella -_valiente y decidida- algún parecido con Sailor Moon. En ese momento, para la Sailor del Tiempo, comenzaba a hacerse realidad lo previsto: _ellas, _diferentes y distantes, despertaban como una sola. Finalmente nacía Tokio de Cristal.

_**¿Cuándo podré comprender?  
**__**Será demasiado tarde.  
**__**  
**__**¿Desde cuándo es que me amas?  
**__**Eternamente.**_

**x-x-x-x**

Me sorprende a mí misma el giro que ha dado mi historia (justamente antes del final) Me da miedo seguir ¿Por qué hubo de tocarme una idea tan difícil¡Aunque he tenido suerte al desarrollarla! Al inicio fue un impulso, se me vinieron encima muchas ideas; lo pensé, lo negué un par de veces, lo reflexione y luego me dije "por qué no seguir con la línea que planeé desde el inicio?" y así lo hice. Estoy segura de que ya lograron comprender la actitud de Serena… … Por cierto ¿Alguien da clases de cómo escribir una secuencia de pelea?... u.u de verdad, la necesito… Solo espero que se hayan detenido en el fondo y no la forma de este capítulo… así que, si queda alguna duda, a estas alturas puedo resolverla… solo no se me adelanten ni me pregunten sobre lo que pasará en el final. Solo les aconsejo no confiar mucho en mí… ¿Reviews?  
GabYxA

**x-x-x-x**

Edith: me alegra mucho que te guste mi FFC, de verdad, gracias por tu review… Es muy posible que me tarde en acabar el capítulo final, así que, paciencia ˆˆ Un beso! Gracias por leerme!

TaNiTaLoVe: espero que te haya gustado esta segunda parte de las confesiones. ¿Sabes? A mí tampoco me atraía mucho lo de los secretos que tienen las outer, pero sigue siendo necesario. Pues hubo más acción, pero en muy poco tiempo aún… a partir de ese capítulo anterior, todo pasa en poco lapso… Y creo que puedes tener razón! Posiblemente me extienda hasta el capítulo 20! Jajaj Un beso!

cristal maiden: te confieso algo? Yo tambien pensaba que sería un serena-seiya, pero siempre me ha gustado Serena-darien y eso permaneció insistente en mi conciencia… A mi tmb me gusta mucho la historia de esos dos, pienso que si en realidad existiera un sentimiento así, de necesidad de protección y de extrañar permanentemente, sería lo más hermoso del mundo… la idea de tener la oportunidad renacer y volver a encontrar a la persona amada simplemente me encanta! Piensas igual que yo! Como pudiste pasar tanto sin dejarme review ¬¬ pero me alegra que finalmente lo hicieras. Agradezco mucho tus comentarios! ˆˆ Un beso!

Jenny Anderson: finalmente aclaré todo, era justo y necesario… estando a muy pocos capitulos de terminar ˆˆU … bendita seas que has podido comprender mis propias confusiones, es muy complicado para mí averiguar si se entende lo que escribo… La pelea parece difícil ytienes razón con lo de los generales: obligarlas a leer entre líneas es algo que me entretiene mucho… Pobre de mi novio estelar, lo sé, he sido ruin con él… intentaré arreglarlo. Espero que te haya gustado esta actualización! Gracias por el ánimo! Un beso!

Moonlight8: seguiré la línea de naoko lo más fiel que pueda, tampoco puedo plagiar tanto su historia. Me gusta esconder hasta el final, pero me atemorizan tus amenazas… jajaja, Sip, darien sigue desaparecido, pero no lo necesitamos mucho por aquí. Lamento haberte confundido… ¿lamento?... Debes creer en lo que digo, a menos que no se lea muy convincente jajaja haré el intento de no resultar lesionada… aunque tienes tanta razón! Me es complicado escribir algo que no sea tragedia… ¿no te has acostumbrado a ello? Me retracto a cada momento, así que, puedes ir repasando tus cursos de anatomía. Y aunque resultes un peligro para mí, te mando un abrazo… y sé que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no quieres un final feliz… así que, como siempre, te llevaré la contra. Un beso!

Starlith: lo siento! De vdd u.u Prometo y nunca cumplo, sé que voy empeorando… Por cierto! Muchas gracias por tus puntos, me ocuparé de ellos ;) 1: Darien? 2: sello, sí es la fuerza que envió a Beryl de vuelta al negaverso, originalmente fue con esa espada sagrada del reino de la luna… Lo que pasó en esa época puedes encontrarlo -adaptado desde el manga- en mi capítulo cuatro ˆˆ 3: la reina Beryl? A mi tmb me cae mal 4: me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi capitulo anterior… y lamento lo que hice en este último… ¿locuras? Ya empezaron… Gracias por tu review! Un beso!

Gabriela: de verdad quieres que darien regrese? Estamos bien sin él¿no crees?... Pero está bien,lo tomaré en cuenta ;) Gracias por tu review! Un beso tocaya!

Chriseluna: no te preocupes, yo sabía que no abandonarías. Muchas gracias por tu review, me levantó el ánimo muchísimo. Serena tmb es mi favorita, por eso la hago sufrir tanto… Los generales, ya me ocuparé de ellos. Espero que te haya gustado esta parte 13. ;) Un beso!

Lady Palas: confuso? A mí me aturdió! Pero si, finalmente intento darle sentido y espero que te guste la forma en que lo he hecho… aunque talvez te he confundido aún más… Sigue prestando atención a lo que has llamado, la desesperación de Serena… Muchas gracias por tu review. Un beso!

Sailor angel7: un gusto que me hayas dejado review! muchas gracias! no tardé mucho en actualizar ;) Un beso.

_**Las quiero a todas! GabYxA**_


	14. Desconfianza y traicion

**LLEVARTE CONMIGO**

Por GabYxA

**PARTE 14**

Uno de los capítulos más cortos e intensos de Llevarte conmigo. Me resultó complicado pues no tenía mucho tiempo para terminarlo y otras veces la inspiración me abandonaba por completo. Increíblemente me gustó mucho el resultado pues desvié un poco la línea original… Espero que también sea de su agrado. No olviden dejarme sus reviews.  
GabYxA

"**Desconfianza y traición"**

Las calles de la ciudad habían desaparecido. No era la primera vez que se encontraban con aquél tipo de paisaje: algunos años atrás habían cruzado por un desierto de hielo parecido a aquél. Habían muerto la última vez. Sintieron un escalofrío al ver los peligrosos témpanos de hielo obstruyéndoles el camino.

Sailor Moon pudo reconocer, entre el miedo de sus amigas, el suyo propio. "Estaremos bien" dijo con un hilo de voz.

La tormenta continuaba sobre de ellas. Una corriente de viento helado amenazaba con derrotarlas. Les era complicado seguir; la garganta les ardía y el pecho les dolía profundamente. Intentaban tomar fuerzas de las palabras de su amiga, pero estaban muriendo y se resistían a caer de rodillas. Unos pasos más y pudieron ver la borrosa forma de la Torre a la que se dirigían.

"Todavía no comienza la pelea y noten la condición en que me encuentro" dijo Healer burlándose de sí misma por los pasos tan cortos que daba "Este frío no es normal" murmuró para sí misma, frotándose los brazos.

Las ideas se habían detenido hasta ese momento "¿De dónde viene esto?" preguntó Venus pues antes no se había planteado aquella cuestión.

"¿Has sido tú?" preguntó Maker con un dejo de ironía, arqueando las cejas. Sailor Moon hizo un movimiento negativo. Maker le sonrió por un segundo.

Neptune entornó los ojos. Dudó un instante. "Debe ser el renovado poder de Beryl. Debemos tener cuidado con ella si no queremos terminar como los demás" dijo débilmente.

"Somos más fuertes—" objetó Jupiter peligrosamente.

"No podrá hacer más daño" confirmó Fighter clavando la mirada en la espalda de Sailor Moon.

"Esta vez será diferente" coincidió Plut con un suspiro. Ella era la única quien sabía el verdadero significado de aquello. Se concentró en sentir nuevamente la presencia de su Reina en la rubia o acaso confundía la esencia que en ella encontraba.

Sailor Moon se sentía agotada y no quería si quiera pensar en el paso del tiempo. Perdía la esperanza y la fuerza con que protegía a las demás; su voluntad comenzaba a ceder, pues pudo notar el esfuerzo que las demás hacían por permanecer de pie.

Se detuvieron al pie del majestuoso edificio. "Perfecto¿ahora qué?" preguntó Mars mientras llegaban al lugar sugerido anteriormente "¿Debemos esperar o llamarla?" molesta y congelada hasta los huesos.

Nadie contestó, permanecieron en un solo lugar cerca de un cuarto de hora. El cielo estaba completamente cerrado.

Fighter aprovechó la oportunidad, caminó hasta la rubia y tomó su hombro. "Debía regresar hoy" dijo frente a ella, y antes de que Sailor Moon pudiera hablar, interrumpió. "Debes confiar en su promesa" tomó sus mejillas. Sintió el miedo circulando por su sangre y la soltó disimuladamente. "Recuerda que él siempre regresa" dijo forzando una sonrisa.

"Tengo tanto miedo" dijo Sailor Moon levantando la vista "No permitas que nada malo me pase" murmuró a su oído.

Fighter bien pudo notar su angustia y desconfianza, así también el dejo de egoísmo en su voz.

El viento cambió bruscamente de dirección y el cielo se abrió nuevamente. La nieve y la lluvia se detuvieron y podían escuchar el eco del silencio. Una tormenta eléctrica estaba por estallar en el cielo oscuro.

"Protejan a Sailor Moon" dijo Saturn con la voz entrecortada y una terrible punzada en la frente. "No lo permitan..." Reconoció todo aquello como parte de su sueño y se mantuvo firme en su lugar, pues sabía lo que seguía.

Una silueta oscura descendió acompañada de energía. Sailor Moon sintió multiplicado lo que había sentido días anteriores. El cielo se caía sobre su espalda, aquél viento le absorbía la energía, el aire que respiraba era denso y su esperanza e ilusión se oscurecían. Perdió las fuerzas, cerró los ojos, respiró una vez más y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Las demás formaron una guardia cerrada.

La mujer volvió a reír. "¿Realmente creen que formándose a su alrededor podrán protegerla?" no llegó hasta el suelo. "Han olvidado que su Princesa es sumamente débil—"

Alguien más acompañaba a la mujer. "Estúpida e ingenua, como todos los habitantes de este planeta" terminó Jadeite con los brazos altaneramente cruzados.

"Rapsodia acuática de—" pero el ataque regresó peligrosamente hacia las Sailor Scouts, quienes lo esquivaron, descomponiendo el círculo al saltar en todas direcciones.

Jadeite sonrió triunfante.

"¡Mercury, tonta!" gritó Plut, al tiempo que soltaba la espalda de Sailor Moon y avistaba rápidamente si no había ocurrido un daño mayor.

"La última vez no fue tan difícil derrotarlos, y en cambio, les fue muy difícil regresar¿no es así?" retó Mars. Después cambió su voz, haciendo fuerza en la mandíbula "¿Cómo pudieron manipularla de esa forma?" cuestión que la intrigaba hondamente.

"No fue nuestra iniciativa" explicó Jadeite pacientemente. "El infierno que vivió, permaneció despierto en su memoria y en sus sueños" caminó hasta ellas. "Una buena oportunidad que mi Reina supo bien aprovechar." comenzó a reír con cinismo. "Su Princesa siempre ha sido obsesivamente impulsiva" mirándola casi con lástima.

Beryl sonrió al contemplar la ciudad. "Has hecho un buen trabajo, Serenity" viendo fijamente a la aludida. "Nunca has dejado de sentir ese miedo a perderlo todo. Me temes, pues sabes que puedo quitarte lo amas en cualquier momento" disfrutaba como nunca tener razón en sus palabras.

Inesperadamente, Sailor Moon se adelantó a las demás. "No tienes que agradecerlo. Lo único que he sentido hacia ti ha sido odio" dijo levantando la voz "Todos los días he vivido con él, y ha aumentado a cada segundo" las Sailor Scouts se impresionaron, nunca habían escuchado aquellas palabras por parte de su amiga "Fue este rencor lo que te hizo volver" aún haciendo fuerza en el rostro.

"Odio y miedo..." meditó Beryl "Y todos pensaban que su Princesa era un ser puro y perfecto" rió una vez más. "Agradezco tus debilidades, Sailor Moon. Ahora podré recuperar lo que siempre me perteneció" afirmó con decisión.

Los rayos de energía cayeron sobre la ciudad, después la concentró en sus manos y no dudó en arrojarla contra ellas. Un edificio se derrumbó antes de sentir por completo la fuerza del ataque. "¡Tus amigas serán las primeras en morir!" la energía llegó hasta ellas con potencia, sintieron dolor y escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

"¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!"

"¡Maker, no!" gritó Jupiter demasiado tarde, pues al momento de interponerse, Jadeite hizo un movimiento con su brazo y dirigió una terrible cantidad de energía negativa directo a su pecho. Jupiter golpeó una piedra con su espalda.

"Infierno estelar de—" pero el otro rechazó del mismo modo su ataque, y a cambio lo encerró en un campo de fuerza; el espacio se hizo pesado, Healer no pudo mantenerse en pie.

"Debieron irse cuando pudieron. Si están con las Sailor Scouts, correrán su misma suerte" dijo Jadeite con resentimiento.

Una voz desafiante y presuntuosa replicó. "Que así sea, entonces" gritó Fighter, de pie a un lado de las demás. "¡Láser de estrella fugaz!"

"¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!"

Se unieron los dos ataques en contra de Jadeite, pero difícilmente lograron atravesar la barrera de energía que aquél había formado para su protección, y en cambio, se hizo más poderosa.

"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!"

"Grito mortal" pronunció Sailor Plut, logrando, al fin, debilitar el escudo.

Jadeite cedió unos pasos hacia atrás, visiblemente molesto y maltrecho.

Sailor Moon avanzó hacia él sin distraer su vista de la mujer, que esperaba impaciente sobre de ellas. "No eres muy poderoso, Jadeite" dijo con frialdad. "¿O es que no quieres complacer a tu Reina?" dijo a modo de complicidad. El otro entornó los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

"Regresa, Sailor Moon" dijo Uranus molesta y a modo de orden.

Pero la rubia no obedeció y siguió caminando. "Dime dónde está él" pidió gravemente.

Jadeite sonrió nerviosamente y Sailor Moon lo imitó. Hubo luz por un momento "¡Por el Poder del Cristal—" exclamó y por ese momento la barrera de energía oscura se desvaneció del rededor de Beryl.

Pero ella había intervenido, pues no soportaba aquél tipo e intensidad de energía. "Imprudente" pronunció la mujer. "¡Estoy cansada de ti!" Hizo que Sailor Moon se elevara por encima de las demás mientras acercaba a ella la tormenta eléctrica que se formaba en el cielo. Beryl unió sus manos con fuerza, haciendo que Sailor Moon sintiera la misma opresión.

La rubia no podía moverse, sintió dolor en todo el cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Profirió un lamento casi inaudible. El halo de protección que irradiaba su cuerpo desapareció espontáneamente.

"¡Láser de estrella fugaz!"

Y fue Jadeite quien se adelantó a enfrentarse a la dueña de aquél ataque; levantó las manos con fuerza y del suelo ascendieron témpanos de hielo afilado, rasgando los brazos de Fighter. Se encontró acorralada y golpeaba con fuerza para liberarse.

"¡Tierra tiembla!" dirigiendo la fuerza hacia Fighter.

Ya librada de su encierro, un tanto malherida, se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento a Uranus, quien rápidamente le dio la espalda.

"Ve con ellas" dijo Healer con aire despreocupado.

Maker se adelantó hacia Jadeite, dirigiéndose a las demás. "Nosotras veremos por el imbécil; te necesitan para recuperarla" dijo a Uranus. Inmediatamente corrió hasta el otro. "Estrella de Sailor Maker" Mientras, Healer se ocupaba de llegar hasta Fighter, inició una pelea rápida y violenta entre Maker y Jadeite.

Sailor Moon seguía atada a la voluntad de Beryl, quien, estando inmersa en hacer sufrir a quien había odiado siempre, no se percataba de lo que las demás hacían.

Tomaron sus manos. "…Por Sailor Moon" murmuró Plut y las demás Sailor Scouts imitaron la forma en que la otra concentraba su poder.

"Esta vez no fastidiarás mis planes" dijo Beryl concentrándose más. Sin embargo, Sailor Moon increíblemente se recuperaba. "No tienes porqué vivir, déjate morir" dijo la mujer intranquilamente.

Su cuerpo se inundó en luz. "Me será suficiente el verte destruida" gimoteó Sailor Moon, liberándose del ataque de Beryl.

La otra no encontró forma de evitarlo y finalmente cedió. "Son capaces de sacrificar incluso la vida por alguien más" Beryl entornó los ojos, con envidia y coraje, notablemente cansada. "Como tu Príncipe se ha sacrificado por ti" acertando en haber encontrado las mejores palabras, buscando hacer daño por puro placer.

"¡Por el Poder de los Planetas de las Sailor!" gritaron tardíamente, al tiempo que toda su energía reunida se dirigía hacia Beryl en luces de todos colores; iluminando por un instante el ambiente, confundiendo el espacio que separaba a Sailor Moon de su enemiga.

Maker había caído por enésima vez, cansada y lastimada, sin embargo, su contrincante cedió. Pudo notar la sobriedad con que Jadeite permitía todo lo que veía.

"¡Sailor Moon, no pierdas tiempo!" gritó Saturn, desconfiando de que pudiera recuperarse rápidamente.

Sailor Moon descendió lentamente y se mantuvo de pie por unos segundos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sus rodillas volvieron a sentirse débiles. "¿Dónde está…?" murmuró.

Beryl aún no aparecía de entre aquella nube de polvo.

"Sailor Moon, regresa con nosotras" pidió Fighter agitada.

Pero había perdido toda prudencia y se acercó nuevamente a Beryl "¿Qué hiciste con él!" gritó con desesperación.

Beryl permaneció inmutable, extrañamente lejana, irradiando energía negativa. "Habría sido tan sencillo que uniera su poder al mío" respondió, disfrutando pronunciar cada palabra. "No ha sido _nuestra_ culpa. Serenity ha sido, una vez más, la responsable de su muerte" sonrió despectivamente.

La rubia cayó sobre el hielo a sus pies. Vacía y desesperada. Se retuvo de golpear con sus puños cuanto pudiera. Derramó un par de lágrimas pesadas que cayeron sobre sus manos. Vértigo y confusión. "No es verdad" se dijo a sí misma.

Silencio perpetuo y el frío las tomó con más crueldad. Sus rostros comenzaron a amoratarse y el viento doblaba sus espaldas.

Neptune se acercó con la intención de ayudarla a ponerse en pie, pero el halo frío y asfixiante de Sailor Moon no le permitió siquiera acercarse. Una vez más era inalcanzable y no encontraba la forma de recuperarla.

Sus sentidos también se habían detenido al escuchar a Beryl. "No es verdad" dijo Ami vagamente; de antemano creyendo que aquello no era mentira.

Los pasos de Jadeite se acercaron a Sailor Moon. "Lo encontramos cuando regresaba" dijo inclinándose y poniéndose en rodillas frente a ella. "No tuvo opción, decidió dar su vida por la de ella" estiró el brazo e intentó tocar la piel de Sailor Moon, pero se detuvo al sentir lo mismo que las demás en ese momento al sentirla cerca. "Una decisión estúpida pues debió saber que de todas formas _ella_ sufriría" dirigiéndose con naturalidad a aquella extraña que reconocían como Sailor Moon.

_Ella _no levantó la barbilla. Temblaba con el eco de las palabras de Jadeite.

"¿Qué ganaban ustedes?" replicó Venus corriendo hasta ellos. "¿Porqué!" lista para atacar.

Beryl rió una vez más, disfrutaba su venganza a cada segundo "Un estorbo menos, su desesperación, su soledad, su angustia. Mi venganza…" se elevó una vez más por los aires y, cobardemente, desapareció al mismo tiempo que Jadeite.

**x-x-x-x**

**_Por egoísmo y venganza; por amor a mí misma y por ti.  
El error que nos separa.  
El miedo es la falta de amor y la necesidad de recuperarte.  
Tu obligaciónes volver. Mi temor es quedarme sola._**

Saturn sintió un vuelco en el corazón, un mal presentimiento. Neptune se acercó con temor hasta Sailor Moon, buscó sus ojos y reparó en que no estaba llorando.

Seguía de rodillas, con las manos sobre la capa de hielo en que se había convertido todo lo que pisaban. Su abdomen se contraía constantemente al intentar retener el llanto.

Las demás Sailor Scouts se acercaron. Mars intentó tocar su brazo, pero Sailor Moon lo arrebató impulsivamente. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se inclinó aún más. "Fue mi culpa… yo no debí…" murmuró para sí misma, sintiéndose peor que vencida y cansada, malagradecida y desdichada. Sola. "Darien" dijo haciendo fuerza en la garganta. "¡Darien!" porque habría dado la vida por él y habría hecho cualquier cosa por recuperarlo.

"Ponte de pie" dijo Plut gravemente "Hoy harás lo que no hiciste la última vez" con tristeza y pesadumbre.

Alguien más intentó reanimarla. "Eres fuerte, el dolor no te cegará ahora" dijo Maker preocupadamente.

"Tienes una razón para seguir" señaló Healer.

-_Vengarlo-_ pensó Fighter, sin poder decirlo.

Pero a ella nada la consolaría. "Si alguna vez tuve un destino—" con voz remota y débil.

Saturn también lo sabía. "…No debió ser este" afirmó desconcertada y confundida.

Sailor Moon reaccionó con esas últimas palabras, pero su razón, vaga y perdida, encontró la solución que más temía y que prometía ayudarla. "No quiero estar aquí" se puso de pie y, con la mirada vacía, comenzó a buscar un camino libre que la llevara a alejarse de todos.

Fighter la contemplaba desde lejos, temblando sin control, deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar una forma de aliviar el sufrimiento. Resolvió en acercarse a ella, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer para protegerla.

Pero Plut se adelantó y con una seña, les indicó a todas que no hicieran nada.

Sin embargo, Saturn se adelanto "No lo hagas, Plut" amenazo vibrantemente. La otra le correspondio con una mirada de complicidad. "Por favor" insistiò la de cabellos violeta, sin conseguir convencer a Plut de lo contrario.

La Sailor del Teimpo no se acercó lo suficiente para alcanzarla, pero se mantuvo en pie, con los brazos extendidos frente a su pecho. Una majestuosa hoja de plata, con la empuñadora de piedra, apareció entre sus manos con deslumbrante resplandor. "Entonces, que sea como la primera vez" arrojó la espada "Tómala y termina con esto" dijo sin miedo a que la otra aceptara.

El arma cayó a sus pies. Sailor Moon se inclinó y la tomó con la mano izquierda. La reconoció como la espada que alguna vez había pertenecido a el Príncipe de la Tierra y que pasó a ser suya cuando decidió hacerse una con ella. –_El Milenio de Plata-_ Contemplaba la hoja, que había pertenecido fielmente conservada a como la recordaba.

"Sailor Moon" llamó Fighter nerviosamente. Pasó entre las demás y logró llegar hasta ella. Se acercó a su mejilla derecha "Bombón" la llamó intentando apartarla de la idea que el arma representaba.

Pero ella no respondió. Caminó, sosteniéndola con rencor. "Te odio" dirigiéndose al espacio denso y silencioso que se levantaba inasible frente a ella. "Termina con tu vida; no me obligues a hacerlo" y arrojó la espada con desprecio.

En el mismo segundo apareció Beryl frente a ellas, más cerca de lo que había estado antes. Hizo un movimiento con las manos haciendo que el suelo se cuarteara alrededor suyo. Los esfuerzos por detenerla fueron inútiles. Cuando se detuvo solo quedaron escombros y polvo; las Sailor Scouts habían quedado separadas una de la otra.

**x-x-x-x**

Sus pasos sordos anunciaron que había regresado. "Piensa que está muerto" dijo Jadeite una vez que se encontró con los otros tres.

Malaquite se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos "¿Reaccionó como esperábamos?" cuestionó con voz ronca.

Los otros dos comenzaron a prestar atención y notaron en Jadeite una expresión de perturbación. "No lo sé" respondió vagamente. "No encontré en ella la desesperación que habría sentido la Princesa de la Luna" afirmó confundido.

"Ella no es Serenity" dijo el hombre que, hasta ese momento, había permanecido inconciente. "Serena es la Reina de Tokio—" intentando ponerse en pie.

Kunzite sonrió cruelmente. "No pienses que este es el comienzo de Tokio de Cristal, Endymion" se acercó hasta él. "Nunca lo permitiremos" dijo contemplando sus manos envueltas en energía oscura.

Se encontró débil y aturdido. "¿Qué están planeando esta vez?" preguntó el de cabello oscuro y ojos zafiro, llevándose una mano hacia el pecho. "¿Qué esperan para matarme?" preguntó aprehensivamente "Ustedes me traicionaron antes, nada les costaría hacerlo una vez más" retándolos provocadoramente.

Jadeite se acercó "No lo haremos" dijo conteniéndose al atrevimiento del otro.

Habían tomado el riesgo y engañado a Beryl …No pretendían intervenir en la salvación de la Tierra, ellos seguían siendo sus enemigos, aunque hubiesen salvado su vida. "¿Para qué me necesitan?" preguntó ansiosamente.

"Para destruirlas" contestó Kunzite, expresando lo obvio para ellos.

-_Destruirlas- _Ellos no estaban del lado de nadie. Traicionaban buscando cumplir su ambición.

"El planeta te pertenece y ellas intentan hacerlo suyo" dirigiéndose como lo hiciera un compañero. Malaquite se acercó. "Nosotros no lo permitiremos, señor" buscando convencerlo en algo.

Darien dejó ver una mirada diferente, ávida, egoísta y ambiciosa. "Siempre han buscado poseer este planeta… Tanto como lo he hecho yo…" caminó confiado hacia ellos.

Dudaron un momento. "Pero la Princesa de la Luna ha interferido, pues has aprendido a amarla" dijo Zoicite por lo bajo.

El otro entornó los ojos y meditó las palabras que diría. Sonrió una vez más "No la amo, tan solo la necesito con vida" le dolieron sus propias palabras pues se traicionaba a sí mismo y la negaba con cinismo. "Deben comprender que la Princesa de la Luna es el único medio para conseguir el planeta en su totalidad" mostrándose seguro de cuanto decía. "Cuando Serena sea mi esposa podré someterla con facilidad y ustedes tendrán el camino libre para destruir a la Sailor Scouts" dijo con voz grave.

Pero desconfiaban, pues sabían no sería tan fácil convencerlo, si no utilizando otros medios. Sin embargo, decidieron probarlo.

Jadeite dejó el semblante y rostro aturdido. "No comprendes" sonrió maliciosamente "Ella tiene su plan bien trazado desde el inicio" regresándole una mirada de reproche a aquél hombre ingenuo.

"Se ha adelantado a los planes que dices tener" aclaró Malaquite. "Con engaños y mentiras, ha ido buscando cumplir lo que desea" reveló con aprensión.

Serena no podría tener aspiraciones de apoderarse del planeta. Ella debió hacer algo para hacerles creer aquello, para engañarlos, justo como él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. "No comprendo" murmuró, pidiendo más explicaciones.

La oportunidad perfecta. "No tiene más aliado que el Cristal de Plata, ni siquiera las Sailor Scouts, a quienes, finalmente, ha traicionado. ¿Por qué habría de tomarte en cuenta, Endymion? Siendo el Príncipe de la Tierra e indigno de gobernar con ella el Reino que perdió y que piensa reestablecer en la Tierra" respondió desahogadamente.

La seguridad con la que ellos le hablaban, despertaba en él una terrible incertidumbre. "¿Qué ha hecho Serena que pueda demostrarme la verdad de lo que dicen?" preguntó inmediatamente.

Ziocite se detuvo a contemplar por un momento sus pies, sosteniendo su cuerpo a unos centímetros del suelo. "_Ella_ nos permitió regresar" reiterando lo que ya le habían hecho saber antes.

No tenía sentido, aún después de haber escuchado todas aquellas mentiras. Hizo un gesto de negación. "No pudo haberlo hecho" les dio la espalda.

Jadeite rió un par de segundos. "Con el poder del Cristal de Plata rompió el sello que nos relegaba en la oscuridad y el silencio" adoptó una tono más bajo "Por ella estamos aquí" su rostro regresó al gesto altanero de antes.

Para Darien era imposible dejar de creer en Serena. "¿Con qué propósito!" reclamando indirectamente a la persona que permanecía plenamente perfecta en su recuerdo.

Pero ellos se encargarían de destruir la confianza. "…Permitir que hiciéramos el trabajo por ella, confiando en nuestra ambición. Así nos culparía de la destrucción del planeta, sin confesar que ha sido ella quien nos ha dado el poder para hacerlo" explicó Kunzite "Tokio de Cristal es la mentira en que pretende convertir este planeta" dijo con coraje.

**_Ojalá un día pudieras perdonarme.  
Talvez un día logres entender que lo hice por ti.  
Por mi, por nuestro pasado.  
Sin pensar en el día que nos espera mañana._**

Zoicite notó el cansancio en el rostro de Darien; impotencia, inseguridad y tristeza. Tras un momento de silencio, le habló una vez más. "No hay otra causa ni motivo" buscó su mirada "Ha sido ella y nunca te diste cuenta"

Pero él siguió buscando algo para convencerse a sí mismo de lo contrario "Podría haberlo hecho antes…" murmuró Darien, pensando en años pasados.

"Antes no estaba conciente. Finalmente ha recordado" intervino Malaquite una vez más "¿No te das cuenta, Endymion? Ella busca venganza—"

Darien negó rotundamente y se llevó las manos a las sienes "Serena no es capaz—"

"Serenity piensa cobrar todo el daño, así deba sacrificar a sus guerreras y aunque necesite asesinarte con sus manos" afirmó Jadeite fingiendo ser sincero en sus palabras.

Darien se sentía perturbado y confundido. Necesitaba verla y comprobar lo que decían. Sintió que no podía esperar más tiempo encerrado "¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" exigiendo una solución.

Kunzite sonrió fríamente. "Estar de nuestra parte" mostrando en sus ojos profundo un fulgor terriblemente amenazador.

"Lo estoy" respondió Darien sin dudarlo un segundo.

Malaquite se acercó rápidamente hasta él y lo tomó de los hombros. "Debemos matar a Beryl y a Serenity" dijo con voz silbante, pasando un tanto de su energía al cuerpo de Darien.

Jadeite asintió. "O permitir que ellas dos se destruyan entre sí" murmuró maliciosamente.

Inquieto y vacilante, aceptó. "Eso haremos" Se detuvo a pensar unos segundos más. "¿Qué pasará con las Sailor Scouts?" preguntó reflexivamente.

Fue Ziocite quien contestó "Nos fiamos en nuestra fuerza, pero es probable que ellas logren vencernos" dijo burlándose de tal ironía.

Pero aquello no lo convenció del todo. "¿Debo confiar en ustedes?" replicó entornando los ojos, retándolos a mentirle una vez más.

Ellos respondieron con franqueza con movimientos incómodos.

"No buscamos el planeta para nosotros y debes creernos" respondió Jadeite, casi ofendido.

Comenzaron a caminar con premura, dirigiéndose a una losa de piedra cubierta de escarcha que, seguramente, se sobreponía a la salida.

"Asegúrate de reestablecer el control sobre la Tierra. No permitas que el Reino de la Luna se establezca en este planeta con el nacimiento de la Neo Reina…" espetó Malaquite tensando las facciones de su rostro.

**_Por egoísmo y venganza.  
Por ti y por amor a mi misma.  
Por curar mi sufrimiento.  
Un amanecer tan incierto._**

Darien no contestó.

Salieron del lugar frío para encontrarse con un ambiente helado y peligrosamente denso.

No pasó mucho antes de que su respiración se complicara y su piel se agrietara. Sin embargo, Darien no se detuvo a pensar un solo segundo en su temor a morir; era su prioridad encontrar respuestas y salvar salvar aquello que mereciera su entrega.

Ziocite se acercó a él. "Ella te ha excluido de su destino" lo cubrió con su energía "No dudes en destruirla" aconsejó severamente.

Se sintió envuelto en un nuevo y extraño poder recorriendo por su cuerpo, completando su ser. Darien pudo recuperar sus fuerzas. Asintió lentamente, aceptando todas las condiciones.

**_Sé que no escuchas mis palabras  
y que no podrás evitar mi caída.  
Solo te pido, desde esta oscuridad,  
que me dejes ir, que no me olvides,  
que nunca dejes de quererme.  
_**

**x-x-x-x**

N/A

¡Por supuesto que este no es el final!... Me queda un capítulo más u.u No quería hacer esto tan largo así que lo dividí… Además es muy complicado Y necesito más tiempo... ¿Saben? Estoy subiendo este capitulo desde mi nuevo hogar, sip, ya me fui de mi casita u.u… Así que mi tiempo comienza a ajustarse aún más… Disculpen las molestias ¡Un beso¿Reviews? GabYxA…  
Ahhh y por eso de las multas por contestar los reviews, pues no lo haré... Pero saben que agradezco sus comentarios, apoyo, regaños, dulces y críticas. ¡Las quiero!  
p.d.1.A quienes lo están pensando… ¬¬ no, no habrá capítulo 16 u.u…aunque un epílogo no estaría mal...  
p.d.2. ¡Lean mi segundo One-Shot: _Delirio_!


	15. Déjala

**LLEVARTE CONMIGO**

Por GabYxA

**PARTE 15**

Cerca de diez meses han pasado desde que publiqué el primer capitulo de Llevarte conmigo, y ha sido realmente alentador escribir este final… bueno, si lo ven desde el punto de vista de que al fin tengo un fan fic completo. La historia resultó serme más complicada de lo que esperaba y talvez no cumpliré con las expectativa de algunas… (muchas) pero de verdad espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito ' De verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo y el tiempo que dedicaron a leerme, por su paciencia y por dejarme todos esos lindos comentarios (y amenazas). Las quiero!.

GabYxA

…Y perdónenme…por favor.

"**Déjala"**

Malaquite desaceleró su paso. "Ellas-- Su poder se debilita" su rostro se desfiguró con una sonrisa "Beryl nos esta facilitando el camino" sin sentir un mínimo agradecimiento hacia ella.

Pero Endymion no se sintió tan confiado. "Pero Serenity… Ella esta utilizando una energía vital maravillosa…" entornaba los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por percibir mas allá de lo que podía ver y sentir.

Nephrite hizo un gesto de repulsión. "De nada servirá" sentenció. Se detuvo. En su mente podía ver a Serenity ofreciendo el arma a Beryl para que terminara con su vida ella misma. "La espada legendaria…" murmuró para sí mismo. "Tu espada, Endymion" dijo divertidamente. Seguramente los otros también encontraron el detalle irónico pues intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

Kunzite levantó una ceja. "Nunca ha sabido cómo usarla para su beneficio" se burló.

Malaquitesin esconder una sonrisa, reflexiono aquello. "¿Sabías que alguna vez Serenity la utilizó para—" dirigiéndose a Endimión quien lo atajó agresivamente.

"Si" contestó y no pudo evitar dejar escapar sus siguientes palabras. "Lo he visto en mis sueños" refiriéndose a las que resultaban verdaderas pesadillas de su pasado.

"Recuerdos, Endymion" corrigió Zoicite cruelmente, rescatando al aludido de su distracción.

Darien le dirigió una mirada de réplica, sin embargo alguien se adelantó a cambiar el tema de discusión. "Sea como sea, parece seguir con su plan trazado" dijo Malaquite con naturalidad. "Debemos esperar un poco más y ver si funciona el intento de la Princesa" propuso inexpresivamente.

Sin embargo, Endymion no podía esperar más. "No, iremos en este momento hasta ellas" ordenó apresuradamente, para después inventarse una justificación. "Debemos aprovechar todo momento" con un dejo de impaciencia.

Nephrite dio unos pasos entorno a Endymion, contemplándolo prejuiciosa y desconfiadamente. "Esa ingenua mujercita, altanera y soberbia, nunca debió reposar su mirada sobre nuestro planeta" dijo en voz muy baja.

"Maldigo la hora en que se enamoro de ti…" replicó Zoicite sin comprender del todo la opresión en su pecho.

A pesar de su intuición, no pudieron alcanzar a notar la importancia de sus palabras pues Endymionn había estado a punto de dejar notar sus verdaderas intenciones. "…Y aun más, el momento en que correspondí a su amor…" dijo Endymion egoístamente, recuperando toda confianza de sus guardianes.

"No nos queda más que confiar en tu promesa" dijo Malaquite retomando el paso. Los demás lo siguieron, obedeciendo la voluntad de Endymion.

**x-x-x-x**

Pudo percibir un paisaje oscuro, frío y destruido. Con un agudo dolor de cabeza llegaron también muchas imágenes borrosas:

Pudo verse a sí misma y a las demás Sailor Scouts de pie reunidas ardedor de Sailor Moon; aparecía Nephrite a unos metros sobre de ellas "Ustedes nunca han sido importantes para ella" afirmaba este viendo fijamente a la rubia del centro.

Y aparecía otra figura a un lado de la anterior. "Ella nunca se detendrá, por su maldita obsesión…" murmuró Zoicite.

A lo lejos, desde donde se encontraba, Sailor Mars pudo escuchar y reconocer aquellas palabras como las que había pronunciado Maker unas horas antes; se rehusó a creer.

Entonces un hombre se unió a los anteriores. "Ellos nunca debieron estar juntos…" dijo Malaquite con la misma voz apagada.

Esta vez había un tanto de las palabras de Fighter y no pudo seguir creyendo en tales coincidencias. Se dio cuenta de cuán idiota había sido para no haberlo notado antes: había sido únicamente Nephrite quien se había enfrentado anteriormente a ellas y no había reparado en la aparente ausencia de los otros tres guardianes hasta ese momento en que comenzó a preocuparse por lo que pudo pasarle a las verdaderas Star Lights.

Mars se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Healer muy cerca de los otros. "Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que todas ustedes paguen por su error" dijo al tiempo que su cuerpo se transfiguraba y en su lugar aparecía Kunzite.

_-La próxima vez que quieras lucirte, no olvides que no eres más que una niña débil y egoísta- _

Recuperó el sentido y, aun aturdida, se puso de pie intentando no prestarle atención a su dolor de cuerpo. Recordó la inicial actitud indiferente de Sailor Moon hacia las Star Lights y las oportunidades bien aprovechadas de estas para atacarlas. No tenía duda alguna, su Princesa corría peligro si seguía confiando en ellas como hasta entonces.

Debía encontrar rápidamente a las demás y hacerles saber la revelación de la que había sido testigo. Consideró que todas debían estar preparadas para cuando aquello sucediera.

Mars comenzó a correr entre los peligrosos témpanos de hielo que, de vez en cuando, obstruían su camino. Le pareció extraño escuchar tanto silencio y una terrible incertidumbre la aprisionó; no encontraba a nadie, pudo haber pasado lo peor. Y en el segundo en que se convenció de que las demás estarían en su situación, se encontró con el cuadro más terrible: Fighter revisaba el pie derecho de Sailor Moon mientras Healer se ocupaba de sostenerla.

"¡Apártense de ella!" ordenó Mars con voz ronca, preparándose para atacar.

Sailor Moon le dirigió una mirada de intriga. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Mars?" preguntó sin expresar emoción alguna.

Cerca de ella Maker se puso de pie, tomando con fuerza su brazo herido. "Debemos encontrar a las demás" dijo, fingiendo no haber escuchado el tono hostil de Mars. "Beryl hizo esto para dividirnos y tomar ventaja" comenzó a caminar.

Escucharon varios pasos sordos llegar hasta ellas; Neptune, Venus y Júpiter habían seguido las otras voces.

Se acercó pausadamente. "Ellas no son quienes creemos" dijo buscando convencerlas, pero ellas seguían contemplándola como si hubiera perdido la razón en algún momento después del ataque. "¡Lo he visto! Ustedes son quienes traicionaron a Endymion…" repitió Mars desesperadamente a las otras tres.

Maker se detuvo y Healer soltó a Sailor Moon para prestarle atención a tal acusación.

El rostro de Sailor Moon retomó su aspecto aturdido. Fighter la tomó de los hombros y la aprehensión de Neptune aumentó.

Venus se acercó lentamente. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Mars?" preguntó consternada y sin saber en quien desconfiar.

"Yo también lo he visto" reveló Neptune sin quitar la vista de Fighter. "Hace unos momentos… Ellas no son Star Lights…" entornó los ojos, temiendo equivocarse.

Sin embargo, no todas eran tan prudentes como ella.

"¡Trueno de—"

Sailor Moon se interpuso al ataque sin resultar lastimada. "¿Cómo pueden ser tan débiles y creer realmente en lo que han escuchado en visiones falsas?" tomó por un segundo una de las manos de Fighter que reposaban sobre sus hombros. "Yo confío plenamente en ellas" y se apartó dando pasos cortos.

El viento era doblemente frío y el suelo aún más liso que antes. El cielo estaba cerrado, sofocándolas. Ninguna sabía qué pensar, pero recurrentemente evadían pensar en la posibilidad de que Sailor Moon también las traicionaría.

Varios segundos pasaron antes de que Mercury y Uranus las encontraran, pero no se atrevieron a romper aquél silencio.

Les dio la espalda "Ustedes no pueden permitir que nos separen" dijo con voz grave. "Yo las necesito unidas" dejando correr una primera lágrima por su mejilla pálida, pues sabia que se acercaba el momento. "¿Dónde está Sailor Saturn?" preguntó nerviosamente, torciendo sus labios y esforzándose en no temblar. "La necesito—"

Entonces, la inconfundible voz de la niña intervino. "Aquí estoy, Princesa" dijo en voz alta, de pie, luciendo tan maltrecha y frágil como las demás.

**x-x-x-x**

"No podrás usarla, no tienes el poder suficiente, ni siquiera para sostenerla" dijo Plut en voz alta, simulando una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Y cumpliéndose lo que escuchaba, Beryl no pudo acercarse a la espada, pues esta desapareció del suelo en que descansaba. "Sailor del Tiempo, sabes mejor que nadie que el destino encontrará la forma…" dijo Beryl con los ojos encendidos.

El rostro de Plut se oscureció. Beryl sonrió triunfante y desvió su atención. "Princesa Serenity, justamente hablábamos de ti" dijo la última desvergonzadamente.

La otra no pronunció pregunta alguna, fingió no escuchar y no estar interesada en saberlo. "Nunca debiste entrometerte en mi vida" levantó la barbilla altivamente, ella no debía notar que estaba sufriendo como nunca. "Es tu última oportunidad. Debes decirme dónde—"

"Te rehúsas a creer… Hazlo de una vez, Serenity" la atajó Beryl "No puedo esperar para contemplar el Cristal de Plata una vez más…" dijo ansiosamente.

Serenity permaneció inmóvil, sabía que no había otra forma y finalmente decidió hacerlo. Relajó sus piernas, extendió sus brazos y respiró hondamente. Pretendiendo liberarse de su cuerpo, buscando la fuerza en su interior.

Uranus alcanzó su brazo izquierdo "No lo hagas, podemos lograrlo juntas—"

Saturn también intervino. "Sabes que, si lo haces, morirás…"

Serenity hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y suspiró complicadamente. Sus pies dejaron de rozar el suelo y su apariencia cambió. Sus ojos parecían más profundos, su cabello lucía espectacularmente plateado; la expresión nostálgica y triste de la Princesa se prendió de su rostro y sus manos delicadas consiguieron abrazar el Cristal de Plata.

"¡Lo prometiste…!" gritó Mercury ahogadamente.

"…No lo harías sin nosotras" suplicó Venus.

Beryl se acercó a Serenity. "Te encuentras tan débil como aquellas" sonrió "Quiero ver el esfuerzo que harás por morir" murmuró Beryl despectivamente.

Pero ella sabía perfectamente sus condiciones y lo que podía pasarle; se descubrió a sí misma extraordinariamente poderosa, como nunca debió dejar de serlo. "Esta vez es diferente" el poder del Cristal formó alrededor de Serenity un velo de luz. Un vestido blanco, bordado con joyas, envolvió su cuerpo y en su frente apareció la forma de una majestuosa luna creciente.

Las Sailor Scouts intentaron evitar que utilizara el Cristal; atacaron desde tierra para contrarrestar el poder de su Princesa, impedir que completara su propósito y salvarla.

-_Este es el momento por el que vivo. Lo que pierdo es por el bien de este universo… No puedo compartir mi destino…- _

"Regresa…" murmuró débilmente, pues un intenso dolor se había instalado en su pecho. "¡No lo hagas, Bombón!" gritó Fighter sintiendo un miedo terrible por perderla.

Ella no contestó, pues no se reconoció en el llamado de Fighter, más se distrajo al sentir su vestido ondearse en dirección contraria: una vez más, el viento cambió su dirección. Una señal tan poderosa que la obligó a concertarse en el hombre que justamente aparecía de pie entre aquél escenario destruido.

Su presencia imponente y su voz grave. "No la llames de esa forma, nunca te reconocerá" dijo a varios metros de distancia. "Ella es Serenity, la Princesa de la Luna" un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules caminaba acompañado de otras cuatro siluetas.

El corazón de Serenity se contrajo.

-_Como lo prometió…- _Y no sintió sino resignación al sentir aquél escalofrío, tan parecido al temor y tan cercano a la felicidad, por la alegría de lo que aquello significaba para ella.

Sin embargo, Beryl se encontró realmente contrariada. "¡¿Cómo es que…!" sin aún comprender el momento en que perdió la lealtad de los guardianes "¡Me han traicionado!" gritó Beryl al reconocerlos.

"No te debemos el haber recuperado nuestra fuerza…" dijo Jadeite con una voz que no le pertenecía, sonriendo ampliamente… Lo debían a Serenity, a quien, de cualquier forma, tampoco serían fieles.

Beryl entornó los ojos al percibir una extraña y renovada esencia en Endymion, la energía maligna y poderosa que irradiaba con su presencia.

Este se separó de los demás, dirigiéndose resueltamente hasta ella. "Finalmente he comprendido…" dijo sin siquiera prestar atención a la mujer que lo contemplaba embelesada desde el momento en que lo reconoció. "Fue fácil distraerme con la fragancia, pero no puedo ser indiferente a la traición…" dijo Endymion arrastrando las palabras, soberbio.

Y algo se rompió en su interior al mismo tiempo que una descarga despertó las emociones encontradas de las Sailor Scouts. Beryl, más que sentirse confiada por la nueva postura de Endymion, se sintió amenazada por él y por aquellos quienes lo acompañaban; era ella misma contra todos los demás.

"Ahora también lo sabes" murmuró Júpiter.

Pero para Mars aquello no era razón suficinte. "¿Por qué, Darien…?" preguntó Mars casi con lástima. "¿Por qué no confiar en _ella _que tanto ha sufrido por ti?" se apresuró en alcanzarlo.

Serenity miraba como si el mundo se le revelara por primera vez. "No importa—dijo Serenity haciendo desaparecer el Cristal. Sus ojos brillaron.

Y finalmente Endymion pareció hacer un esfuerzo por mirarla; reconoció en ella toda perfección. "No he olvidado" dijo este con un dejo de cariño. "El hecho es que decidiste perder lo que yo te ofrecía por pretender una realidad vestida de mentiras" dijo con voz fuerte y acusante, buscando una respuesta por parte de Serenity que le dijera si debía confiar o perderse en la decepción.

Malaquite entornó los ojos. Jadeite cruzó los brazos. Ziocite permaneció en silencio y Kunzite terriblemente aturdido. Expectantes.

Tokio de Cristal no tenía razón de ser mentira. "Endymion" dijo Serenity descendiendo suavemente. Rozó el suelo congelado y sus mejillas retomaron color. Aceleró su paso y pronto comenzó a correr. "¡Darien!" se tomó de su cuello y abrazó su espalda. Sus manos temblaron. "Debes perdonarme…" murmuró al oído del otro. "Te necesito" insistió ante la mirada vacilante de Darien.

Este no se detuvo a reflexionar el significado de sus palabras, se dejó llevar por su voz y sus ansias de protegerla una vez más. Estaría con ella en todo momento. Besó su frente. "Te amo" y la abrazó fuertemente.

"Imbéciles ustedes que creyeron en las palabras de su Príncipe" dijo Beryl hacia los guardianes. "Han de tener siempre en cuenta que es débil de carácter e indigno a su nombre" espetó Beryl triunfante, hizo un movimiento de manos y oscuridad cayó sobre los ellos, obligándolos a arrodillarse. "Nunca debieron intentarlo" sonrió a los cuatro.

Impotencia era el sentimiento que habían intentado desaparecer de sus almas. Pero ella era dueña de su voluntad. "Podemos pelear contra ellas" suplicó Malaquite, intercediendo también por los otros tres. "Usted sabe, Reina Beryl, que tenemos el poder para destrozarlas" con voz determinante.

Beryl no lo pensó un momento y apartó de ellos su fuerza. "No quiero que _ella_ muera" murmuró a modo de orden, los otros asintieron y se desvanecieron, para desconcierto de las Sailor Scouts. Beryl Recuperó la postura y soltó una risotada antes de volver a levantar la voz. "No será por mucho tiempo, Serenity" gritó fijando la vista en la espalda de la rubia.

Serenity dejó de abrazar la espalda de Darien y lentamente soltó su mano.

Endymion recibió el ataque por la espalda, atravesando su cuerpo, potente y desgarrador, cayó de espaldas a los pies de las Sailor Scouts; intentó incoporarse pero dos brazos lo contuvieron: Fighter lo retuvo con fuerza.

"Fuego sagrado de Marte" atacó Mars contra Jadeite

Mientras Mercury se acometió a derrotar a Nephrite. "Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio"

Los oídos de la Princesa no escuchaban más que sus golpes en el interior de su pecho. Dejó de percibir la batalla que favorecía al poder de sus amigas. Correspondió con sus ojos al desafío de Beryl y finalmente sonrió. "No soportas la envidia, Beryl" dijo resuelta e inmutablemente.

Esta última notó el desequilibrio de fuerzas en su contra. "¿No te das cuenta, Serenity?" dijo Beryl retorciéndose por dentro "Somos iguales" caminó pasivamente, como lo haría cualquier persona. "Hemos compartido siempre el mismo destino. Sabes que cualquier esfuerzo resultará en lo mis--"

"Será diferente esta vez" interrumpió la aludida bruscamente. La energía que su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar obligó a todos a separarse de ella. Su luz era escudo contra cualquier ayuda que quisieran brindarle. Una corriente de calor la rodeó y finalmente renacieron un par de alas desde su espalda. Su realidad se había limitado. Nada de lo que sucediera fuera le importaba en ese momento. Se acercó considerablemente a la figura de Beryl.

Fighter permaneció de pie ante Darien, viendo inconscientemente por él, contemplando la escena que se levantaba terrible frente a sí. _-Está demasiado cerca-_ pensó alarmada. "¡Apártate de ella, Sailor…! ¡Serenity!" gritó.

"Así debe ser, Fighter" dijo Saturn distrayéndose de la batalla, con lamento en su voz.

Aquellas palabras hicieron un molesto eco en Healer. "Pero, es su Princesa, no pueden permitirlo" girando la cabeza en todas direcciones, intentando descifrar el siguiente movimiento de los guardianes.

Ataques provenientes de todas partes, una explosión tras otra; el equilibrio entre fuerzas era tal que ningún grupo permitía que lo dañasen.

"Debe haber otra forma…" dijo Venus entrecortadamente. Dirigió su vista hacia arriba e hizo una mueca de desesperación. "Si concentramos nuestras fuerzas y terminamos con el campo que ha creado a su rededor…"

Neptune sonrió. "Es irónico que quieran terminar con la protección que ella dispuso para nosotras" su voz tembló.

"No puedes ser tan egoísta" atajó Venus incrédulamente, apartando los mechones de cabello sobre su cara. Reflexionó por un par de segundos y finalmente comprendió.

Darien también pudo darse cuenta. "Ustedes lo sabían" murmuró amenazante y lentamente. Saturn avanzó hasta él y tomó fuertemente su brazo. "No puedo participar en esto" dijo él moviendo bruscamente su cabeza.

La voz de Plut se distinguió aún a la distancia a la que se encontraba, pues se mantenía cuerpo a cuerpo contra Kunzite. "El Cristal de Plata es la única solución—" se movió ágilmente para esquivar un ataque del otro y siguió. "Sabes que es la única forma" dijo acertando un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de su enemigo.

**x-x-x-x**

Un ruido ensordecedor, un resplandor de luz penetrante, destructora, y la unión de dos fuerzas contrarias; energías que se encontraron al desvanecer el cuerpo de los cuatro guardianes que permanecían a los pies de ambas. Beryl sintió una repentina sacudida de furia; aunque no hubiera decidido terminar con aquellos, Serenity lo habría hecho con facilidad; ambas habían pensado en lo mismo: la guerra que se había mantenido a sus pies por unos momentos era inútil.

Beryl dirigió una mirada acusadora a Serenity y sonrió, la otra correspondió a la hipocresía.

La guerra no decidiría el futuro, ellas lo harían. Ambas tenían poder suficiente para hacerlo y lo decidieron al mismo tiempo.

Júpiter había sentido venir un ataque por parte de Ziocite, pero en el momento en que se preparaba para esquivarlo, su enemigo se desvaneció al recibir la fuerza del poder de Serenity.

Lo mismo pasó con los otros tres, quienes sin advertirlo previamente, desaparecieron entre aquella gloriosa luz.

Plut se incorporó aún con el cuerpo cansado y maltrecho, Mercury presionaba una herida de su hombro izquierdo y Mars recuperó el aliento después de la intensa pelea.

Todas levantaron la vista hacia el oscuro cielo, aun respirando el aire denso y cada vez más frío; el ambiente que se obstinaba en robarles voluntad para seguir confiando en su Princesa.

**x-x-x-x**

… _Alas de cristal._

_Frágiles._

_Bordadas con luz._

_Ligeras._

_Impregnadas de aroma._

_Insípidas…_

Él, que siempre había buscado la perfección en su vida, que había pretendido su destino desde mucho tiempo atrás, en ese momento se sintió terriblemente frustrado. Ella peleaba sin admitir su ayuda. Y no entendía porqué debía esperar de pie, contemplando con impotencia el espectáculo que le presentaba al amor de su vida luchando por sí misma y por él, por el pasado y por el futuro.

Aún confiaba en ella pues siempre lo había hecho, pero era incapaz de seguir confiando en el eterno milagro que los había acompañado hasta entonces; ella lucía terriblemente segura de lo que hacía.

Las miradas de las Sailor Scouts, sus fuerzas desfalleciendo, los gestos de dolor, las palabras de resignación… Él había perdido la esperanza, no podía creer en todo lo que se habían prometido. Necesitaba creer en sus alas y en el Cristal, en aquella luz que parecía despedirse de forma gloriosa de aquél tiempo y espacio.

Ellas lo sentían también pues sabían que algo no estaba bien, que la inquietud de Saturn no podía significar lo mejor en ese momento. La Sailor de cabellos violeta levantó la barbilla y entornó los ojos. "No pueden seguir esperando" ordenó indirectamente. "Las primeras gotas de lluvia—" dijo en voz alta. -_El tiempo sigue su orden, Serenity. No hay pérdidas ni engaños. Tu desesperación es lo único que nos queda-_ murmuró Saturn apoyando sus rodillas sobre el bloque helado, quemándola.

Serenity unió sus manos, se las llevó al pecho y cerró los ojos.

No había solución, era la decisión que los involucraría a todos y debían aceptarlo. Sabían lo que debían hacer, a pesar del cansancio o de la falta de fe, una a una imitó a Sailor Saturn. Darien, en cambio, permaneció de pie, concentrado en no permitir que la desesperación lo ahogase.

Fighter dejó ver un par de lágrimas caprichosamente retenidas "Yo… no sé cómo…" Pero no era la única, Healer y Maker tampoco encontraban la forma de participar en aquello.

Neptune sonrió ligeramente. "Piensen en ella y en su promesa de lealtad… Envíen sus fuerzas, dediquen sus emociones, frágiles o poderosas deben asegurarse de que ella reciba su energía" su interior se llenó de paz, aún sintiendo la adrenalina del temor.

**x-x-x-x**

Saturn permanecía a un lado de Darien, de rodillas y él de pie. "Ayúdala" pidió Darien a Saturn, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero no participaba de la misma forma que las demás.

Ella sabía la verdad. Sabía del miedo de su Princesa y de su compromiso con ella. "Yo le prometí que lo haría, en su momento" se esforzaba por cumplirlo, soportar y esperar el momento. "Debes ser fuerte" aconsejó a Darien, obligándose también a sí misma a serlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pero la voz de Serenity lo distrajo. Su cuerpo sintió un terrible sobresalto.

"Por el Poder del Cristal de Plata" murmuró Serenity. La luz nació como nunca de sus manos y de su pecho, el Cristal era su aliado pues reconocía la fortaleza de su custodia.

Las Sailor Scouts enviaban su energía hasta ella, fusionándose contra Beryl.

Saturn se inquietó aún más. Sintiendo una opresión en la nuca, recordó súbitamente una visión olvidada. –_Ella sería su propia destrucción…No a causa de su rencor…-_ Pero no pudo pronunciar palabra. -_Serenity ofreció lo que debió utilizar…- _Se puso en pie, dio un par de pasos con la garganta aún cerrada.

Un rumor que venía desde su interior. _-Espada sagrada de luz protectora. Brilla una vez más, protege a nuestra Princesa- _

La última oportunidad antes del último respiro de Beryl, antes de verse derrotada por el poder del Cristal. Fue hasta entonces mostró ambas manos que blandían una brillante espada. El filo inconciente, desleal, desgarró el vestido blanco y la piel delicada de Serenity. Ella sintió el sutil veneno haciendo desaparecer su velo de protección. Beryl también desapareció entre un rayo de luz. La Tierra se había salvado, pero había cumplido parte de su venganza.

El silencio se hizo eterno. Los ojos de Serenity brillaron, se llevó las manos al lugar que comenzaba a teñirse su vestido de carmín. Esta vez no lo necesitaba.Le fue difícil respirar. Sus alas sintieron el viento, cayó suavemente.

"¡Serenity!" gritó Uranus, corriendo hacia ella.

Las demás permanecieron inmóviles, sin poder concebir aquella realidad tan terrible. Había sido demasiado rápido. Corrieron tras Uranus.

Fighter había desaparecido, en su lugar, Seiya se sintió helado. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar, a correr.

Estaba recostada sobre sus alas que comenzaban a desaparecer. Su cabello largo y plateado se extendió por el suelo. No apartaba sus manos de su costado. Quiso aparentar fortaleza e intentó incorporarse. No podía ser tan malo, pero no entendía porqué si había sentido aquella angustia en sus sueños, no podía ser fuerte en aquél momento.

En ese momento llegó Haruka hasta ella "Déjame ver" dijo con ternura. Cerró los ojos cuando Serenity apartó sus manos. Acomodó con fuerza las suyas. Escuchó los pasos de las demás detrás de su espalda.

"Debemos llevarla a—" dijo Michiru palpando su frente y manos. "¿No me escuchan? Rápido. Ayúdenme" estaba perturbada, aturdida, a punto de llorar. Las demás tan solo se hincaron a su alrededor, desesperadas, vencidas.

Saturn se acercó, preparada para cumplir su promesa. Ella la ayudaría, porque su Princesa temía al dolor. No perdió tiempo en regalarle su energía, que había conservado en plenitud para ese momento. Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer más que darle fuerzas para respirar. Era muy tarde. Empezaba a amanecer. Serena alcanzó el brazo de Saturn. Era suficiente. "Estoy bien" susurró. No tenía sentido intentarlo.

-_Renacimos para ser felices-_ pensó Mina inevitablemente, negando lo que estaba pasando, porque era injusto. Ellas lo daban todo por ella, hasta el último momento lo habían hecho.

"Les debo la mitad de mi vida" continuó Serena, despacio. "Las quiero tanto…" no sonrió. Volvió a recostarse pues era inútil fingir que se recuperaría.

"Has sido muy fuerte, Bombón" dijo Seiya acercándose, sus hermanos estaban de pie algunos metros atrás, visiblemente consternados.

Aquellas palabras las había escuchado anteriormente. Porque sabía de aquello, siempre lo supo. Y sus palabras se repetían una vez más, como tantas veces por las noches. Serena dejó de escuchar el llanto de sus amigas y dejó de sentir su propio dolor. "Seiya, estoy muy cansa—"

"No te duermas, Bom—" pidió Seiya casi murmurando.

"Me voy a morir" interrumpió ella sollozando de temor.

Seiya tomó sus manos con fuerza "No lo digas" replicó. Una vez más no sabía cómo llegar hasta ella y detenerla. "Todo volverá a ser como antes, lo prometo." pero al verla a los ojos se dio cuenta de que nada podía ir peor.

Él seguía a su lado; siempre lo había estado. "Siempre me cuidaste bien… Perdóname—" su mirada se perdió. Su respiración se hizo más pausada, volvió sus ojos a Seiya, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar "Darien" dijo con un gesto de dolor.

"Él…" no sabía qué decirle, él no estaba en las mejores condiciones "… podrás verlo en un momento más. Ahora quiero que—" dirigió la vista a sus hermanos, quienes negaron con la cabeza "Quiero que te quedes" deseaba quedarse a su lado por siempre, pero debía apartarse.

El frío comenzó a ceder. Comenzó a llover. "Serena" dijo Darien débilmente. Lo que siempre había temido estaba frente a él. Llegó a su lado, intentó levantarla pero ella no tenía fuerza alguna. La recostó una vez más y la abrazó. "Estarás bien, no te preocupes. Estarás bien"

"No te preocupes, Darien. No me duele nada" Lo había soñado, en ese momento debía sentirse tranquila, pero nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Los ojos de Serena expresaban un profundo dolor: no volvería a ver las estrellas con él "Te amo desde el inicio y te amaré aun—" dijo pausadamente.

Él puso los dedos en los labios de la niña por la que habría dado su vida. Más que las mejillas frías, los brazos débiles y la herida profunda, eran sus palabras las que lo obligaban a aceptarlo. Sin embargo, lo negaba. "Jamás moriremos, viviremos por siempre. Regresé por ti, nunca más estaremos solos" recordó el pasado "No volverá a pasar" pero no encontraba la forma de salvarla.

Serena negó lentamente. "No puedo llevarte conmigo" dejó correr sus lágrimas "Prométeme que no te dejarás morir" pidiendo lo que ella hubiera hecho contrario.

Sus palabras lo destrozaron. Darien hizo un gesto de profundo dolor. "Te lo juro" llorando. Acomodó su mano sobre la pálida, débil, frágil, haciendo presión sobre la herida.

"Que serás fuerte…" insistió Serena con un tono más bajo.

"Te amo" él besó su frente

Serena sonrió levemente. "Te volveré a encontrar" Sus mejillas palidecieron, sus ojos brillaron.

Apenas rozó sus labios una vez más y una ráfaga de viento tibio golpeó su espalda. "¿Serena?" dijo Darien suavemente "Por favor" la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho pero ella no respondió.

Lloraron en silencio, golpearon el suelo con los puños, se llevaban las manos a la frente,

"Ella lo sabía… " dijo Plut, reflexionando en la esperanza que había nacido en ella al pensar en la proximidad de Tokio de Cristal.

"¡No es verdad!" reclamó Uranus "¡Era nuestra responsabilidad!" su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

"Quédate conmigo" dijo Darien todavía abrazando a su niña, su voz no era clara, se confundía con el vestido blanco que mantenía junto a su rostro; como si al desgarrarse la garganta no sintiera dolor

Seiya lloraba en silencio, no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Pero entendió que el destino de su amiga siempre había sido una acción de amor, y apartarse de él no significaba más que su propia destrucción. Cayó de rodillas, escuchando el murmullo de tristeza de sus hermanos.

**x-x-x-x**

_Recostada en la habitación mejor dispuesta dentro de aquél palacio perfecto… No se lo decían sus manos frías, sino sus ojos dulces y tristes descubriendo la eternidad. Ella estaba muriendo y era un espectáculo encontrarla tan tranquila y poder admirar su belleza en plenitud; sus cabellos rozando su cuello y su mejor aroma despidiéndola de la vida. Sus mejillas pálidas y sus párpados ligeros; su vientre abultado, palpitante, anunciando que su respiración se complicaba. Y sonreía, aunque su cuerpo egoísta no le obedeciera. _

_Él, en silencio, llorando de rodillas a un lado de la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese contemplado; sin saber cómo, si sufría lo que ella, podía escuchar su voz diciendo que nada le dolía. Necio, se aferraba a la ilusión que ella inspiraba y la perdió en el momento en que no pudo seguir creyendo en sus promesas. _

El sueño que recordaba desde repetidas veces atrás. Un sueño tan cercano a la realidad. Y logró comprender su significado, porque la había perdido y su esperanza con ella.

**x-x-x-x**

El viento cantaba trayendo consigo nubes desde el horizonte, anunciando una vida diferente. Nada sería igual. La familia Tsukino había pasado dos días en vela, hasta aquél día por la mañana en que se retiraron a descansar el pensamiento de la pérdida. Los Kou también se habían despedido, casi sin pronunciar palabra; un fuerte abrazo para cada una. Talvez volverían, talvez no.

"Había encontrado su vestido. Sus ojos brillaron cuando lo vio por primera vez" recordó Mina con nostalgia y los ojos sensibles"Era el más hermoso—"

"Ella lo sabía, lo sentía. Lo soñó y lo sintió todos los días ¡Nos lo dijo! ¿Porqué no la escuchamos?" dijo Ami, culpándose como lo habían hecho desde…

"Iba a ser feliz" dijo Rei "Siempre lo buscó y lo tenía en sus manos. No quería lastimarlo… Tampoco quería decirnos… Ella sabía que—" recordó la sonrisa incompleta y los ojos triste. "Pero siempre había soñó con aquél anillo. Desde que éramos niñas. Desde que lo conoció, no concebía otro destino" preguntándose una vez más dónde se encontraría Darien.

"Pero no era así" dijo Haruka con cierto rencor "¿Verdad, Setsuna?" se puso de pie "¡Tú lo sabías también! Nos traicionaste" se acercó peligrosamente a la aludida.

"Nunca les mentí" contestó Setsuna. "Yo tampoco sabía que así debía ser—"

La miraron con recelo. "Pero ellos estaban juntos. No debió suceder… ¿porqué demonios…?" replicó Lita.

Hotaru suspiró con lamento "La Princesa sintió miedo cuando él se alejó, se separaron y ese miedo se quedó con ella, nunca la dejó en paz" porque había percibido las fuertes emociones de Serena, pero nunca supo darles significado.

"Intentó seguir, pero ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte" siguió Michiru, apoyó sus manos sobre su frente, en ese momento logró comprenderlo. "Provocó su regreso. Error tras error…" sintiéndose terriblemente.

Unos pasos sordos interrumpieron las reflexiones de cada una. "Entonces, ¿no ocurrirá?" preguntó Darien que llegaba hasta ellas a través de los jardines "Ella no está dormida" dijo ingenuamente, intentando creer su mentira. "Traté de convencerme de que pronto todos dormiríamos también" tenía la mirada vacía y desgastada. "La idea de despertar un día y volver a verla…" venció el impulso de gritar de nuevo. "Nada podía estar mal. Pensé que Tokio de Cristal de verdad existiría; el maravilloso lugar, la Reina y la Pequeña Dama; todo fue una mentira" su figura, solitaria y desteñida, como la habían conocido varios años atrás.

Ellas sintieron un escalofrío, Darien tenía razón, todo aquello se había desvanecido.

"Tokio de Cristal" contestó Haruka "Fue real. Ella existió y tu hija también, y fueron felices, en otro tiempo. Pero ella tomó otro camino. Su amor vive en ti y un día regresarás a ella, como lo prometiste" buscó los ojos de Darien y dejó descansar su mano en uno de sus hombros. "Pero aún no es tiempo. Debes ser fuerte" aconsejó con calma.

Darien retrocedió despacio y pronto les dio la espalda una vez más, de regreso a los jardines.

**x-x-x-x**

"No pude hacer que te quedaras y hoy no sé qué hacer para que me escuches" guardó silencio, buscando una voz que respondiera "Eres lo más bello, mi razón de amar este planeta… Y tengo que seguir sin ti, me tengo que ir Bombón" dijo febrilmente. Extendió su brazo y ofreció al aire un ramo de flores perfumadas. "Acéptalas como aquél día" no tuvo respuesta "Te ofrezco mi voz, mi tristeza, mi protección, mi vida" hizo un esfuerzo por seguir "Vuelve" silencio "¡Escúchame!" no pudo contener su tristeza. Se puso de pie. "¿Alguna vez despertaste de madrugada pensando en mí? ¿Me percibiste alguna vez en la caricia viento, me respiraste en el aire o bajo el sol del mediodía? ¿Me sentiste? ¿Supiste cuánto te quería? Era a ti a quien buscaba. ¿Me escuchas?" respiró agitadamente. "Si pudiera verte una vez más me iría lejos de ti y aún así viviría feliz, porque te amo" esperó un momento y solo recibió la respuesta de su eco. "¡No me escuchas!" gritó desesperado.

"Déjala" dijo Darien en voz muy baja, detrás de él sin expresión alguna, acercándose al otro. Comprendía su dolor y sin poder decir algo más lo abrazó como habría abrazado a un hermano.

Seiya tenía mucho qué decirle y preguntarle, ¿cómo haría Darien para vivir de esa forma en adelante? "No nos volveremos a ver" afirmó con decisión. El otro asintió mientras estrecharon sus manos.

Darien vio y escuchó los pasos cansados del otro. Pensó que si hubieran compartido su tristeza un momento más, habrían muerto desangrados de rabia. Así, Seiya se alejó en silencio, Darien se acercó temblando y ella en la tumba siguió durmiendo.

x-x-x-x

Y regresó su vista a la leyenda que ya había memorizado; un nombre y un par de cifras, la más terrible realidad, cruel e injusta. Se sentó, derrumbado y solo, como lo había estado antes de ella.

_-Te siento a mi lado y me detengo a buscar tu aroma. Me doy cuenta de que no estás aquí- _

"He gritado, he llorado. Me he desgarrado a cada segundo por hacer que vuelvas" estaba solo con ella, finalmente se habían ido todos. Y en su espacio de silencio escuchaba las frases repetidas del ultimo momento a su lado, recordando su promesa "No puedo dejarme morir porque te has ido" pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella posibilidad. "Te juro que intento ser fuerte, olvidar el día en que te fuiste, pensar que te fuiste por un tiempo solamente" como ella se habría convencido alguna vez con respecto a él.

Pero las ilusiones y esperanzas se habían muerto en sus brazos. La fe y sus razones de seguir se habían desvanecido en su pecho inmóvil.

"No debí permitir que te fueras de mi lado, hacia donde no puedo seguirte. Debí tomar con más fuerza tu mano" el sentimiento de culpa y rabia lo confundían. "No tengo destino, Princesa. Sin ti ya no lo tengo ni deseo encontrar uno nuevo" su vista se nubló, fija en las letras grabadas en el cemento "Tampoco tengo a donde ir" sin saber a dónde dirigirse; había pasado cerca de dos días en el mismo lugar.

_-Debí cortarte las alas, sujetarme con fuerza a ellas. Te esperé siempre, te amé eternamente. Prometí regresar por ti y sigo esperando ese día- _

"Me daba tanto miedo… Y te conocí. No tuve frío otra vez. Mi fuerza era real" y se había hecho tan sutil que apenas podía seguirla sintiendo. "Daría mi vida por regresar los días, los siglos. Cambiar mi vida por la tuya, ser egoísta por obligarte a sentir lo que sentiré por el tiempo que me queda" no era tan complicado decir todo lo que no había dejado de pensar y sentir. Porque hablar con ella era sencillo, ella lo escuchaba porque siempre lo había hecho.

"Espera por mí tras las estrellas…" -_para así contemplarte por las noches-_ "…Recostada en las flores…" -_para sentir tu aroma en las mañanas-_ "Tu voz en el viento…" –_para acariciarte por las tardes-_ "Prometo regresar a ti" _–para no estar solos nunca más-._ "Espera por mí escondida en esta lluvia" Y recordó el día más feliz de su vida. _-Las primeras gotas…te harán recordarme- _"Te extraño"

FIN

**x-x-x-x**

…Lo siento, no pude evitarlo… Piensen que pudo ser peor… Les advertí que no confiaran en mí pues no era buena con las promesas. También lamento decirles que no habrá epílogo, ni continuación ni nada que pueda arreglarlo Ahora pueden regañarme, odiarme, felicitarme o enviarme galletas. Ya saben, todo a la cajita de Reviews. Agradezco muchísimo su tiempo, las quiero mucho.

GabYxA

**x-x-x-x**

… Si las decepcione, lo siento mucho! De verdad… Pero les digo algo? Soy feliz con mi final Ahora respondo sus reviews que tenia pendientes ;)

Edith: amigui! Se que tardé muchisisisimo en actualizar y que a lo mejor lo que escribi no fue lo que esperabas ' Pero a poco no te gusto? Ay yo soy feliz con mi final triste… Tokio de cristal no surgió, ni hubo continuidad al amor entre Serena y Darien… Seiya se kedo triste, un poco más que las demas sailor scouts… Espera, ya me senti mal… u.u Pero asi lo planee desde el principio… y así es la vida ;) Eiii me dio mucho gusto conocerte! Lueguito vamos al cine o a tomarnos un café ;) o jijiji par de locas viendo sailor moon… jajajja Va? Gracias por tus reviews! Y por tu apoyo! Besos!

Sailor angel7: estabas confundida al principio, pero veo que te diste cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba pasando ;) Ahora … Darien, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, estaba entre fingiendo y no creyendo… En conclusión, ninguno era ni algo ni otro, estaban en medio, confundidos y haciéndome la vida imposible ' No sé si el final te haya gustado (espero que si) pero agradezco de verdad el tiempo y todos tus reviews! Nos leemos pronto ;) Besos!

TaNiTaLoVe: todas tus suposiciones eran correctas ;) aunque no sé si esperabas este tipo de final… A simple vista parece ser que lo único que buscaba Serena era su venganza y terminó de esa forma por equivocarse, bueno, la verdad es que no puedo desmentir ni aceptar eso, porque ni yo sé si lo que hizo estuvo mal ni tengo justificación… A lo mejor los giros fueron muy bruscos y los cambios de personalidades llegaron a confundirme a mi tmb… Te agradezco mucho mucho tus comentarios a lo largo de toda la historia! Siempre me leíste y me apoyaste! Muchas gracias! Besos!

Starlith: … no se en donde esconderme de ti… soy horrible con las promesas! Jajajja, lo siento mucho! Pero así lo tuve planeado desde el inicio Ahora si puedes llamarme de la forma que quieras, me lo merezco! Ah! Discúlpame tmb por haberte confundido y mareado, aunque fue con toda la intención de hacerlo.. Sé que todas tus preguntas están resueltas o por lo menos, algunas de ellas… Este capitulo fue un tanto confuso también… y de verdad, espero que te haya gustado el final, aunque fuera un poquito ;) Ei! A pesar de tus amenazas siempre estuviste apoyándome ;) Muchas gracias por el tiempo! Besos!

Gabriela: no sé si pueda (deba) hacer un epílogo, no quisiera obligarme a recurrir a un estado deprimente para planearlo… Ahhh! Me siento tan mal contigo! Pedías un final feliz y fue lo que menos hice… De verdad discúlpame mucho… Y también gracias por tu review! Saludos!

Jenny anderson: Siempre me comprendiste! Y de alguna forma se que sabias algo de lo que planeaba hacer… no puedo hacer epilogo, no me siento capaz… aunque preferiría dejarlo así y no sufrir más… Gracias por el apoyo de siempre! Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto ;) Besos!

Chriseluna: perdóname! no podia cambiar mi linea ni mi intencion de hacerlas enojar! Se que lo que mas querias era un final feliz y no lo hice… Pero espero que te haya gustado, de alguna forma ;) Gracias por seguir mi historia desde el principio Un beso!

Lady Palas: matices de las dos y de ninguna al mismo tiempo! Ahora se como explicarlo! Gracias! Estabas en lo cierto! Solo Serena-Serenity sabia lo que le esperaba y sentia tal desesperación que ya no era conciente de sus actos… Espero que te haya gustado el final Gracias por leerme! Y por tus comentarios! De verdad! Besos!

Moonlight8: u.u me alegra no estar a tu alcance jajaja disculpa mi final!.. Pero sé que de alguna forma esperabas algo así pues nunca confiaste en mi bondad.. vdd? Nacimiento de Tokio de cristal? Nop… Eyyy pero Darien volvió! Justo como lo pedías! Jajajaja… Los giros tan horribles me llevaron a esto.. todos se volvieron locos… solo espero que no me odies :) Muchas gracias por leer mi historia desde el inicio! Por tus comentarios! Y tu apoyo! Besos!

SereEndylove4ever: me encontre con la defensora de la pareja predilecta! Y no sé cómo darte explicaciones… ni las tengo u.u… No es que yo odiara a Darien (aunque se que muchas sí lo hacen) y lo que escribi no fue por rencores personales (jaajjaj como si de vdd existieran los personajes…) Simplemente no sabía cómo solucionar el triangulo, no podia hacer sufrir de esa forma a Seiya ni era justo del todo… Y se que el final no fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, pero me gustó ' Gracias por tu review! Saludos! 

Pola Kaiou: como pudiste ver, no habia nada en Serena-Serenity que la poseyera… claro, nada más que su desesperación… Finalmente me estoy sintiendo culpable por lo que hice… fui injusta, pero me gusto mi final Espero que a ti tambien!... pokito? Tambien el asunto de las star lights, se que fue un asunto raro, pero necesario, al menos para mi… Me alegro de que hayas adivinado la condicion de las Sailor! Desconfiadas e incondicionales al mismo tiempo. Darien y Seiya, ningun afortunado… Aunque de todas formas, injusto. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo! Nos leemos pronto! Besos!

P.D. Espero tener pronto lista la línea de mi próximo FFC… Saben el tipo de historia que encontrarán, pues está en mi naturaleza. Así que no me pierdan de vista y no olviden "Flor que se desangra" _- Su voz por la mañana, el parque a mediodía, sus ojos al atardecer y la estrellas de madrugada. Lo había perdido y le dolió desde la piel hasta los huesos, cada parte de si misma que se había acostumbrado a su presencia-_

_Las quiero!... GabYxA_


End file.
